


Rules of Engagement

by mscs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 78
Words: 174,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscs/pseuds/mscs
Summary: They had no say in their future mates...the treaty between their kingdoms was already set. So what's a betrothed omega to do? Anonymously invade the country of his fiancé alpha. Only problem, his identity doesn’t stay a secret for long.Slow build, very slow build story.





	1. Every journey starts on a Day 1

He had to admit that at least the room was clean, although the many books left a musty smell settling over the room. Tea service and coffee sat untouched on a side table after hurried servants, all bows and rushed respectful greetings of “Your Highness”, had delivered them, only to promptly depart, leaving him alone yet again. He’d been waiting for nearly an hour in the library now, shuffled there unexpectedly upon arrival to the royal palace of Shinganshina home to the ruling family of Maria. Waiting impatiently while the ministers that had traveled with him, he assumed were, by now, sorting out the finer, last-minute details of fulfilling the engagement treaty made by his uncle. He was supposed to be present at the negotiations too, not that political negotiations were his forte, but after agreeing to follow the footmen, he’d been left alone in the library. Something wasn’t right. It felt like they were stalling for time. His arrival had been planned months in advance, and to leave him, the heir of Rose to wait in a library like lesser nobility was an affront to his country bordering on grounds to break the treaty. But, there was little he could do now until his ministers returned or he was summoned. Walking unaccompanied through the palace was not an option.

Sighing, he eyed the tea service with distrust that any Marian could make tea to his standards. Pacing and contemplating the events leading to this moment his anger stirred, the stale air of the library turning sharp as his scent rose. The countries of Maria and Rose had known this day would arrive; why was he left waiting now? After the birth of the Marian heir, their fates were sealed, damned to fulfill their royal duties of solidifying peace through a union of the houses of Ackermann and Jaeger. He had been but a young boy himself when the deal had been struck, ending the animosities bordering on war between the countries of Maria and Rose, and now it was time to commence the unification of the houses and kingdoms. 

Planning the trip to Maria had brought into focus the eventuality that he would marry, but the choice of mate was not his to make. An agreement that took 18 years to reach maturity, after the birth of the heir and prince of Maria, Eren Jaeger, only son of King Grisha and Queen Carla. Today, his fiancé had turned 17 and elements of the engagement agreement would be set into motion. A year-long courting period before the marriage ceremony. Levi sighed again, settling to walk to the window to try and bring in fresh air.

And so it happened, Levi standing at the far side of the room that the tenuous calm was shattered. Through the hastily opened door rushed one of the most unusual omegas he had ever laid eyes upon. The new arrival could only be another servant, dressed in plain clothes without adornment, but he carried scents of determination and authority. Levi was immediately intrigued as the omega slid down the equally hastily closed door, breathing deep breathes of apparent relief. Levi did not stir but watched silently by the window studying the omega. His brown hair was a mess as he ran fingers through the mop muttering repeated assurances to himself, “I’m almost there”. As the omega regained composure, his sense of awareness returned and with it shock as the scent of Levi registered. Looking up, the source was immediately discovered leading to the most charming of blushes to tinge the cheeks of the young man. It also allowed Levi to see the sea green eyes that could only be described as beautiful. Levi was immediately drawn forward and began to approach the young man.

Standing the omega sought to simultaneously apologize and leave, “I didn’t think anyone would be here. Sorry for disturbing you. I’ll just be on my way.” Levi realized his chance to gather information was about to leave through the open window, and he spoke up in his most commanding voice, “Wait! Is that all you have to say you shitty brat? You could at least explain what’s going on and why you’re jumping out windows”. 

“Look, it’s none of your concern. I already apologized for disturbing you, but I really need to leave”.

“Hmph! I’m betting you’re to blame for making me wait here. What’d you do, dump tea on someone during the negotiations? I’m not letting you out of this room until you tell me what’s going on.” Levi’s scent was on the rise again, pressuring the omega to answer him, but to his surprise the sputtered reaction was not what he expected. Those eyes widened and the servant stopped progress to the window sputtering, “How could you know that?”, but the surprise was quickly replaced with disgust, “Dok had it coming, he really did. Marriage is not a business transaction. Everyone should have the right to marry who they want, even if they are royalty”. And those words seemed to bolster the servant’s resolve as he again moved towards the window to make his escape. 

Levi was catching on quickly to situation, the sharpness in his scent gone as he spoke to the omega, “So, you spilt tea on some shithead minister trying to re-negotiate the marriage treaty, and now will most likely be punished and dismissed. You really are a shitty brat. You know it goes both ways, the prince of Rose doesn’t have much say in this either. Marriage between royal houses have always been done this way.” The servant stopped and turned to face Levi, giving him a first real look. That blush was back as he admired the prince. Levi was shorter than him, but as an alpha his presence commanded attention. It also didn’t hurt that the omega found he wasn’t bad to look at and the unique alpha scent was strangely appealing, if a little strong yet. He hadn’t smelt anything like it before. The other alphas in the castle had strong scents that didn’t appeal to him, but this calmed his nerves and drew him in, moving thoughts of departure to the back of his mind.  
The pause gave Levi reason to continue, “That said, I don’t suppose I can blame you for wanting to escape. A brat like you probably has no place to go though. Since you’ll be looking for a new job, why not apply at Trost palace? With the engagement, the palace is hiring omegas to tend to the Marian prince. ” His words seemed welcome at first, but ultimately earned him a sneer, “Yeah, because omegas, even royal omegas are useless and can’t do anything without their servants. All they’re good for is breeding, right? I’ll bet you’re just like them, wanting to add a breeding clause”. And as the omega’s fists shook at his side, he bid Levi a stiff goodbye, “If you will excuse me sir, I really need to leave now”, leaving a stunned Levi behind as he departed. 

To Levi, the servant had overreacted to an extreme. Sure, some thought omegas were of a lesser dynamic, but to Levi, dynamic was of lesser importance to ability. He was born an alpha, but had never thought that it imparted greater status to him. Instead he had always striven to be the strongest alpha he could be, earning the title of Humanities Strongest. His own personal guard included an omega who had shown promise, earning her a position in the prince’s guard based solely on her talents. To have his offer misunderstood and to be thought so poorly by the jewel eyed omega didn’t sit well with Levi. It disturbed Levi so much that he jumped as the door was again abruptly opened admitting two into the library, their conversation continuing with laughter mixed in.

“…but, I’ve never been so entertained in my life. That prince has spunk. I tell you Erwin, he’s the perfect match for our grumpy”. 

“Hange! Try to compose yourself. We have to explain the situation to Levi, and he’s not going to like what we have to say”. 

Erwin Smith, lead minister for legal affairs to Rose, approached Levi with a calm that meant nothing. Over the years Erwin had clawed his way to his current position using nothing but his intellect and the perfected mask hiding his cunning. The hulking blond was nothing short of a tactical and legal genius, earning Levi’s trust and begrudging friendship during Levi’s teenage years when Levi had desperately wanted to annul the engagement treaty. They had failed to find a suitable loophole to the treaty, but the bonds of friendship that had formed stuck.

“Your Highness, we have come to inform you that there has been a delay in finalizing the treaty. There has been an additional demand made by Maria that needs to be considered. Escorts will be here shortly to show us to our rooms where we may talk freely”. 

“Cut the crap Erwin. The only time you address me as ‘your highness’ is when you are about to offload a bunch of shit on me that I won’t like. And where the hell have you been for the last hour?!” Levi knew he wasn’t going to like anything they had to say. His mood still hadn’t improved after the omega left, and he needed some target at which he could direct his anger.

“Shorty, you’ll never believe what happened!” Hange, never one to miss an opportunity, saw this as her cue to fill Levi on the proceedings. “You are the perfect match. Perfect I tell you! Your omega threw his tea on a minister in the middle of negotiations. You should have seen it, one minute the cutie is quietly asking about your favorite color, foods, drinks, hobbies, and then BAM!, he’s assaulting some ass-hat minister insisting on a breeding clause requiring alpha heirs.”

“What the fuck Hange. I fail to see how that makes him a perfect match for me. And like hell, he asked about my favorite foods, you probably corned him and forced him to listen to you. Erwin, please tell me you aren’t seriously considering agreeing to this condition. We haven’t even met yet, don’t you think hedging bets on children is a little early? Shit, this is just messed up.”

Hange had never been one to back off from Levi, even when others would make a wide berth when his scent’s potency rose in clear signs of anger. Without giving Erwin opportunity to respond, she forged ahead, “but Levi, it was how he asked about you. All blushes and downcast eyes. I even told him a little bit about you and your personal guard and he kept asking to know more. Even you would be affected; he’s a gorgeous omega that apparently worships you”.  
“Levi, we can still refuse the additional clause. It wasn’t a part of the treaty. Let’s wait to discuss this any further until we reach our rooms. There will be plenty of time this afternoon to formalize a response.”

The calm of Erwin helped settle the unease Levi felt growing, but he felt like he was missing something. “Alright, we can discuss later in private. But tell me one thing, when will I meet the shitty brat. Or do you at least have a picture, since Hange thinks he’s ‘gorgeous’?”

“Sorry Levi. The Marian law protecting the identity of the royal family until they come of age, still prevents the distribution or publishing of pictures until Eren reaches 18. You’ll have to wait until tomorrow when you meet in person.”

The servants arrived then to take them to their rooms. Levi was determined to avoid any additional constraints to the treaty and they had devised a plan to pacify the Marian ministers, but as he fell to sleep that night, Levi wasn’t reviewing the plan. Instead he was thinking of an omega with bright eyes, and a fiery temper, wondering if they would ever meet again in Trost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to ready your comments on the story.


	2. You can’t escape fate, but you can give it the old college try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the story got some hits and kudos. Thanks! Here's another chapter.

It was still dark out, and he was awake. The red light from his alarm clock doing little to illuminate his room. He was in need of a guiding light though. Today was his seventeen birthday and the day his life would change forever, he just didn’t know by how much at that moment. He needed to plan out how to survive today. His fiancé-since-birth was arriving today and the courting schedule for the next year, before planning the actual marriage, would be set. Eren groaned aloud as his thoughts turned to engagement. He’d known about the treaty for years, told early enough to avoid any unpleasant royal scandals, and so he could begin to accept the thought of marrying the prince of Rose. Over these past years he’d gone through all the stages: denial, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance, but some part of him was still stuck at anger. Anger, that although he had a loving family, they had taken from him a basic right to choose his own mate.

Over the years he had learned to deal with the pressures of being born into the royal line of Maria; pressures that ranged from common lessons in manners to the bizarre requirement to take an alternate surname when he was outside the palace. Yes, he’d been living a lie outside the palace, because no one outside of palace, save for a few select individuals knew Eren Konrad was in fact Eren Jaeger. All because the Identity Protection Act for under aged royalty passed in Maria, the year he was born. It prohibited the publication of any pictures of under aged royalty before they reached the age of 18. It was meant to allow children such as himself to grow up with less pressures due to their status, to fit into general society easier, until they were ready to publicly assume their royal duties. So, a carefully spun story of Eren being the son of high ranking minister with duties outside of Maria was crafted to explain why his parents were absent. Explained why a car was always available to drive him to and from school, why the Dean of the school always treated Eren with deference, and why Eren was sometimes absent when important functions for the kingdom were scheduled. 

But now, today, he was going to assume his rightful name again when meeting the dignitaries from Rose. Eren couldn’t care less what the Rose minister thoughts of him, but thoughts of meeting Levi Ackermann both terrified and exhilarated him. There wasn’t a military achievement of Levi’s that Eren didn’t know, and now he was going to be face-to-face with his idol, but not as a fan, no it was as his fiancé. Eren turned his face to his pillow as the warmth of blush spread across his face. Why him? What he’d give to switch places with his best friend, Armin. To meet without this pressures of the engagement, or at least not meet in front of the ministers of both counties, but just the two of them. At least the press was still not allowed, since guaranteeing no published pictures was easier to do by issuing press statements instead of inviting them to the palace today. That wouldn’t stop them from camping outside the palace gate waiting for shots of Levi as he arrived though; hoping to capture any pictures they could, for later dissection of every frown, brow crease, or small gesture. 

The first rays of sunlight were beginning to break across the sky as his valet entered with Armin, his best friend, arriving moments later. Armin Arlert was an orphan, son of deceased well-known Marian scholars, and due to his close school friendship with Eren, Eren’s parent figuring it couldn’t hurt for Eren to have someone is own age in which to confide, he had been taken as a ward of the royal family. The intellectual promise inherited from his parents, fulfilled over the years since then, earned him the position as Eren’s secretary. 

Approaching the bed, Armin began his overview of the day, “Alright Eren, today’s the day. Time to get up. The Rose delegation should be here by 10:00, with introductions expected to take the first half hour in the first gallery, which has been set up for today. We’ll focus on reviewing the original treaty, then setting your courting schedule. Lunch will be informal at 11:30 with the royal family and a few Rosians, but tonight will be a formal affair celebrating your birthday. Your mother has requested you in your school uniform today, and formal dress tonight. So, let’s go, Eren. Eren? Are you listening?” Armin knew, of course, how Eren had been dreading today. How could he not, it had been all they had talked about for the last month, devising plans to escape the engagement, each more desperate than the one before it. However, none were realistic enough to work, and now they had arrived at today. 

It was do or die now. Eren could quietly head to his fate, or fight; a trait that came surprisingly easy to him. He sat up and eyed Armin, a defiant glint in his eyes as the hatched his current plan, “I’ll come down, but I don’t want to meet him in front of everyone. Isn’t there a way to postpone meeting until just before lunch? It’s going to be awkward enough as it is, why can’t I get a break. I’m not refusing to cooperate, just asking for a little more time and a little privacy. Please Armin! There has to be a way!” 

The prince’s plea hung in the air as Armin started devising options to accommodate Eren’s request. Eren waited on baited breathe, watching the genius revise the morning schedule over and over to fit every possible scenario. Finally, with a timid voice full of hesitance, Armin spoke, “It might be possible, but I’d have to get the approval their Majesties first. This could go very badly if the Rose delegation finds out what we’re planning. And, it wouldn’t do for the servants to gossip about you refusing to greet the delegation or prince.” At his words the valet’s eyes went wide. He’d heard plenty of private conversations of the past year, but this was shocking.  
Armin took a deep breath and continued, “Just promise me you’ll be downstairs, presentable, and on your best behavior when they arrive at 10. We can keep you off to the side and skip your introduction to the entire delegation until after lunch, if others are in on the plan. If we stretch out the arrival period, saying that there has been a delay in preparing the gallery, we can offer His Highness refreshments in the second sitting room. At 11:00, the delegation minus His Highness, moves to the gallery, and you can go meet His Highness in the sitting room at the same time. I can meet you at the sitting room at 11:00 to act as chaperone. It all depends on whether Levi suspects anything while waiting.” He ended and looked to Eren for agreement and was surprised when Eren rushed to him with a hug and ‘thank you Armin!’ resounding through the room. Armin chuckled lightly and disentangled himself from the prince, “Don’t thank me yet. I still need to get your parents’ permission. I’ll be back as soon as I can. Go eat breakfast with Mikasa and I’ll find you after.” Armin hurried out then, leaving Eren to prepare for the day.

He found their majesties in the breakfast room, tense as they awaited Eren’s arrival, and frowning when Armin arrived sans Eren in tow. “Where is my son, Armin?” It was Carla who spoke first, leaving Armin to present Eren’s plea and the devised plan. They both listened, but it was Grisha who spoke first after he and Carla exchanged knowing looks, “And he promises to be presentable and in the reception hall by the time the delegation arrives?” Armin nodded in the affirmative. “Well, it is a minor thing, so long as the talks go smoothly until lunch. I’m trusting you Armin. Make the arrangements for the sitting room, and we will play our parts when they arrive.” Armin couldn’t help but smile as Carla spoke up then to Grisha about their willful son, reminiscing about the past and Eren’s will to overcome any challenge. It seemed today, before the delegation arrived, they were more parents than monarchs, willing to indulge their son in one last request.

Armin bowed and was off again, this time to make the arrangements, before seeking Eren out, to confirm the plan was green-lighted. However, as we walked through the palace, he started noticing the quiet whisperings around him as he moved through corridors and entered rooms. Whispering that promptly stopped as soon as the participants noticed him. On any given day, you could always find servants talking as they cleaned and went about their business, but this was different. The sounds were more excited, and he found himself slowly rounding the next corner, shocking whispers now reaching him, “…he’s refusing to meet the prince. Can you believe it?! I’d give anything to meet the prince. I mean, have you seen him? He’s gorgeous and…”. Armin politely coughed, understanding reaching him, his fears that rumors of Eren was refusing to meet Levi were already circulating, someone corrupting them from delayed meeting to refusal. This was going to be a long day, and a headache was already starting. He had to find Eren now.

It took until just before 9:30 for Armin to find Eren pacing in the atrium, while Mikasa sat nearby watching over him. Eren showed palpable relief as he watched Armin approach, finding his friend did not look too worried. “It’s a go. We’ll do it just like I explained. Have you clued Mikasa in?” Mikasa was the only other friend their age that had that new about Eren’s identity. Mikasa was the cousin of Levi, but her parents had died leaving her an orphan, just like Armin. The nobility of Rose thought to educate Mikasa in a distant setting to avoid upsetting her with unpleasant memories, and had therefore arranged for her to also become of ward of Maria. She too was descended from the royal line of Rose, but her line was not in the direct succession.

A steadying breathe, to strengthen his resolve, “We’re ready.” And with that they started to the receiving hall where the reception party had assembled.

The arrival of the delegates from Rose occurred a little before 10, with the group ushered into the palace where the King and Queen gave initial greetings, leaving the Prime Minister to continue, up to the apologies for a delay before they could move to more comfortable surroundings, and just as Armin had arranged, crisply dressed footmen addressed the prince intending to lead him away, but before he could confirm the prince accepting the offer, he was interrupted by sounds of one of the visiting dignitaries. Nile Dok had arrived from Sina as a neutral party to help moderate any tensions between Maria and Rose. His inferred insults about the poor reception spurred the king, to prompt the Prime Minister to announce that the parties could move into the gallery and that refreshments would be served. Armin glanced back to Eren, to find that he was staring at the direction where Levi had been, his expression unreadable.

The parties shuffled into the gallery and took their seats slowly, feeling no great pressure to initiate discussions. Tea and coffee service followed quickly after and delegate milled around filling cups and plates with food and drink. Eren, having not yet been introduced, was thankfully left to his own devices, and was busy scanning the Rose ministers to see if he could identify any of them. It wasn’t until he recognized two ministers, one Erwin Smith and one Hange Zoe that he would dare talk to anyone, but curiosity was winning. The two were talking, but Hange hadn’t tried to lower her voice in the slightest. She bounced on her feet scanning the room, wondering loudly if the Marian prince was present, and screeched a “You are? You’re perfect!” when Eren approached and hesitantly introduced himself. Eren knew both ministers were very close to Levi and could probably fill him in on unpublished details and blushing all the more under the scrutiny of Erwin and Hange, proceeded to strike up a conversation. It was frightening though, the knowledge Hange had of Levi and was willing to impart after a simple exchange of names.  
But his time talking with Hange was cut short as sounds of a different nature reached him. He could hear the nasally intonations of Nile Dok discussing the engagement, but they had moved to what Eren considered the most unsavory part of the treaty: the necessity of offspring. “If Rose and Maria unite, there won’t be a need for many heirs, but it’s always best to have a back-up heir, just in case. Levi is a strong alpha, with an impeccable military record. I’m sure he’ll have no problems in that aspect of the treaty. It’s really the omega that you need to worry about. They’re so temperamental these days and weak too. The original treaty didn’t cover the need for heirs, but you would be wise to add a clause, that at least 2 alpha heirs are required.” Some of the Marian ministers surrounding Dok were beginning to look uncomfortable, but others were nodding their heads in agreement. Eren turned away from Hange to give the conversation is full attention, his face flush now, not with hesitant embarrassment, but with full-fledged fury. 

Nile continued, unaware that the omegan prince was in the room listening. “Maria is lucky to receive such an alpha as Levi. Rose should build in a payment clause from Maria for each alpha heir produced. Call it a breeding clause. If it comes down to it and the omega is difficult, you could always negotiate payments per heat, just like the Sina king’s cover arrangements for his prize champion stallion. ” The Marian ministers were looking clearly uncomfortable now, but still hesitant to respond to the representative from the powerful nation of Sina. Eren, however, was not going to listen any further. Striding up to the group, he proceeded to loudly address Dok without introduction, “This is a marriage you’re talking about! Levi is not a stud offering his services!” Most eyes in the room were on the pair now, Hange tugging the sleeve Erwin to get him to pay attention to what surely would be fireworks.

“Did one of the prince’s school friends accidentally wander into this meeting? We are talking about important adult matters here, children should go play elsewhere.” And with a sneer Dok turned away from Eren, only to have Eren again address him, this time, however, Eren thought he left Dok no room to dismiss him. “I am Eren Jaeger, Prince of Maria! And considering it is my life you’ve gathered to plan out today, under aged or not, I will be participating in these discussions and you will not use such language to describe my marriage!”

Dok paused now, but only to leer at Eren, scanning from head to toe and back up. “Then let me make this clear to Your Highness. You are the omega in this arrangement, and your sole purpose is to provide heirs, while your alpha tends to the running of the kingdoms. You should be grateful Rose has such a capable alpha to mate and breed you. And furthermore…”But Dok did not get a chance to finish as Eren promptly threw his tea into the face, leaving a sputtering Dok. Eren turned away, but not before issuing a scathing declaration to Dok, “You disgust me and I refuse to be in the same room”, and storming out of the gallery, Mikasa and Armin rushing to follow, leaving the other Marians to handle the aftermath. 

Eren made it all of the way to his room, walking on autopilot, before he stopped. Taking in his surroundings, he eyed the worried looks Armin and Mikasa wore. The adrenaline was wearing of, and the dread was settling in, realizing what a mess of things he’d made, “I didn’t know what to do! I couldn’t stand listening to him talk about Levi and me like animals. We’re not, I’m not! I’m more than just an omega. I hate this, what’s am I going to do? I can’t go back down there now. But I can’t let them continue either. What am I going to do?” 

It was Mikasa who surprisingly spoke up first. “You were right to stop that man, you know that Armin and I will always support you, but Armin and I should return to report to their Majesties. Since I’m from Rose, I might be able to help some. Armin can go and let the prince know what’s going on too. Can you hang out here for a little bit until you calm down more? It’s 11 now and you could give them a little more time to settle things and then come down for lunch. It’ll just be your parents, Armin, me, Levi, and two of his closest friends.”

A despondent Eren responded “Yeah, I can do that. We’ll be in the smaller dining room for lunch, right?”  
“Yes, and Eren, promise you’ll be there?”

“Yeah, I promise, 11:30, small dining room.”

And with last looks to Eren, Armin and Mikasa left to report back to the gallery, leaving him alone to despair. But despair really, wasn’t in Eren’s nature, and his mind started to wander back to those escape plans he and Armin had devised. Getting up he rummaged through a wardrobe, and near the back, found a bundle with a servant’s daily uniform. The plans were coming back to him faster now: escape palace, use the emergency cash he’d saved up to reserve lodging, then start looking for a way to earn a living. No one should be able to recognize him, and all he had to do was keep a low profile while any search parties were looking for him. Armin had even helped him identify a suitable meet up point. The ministers would be in the gallery, their servants would be at the main exits, he couldn’t risk being seen exiting through the servants quarters, and Levi was in the sitting room now or had joined back with the others. That left him a clear path through the first floor library window to reach the garage where his motorbike was stored. If he wore the helmet, he could maybe pass as a servant on their way to run an errand for the prince. It could work…he would make it work.


	3. Sometimes you need to know when to not give up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised Chapters 1 & 2 ever so slightly. Hits, kudos, comments and bookmarks-oh my! Thanks.

Armin and Mikasa rushed as quickly as dignity allowed to return to the gallery. The scene upon entry made them wish they had taken longer. Scanning the room, it was obvious apologies had been made for Eren’s outburst, but Nile had returned to his oratory, continually wiping his stained shirt to draw attention to Eren’s actions. Most Marian and Rosian ministers were surrounding the queen in a show of support, but it was rare to see Carla glare with such anger at anyone. It was obvious from whom Eren inherited his anger issues. Didn’t Nile see how precarious his position? A mother’s love and protection could be a frightening thing.

“What did I tell you? Temperamental, willful, and out-of-control. Forget worrying about producing alpha heirs, it will be a miracle if this marriage happens. If you proceed, you must definitely add that new clause. Give him 15 months or maybe 18, to fulfill his obligation. If he isn’t expecting in 2 heat cycles, declare the omega barren, and demand the marriage null and void. Maria and Rose would again on cordial terms, and you could probably dissolve the union amicably, or simply keep with the plan of having the Ackermann house rule the unified nations.”

Grisha, was nearby talking with Erwin and the Prime Minister of Maria, Dot Pixis, but it was unclear exactly what next steps they would take. At Nile’s latest statements, Grisha knew he could no longer stomach seeing his mate being caused such emotional pain hearing the opinions of Nile, and moved to address the room. Armin and Mikasa reached him first though, quietly giving their update on Eren’s status before moving to leave again as directed by Grisha. Armin was to collect Eren and bring him to the sitting room where Mikasa would be with Levi.

“I would like to thank the delegation from Sina for traveling to Maria today and for providing their advice, but I believe it will be best if further negotiations were held privately between Maria and Rose. A light luncheon has been arranged before you leave and I have asked our Prime Minister to help organize your travel plans. For the ministers of Rose and Maria, I would like to reconvene tomorrow to discuss proposals to modify or not modify the treaty with a clause about any potential heirs, their dynamic and a timeframe for this period of the treaty. I bid you all a good day.” Grisha voice had grown more strained as he neared the end of the dismissal, and as he moved to depart with Carla from the room, there wasn’t so much as a glance given to those from Sina. Erwin and Hange, followed a short distance behind, knowing they would meet with Levi.

Mikasa and Armin were confused. Their respective targets were not where they should have been. Armin, panting and out of breathe, had met up again Mikasa outside the gallery. Speaking over each other in rushed voices, “He’s not in his room or the dining room.” “Levi’s not in the sitting room.” And before the full impact of their disclosures could be realized, Grisha and Carla with Erwin and Hange emerged from the gallery. “Armin, Mikasa, what are you doing out here? Where are Eren and Levi?” It was unfortunate that Hange had heard the questions, her mind jumping to the most illogical and far-fetched theories, “Oh! You were forced out here so they could spend some private time together. No?” A quick search of everyone’s faced and she continued with another, “Oh my, don’t tell me, they’ve eloped!” The fastest response was a sharp bark of ‘Hange!’ from Erwin, but the second came not from their group, but a servant who had been nearby. Armin recognized her as Hannah Diamont, who happened to be dating Franz Kefka, one of the footmen who was supposed to have led Levi to the sitting room. 

“Hannah, come here.” If the slight tremors she was now experiencing were a sign, she knew what was to come. Confessions and apologies flowing with tears slowly gave way to an explanation. The maids had been angry at Eren refusing to meet Levi and planned to disrupt the private meeting at 11 by having Franz show Levi to the library instead of the sitting room. Erwin looking to reunite with Levi asked for an escort to the library then and left with Hange in tow.

As the two left, the remaining four moved to the sitting room to hear out Armin. “He was in his room when I left, and promised to be at the dining room at 11:30. I checked both places, and he’s not there. There are a couple of other places I could check. He’s probably sulking out in the gardens or stables.” Quick agreement from Grisha and Carla to let Armin check, but they knew finding Eren was only the first of their problem. A time limit before others were engaged in the search was set, making Armin and Mikasa search all the more pressing.

Mikasa and Armin returned to Eren’s chambers to reconfirm he had not returned their, only to find details that Armin had not noticed in his brief visit earlier. Eren’s school uniform was laying in a heap on the floor and his phone was still sitting on his bed. Mikasa looked to Armin, terrified at what she was going to confirm, “Armin, in your planning with Eren did you tell him to leave his cell phone because it could be traced?” Blood draining from his features, Armin nodded in affirmation. “We also had servant’s clothes and other supplies prepared. The clothes were here, but the supplies were at the academy’s heat room lockers. We figured there was less chance of discovery if they weren’t stored here. Oh my god, this is all my fault.” 

“Armin, now’s not the time for this, I’m to blame too because I didn’t stop you helping him plan out this escape, but we need to find Eren. What else did you plan? If he got beyond the palace walls what was he going to do? Where was he going to stay? Did you have a meeting place or way to contact him?” The barrage of questions broke Armin’s shock and he continued to fill Mikasa in on the plans as they began to head for palace garage to confirm Eren had truly left.

So lost in their determination to reach the garage, not realizing their path had taken them through the corridor with the guest suites, they failed to notice Hange and the maniacal grin she wore after catching some of the hushed conversation. “Where are you off to such a rush?” It was the most innocent seeming of questions, but the two recognized their mistake immediately. “Mind if I join you? I’m in need of some fresh air after this morning, and hunting down a prince seems like fun!”

“You’re Hange, right? Well Hange, first, my cousin can’t find out about this. Second, Eren was just upset about what that minister said, and now that’s had time to cool off we need to go get him.” The grin grew impossibly wider, “So it was the minister and not meeting grumpy that made him run. I’d wondered about that. Levi said an omega servant came through the library after dumping tea on someone, and he’d offered him a job at Trost palace, but that only angered him more. So, your escapee servant was actually Eren. It’s just too funny, our little princes have met, but Levi doesn’t even know it yet.” There was laughter now, “I’m never letting him live down mistaking his omega for a servant.”

“Levi had better not have done or said anything Eren, or I’ll make him regret it.” It was Mikasa who ignored the latter part of Hange’s story, but Armin who latched on the very end. “All that planning, they meet, and nothing went right. Poor Eren, he was looking forward to meeting Levi. I’m sorry Hange, but we really need to leave and find Eren. Please excuse us.” Hange wouldn’t be left out though turning back, she looked to a where a tall mustached man with sandy blond hair silently stood, overlooked by both Armin and Mikasa. “What do you say Mike, feel like hunting down a little lost prince?” Mike did not respond, he instead walked up to Armin and Mikasa and sniffed each in turn, a smug look speaking untranslatable words gracing his face. It was odd to be sniffed at by a grown man. “Oh, don’t mind him, that’s how he greets everyone, getting to know their scents and all that. Shall we be off?”

The trip to the garage confirmed Eren’s motorbike missing and now they were at the academy, heading to the heat rooms in the medical care building. All decent boarding schools had them, rooms where omegas who didn’t suppress or had unexpected heats could stay, safe and in relative comfort. Mike was covering his mouth and nose in attempt to keep out the lingering scents as they searched for Eren, relief evident when they found him in the last room. He sat numbly in one of the room’s chairs, staring ahead, lost in thought. His demeanor brightened considerable when Armin and Mikasa entered the room and approached him, only to fall with the expectation of Mikasa scolding him. “What were you thinking! Running away is not an option. Do you know what could happen. This isn’t a game Eren. The peace of Maria and Rose depends on this treaty.”

“I Know Mikasa. I know! I panicked when I thought the treaty would be broken when I threw my tea at that Sinian. And then I met Levi as I was leaving. He basically told me that they were hiring omega servants to care for the useless Marian prince, and that was the last straw. I knew others thought of omegas that way, but I can’t go through with the marriage if Levi thinks that way too!” Strangely, it wasn’t Armin or Mikasa to speak up, but Hange. She’d listened quietly to Eren relate what had happened and decided to set Eren’s understanding of Levi straight, starting to speak while walking into the room. “He doesn’t you know. Think of omegas that way, that is.” Making eye contact with Eren Hange continued, “Hi Eren. Remember me? I’ve worked with Levi for years and I’ve never met someone who cares less about dynamic than Levi. Remember how I told you about his squad, and the four members? Well, Petra Ral, she’s an omega, and an equal to the others on the team. She earned her place there, and Levi accepted her because of her abilities, not because of her dynamic. The Levi you described is not the Levi I know.”

Eren released his breathe, unconsciously having held it while Hange spoke. He’d only just met Hange, but he trusted her. Her words had a truth to them that made him realize he’d been foolish. But now things were so askew. He knew he’d left a horrible first impression and it would be near impossible to overcome. An apology to Levi was the first he planned to when they next met, but he wasn’t quite ready for that to happen. So, with only a moderate amount of pleading for a delay, they headed to a local café to talk more about what had happened while Eren had been outside the palace walls. A quick call confirming Eren’s location and safety was made to the palace first.

It was during their late lunch that Hange voiced what she had been mulling over ever since hearing of the exchange between Eren and Levi. “You know Eren, if you want to get to know Levi, why not go work at Trost palace?” Confusion reigned as Eren sputtered ‘what’, Armin started a coughing fit, and Mikasa issued her best glare towards the beta. “Yep, you can work part-time at the palace and we can enroll you into school. I know that was going to be the suggestion from our side anyway, to have you live at Rose this next year, since Levi can’t be away for very long. Of course you were going to be chaperoned at all times, but this way you would get to be yourself around Levi and truly get to know him. Study him is his native element and all that. He still doesn’t know what you look like…I mentioned this to Armin and Mikasa before, but he thinks you were a servant escaping punishment. Just think of the possibilities!”

It was Armin’s turn to speak up, trying to tamper down Hange enthusiasm for the idea. Citing multiple obstacles he listed reasons why it wouldn’t work: Eren’s parents, the engagement period requiring interaction between both princes, potential leaks of Eren’s identity, Eren’s safety, and the impossibility of keeping Levi in the dark. What would happen if the press found out? Armin was convinced it would never work, but Hange was convinced otherwise. She’d take care of informing Erwin and thereby the rest of the Rosian delegation, minus Levi. If Armin, Mikasa and Eren achieved agreement between the Marian ministers and their Majesties there was hope.

Heading back to the palace they agreed to meet again the next day before the delegations again convened. A small smile graced Eren’s lips as he thought about Hange’s parting words, “Don’t worry, it’ll all work out. Besides, the hard part is done…Levi’s already smitten with you.”


	4. Reality hits home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro chapters almost over

Eren was oblivious to the storm he was walking towards; however, Armin and Mikasa knew. They had seen the worry, concern, and disappointment of Grisha and especially Carla before they left to find Eren. It was late afternoon by the time they began heading back and they were met upon arrival by footmen eager to lead them to where their Majesties waited. The servants were eager to discharge their duty and disappear, now was not the time to draw attention to ones self. It wasn’t to be a private meeting though; as the trio entered, they noticed that Dot Pixes was also present. 

The trio entered the room and bowed after the announcement of their arrival, then waiting with bated breathe as the Queen stood and walked towards Eren ending with her pulling him into her motherly embrace. “I’ve been so worried since you stormed off this morning.” Carla pulled back looking at Mikasa and Armin and thanking them for bringing Eren back. Just as quickly as thoughts of reprieve crossed their minds, Carla reach forward pinched her son’s ear, “Just what were you thinking? Throwing tea on a visiting emissary, and then trying to run away? What were you going to do after throwing Maria and Rose into war? And here we thought you were finally mature enough for your birthday gift.”

“You’re right. I should have controlled my temper, and I shouldn’t have left the palace, but I was so angry. Angry that an asshole minister could talk about us that way. And then I met Levi, and it became a big misunderstanding, but now I’m back, and I’m going to go through with it, even if they add this stupid clause.” Eren ended looking between his parents with a defiant gleam in his eyes. He would see this through this time, with Armin and Mikasa’s support. So with the words from Hange still ringing through his memory, he continued, “I’ll go to Rose and complete what’s required of me.”

“Well, that’s fine. We’ve had news since you were off gallivanting outside the walls that you should hear though.” Pixis looked amused, sending chills through Eren. Dot Pixis from his appearance was an agreeable grandfatherly-looking figure, but behind that warm and lighthearted exterior, was a mind honed by years of dealing with pompous nobility. He could bend the most haughty of lords or ladies to do his bidding. “Rose has declined to alter the original treaty, but they have provided a preview of their rules for the engagement. It’s a straight forward set of demands, and there are some counter points we were discussing.”

The list was short and recited back to bring every one up-to-date. First, Eren would live in Rose for the next year. He would enroll in the Academy at Trost and live at the royal residence at Trost. Second, Eren’s identity would remain a secret from the public for the first 6 months Third, as much as Levi’s and Eren’s work and school schedules allowed, they were to socialize. Fourth, Eren must discontinue medications to suppress his heat and scent, allowing his cycle to return to normal by the time of the marriage. Fifth, Should Eren experience a heat prior to the marriage, he would spend it without Levi to avoid pregnancy and illegitimate heirs.

A weak whisper of “no” was all Eren said as the list ended. He’d expected something like the first through third items, Hange had mentioned him residing in Rose, but the last two were unexpected. The last heat he’d experienced was his very first heat. It had been painful, messy, and something he absolutely never wanted to repeat…at least not without an alpha to share it with him. Although there was no guarantee he would have a heat in the year after stopping the suppressants, it was very probable as most omegas had heats twice per year. But to demand he spend it alone was practically medieval. It was the main reasons suppressants had been developed after all. Omegas could better function in society and avoid the pain associated from spending a heat alone. He looked to his parents and Pixis for a solution. “It’s hypocritical of them to stop suppressants and then keep them apart when Eren has a heat. I think we can successfully alter this list with minimal effort. After all, this is modern day. ” 

More discussion ensued over their evening meal. At one point Mikasa had even jokingly offered Eren her scarf if he ended up needing scent gland patches to mask his scent and didn’t want others to see them. “Glad to know you’re getting some enjoyment out of my predicament, ‘Kasa.” Eventually the topic turned to the proposal that Eren spend the months in Rose with his identity secret from Levi. His parents seemed exasperated by the suggestion though, “You’ve already met. What’s the need to continue to hide from Levi? Didn’t you say your opinion of him had improved? What would you gain?”

It was difficult to voice what was prompting him to deceive Levi. It wasn’t that he still feared Levi judging him for being an omega, but there was still the pressure of the treaty. Without the artificial engagement it was most likely that they would never have met out side of official capacities, and wouldn’t be in a situation that required them to intimately acquaint themselves with each other. The manufactured relationship felt wrong. He wanted Levi to know him, Eren, not Eren Jaeger, Prince of Maria. Just as he wanted to know the Levi, Captain of the Survey Corps, that he read and heard so much about. But if the treaty was always there in the middle pulling them together, he felt they wouldn’t know whether any attraction to the other person was real or a byproduct. 

“Eren, deceit is not the right way to begin your relationship with Levi, but you make an interesting argument. When I met your mother I didn’t know who she was until I was introduced to her parents. Quite the surprise, I assure you. But your situation is different. Even if we keep you separate here, Rose is going to expect you to present yourself to the Regent and Prince upon arrival in Trost.” 

Armin spoke up then, detailing the plan hatched with Hange, starting another round of debate. Grisha spoke up as the evening wore on, stopping short of reaching an agreement, “Well, it’s getting late, and I know it’s been quite day, but before you leave, your mother I and have something for you. Happy Birthday Eren.” Grisha held out a small box waiting for Eren to accept it. It was unwrapped and unadorned with trimmings and Eren opened it revealing a small aged key on a leather cord. “It’s the key to the side exit door. We thought you might enjoy a little more freedom this year, instead of always being escorted by the place guard.” “I was given that key on my 17th birthday, and it eventually came in handy. How else do you think the princess of Maria would have met the young med student that eventually won her heart? But Eren, promise me you will never leave the palace by yourself. That is the one condition I place on this gift.”

“Mom, I don’t know what you’re worrying about. If negotiations go as planned, Armin and Mikasa and I won’t even be here.”

“That’s true, and I forgot there is one more provision.” Turning to the servants standing at the perimeter of the room, Carla continued, “Hannes here will be your new valet starting immediately. Don’t even think about escaping him. He’s a decorated military officer that has my full support in keeping you out of trouble. Good night Eren, Armin, Mikasa.” 

************************

Morning broke much the same as the day before, with the notable exception that Eren’s valet had been replaced and he had become his near constant shadow. Shadows also had appeared under Eren’s eyes, a clear sign of the limited sleep he’d achieved. He’d only briefly met Levi, but thoughts of the prince and fears of the forthcoming negotiations had left him in a fitful sleep during the early morning hours. Dreams of Hange, Armin and Mikasa comforting him, only to end with Levi spurning him in his hour of need were foggy and distant upon waking. 

As he and Armin met up with Mikasa for the nervous affair of breakfast, they found Grisha and Carla conspicuously absent. The nervous energy led to the continuation of the joking from last night, some of it turning to more mature jests given the engagement terms. “He’s the alpha, but you’re taller. I wonder if his height is a sign of his size?” “Geez Eren, I’m gonna have to tell Hannes to get you stronger soap, or you’re going to end up stinking up the whole palace.”

They made their way back to the library then, at the agreed upon time to meet up with Hange, and found the room occupied by Erwin, Hange and Mike. Hange’s contagious excitement had them sharing updates from last night but with limited information form this morning. Erwin had been summoned early for a meeting where the counter to the Rosian rules had been presented. But that was all Erwin would share, despite how Hange continually asked, begged, and bargained for more information. As the others talked, making strategies for the later, Erwin eyed Eren, eventually pulling him aside and asking one cryptic question. “Who do you think your enemy is?” Eren was taken aback by such a question and had no ways to answer and watched as the Rosians left, still puzzled by the question. Sina, Rose, and Maria were the strongest of the continent’s nations, and he supposed Sina might oppose a strengthening of the two other countries, but it was Rose they had been at near war with. It was all too confusing. 

Eventually Armin and Mikasa departed for the main gallery, leaving Eren on his own, promising to give him frequent updates via texts.

Armin: All here now. I’m sitting next to Mikasa and she’s next to your mom. Pixis taking.  
Eren: What about Levi?   
Armin: btwn Erwin and Hange. He has a wrapped package? Peace offering?  
Eren: doubt it. Smuggled in weapon more like it.  
Armin: thought you said humanities strongest didn’t need weapons ;-)  
Eren: it’s a long way from where you are to the exit.   
Armin: Rose officially lists its stipulations.  
Eren: and?  
Armin: Maria responds.   
Eren: and?!  
Armin: Um, I think I just gained a secretary?   
Eren: ? Your not helping   
Armin: Hange is grinning and I think she winked at me. I’m scared.  
Armin: I leave for Rose with Mikasa tomorrow!? You arrive in July.  
Eren: just remember your doing this for my sanity. July? Why delay?  
Armin: Uh, the queen is glaring at me. I think she noticed me texting.  
Eren: don’t stop now! I need you Armin.   
Armin: She’s called over a footman!  
Eren: RIP I’ll always remember your sacrifice.  
Eren: Ar?   
Eren: Armin? If they kicked you out, I’m in still in the library. 

It took hours before Armin and Mikasa were free to meet Eren. True to his word he hadn’t moved from the library where he sat idly surfing on his phone. Before he could ask questions though, they had pulled him from the room and all but dragged him to his personal quarters. Sitting him down on the bed, glances were shared, revealing just how unsure they were on how to begin. Eren noticed the box Mikasa carried, but ignored it for now in hopes more substantial information would be shared. The moments ticking by irritating Eren until he burst out, “What is it!?” 

“It worked. We leave tomorrow.” 

“I know that, you said it in a text.”

“No Eren, we leave tomorrow.” Armin gestured to all three as he spoke. “Mikasa and I will officially visit Rose to ensure conditions are suitable for your arrival in 3 months.”

“But you said I leave tomorrow?”

“I’m getting there! I’m still processing this myself. You will come with us, but as my secretary. It explains why you will attend the Academy with us and reside in the palace.”

“Ok, I get it, I’ll be in Rose. And how does this help me getting to know Levi if I’m your secretary?”

“Hange met us after. Apparently she is going to work something out when they get back to Rose where you work with Levi’s squad.” 

Eren was quiet then, letting the news settle over him, eventually smiling and hugging both Armin and Mikasa, “It worked! Oh my god. We need to pack! We probably won’t need more than clothes and personal stuff for now. I’ll need to check my suppressant supplies though. Most are still back at the school.”

Mikasa finally spoke then, “Eren, have you forgotten? You can’t take suppressants after today.” Eren looked helplessly at the two, “I…, I forgot. This is really happening, isn’t it?” “Yes Eren, it is. But here, Levi wanted us to give you this.” Mikasa finished her poor consolation by holding out the package for Eren to open. His question about the box were met with shrugs. “It’s your birthday gift.” 

The ribbon was removed and the plain paper was ripping now revealing a box. Unspoken encouragement given, pushing him to remove the lid, revealing a note atop packaging. Eren picked up the note and read aloud, “I wasn’t sure what to get you for your birthday. Levi p.s. I’m looking forward to us getting to know each other”. Setting down the note, Eren began emptying the contents, until his hand grasped a smaller box. Lifting the item out, Eren found he held a smaller box like what usually held jewelry, and opening this box led to gasps. Inside the box was a ring with intricate roses joined by a winding thorn filled vine. Rubies and diamonds had been set into the band as well. “Oh. I recognize the pattern. It’s from the crest of Rose. Eren, I think it’s your engagement ring!” 

He needed to sit back down. The past two days and lack of sleep were catching up with him. The ring sat in its velvet case glinting in the daylight. What was only discussion previously was no longer just thoughts, words, and promises. He had physical proof now that the engagement was real and happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planning to make the story less 'fluffy' starting at chapter 5 or 6.


	5. Into the lion's den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos! This chapter ends the intro.

Levi awoke, as always, before the dawn colors began to lighten the sky. The years spent in the military, had ingrained a daily routine that even now, hundreds of miles from Rose and laying on the plush mattress, he couldn’t break. The apartments that had been prepared for him were spacious, but not overly ostentatious in decoration. Heading towards the en suite bathroom, the gift resting atop the end table caught his eye, reminding him of the debacle the first day had been. Running through the events of yesterday he mentally prepared for what would hopefully be the conclusion of the talks.

Yesterday, after arriving back to his quarters and a small luncheon with Erwin, they had met up with the other Rosian ministers. Noticing Hange absent, Levi had issued prayers to any and all deities listening that she wasn’t causing an international incident. Perhaps Mike’s absence was related? 

Agreement was reached relatively easily, that it would be difficult to add a clause to the original treaty, but terms for the engagement were viable options. They had already planned to ask for Eren to reside in Rose to avoid long lapses in Levi’s duties caused by travel between the countries. They would even agree to follow the Marian law protecting the identity of the prince, but only for 6 months. The third stipulation that Eren and Levi interact was added, because many of the ministers found it disrespectful that he hadn’t been present to greet Levi, and even now they hadn’t been introduced. 

The final parts to the engagement rules, rankled Levi as an alpha and as a human. He might not have say in who he would marry, but when he mated his omega was none of their business. If Eren went into heat without an alpha or without the choice to take medications, he knew it would be a miserable time for Eren. No omega living in a civilized country should be forced to endure what they were proposing. Of course, it might turn out very differently than Levi feared and Eren might find spending his heat alone a preferred alternative. Oh how he wished he’d been able to talk to Eren to judge his reception of Levi’s intrusion into his life. These personal matters shouldn’t need to be aired in the open for others to debate and decide.

The sun was peaking over the skyline now, bringing the soft glow of morning light. Rather than his military uniform, he’d dressed in a well-fitting dark charcoal suite, matching his mood. The box was still silently accusing him of his failure to meet Eren. Well, there was nothing to do about it now and Levi contented himself checking his messages and the news. He was surprised to see the press coverage given to his presence in Maria. Levi knew that his military successes had earned him the nickname of “Humanities Strongest” and celebrity status, but the Marian press seemed obsessed with how his engagement would progress and whether the identity of the Marian prince would be revealed early. They seemed equally intrigued by the omega prince since the control of personal information about him had been carefully controlled by the palace. 

His messages were a different story. Most of those from his team were obnoxious inquiries looking for updates. A single email from Eld detailing the daily security intelligence briefing was the sole work related communication. Responding and then drafting a brief update to his uncle, he set his phone aside. It was like this, sitting in the morning light, staring up to the ceiling, that Erwin found Levi.

“I’ve been summoned by their Majesties for a private audience. Care to join me?”

Levi wasn’t about to forfeit inclusion in the discussions, and he and Erwin followed the servant to a small side room where Pixis, Grisha, and Carla were waiting. Polite greetings and bows befitting the stations of those present were given before Pixis began explanation for the unusual meeting. “I wish to thank you Erwin for the advance review of Rose’s proposal. We have reviewed the items, and would like to return the favor by providing you notice of the counter-proposals Maria will make this morning. The first 3 items are acceptable, and we will agree to them, if Rose is first shown to be suitably prepared to receive the prince, and also if alterations to the last 2 items are made.” Levi felt relief that these conditions were not going to be contested on their own merits, but immediately felt his ire rise that the private matters that should remain between him and Eren were going to again be bargaining chips for Maria. Pixis continued with explanation that from Maria’s point of view, there was no purpose in Eren stopping his suppressants if he did not spend his heat with Levi. He explained that Eren would either remain on suppressants until marriage, or Levi would be expected to mate Eren and not just breed him during his heat, so as to avoid claim of illegitimacy of any offspring. 

Knowing how strongly the other Rosians ministers believed Eren should return to a normal heat cycle, it was now that Levi spoke up, surprising all present. He had no intention of forcing himself on an unwilling omega and offered a third possibility that Eren may refuse Levi during heats occurring the engagement period. After Levi’s offer, Carla’s demeanor towards him changed, and she thanked Levi for expressing his empathy for the prince. She recognized that he too was in a similar situation of being pressured to perform the most intimate of acts with someone who was, as of yet, a complete stranger. “I’m afraid you will be disappointed Levi. After yesterday’s display, we have decided to have Eren withdraw from further talks. It will be a while yet before you will meet, but I will permit if you wish to communicate with my son. Armin, his secretary, will be able to help with the contact details.” And with that dismissal, the interview was over.

Heading back to meet with the others for breakfast, Levi’s mood continued to sour. “Shitty brat. I came this whole way, and we won’t even meet!” “Levi, we can change this to our advantage in the end and I consider it a win for Rose since Eren will reside in Rose. Look, I know you’re disappointed, especially since your gift won’t be made in person, but you’ll still be able to get to know him in the meantime. Penpals is better than nothing.” Erwin reassured Levi with a small upturn to his lips and a touch of mirth in his eyes. “Eyebrows, Shitty Glasses is rubbing off on you, and that’s honestly a very bad thing.”

It was after breakfast when Levi was heading back to his room before joining the assembly of ministers that Levi noticed Erwin, Hange, and Mike had disappeared. Grabbing the box, he was escorted back to the gallery where the missing ministers appeared, a sense of mischievousness rolling off all three. Levi ignored it as best he could, focusing instead on identifying those from Maria. Most he knew, and he deduced that the blond mushroom haircut kid sitting next to Mikassa had to be Eren’s secretary. He had studied the Marian royal family and knew of Armin, and safely concluded that only someone very close to the royal family would be present and seated in such proximity to their Majesties. The box Levi set on the table seemed to draw the kid’s attention.

The talks were underway now. Was 3 months really necessary to prepare for one omega? Just how spoiled was this brat? Voices were growing as the last points were debated and finally, Levi had enough. Addressing the whole room he spoke, not loudly, but with a conviction that chilled the room, “Be it treaty, engagement, or marriage, there is no fucking argument you can make that will make me force an unwilling omega. You shitty ministers sitting here deciding what will happen between myself and Eren….it’s disgusting. If Eren must stop his suppressants, then I too will stop suppressing my ruts. I will not leave Eren to go through this alone. Decide now, but know the repercussions.” Everything was settled quickly after Levi’s declaration, but he’d damned himself in the process. When was the last time, he’d experienced a full rut? His rebellious teenaged years seemed like a lifetime ago. What the hell was he going to do now?

Well, first he had to talk to Mikasa and the mushroom kid. Getting up, he rounded the table and awkwardly greeted them, shoving the box at Mikasa with brief explanation that it contained Eren’s birthday gift. She took it without question, and gave Levi a small reply, “Thank you for what you said. Eren’s like a brother to me and he’s been worried about this since yesterday.” Levi turned his attention to the blond then, “Carla has given me permission for me to talk with Eren before he arrives in Rose. Can you send his number or email to me?” “Um sure, Hange asked for it too and I was just going to talk with her now.” 

It was determined that since negotiations had ended sufficiently early, the Rosian delegation would leave that evening. The palace in Trost had already received the list of expected Marians and preparations for their stay were beginning. As they gave their farewells to the royal family and Marian ministers, Levi couldn’t help but scan the hall, hoping to catch some glimpse of the elusive prince. It wasn’t to be though, and he turned to head out to the waiting car that would take them to the airport. A familiar set of jeweled eyes belonging to the omega servant were spotted though. He was standing in the distance tucked behind a hedge and gave Levi a deep bow before turning and disappearing. Maybe Levi would see him again?

***********************

Today was the day. He was leaving Maria and heading to Trost to begin his new life, as Armin’s temporary secretary. Smiling into his pillow, something he seemed to be doing a lot recently, Eren blushed deeply as he recalled the small salute Levi had given him last night. It had been too risky to be inside the hall, but a servant working outside wouldn’t be as conspicuous. The payoff had been well worth it.

The trio had talked through the afternoon making plans, and it wasn’t until Hannes announced they were requested to bid the Rosians farewell, that Armin and Mikasa left. Eren had then snuck outside to watch them depart. Afterwards and before dinner, Eren debated whether to wear the ring. It was his now, right? So long as he was here at the palace, could display the sign of his engagement without fear? He had a feeling it would be proper to show his parents and decided to slide it onto the ring finger of his left hand. 

Their last dinner together was bittersweet and ended all too quickly. Carla and Grisha had examined the ring hand with curious amusement. Armin and Mikasa had most likely informed Eren of Levi’s declaration during the talks and Carla and Grish had been discussing Levi’s behavior too. It had been the interview that morning that had tipped the decision in Eren’s favor. If they had felt that Eren would have been in any danger as an omega in Rose, they would never have agreed for him to travel to Rose without the protection of this royal name. Now however, they had heard firsthand how omegan rights were valued. Before heading to bed, it was agreed that Carla and Grisha would not travel with them to the airport, but instead goodbyes would be said at the palace. Of course, it would be a different matter if Eren was officially traveling, but given the circumstances, it would arouse suspicion if they did so now.

And so morning progressed and Eren, Mikasa, and Armin found themselves being hugged by a teary-eyed Carla. Grisha gave each a firm handshake wishing them safe travels, and both gave stern warning to Eren to be on his best behavior. As they stood together, waving at the departing cars Grisha asked, “So, how long do you give Eren before Levi finds out?”

At the airport, Eren would have his first test to see if he could pull off his new status. Previously, as the as the son of high ranking minister, he would have been expected to be near the front of any group while in public. Now, however, he would trail behind Armin with the servants, and it wasn’t a position with which he was familiar. Armin continually shot worried glances back at Eren after they had exited the cars and headed towards the waiting plane. Mikasa would enter the plane first, followed by Armin. Once they were no longer visible, the rest of the party would climb the stairs. Of course, on the plane, they could return to normal.

The flight to Rose was thankfully uneventful and they arrived on time. However, after taxing to a stop, the passengers looking out the windows were met with a scene capable of causing terror. A series of limousines with dark tinted windows were lined up and surrounded by the press. Security guards had formed a tunnel from the plane to the cars, but the noise and flashes were daunting. Mikasa stood at the top of the stairs with Armin, Eren and the protective detail. “Ok, we’ll do it just like we discussed. The first car will be Armin, myself, Ian, and Rico. Once we are inside, the crowds should disperse and Eren, Hannes and Mitabi can make their way to the second car.” 

And with that Mikasa walked forward, waving at the crowd and giving small smiles for the cameras. A small omega child approached Mikasa and presented her with a pair of roses which Mikasa accepted, giving the girl a hug before proceeding to the car. Armin followed a short distance after Mikasa with their guards at the tail end. Once all four were safely inside the car, it moved slowly forward towards the airport exit. The plan was flawed though, because the press didn’t completely disperse and a few photographers remained to snap hasty pictures of the remaining Marians as they headed for the second car. Once inside, Hannes made contact with Ian and confirmed they were green-lighted to head for the Trost palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated.


	6. The difference between a shy fan and a stalker is what?

The trip to the palace was shorter than Eren would have liked. Time seemed to be increasing in speed, or maybe that was just his heart racing? Would he be able to do this? He suddenly was finding dozens of reasons why this had been a bad idea. Why hadn’t his parents stopped him? It was too late now though. The car had stopped moving and the door was being opened from the outside and they had no choice but to depart the vehicle. A small way ahead Eren could make out the occupants of the first car being led inside and he moved to follow only to be stopped. “Where do you think you are going?” Turning he found himself facing a middle aged man, with a scraggy beard and dark circles around his eyes. “I was going to catch up with the party from the first car. I’m Armin’s secretary.” Eren finished by flourishing his arms back towards where Armin had been. 

“Well, if he vouches for you, I can let you enter. Otherwise, you’ll need to remain here you can’t just wander around the palace as you please. We have rules here in Rose and unlike you Marians. You’d better learn that quickly and remember it while you are here.”

The minutes dragged by before a footman approached the man and they were allowed to enter and reunite with the other party. They found them selves in decent sized room where footmen busied themselves taking coats. With military precision, they were then moved to a hall where the welcoming party of Rose waited. Mikasa with Armin following a few steps behind approached the front of the room and bowed to the Regent, Lord Kenny Ackermann, and the Crown Prince of Rose, Levi. Eren and the other guards stayed near the rear of the crowd, but well within room. Kenny approached Mikasa and lightly kissed her on both checks. “Mikasa, welcome back to Rose. Please treat Trost Palace like your home while you are here. Ah, and would you introduce me to the young Marian ambassador?” Introductions ensued giving Levi time to scan the rest of the Marian party. His eyes widened when he caught Eren looking straight at him. Levi was so mesmerized as Eren gave a small bow that he did not hear Mikasa addressing him. Pulling his attention back to those in front of him, he apologized. “I asked if we could be shown to our rooms to freshen up and could you send the itinerary to Armin’s secretary?” “Oh, of course. Just have him talk to Mike or Hange. Shitty Glasses took over planning your visit and should have all the details. Our butler will show you to your rooms. ”

The man from before approached and bowed, “Your Highness, Mr. Arlert, if you will follow me, we have your rooms arranged. Your secretary, I believe it was Mr. Alert, has had his quarters prepared with the rest of your servants.” At his words Mikasa’s anger flared, and taking a step towards the butler she prepared to demand a change in rooms, but was halted by Armin placing a calming hand on her arm. “Thank you, but if you could escort my secretary to my room after he is shown to his quarters, I would greatly appreciate it.” 

They had no choice but to part ways, Mikasa and Armin shown to their apartments on the second floor of the wing, and the others shown to the servant’s wing where smaller rooms outfitted with single beds and freestanding chests of drawers had been prepared. Only some of the servants lived within the castle, and those who did shared two communal bathrooms down the hallway. It took Eren a few steadying breathes after being led into the room before he turned to ask to be shown to Armin’s room. Knocking, he entered to find Mikasa and Armin were both there, but they were not alone. Erwin, Hange, and Mike had joined them with a petite female ginger haired omega. Unsure whether the female omega knew Eren’s true identity, he had no choice, but to act his part and bow to the assembly. “Sir, you requested my presence?” 

Not hearing a response, Eren dared to lift his head slightly to glance at the others in the room. To his surprise, they were not looking in his direction, but seemed to be waiting for the female omega to speak as she examined Eren. Finally having made a decision, she spoke “Hange, you didn’t say he was this cute?! And those eyes, Levi’s a goner. I can’t wait to put your plan into action.” It was obvious now that that the female omega knew about Eren, and he stood and issued an awkward greeting, “Uh, hi” before giggles resounded through the room. “Eren, let me introduce you to the only omega on Levi’s team. This is Petra Ral.” Now Eren was wide-eyed as he moved to offer his hand to Petra. Here she was. The omega that served as proof Levi had taken a chance on an omega for his team. She was a little shorter than Eren and gave off a friendly vibe, but her handshake was firm and belied her strength. The military training and discipline was clear to see in her movements and Eren found a small flicker of jealousy pass through him. Petra couldn’t be more than 5 years older than him, but she had already earned her place in the world and excelled at her chosen career. He however was still a student and had little say over his future. 

Introductions over, Hange began to explain her plans, starting with the basics of getting the three settled at the palace. Daily life would consist of breakfast before a car would take them to school and return them afterwards to the palace. School uniforms would be delivered tomorrow, and school would begin attending the Academy the day after that. Their time in the evening would be the time to inspect the palace and the environment the world believed the Marian prince would soon experience. A surprising long list of engagements from the nobility and upper echelon of Rose had been received in just one day and the planner with the appointments was handed over to Armin. It seemed many of those in Rose had an interest in their little party from Maria. 

The review of the schedule for the next days was completed, leaving the group with a lull in the conversation. They were certainly more than acquaintances by now, but not quite friends where they could completely let their guard down. It was still safer to stay on simple subjects, like schedules and examining the rooms that had been prepared for Armin. The rooms were spacious with an en suite bathroom and separate dressing/sitting room, which was where they had returned after the short tour. That small twinge of jealousy was back with Eren as he eyed the soft looking mattress and the large soaking tub. Thinking of his small room and single mattress he frowned, the expression not lost on Mikasa. 

“Why has Eren been situated in the servant’s wing? He should be here, by Armin. It isn’t right that he should be treated like this. And besides, you know the dangers now that he isn’t suppressing his heats and scent. How do you plan on protecting him?” It seemed that mention of Eren’s heat reminded Mike of something and before a response could be given, Mike approached Eren, leaning into his neck taking quick sniff of his scent. Turning to Erwin, he gave a brief statement stunning the Marians and Mikasa, “Not much change yet. Put me down for 15 weeks”. As Mike had pulled away, Eren was quick to question what had just happened. “What the hell was that for? And what did he mean by ‘put him down for 15 weeks’?! What does this have to do with my room?” 

Looking from Erwin to Hange to Petra, and back to Erwin, Armin felt his cheeks warm as he formed an idea for Mike’s strange behavior. “You’re betting on something about Eren and his heat, aren’t you?” “Well, you wouldn’t be wrong, but more specifically we’re betting on both when Levi has a rut and when Eren has a heat. You see, if Eren spends more time around his alpha, it will likely decrease the time before his next heat, and as his scent starts to break free, it’s likely to pull Levi closer to a rut. Isn’t it wonderful? We get to study the effects of stopping suppressants on both an alpha and an omega!”

“I wouldn’t call it wonderful, but if it happens, at least it means they’re spending time together. Looking at this schedule, I wasn’t sure how much they would meet if Eren had been included.” It was true, with the list of inquiries about reserving time with Armin and Mikasa would take up most of the 3 months once it had all been planned out, but the invites did not include Eren, meaning his time away from school would be open. 

And now it was clearer why Petra was present. She was the missing link between Eren and Levi. “That’s where I come in. Hange and I will convince Levi to have Eren help the team when we train.” Looking at at Eren she caught the worried expression Eren now wore, “Oh no, Eren, it’s nothing too terrible. We have our own training rooms, courtesy of having the prince as our captain, and it’d be nice to have someone to help with keeping it clean. That’s all.” Relief flooded Eren. If cleaning was all that was expected of him, he could certainly do that. And maybe in the process, he could get close enough to Levi to get to know him before time ran out. 

With the plan to bring to Eren and Levi together now in the works, it seemed to punctuate Mikasa’s earlier questions and the questions about the bet. If Eren went into heat, or even if his scent grew too strong, he would need safe living space. The communal bathrooms in the servant’s quarters would obviously not be an option. Erwin gave the answers for the prepared rooms and an option to help Eren. “For Levi to believe Eren to be Armin’s secretary, he must have rooms in the servants wing, but we’ll have to risk him using Armin’s rooms to bathe. Once you announce your identity, we’ll have new rooms made up for you. By the way Hange, put me down for 18 weeks, I know how stubborn Levi can be.” 

There were still some details of the plan to work out, but Erwin, Hange, Mike, and Petra promised they would do their best to ensure the plan’s success. Before leaving to return to their duties they promised to meet the trio again the next day. This left the three to digest all the information they had learned over the lunch prepared for them. Quietly discussing the steps completed thus far, and building excitement for their first day at a new school well into the evening.

****************

The last 36 hours had past in a blur for Armin. It was with great relief that this morning they were heading to very familiar territory: school. He’d gotten up early and showered and dressed by the time Eren arrived. Their uniforms had been delivered yesterday with their school schedules, and not surprisingly, all three had been assigned to the same class. The subjects also aligned with what they had been studying in Maria, and it alleviated some of his worry. Eren was a ferocious friend that tackled all obstacles with a gusto that Armin admired, but if he had to spend extra time tutoring Eren in new school subjects on top of all the other ambassador work, this was going to be a miserable 3 months for them all. 

They’d arranged to meet Mikasa at breakfast each morning, and so they headed downstairs once Eren was ready. Unlike their previous meals where they had eaten with only Erwin, Hange, Petra, or Mike, today the dining room was practically bustling. Two other alphas and a beta had joined Petra where they sat with Levi. The Regent was also present busy talking with Erwin and Mike, but the talk quieted down immediately as the trio arrived with the Regent smiling at Mikasa and Armin, but frowning when he spotted Eren. The reactions of the others showed more curiosity with the unknown alphas and beta silently inspecting them. Noticing the reactions Mikasa spoke up before taking a seat at the table between the two groups, “Good morning Uncle, Levi. The three of us are going to grab breakfast before we head out to school. You’ve met Armin, but I don’t think you have been introduced to Eren Konrad. He’s Armin’s secretary and will be attending school with us. His family is very close to the Jaegers and they thought this would be a good opportunity for him to meet new people.” At the introduction Eren bowed to the Regent’s end of the table, followed by a bow to Levi’s end. 

Taking their seats to tuck into breakfast, Armin couldn’t help but notice how Eren kept stealing glances at Levi. Fighting the urge to face palm, he lightly kicked Eren under the table giving him a warning look. This earned him a shrug and silent profession of innocence. It hadn’t gone unnoticed by Levi or his team though. There discussion of the days training slowing as three of the four team members would stop and share knowing glances between them. It was only Olou that seemed to keep a straight face. Levi’s irritation at the interruptions grew until he addressed the issue, “So, the shitty brat was rewarded for whatever happened on the first day of negotiations. Well, that or punished, depending on how you see it. Look kid, if you want a picture or autograph, that’s fine, it’d last longer anyway. Just cut it out, or speak up. Now, make your choice.” 

The straight forward comments from Levi had been unexpected, and as the light laughter from Levi’s team reached him, Eren blushed deeply while staring down at his plate. He hadn’t meant to stare, or at least to be caught, but that same alphan scent that he’d first smelled in the library was reaching him. Sure, there were other scents in the room with the additional alphas, but he could clearly make out Levi’s among them all. It was distracting and he kept finding himself looking at the source. His appetite gone, Eren excused himself and quietly left the room, but not before hearing Armin speak up on his behalf, “I apologize sir. It’s just that Eren is huge fan of yours, and he’s probably just a little star struck.”

They’d found Eren back at Armin’s room, berating himself over the breakfast disaster. Just as he’d had his first change to interact with Levi, he’d blown it. Levi probably though Eren was some obsessed fan or worse a stalker having traveled all the way to Rose from Maria. It wasn’t until confirming Levi had accepted Armin’s explanation of Eren being shy and in awe of the captain that they left for school using one of the same black cars that had taken them to the palace. Arriving at the academy was a surprise. The school’s grounds were massive with many large buildings surrounded by various athletic fields. They thanked the driver and confirmed he would be back that afternoon before heading off to find the administrative building. The guards they had brought with them, weren’t allowed on campus, and had remained back at the palace to investigate the security.

Students milled around the yards between buildings and didn’t seem interested in the three new arrivals. Their search for the building was interrupted when an alpha crashed into Eren, taking them both to ground. The alpha had with two toned hair and was above average in height, but his most memorable feature was the elongated face. Getting up the alpha brushed himself off and went to retrieve the Frisbee he’d been attempting to catch. Before he left to catch back up with the rest of his friends, he gave the group a look and in a voice full of contempt cast a warning, “You’re new here, right? Well, if I were you I’d be more careful about where you’re heading.” And without waiting for a response, he jogged away to the waiting group.

Mikasa and Armin helped Eren up, each silently debated whether it would be a good idea to start a fight on the first day before they had even had a chance to begin class. Armin’s logical side won and he snapped both back to the task at hand of finding the administrative building. They all readily agreed with Eren’s assessment hoping the tall alpha wasn’t in their class.

It was after they arrived at the building, and completed registration with photo IDs, that Armin breathed a sigh of relief. He’d secretly been worried that the school would somehow detect Eren’s identity as fake, but the school transfer paperwork from Maria had gone without a hitch and they were now all officially enrolled. Crossing the campus again, they found the main classroom building and proceeded to their homeroom. Looking through the door window, they could see the students sitting up straight in their seats and the oddest of teachers barking orders from the front of the classroom. The teacher was near bald and had dark circles around his eyes, and years of worries had worn deep wrinkles into his forehead. Sensing they couldn’t wait in the hall forever, Armin pulled the door open for Mikasa and Eren to enter, interrupting the teacher’s lecture. 

All eyes turned to them now, waiting to see how Professor Keith Shadis would react. They weren’t disappointed as he demanded to know who they were and why they dared interrupt his class. Mikasa had the letter of introduction from the Dean and walked gracefully to the teacher, handing him the note. It wasn’t long before the class knew these were not ordinary students. The expression of fury Shadis previously wore lessoned as he glanced at the letter back to the trio. “We have new students.” And then addressing the new arrivals issued the orders to introduce themselves and to take an empty seat.

Mikasa went first with a short introduction knowing that her name would most likely be recognized. “Mikasa Ackerman. I’m originally from Rose, but have been living in Maria for the past 8 years.” Mikasa took a seat towards the back of the room that had an empty seat next to it on one side. The whispering had started. Armin was next with a slightly longer introduction, “Hello. My name is Armin Arlert and I’m visiting from Maria representing House Jaeger. I’ll be observing to ensure the school is suitable before the arrival of the Crown Prince of Maria, Eren Jaeger.” With his introduction done, Armin moved towards an empty side on the side of the room, knowing that Mikasa would prefer to keep Eren close. The whispering was increasing. 

During Mikasa’s and Armin’s introduction Eren had the time to scan the room and spotted the tall alpha from before. During Mikasa’s introduction the alpha had looked up, and when Armin had given his, the alpha had shown even more interest. However, by the time Eren gave his awkward and very short introduction, “Um, I’m Eren Konrad from Maria”, the alpha’s focus had returned to Mikasa. After Eren finished he took the remaining open seat next to Mikasa. The whispering had died down now, but Eren could sense the animosity and see the glares from the other students as he took his seat. He didn’t get much chance to dwell on it, as Shadis immediately restarted the lesson.

As the periods progressed, different teachers had lectured, and now it was lunch period. The students stood and stretched, some were pulling lunches from their bags, and others heading out to the cafeteria. Armin stood and approached Mikasa knowing she and Eren were in need of buying their lunches. They only made it as far as the yard outside the cafeteria building before they were approached by some of their classmates, including the earlier alpha with his friends. “Are you really the Princess Mikasa? What were you doing hanging around with those two Marian losers? Look at them, one’s even an omega!”

Not one to back down, Mikasa challenged the objection to her friends, “I don’t know who you are, but you may address me as Your Royal Highness or Lady Mikasa. While it’s none of your business, I’m with Eren and Armin because they are my friends.” The alpha didn’t take well to Mikasa’s rebuke and clarified his name, “Well I’m Jean Kirstein, only son of Duke Kirstein, and honestly, I can’t believe you prefer to spend time with those weak Marians, when you should be with your own people. Especially after the disrespect they showed Rose by not even presenting their ‘princess’ at the negotiations.” Jean ended with a late addition of “My Lady” at the end, knowing he was breaking etiquette to address Mikasa without some semblance of formalities now that she had confirmed her identity. But Jean didn’t know the dangerous ground he was treading by insulting the prince in front of Mikasa and the prince himself and continued his insults, this time sneering down at Eren, “Or maybe the ‘princess’ wasn’t willing to submit, so the Marians sent Levi a fuck toy to appease him instead.” 

Mikasa had heard enough and started to protest the vulgar description of Eren, only to be cut off by Eren, watching as he yelled at Jean and his fist flew at the alpha.

TBC


	7. Down the rabbit hole they go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos. They are the fuel for this story.

If only his parents hadn’t been so overly protective. If only he hadn’t been born an omega. If only those and all the other things he’d disliked about his existence over the years. Those were the thoughts passing through Eren’s head as Jean sidestepped his swing and he took his first hit straight to his abdomen. The second landed on his face and dropped him to his knees. A tall freckled beta and another blond alpha were pulling Jean back now as Mikasa moved to stand between Jean and Eren. Armin moved quickly to check on Eren. 

With every ounce of venom she could muster, Mikasa spat a warning to Jean, “You will leave now, or there will be consequences.” She watched as Jean was pulled away before turning her attention to Eren where he knelt on the ground, a hand to his face and one to his side by his ribs. “Eren.” 

He didn’t want to hear it though. The lack of sleep over the last several days, the embarrassment from this morning, and now this were all too much. He’d promised to be on his best behavior and now he’d done it. On the very first morning of attending school, he’d already been in a fight with nobility from Rose. Maybe this treaty was doomed from the start and he should just go home? Jean’s words made it clear that news of him insulting Levi by not meeting in Maria was already spreading. What would happen now? “Come on Eren. We need to get you ice. You’re already starting to bruise.” And for the second time that day, Armin helped Eren stand.

Before they could move very far though, they were approached by a pair of betas. The trio stopped as a rushed apology reached them. “Uh, Your Royal Highness Mikasa. Please forgive Jean. He’s a hot head who thinks too highly of himself. And personally, having you here is an honor. He was out of line with what he said earlier and I hope that once you get to know him that you won’t hold it against us all.” 

Relief was clearly visible on their faces as Mikasa responded, “Mikasa. That’s what my friends call me. I only use my title when putting assholes in their place. What are your names?” “I’m Sasha Blouse and this is Connie Springer. We’re both in your class. Uh, would like us to show you the way to nurse? Or there will be ice in the cafeteria too. Oh! We can show you what to avoid. Some items on the menu are best not tried.” Mikasa looked over to Eren and Armin before deciding on the cafeteria. 

As they entered Sasha’s enthusiasm grew, pointing out where to find the different foods, what to avoid, what foods sold out quickly, and on she continued until they had paid and found seats at an open table. The potato bar was evidently her favorite. While obtaining food, Eren had also found ice from a soda machine that he wrapped in a napkin to apply to his face. A bruise was now clearly forming on the puffy area around the eye. As they ate, more classmates approached them and introduced themselves and nearly all apologized on Jean’s behalf. By the end they were even tentatively joking over the whole ordeal and asking get-to-know you questions. “I was pulling for you man. I’d love to see that jerk knocked down a peg or two, especially by an omega.” “Are you really an omega? Male omegas are really rare. Are there many in Maria?” “What was life like in Maria?” Perhaps Rose wasn’t so bad and maybe it was just Jean who needed the attitude adjustment? 

By now walking back to class their group had grown considerably in number. They’d met Annie Leonhart the stoic faced female beta, Ymir and Krista who seemed as though they might be a couple, Thomas Wagner and Mina Carolina who were also betas. Perhaps the most awkward of the questions to answer for the trio was asked as they arrived back to the classroom, “What’s the prince like?” The trio froze for a moment before Armin provided the response earning some chuckles from the group, “I can’t really tell you much about the prince because of Marian laws on privacy, but I can say that he is stubborn, thick-headed, and often does things without thinking them through. So, he’s pretty ordinary. But after you get to know him he’s a loyal friend that you can count on.” 

They hadn’t noticed four others in the room listening in to the conversation, but attention was drawn to them as the two that had separated Jean and Eren earlier and another beta approached and introduced themselves as Reiner Braun, Marco Bott, and Bertholdt Hoover. Lastly, Jean stood and walked forward towards Mikasa, and with a bowed head he spoke, “Your Royal Highness, I apologize for deeply offending you. My actions were disgraceful and as the son of a Peer I should have behaved in a manner more fitting of your presence and my status. I hope you will forgive me and that we might start over anew.” The seconds ticked by before Mikasa responded equally formally addressing Jean, “My Lord Kirstein, I believe you owe your apology to another. If he is willing to forgive you, we will see about a fresh start.”

All eyes were on Eren now where he sat nursing his face with the ice and staring at Jean. He wasn’t about to forgive Jean without answers, “Do you really think that’ all omegas are good for? And what’s your problem with Marians? We just arrived and already you’re treating us like some kind of enemy!” However, before Jean could answer orders were issued for students to return to their seats by Shadis who had returned to give the lecture on history. It was anyone’s guess when he had returned and how much was overheard, but if the next hour gave any idea, he’d heard most of classroom discussion. The syllabus indicated they would be learning medieval history, but the lecture Shadis gave started with the history of Maria, Rose, and Sina from only 100 years ago. At the end of the lecture Shadis announced that the class would be divided into two-person teams assigned alphabetically by last name to complete a paper on the most recent conflict and treaty. It was just their unfortunate luck that Eren and Jean were paired together and as the last minutes of class ticked by they came to a begrudging deal that they would work on the paper that weekend at the palace. Before he returned to his seat Jean gave his answer to Eren, “Show me that I’m wrong. Show me why Rose should accept a Marian mate for our prince.” It wasn’t a demand, but more of plea and maybe just the beginning of how they could become friends.

The rest of the day was uneventful and after they had left the classroom to find the car, Eren was filled with dread. He knew the lecture he was going to get from both Mikasa and Armin, and decided to broach the subject first. They seemed appeased that he was going to make amends with Jean and left the subject for more pressing matters. They had appointments to keep with their first audience, and Eren had promised Petra he would start his duties for Team Levi today. So, they parted ways promising to meet up later that night. Eren changed quickly from his school uniform, grimacing in pain as he changed his shirt and in embarrassment when he caught his reflection. 

The training area was a short walk from the main palace, but in his haste to arrive he had worked up a little sweat from the walk. Entering the building Eren searched for any signs of Petra, eventually finding himself walking into a large training room set up with exercise equipment and floor mats. He’d entered quietly, and it wasn’t until the alphas, beta, and Petra caught his scent that they turned to see him. They had been practicing hand-to-hand on the mats, and now Petra jumped up and warmly greeted Eren making him blush as all eyes were on him. “Eren, I’m so glad you could make it! Come here, and let me introduce you to the rest of the team.” As he approached, they all saw the bruise forming on his face, but were wise enough not press for information; however, Eren suspected it wouldn’t be long before Hange heard about his condition. Introductions were over quickly and Eren found Eld Jinn and Gunther Schulz to be very agreeable, they’d even joked that they too had once been afraid to approach Levi because of his reputation and status. The final member, Oluo Bozado, was a different story. He begrudgingly shook Eren’s hand and offered advice instead for his welcome, “If you’re going to work here, do your job and don’t get in my way.” Petra began explaining what parts of the facility they cleaned then and where to find supplies; they wiped down equipment and sanitized the mats daily, as well as collected the laundry from the locker room areas. It seemed Levi was meticulous on who he allowed to clean anything he might touch. Speaking of Levi, where was he? Eren felt too uncomfortable to ask, and instead as the other left for the day, he started into his duties. 

It wasn’t until he was leaving the locker room areas, arm laden with bags of laundry for washing that he spotted Levi. It was just his luck that the raven haired man was using the free weights in the only room left to clean. Skipping the cleaning was not an option, although it did cross his mind. Maybe he could just pretend not to see Levi? Bracing himself, he pushed open the door and deposited the bags just inside and grabbed the towel and wash solution to get to work.  
Levi had smelled Eren as soon as he entered the room. It was hard not to, as the brat must have worked up a sweat while cleaning. He took notice of how Eren kept his eyes down, and went about cleaning as quietly as he could. Was that black eye the omega was now sporting? “Brat in just your first day of class and you end up a black eye. Does trouble follow you around, or are you the troublemaker?” 

Pausing his work, Eren turned to face Levi, “I thought we’d already established that I’m not going to just stand there while some asshole alpha insults me for being an omega. I mean, so what if I’m an omega. It’s not like I had any choice. Stupid alphas thinking how superior they are.” 

“Well, by look of that eye, I’d say he’s probably superior in physical strength, unless you managed to land a hit.” Levi countered and waited for Eren to respond, but he remained quiet, thinking back on how he couldn’t even land his first punch. “I’ll take that as a no.” Levi knew what the omega was fighting against. It wasn’t just omega stereotypes that were unjustified. As an alpha he had lived under the pressures to become the strongest alpha and prove himself, even going so far as to enlist in the army during his rebellious phase. “Do you want to be stronger Eren? If you’re willing I’d teach you some hand-to-hand defense. Just some basics so you can avoid those alphas. Consider it tradeoff for helping the squad keep the facility clean. What do you say?” 

The omega was giving off such an air of hopefulness that Levi’s breathe was stilled, watching the light play in those bright eyes. Thinking back to the morning Levi couldn’t resist a smirk touching his lips before adding, “If you aren’t too shy to accept, that is.”

Eren couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Here was Levi, the squad leader captain that he’d looked up to for so long offering to help him. If everything Hange and Petra had said made him admire Levi, this solidified those feelings. And now, he’d get the chance to interact with Levi, maybe even get to know him and tell Levi a little about himself. It was perfect, but he needed to let Levi know he was a complete novice. “I’d like that, but you’d teach me? I don’t know anything about self defense. My parents were very strict and thought it too dangerous for an omega. I’m a complete beginner.”

“Kid, I used to train new recruits into soldiers. I think I can train one omega how to dodge in a fist fight. Go finishing wiping down the treadmills and meet me back on the mats. We’ll train weekdays for an hour.” 

They started with basic form that first night. Levi simulating punches in the slow motion and teaching Eren how to move his body. In the end they didn’t get very far, but it was just the first lesson. Levi also made Eren promise to start strength exercises after noting how weak some of Eren’s counter punches were. Before leaving, they both worked to sanitize the mats, and Eren went to drop off the laundry and replace the locker room towels. He was brimming with excitement as they both left to walk back to the palace. Easily striking up conversation with Levi and asking how he had learned to fight. Levi in turn asked about Maria which led to an uncomfortable topic just as they arrived. As it turned out, Levi wondered if Eren knew the prince since he worked at the palace in Maria, and might know whether the prince’s birthday gift from Levi had been received.

Now Eren’s mind was racing. He hadn’t replied or thanked Levi for the gift and he felt like such an ass. He should have sent a note immediately, but with all the other changes, it had slipped his mind. So with as evasive an answer he could give, he acknowledged that he knew of the prince since they were both male omegas, and he had been named after the prince, but he wasn’t close enough to know about the gift. He ended with the suggestion that perhaps Levi could ask Armin who was much closer to the prince, before he bid Levi good evening and dashed to his room to grab clothes before rushing to Armin’s room to bathe before a quiet dinner with Hannes and the rest of the Marian crew. 

Sitting back in Armin’s room waiting for him to arrive after his first dinner engagement, Eren thought back on everything that had happened. All-in-all it had been a good first day.

TBC


	8. Sweet dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter. More to follow. Stay tuned.

When Armin arrived back to his room, he found Eren curled up on his bed fast asleep with several sheets of paper next to him. Most had been crumpled into balls, but Eren grasped one in his hand. Picking up one of the sheets he read what was written, before smiling down at the sleeping prince. How had Eren remembered to write Levi where Armin had forgotten? It was a mystery he intended to solve and lightly shook Eren awake before texting Mikasa to meet him in his room. Eren groggily acknowledged Armin.

There was a light knock on the door and Armin moved to let Mikasa enter and hand her one of the pages to read. Her lips twitched with the start of a smile as she read the draft. “Care to explain what these are Eren?” Her question prompted Eren to recount his afternoon and evening with Levi and also their conversation. After dinner he had worked on a response to Levi’s gift, writing and rewriting the draft until he had been satisfied. Handing over the latest drafts he let them both read before asking for feedback and then asking how their evenings had gone. 

“It wasn’t anywhere near as productive as yours. Just sitting around listening to nobles flatter Mikasa and me all while trying to get details out of us about you. Uhg, we’ll need to pace ourselves if we are going to hold up for an entire three months. So, do you want me to deliver this to Levi tomorrow, or do you think it will be too suspicious? I could give it to him at breakfast, but you’ll have to control yourself. Can you do it?” “Geez Ar, we’ve talked now and all awkwardness is gone. It’ll be fine.” Mikasa didn’t speak up, but her silence was taken as agreement.

“Well, if you say so. But I’m sending you to bed now. We need to be up early for school. G’night Eren, G’night Mikasa.”  
~~~~~~~~~~  
That night Levi sat at his desk, typing and retyping an email to Eren. He just couldn’t get the wording right. Was the tone was too pushy or too needy for information? Or maybe he was being too intrusive into the life of the sheltered prince, but how else were they supposed to get to know each other? Wouldn’t it be easier to start ‘talking’ now instead of face-to-face? Ultimately he left the draft on his phone, planning to work on it more tomorrow.

Today hadn’t gone the way he had expected. First the omega had seemed offended at his teasing over breakfast, and then shown up with that bruised face, giving Levi the perfect opportunity to make it up to him. After they had started practicing, Eren had seemed more at ease with Levi, and they had entered into easy conversation walking back to the palace. It was too early to tell how well Eren would pick up the training, but if his enthusiasm matched his skill, it would be amazing to see him grow. He was looking forward to tomorrow.


	9. You have to have patience when hunting your prey

Breakfast the next day was a much more relaxed affair, well that is until Armin, Eren, and Mikasa left for school. Levi and his team were, as was their custom, reviewing the days orders over breakfast, when Armin approached and addressed Levi. Fours sets of eyes watched in rapt attention as an envelope bearing the insignia of Maria was handed over with the explanation that Eren had reminded him to deliver the message. Armin had barely made it out of the room before Levi felt those eyes lock onto him. He knew what this was, and wanted to read it in private, but with the grin Petra was giving him, he doubted that was likely. “Not going to happen Petra. Now go get to work you shitheads.”

“But Captain, aren’t you going to open it? I’d recognize that crest anywhere. It must be something important to be hand delivered. Although, if you don’t want to tell us, that’s okay. We’ll just tell Hange about it and ask her for details later.” Petra knew of course that Hange could do it too. This was not an idle threat. Of all the people Levi considered friends, Hange had the unnerving ability to make Levi spill his deepest and darkest secrets. A shudder ran through Levi as he contemplated the risk. Deciding it was worth it, he stood making his way to leave the room and gave his orders, “Work, Petra, work. And that goes for the rest of you too.”

The trip to his office was weighed down by the heavy burden he carried. Time was limited. It was only a matter of minutes before Hange was here. Petra would be calling or texting Hange as he walked. How could a little envelope both excite and fill him with dread at the same time? What would the brat write? The ring hadn’t been returned, but what if he had hated the gift? Carefully he opened the envelope addressed to His Royal Highness Levi Ackerman, and pulled out two sheets of paper each filled with short notes. He read the top page first:

 

Sir,  
I am honored to have received your gift and wish to thank you for your thoughtfulness. It was truly unexpected and I can think of no better way to thank you than to admit that I too have been looking forward to meeting and become acquainted. I was disappointed that we were not formally introduced during your visit to Maria, and I hope that the days until we meet in Rose pass quickly.  
With deepest respect,  
HRH Eren Jaeger 

 

It was such a short and impersonal letter that Levi reread it with a frown before moving onto the second page. Immediately Levi noticed the tone was different and clearly had been written by Eren.

 

Hello Captain Ackerman!

Hange has told me so much about you that I feel as though we’ve already met. May I call you Levi? Now that we’re officially engaged it feels odd to call you by military rank or royal title. Of course you can call me by my name too. 

You’re probably asking, why two letters. Well, that’s how I view this engagement. We are both held to perform our formal duties for our countries, but if you drop the fancy titles, at the end of it all, we are just two people. I’m not engaged to Rose and you’re not engaged to Maria. We are engaged to each other. And while I will want to know more about Rose, I want to get to know Levi Ackerman first.

Before I forget to mention it, I really did like the ring, but maybe next time maybe it can be a PS4 or Xbox? 

And I have a confession to make. I really did want to meet you in Maria, and it was all set up too, but I went and ruined it. The morning you arrived I was supposed to meet you away from the crowd, but instead I ended up tossing my drink on the bastard from Sina. Of course all hell broke out then, and after I wasn’t allowed to meet you. So, now you know. It was entirely my fault, but I want to make it up to you now. I know so much about you, but this one-sided knowledge seems unfair. Armin says you have my phone # and email. Maybe we could email or text to get to know each other better before my arrival this summer?  
Waiting anxiously for your reply,

Eren

 

“So, are you going to text him?” It was Hange who spoke having snuck up on Levi while he was absorbed reading the second letter for the third time. “Fuck Hange. Just how much did you tell the brat? And how much have you been keeping from me?” It was all making sense now. He’d been pulled away so they could met without the prying eyes of the ministers and he’d bet there was no way Hange hadn’t already known about this. “Well, I told you about the prince and Dok already, right? I found out later why you had mysteriously been pulled aside. I can’t blame him for doing it though. I mean, Levi, you aren’t the most approachable alpha out there.”

Hange was right. Aside from Erwin, Hange, and his squad he didn’t have many close friends. He never really had an opportunity to explore a romantic relationship either due to the treaty. This engagement was sending him into unchartered territory and his attempts at writing to Eren were proof that he was failing. Maybe it was time to accept help. Hange had been happily mated to Moblit for several years, perhaps she would know how to start talking with Eren. “Ok Shitty Glasses, then if you were me, how would you get the brat to open up?”

“Levi, that’s obvious. You write to him about you or ask questions about him. Trust me. Eren’s already opening up to you, right? He told you about his mistake, which probably wasn’t easy for him to admit. When in doubt just ask a question, that the best route to go.” He’d give Hange’s advice some thought. After all, compared to her normal ramblings, this actually made some sense. Eren and Levi both wanted this budding relationship to grow and blossom. He’d write to Eren later though, as work was waiting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that evening, Levi pondered what to text. Starting off with a personal question was awkward. What if he baited him instead? That was sure to get a response and maybe they could go from there.

Levi: Brat, I send you the ring of the first consort of Rose and you ask for a toy instead? I’m surprised you didn’t ask for a puppy just like a little kid.  
Eren: Ohhh, I’d luv a puppy! Can I get one? I’ve never been allowed to have pets. Do you have pets?  
Levi: I have Hange to manage. That’s one animal too many.  
Eren: Haha, I can see that. Plus you have your work too, right? What do you do when not working?  
Levi: Yes, I lead my squad of 4. Takes up most of my time for now. How’s school?  
Eren: It’s school. We’re going over Rose/Marian history. Kind of weird to be in class discussing yourself in the third person. Why the for now?  
Levi: I’ll retire from active duty after you arrive in Rose. Once we are married, my Uncle will pass governance to us.  
Eren: Oh. I didn’t know that. Will you miss your squad and job?  
Levi: Those shitheads have sworn to follow me. Personal guard and all that.  
Eren: Will I have a guard in Rose?! Like secret service, men in black and all that?  
Levi: You’ve watched too many movies. Didn’t Maria have a royal guard when you traveled beyond the palace? Yes, similar to secret service, but works closely with the military. They will be with you at all times outside of the palace.  
Eren: It’s that stupid Marian law. Outside of the palace no one knows who I am, so I’ve never really needed a guard. Besides, the most I’ve been allowed outside is to go to school.  
Levi: When you are in Rose, you’ll have the freedom to go where you want, so long as the guard goes with.  
Eren: Really!! I can go to the mall? Amusement park? Anywhere?  
Levi: What the hell kind of sheltered life have you lived? Heaven help me, but I’ll go with, so long as I don’t have work.  
Eren: OMG! Thank you!! I can’t wait! And I’ll make you keep your word. No take backs.  
Levi: Wouldn’t offer if I didn’t mean it. Now go to sleep. It’s late.  
Eren: I’m glad you texted me. Good night Levi.  
Levi: Night Eren.

Levi set his phone down. Shutting his eyes, he sat back and looked up to the ceiling. He’d finally contacted Eren, and it hadn’t been terrible. Perhaps this could work and Eren’s arrival wouldn’t be too awkward. It was troubling how sheltered Eren was. At Eren’s age, Levi had already joined the military and was completing non-combat missions. His uncle and the ministers were happy to see him burn off the extra energy and take his mind from the looming treaty. Levi had made a name for himself early and worked his way to the intelligence service and onto several combat missions before a mission went wrong and two of his squad at the time had been killed. Vowing to avenge their deaths, Levi pursued his military career with even more diligence eventually earning his own combat squad. It was less common for him to participate in missions now, but it would stop altogether when Eren arrived. Still, those years in the military had allowed Levi to travel the world and experience life. 

Eren probably had a lot of growing up to do. Levi already knew the prince was impulsive and hot-headed from the note recounting the tea incident in Maria, but now he also knew that Eren hadn’t been allowed to do much outside of the palace. No wonder Eren acted like a spoiled kid at times. His parents must have had their work cut out for them to appease a rebellious teenager. But wait, wasn’t that similar to what Eren Konrad had told him: parents too protective due to his omega status but too busy to spend much direct time with their son? That feeling that Levi had missed something was back. How many male omegas living at the Marian palace could there be? His mind started racing to put pieces together. 

He reached out and grabbed Eren’s letter to read again. Just how far would Eren go to meet Levi? He’d already manipulated the visit in Maria and the two letters made it clear he wanted Levi to see him as Eren and not as a prince of Maria. Eren Jaeger was skilled at deceiving others of his true identity. He’d been living as a different person in public back in Maria, so continuing in Rose would be possible, but here in Rose he’d need help to pull off the same stunt; he’d require a lot of help. Levi’s blood ran cold as he realized that Eren would have needed help from both Maria and Rose. But that was assuming it wasn’t just all a giant coincidence. Hange, Erwin, and Mike had all met the prince. They would have to be involved. Petra too, since she and Hange had pushed for him to have Eren help his squad. He couldn’t be sure about the rest of his squad or his uncle, but Mikasa and Armin would also be involved. Just how far would this conspiracy have to go? 

His anger was on this rise. If it was true, how dare they play him like this? Wasn’t he in the same position as Eren, forced to mate a stranger? Didn’t he have the right to know who Eren was? The betrayal he felt was acute and he swore he’d have his revenge if it was true, but first he needed to confirm if Konrad was Jaeger. He’d keep quiet for now and play along, bidding him time to see if Eren Konrad revealed himself as Eren Jaeger.

As Levi prepared for sleep, his anger abated and he found himself thinking of the omega. Holy shit, if Eren Konrad was Eren Jaeger, the bright-eyed, beautiful omega was his; his to mate and breed. Pondering back to their original meeting, he’d admit to being attracted to Eren from the beginning. He couldn’t have helped but notice those demure looks, full lips, and bright eyes. But now that they were beginning a friendship, Levi was also drawn to the omega’s person. The stubborn and passionate approach he applied to learning everything Levi had shown him as well as the awkward endearing nature of the omega had found a way to start to break down Levi’s walls. And that was all in the space of two days. He’d probably end up spoiling the brat more than his parents ever had. Shit, Levi was doomed.

~~~~~~~~

He’d slept terribly; thoughts of the potential deception had kept him away until early morning when he’d drifted off for a few hours. Breakfast was going to be his first test to see if he could hide his suspicions. He’d already decided to start investigating with his team. Since they were under his direct command, it would be easier to manipulate them than Erwin, Hange, or Mike. Heading down to the dining room, he found him team already assembled and waiting for him.

“Good morning Captain” greeted him as he sat down at his usually place at the table. Servants quickly brought his usual tea and light conversation continued until the trio of students entered the room, taking similar seats as the previous days. Levi quietly studied them and listened to their banter over school work and who ever this ‘Horse Face’ was that apparently had a crush on Mikasa. He could just make out Eren’s scent. Unlike when he was practicing with Levi, now in the morning it was barely there, albeit just as enticing, but a little more sweet and fresh. Deciding to speak up, he addressed all three to see how they would respond, “Well brats, how’s school going? Are you settling in?”

The reaction was immediate; the room stilling as though he had just caught a wild animal in the headlights of his truck. They recovered from the shock quickly and Mikasa spoke up confirming that they were all doing fine, and that some classmates were coming over this weekend to work on an assignments. Armin further supplied an update on the latest meeting from that evening, confirming Levi’s knowledge that most of the nobility was frothing for gossip about Eren and Levi. “And how about you Eren? With the new school and class work it must be difficult to also help out my squad. If it’s too much I can always order them to clean up after themselves again.” That had Eren’s head snapping up as he gasped out a ‘no’. “I mean, that isn’t necessary. It isn’t trouble to help you out. Besides, we had a deal right? I’d help and you’d teach me some self defense, right? Don’t tell me you’re going back on your word so soon?” 

And there it was. Wording so close to the text Eren had sent last night. It wasn’t conclusive, but it was adding to the evidence pile. “All right then. We’ll keep going so long as it isn’t too much for you to handle. By the way, aren’t you brats going to be late for school?” He nearly laughed as the three checked the time and ran from the room. 

“And the rest of us have work to do. Eld, stay a moment.” At the dismissal, Petra, Olou, and Gunther stood made their way to leave. Once they had left the room, Levi addressed Eld, “I want you to investigate something for me. Something just doesn’t add up about that omega. His presence here wasn’t expected and I want to know who he is, who his parents are, their jobs, their financial status, their circles, everything. Find out what Maria is playing at by sending this kid here.” Eld’s expression was shocked as Levi spoke, but he nodded and affirmed his understanding of the orders. It wasn’t clear if he was in on the conspiracy, so Levi pushed further before leaving, “You can get help from the rest of the team, but I want your report on my desk by the end of the week.” He’d set the wheels in motion, and all he had to do now was wait and watch.


	10. What goes up must come down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments!

It had been nerve wracking waiting for Armin to emerge from the breakfast dining room after delivering his note to Levi. They had school to get to though, and thoughts of the letters were quickly pushed to the back of his thoughts when they entered their classroom. “Hey there horse face. Gonna offend Mikasa today? Or, maybe that was just your way of flirting?” 

“Shut it Konrad. Just tell me what time to show up on Saturday.” Jean and Eren it seemed had reached a sort of truce after that first day. Jean would never admit it, but he’d been slightly impressed when the black car bearing the royal standard of Rose had parked on the school grounds waiting for Mikasa, Armin, and Eren. Other students not in their class noticed too and by the second day nearly the entire campus was buzzing with the news of the princess and the Marians. Fortunately, most students unfamiliar with greeting royalty gave Mikasa a wide berth for fear of showing disrespect. Their direct classmates were a different story, and lunch on the second day was a loud affair as they all enjoyed the break. By the end of the day most had been invited to meet at the palace to work on their papers together.

Everything seemed to be going according to plan, until the last bell rang out at the end of class. Shadis had called for the trio to stay after and ordered the rest of the class to leave. “I don’t know what you are playing here, but you are idiots if you think you can fool me.” And looking directly at Eren, he confirmed their worst fears, “Who do you think it was from Rose that confirmed the birth of Carla's son?”

“Sir, please we can explain! Eren has permission from Rose to be here. It just hasn’t been announced yet. Please sir, his identity needs to remain a secret.” Shadis wasn’t paying attention to Armin, he was still looking directly at Eren. “And what do you have for yourself instead of letting another talk for you.”

“What Armin said is true. I have permission from both countries to be in Rose. The treaty was amended with a clause that my identity would be kept a secret during the first months of my stay. I wanted to get to know Rose and her people before they distanced themselves because of my title. You’ve seen how they treat Mikasa, if they knew who I am, it would be a circus. We didn’t mean disrespect to you sir.”

It seemed to appease Shadis as he looked away. “I only met her once, but you remind me of your mother very much. Bring me proof tomorrow that you are here legally and I’ll keep your secret.”

With a crisp “Yes sir” Shadis let them leave the room and head to the car where they could talk in private and call Hange letting her know their predicament. She promised to have the letter to them before school the next day.

The closer they made it to the palace, Mikasa and Armin were filled with dread. They had only just started their evening appointments, but were already finding them taxing. The energy spent to keep forcibly smiling at the nobles left them drained. Hopefully this wouldn’t last more than a few weeks.

Eren on the other hand found himself smiling as he walked to the training building. Letting himself in, he found it deserted, which left him a little disappointed. Deciding not to let it get to him, he began his work as Petra had shown him yesterday. Talking the damp cloth he wiped down all of the equipment grips and then began to dust each piece of equipment. It was like this, with his back to the door and on his knees reaching forward that Levi found the omega. Eren turned once he sensed the alpha’s presence, giving Levi a small smile in way of greeting. But a flitting though crossed his mind: had Levi been staring at his ass?

“Almost done? Or do you need more time before we start today’s lesson?”

“No, I’m good. This was the last one before dropping off the laundry and wiping down the mat.” And so they began their second lesson. Eren was finding it easier to move today now that his ribs had a day to heal. Levi quickly fell into his role as instructor and Eren absorbed everything he said. Once the hour was up, they again walked back to the palace, reminding Levi of the conversation yesterday.

“You reminded Armin about the letter, didn’t you? Thanks for that.” It was hard to tell if the color in Eren’s checks was from the workout or from a blush, but he avoided eye contact as he replied, “Sure, it was no problem. We talk every night after their appointment anyway.” Levi thought Eren would end there, but he was surprised when Eren continued, “You know I was surprised when you told me to apply for a job here, but I’ve noticed how few people the prince’s age are at the castle. I’m sure he’d probably end up lonely if Mikasa and Armin weren’t around.” Levi was confused. Why was Eren bringing this up? Was he feeling homesick? After all, he was in the same position the prince would be in; parents hundreds of miles away and facing a whole new unfamiliar school in a foreign country. “Well, what about you? Don’t you miss your parents and friends?” 

“My parents are often too busy with work, so I don’t see them that much. And I guess you could say that with work and living at the palace, I really don’t have many friends. I’ve gotten to know Armin and Mikasa though, so it isn’t too bad.” They walked the rest of the way in silence, each lost to their thoughts. 

It wasn’t until later that evening, when Eren’s phone chimed alerting him to a text message that he cheered up. Levi had texted him. The message instantly brightened his mood as he considered how Levi’s address of him as ‘brat’. Guess he’d play along and ask for that puppy. So absorbed in texting Levi, he didn’t hear Armin enter the bedroom, and jumped when asked what he was doing. Eren smiled his thousand watt smile at Armin and turned his phone for his friend to read. Armin was happy for Eren. Aside from some set backs, he and Levi were finally communicating. “He says it’s late and you should go to sleep. Respond so he doesn’t get suspicious and we can talk. Mikasa says she’s too tired and will catch up with you tomorrow.”

The audience that night had been a replay of the previous evening and they spent most of time rehashing Eren’s lesson with Levi. “You know Armin, I’ve really glad to have you and Mikasa as friends. I don’t know how I would make it through this without you both.” Armin was taken aback by Eren’s confession and pondered the Eren sitting before him. “I think you’ve changed. Coming to Rose has been a good experience for you. The you from just a couple of days ago would never have admitted to needing us. That said, go to bed.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Breakfast that morning had been odd. During the previous mornings, Levi had ignored their group until it disrupted his work. Today however, he had made the effort to ask them direct questions. Maybe Levi did care whether they were fitting into their new lives? It was an odd thought. They had to rush from the room though when the time was mentioned. Fortunately, Hange met them just beyond the dining room with the letter for Shadis. She assured them that Shadis would accept the letter written by Erwin as they had a history extending back to before Shadis worked at the academy. As she watched them head out to the car, Hange made the decision to go visit her favorite grumpy alpha, but stopped as she opened the dining room door. Levi was alone and talking with Eld. She wasn’t all that surprised by what she heard. Levi was after all, one of the top captains in the intelligence service, or Survey Corps, if you used the official name. The only problem was that Levi’s suspicions would confound her plans. If Levi suspected Eren, he would distance himself. She had to gather the troops and come up with plan B and she had to do it now. There was no telling if Levi would get impatient and investigate on his own. The Eren Konrad cover could fool the school, but it wouldn’t fool a trained officer that was looking to verify his identity. 

Getting Erwin, Mike, Petra and the rest of Levi’s squad together was easy. Getting Eren’s guards to show up was more difficult, but after texting that Eren’s cover was almost blown, they had rapidly decided to cooperate. As they assembled, it became obvious that the original plan was unraveling. The number of people who knew about Eren was growing, which was a sure sign that the situation was quickly getting out of control. After the last person arrived, she addressed the room, bringing everyone up to speed. “Thank you for meeting. We need to make this quick, so I’ll bring everyone up to speed with a recap of the problem. Eren Jaeger is currently in Rose under the disguise of Eren Konrad, which Rose has agreed to protect until Eren has been in the country for 3 months. Levi does not know Konrad is Jaeger, but he is starting to suspect and has asked Eld to investigate. We have two options: lie to Levi and fabricate a background or tell Levi the truth.” 

“Wait, what do you mean Konrad is Jaeger. Are you telling use that the kid cleaning the training facility is the crown prince of Maria?” Eld spoke up first, speaking his disbelief and looking at Petra he confronted her, “Holy shit! You knew about this!”

“He just wanted to get to know Levi without the pressures of the treaty. It was romantic and I wanted to help. Is that such a bad thing?”

“Now is not the time to argue. The treaty says we have to protect Eren’s identity, but it doesn’t say we have to protect it from Levi. I don’t see how we have any choice at this point. No matter what documents we forge, Levi is too good at his job and he will find out. What do the Marians say?” 

After a consultation of the group, Hannes, as Eren’s valet announced that they agreed with the plan to tell Levi. But, just as everything seemed settled, quiet Mike chose to speak. “We may have no choice to tell Levi, but there is nothing saying we have to tell Eren that Levi knows.” 

Erwin, as the highest ranking in the room issued the final words, “Fine, we’ll let it up to Levi on when he tells Eren. Or who knows, maybe Eren will let it slip. Either way, the bet is still on. Hange, Mike, you’re telling Levi with me. Heaven help us all.”  
As the others got up to leave, Hannes became curious and asked, “What bet?”

~~~~~~~~~~~

It took Erwin, Mike, and Hange two days to store up the courage to tell Levi. It was now Friday and Eld’s report was due. He’d been able to stall Levi thus far by assurances that he was working diligently to gather information and that so far nothing looked abnormal. They were titanic sized lies he was telling, but with the promises to have the report ready on Friday appeased the captain.

By late Friday afternoon though, Levi was ready to hunt his team down and make then clean every last surface in the training facility over the weekend. They had mysteriously disappeared mid day and were at none of their usual locations: desks empty, training facility quiet, palace quietly humming with servants. Even his texts and phone calls had gone unanswered. Something was up and he meant to get to the bottom of it. There was one small problem though. With his team AWOL, he was limited as to who to contact. Gritting his teeth, he begrudgingly selected Hange’s contact number and pressed the connect button. Dear god, there had better be a logical reason for this screwed up day.

“My favorite grumpy prince! You never call, is everything alright?”

“Hange, have you seen my team? They’ve gone AWOL, and Eld had a report due today. I’m trying to track them down.”  
“What perfect timing! I’ll be over in 15 minutes to pick you up. Erwin, Mike and I were going out tonight, and Petra mentioned where your team was going. We can all get a drink and you can remind Eld about that report. I’ll pick you up at the palace. See you in a few.” And without waiting for a response Hange promptly hung up the phone. Turning to the crowd in her office she confirmed the first phase of the plan had succeeded, “Told you he wouldn’t risk stepping foot in the medical building. Most alphas are big babies and they avoid this building like the plague. Squad Levi, you know your mission. Give us 2 hours to get some liquor into Levi and then we’ll tell him. You can stop by to watch the show after that. Erwin?” 

“The mission is a go. Move out!”

~~~~~~~~

They found Levi waiting impatiently for them, and eying each with suspicion as he buckled his seat belt. “This had better not be a part of one of your crazy experiments Shitty Glasses. I’m in no mood for your games.” And it was true, Levi wasn’t. He’d continued on these last days trying to ignore the nagging suspicion that Konrad was Jaeger, all the while hoping he was right, but kept having his hopes dashed each time he caught up with Eld. His attraction to the omega was only growing and he wanted closure, damn it. 

“Relax Levi, it’s just some drinks with your friends. You’ve seemed on edge lately, and we thought you needed to get out.”  
“Fine Eyebrows, but you’re buying.”

The trip to the local bar didn’t take long and soon they were heading inside. It was a Friday night, but not so late yet that the bar was overfilled with sweaty writhing bodies. The group found a booth and sat down, then going in pairs to the bar to order drinks and food. The beat of the music pulsed through them as they talked. Eventually though, the topic returned, as it nearly always did, to the treaty, but this time Hange was acting more strange than usual. “Uh Levi, you remember that part in the treaty where Rose needs to protect the identity of Eren, right? Well, Erwin and I have been re-reading it, and the time clock is 6 months from last week, with Rose agreeing to 3 months while Eren is here. So, essentially the 3-month time clock starts when Eren arrives in Rose.”

“Shitty glasses, why are you bringing this up. He’s in Maria and won’t be here for almost another 3 months. You’re not making sense.” Hange looked to Erwin and Mike then. They had decided on a divide and conquer approach and Mike was up next.  
“You’ve been spending a lot of time with that omega from Maria. Do you like him?” Levi was on edge now. First it was Hange and now Mike. What was going on? “Shit Mike. What’s with these strange questions?”

Now it was Erwin’s turn. The group braced for the worst, “They’re asking because we have something to tell you, and I don’t was you to overreact.” “Just tell me Eyebrows. I’m a big boy, remember?”

“What if Eren Konrad wasn’t who you thought he was?” Now that had Levi’s attention. “I’m assuming you’re asking, because he isn’t, and you’ve uncovered his real ID. Who is he? Marian spy? Are they trying to break the treaty by seeing if I would fuck the omega?” The taste in Levi’s mouth had gone bitter. He was about to know the truth, but from the looks on his friends faces, they expected the worst. Who was the little shit he’d been training? If he was a soldier, he hid it very well. Levi had fully bought his beginner’s in self defense act. How could he have been so fooled?

“His real name is Eren Jaeger.” The three watched for a reaction, any sign of Levi’s anger, but were taken completely by surprise as Levi threw his head back and gave a mirthless laugh. He’d been right. That little fucker had been playing Levi this entire time. The drink in his hand met its end and without a word he stood and went to the bar and ordered straight shots. He was too sober to deal with this shit right now. 

“Well, I’d say he took that well. Anyone brave enough to go up there?” 

Deciding Levi needed a little time, they sat back and awaited the arrival of his squad, who arrived right as scheduled. Immediately they started with questions: “Why’s Levi by himself?” “Those are a lot of empty glasses, did he take all those shots?” “Did he say anything?” 

“No, he just got up and went to the bar. We’ve been letting him process everything. Why don’t you four go up there? I don’t think he’d appreciate it if one of us went.”

Squad Levi turned and approached Levi slowly, it was as though they were approaching a dangerous beast caught in a trap, unsure if he would lash out. “Hey Captain. How are you doing?” If they expected an answer they were disappointed as Levi countered with questions of his own, “Did you know? Answer me, how long have each of you known?” Glances were silently exchanged between them before answering, “Gunther, Olou, and I found out this week after you asked me to investigate” and “I’ve known since he arrived. But, please don’t be angry Captain. I just wanted to help you and Eren get to know each other.” He grabbed another glass and emptied it, before replying. “Well, congrats to you and that trio of fucking morons I call friends. Your plan was working until I started to suspect. But now I’ve got deliver your punishment. I’m ordering you to keep it a secret from Jaeger that I know who he is. Little shit thinks he can play me? You’re going to help me make Jaeger reveal his identity to me.” The looks on the faces of his squad made him laugh. Obviously this was the reaction they had expected. “What, did you think I was going to beat the shit out of my own fiancé? “

“Well, that’s good to hear. But how are you going to make him give up his name?” It was Erwin speaking, as the older trio dared approach since Levi hadn’t attacked anyone thus far. “Just keep you mouths shut, sit back, and enjoy the show. Now, you’re going to tell me everything that happened while in Maria until today, every last detail.” 

It wasn't until early the next morning that they parted ways, dropping the prince off at the palace so he could sleep off the alcohol. As they left him, Levi issued one last order, confusing the group and causing more than a few quizzical looks and laughs. Would he remember this order in the morning? “Find me a puppy. Send it to Jaeger and tell him he as to train it. It’ll be part of his punishment.”


	11. Rules are meant to be broken, secrets aren’t meant to be kept

The rest of the week passed quickly with more nobles for Armin and Mikasa to greet and lessons for Eren. He was a little sad to read the text from Hange that Levi would not be available Friday for their lesson, and ended surfing on his phone and talking with the other Marians while waiting for Armin and Mikasa to finish their dinner. Where was an Xbox when you needed one?

Late Saturday morning found the trio working on their papers with the rest of the class after they had been invited over to the palace. Spread out in groups, Armin and Mikasa worked nearby to Eren and Jean to serve as referees, if needed. When Jean arrived and was shown to the room where the others worked, he felt the reality of the situation hit him. He’d attended functions at the palace before, but these three lived here. And now the treaty in the paper they were writing about was the cause for that fact. 

As he sat down at the seat opposite of the Eren, pulling out his computer, Jean listened to Eren’s proposal on how to approach the paper. His proposal was simple, present the main points of the treaty, and then explain the impact each had on both countries. Jean didn’t find fault with that approach, but he wanted more information as to what level they would discuss the impact. Would it be at the country level, or should they focus on the impact of the parties named in the treaty. Eventually they reached agreement that the discussion would be split to cover both. Jean would take the country impact and Eren would take the personal impact. After each had their draft they would switch and critique the others work. 

They worked diligently, not noticing how late it had become, until a footman arrived to announce that lunch had been prepared. Their classmates were a little unsure if they were included in the lunch and held back, until Eren stopped at the door and asked if they were coming. They all walked to the dining room together and took seats to begin their meal. The conversation stayed on lighter topics and eventually worked around to the topic of the paper and Maria. Apparently Jean and the others weren’t immune to the curiosity about the Marian prince and why he didn’t meet Levi. 

So, Eren, Armin, and Mikasa proceeded to recount the happenings of the negotiations including the vulgar language the Dok had used to manipulate the ministers. When they reached this part of the explanation, it was clear from Jean’s body language he recognized same of the same language in his own address of Mikasa and Eren. He listened and asked questions with the others and eventually reached the understanding that the Marian royal family had made the decisions trying to protect Eren from further verbal abuse. But, what really confused Jean was when Armin retold how the princes were planned to meet in private the morning of the first day, but the meeting had been disrupted by the mess with Dok. 

“So, let me get this straight. Levi was pulled aside so they could meet in private because the Marian prince was too shy to meet him in front of everyone. Then he grows some balls and stands up to Dok, only to go back to being too much of loser to disobey his parents to meet the next day. What the hell kind of suicidal bastard is he, insulting the country representative from Sina but afraid to disobey his parents?” To his surprise it wasn’t Armin that answered, but Eren. “You would understand if you had been there. Dok is an ass.”

“Yeah, well, he’s from Sina. That’s kind of to be expected. Probably the only country that’s worse than Maria.” The room stilled as Jean responded. Here it was; the simmering hatred he held for Maria ready to boil over. “You still owe me a reason why that Marian is a good enough mate for our prince, but I’ll tell you why I don’t trust you Marians. Eighteen years ago you left the people of Rose to starve. We’re a small country and we rely on food imports from Maria, but you refused to send any aid. That winter, hundreds died from starvation!”

“You’re wrong! I’ve heard about this from my Dad. Emergency rations were sent to Rose, but were turned back at the border. There had been an outbreak of influenza, and Rose didn’t want to take the risk, even though he’d developed a vaccine. It was Rose in fear that left her people to starve.” They were both standing now, and Mikasa and Marco were approaching to pull them apart if needed, but Jean was faster and grabbed Eren by the front of his shirt, pushing him against the wall. “What would you know? The story about the outbreak was probably made up as an excuse not to help us!” Several cries of “Jean” were made, but before anything could escalate further, a deep growl could be heard from the entry stopping the students. It was followed by a chilling command, “Back away from him now”, as the owner of the dark voice stepped forward. Jean stopped and turned to the raven haired man, his grip on Eren loosening as he beheld the fury that was Levi. “You shitheads were making such a commotion when my head is pounding. And then, I come down here, and what do I find, an alpha assaulting an omega.” Levi eyed Jean as he stepped back from Eren with his head bowed toward the prince and remaining quiet even when Levi spoke again. “Are you the fucker that gave Eren the black eye? Does it make you feel better to pick on someone weaker than you?”

To Jean’s surprise, it was Eren who came to his rescue trying to placate Levi. “Levi, it’s ok. Horseface here and I were just having a small disagreement. It’s nothing that you need to bother with.” But Levi was not finished and moved forward to where the pair stood. “This piece of shit needs to learn his place”, and then he continued in a less biting voice, “What Eren said is true. It was a dark hour for Rose, but it was a darker hour for Maria. Until the vaccine, thousands died. With Rose and Maria united in grief; the treaty between the two nations was signed to prevent that from happening again. If you think Rose was without fault, you’re an idiot.” Levi paused then waiting for Jean to respond.

“I apologize, Your Highness. Please forgive my ignorance sir.” 

And in déjà vu from earlier in the week, “That’s up to Eren. But I’d highly recommend rethinking laying a hand on him again.” Before leaving the room, he turned to Eren and stunned everyone, “Eren, you had better be on time Monday. I’m going to teach you how to beat the shit out of alpha assholes like him.” After Levi had left, the whispering of Sasha and Connie broke the silence “It was him. Connie, it was really him!” “Yeah Sash, and for once there’s finally someone my height.” But it was Eren’s voice that drowned out the whispering.

“Thanks a lot Horseface. Just what I wanted, to make Levi mad. Who knows what he’s planning now for Monday. If you’d just listened to me, this wouldn’t have happened.” Eren was pissed. He’d thought things with Jean were getting better. The alpha had even listened to them retell the stories from the weekend, looking ashamed at times knowing that he was no better than Dok in his beliefs of omegas. Maybe the criticism from Levi would help him finally move past the deep seeded anger against Maria?

Without preface Jean started to talk, “Several tenant farmers on our land died that winter. They all blamed my family. Still do. They never told us Maria tried to send help, only taught us that there wasn’t enough food and that once the treaty was signed, Maria started trading with us again. I never knew that Maria was also suffering. Never knew how much Maria had lost. Both countries needed for things to return to normal. I never knew Maria had tried to help.” He paused and took in a shuddering breath before continuing, “I was wrong. Both countries suffered and Maria doesn’t need to prove anything. I’ll accept the Marian prince.”  
“You know Jean, Levi once told me that the arrangement goes both ways. Neither he nor the prince has any choice in this matter. It’s a sacrifice both are willing to make for their countries. I think you should read my draft, and I’ll read yours.”

The tension in the room had lifted after Jean’s quiet confession and Eren’s response, leaving an awkward silence broken by Armin’s attempt to return to normalcy. “Yeah, well, looks like we all have a lot more information now to use for our papers. Come on, let’s go back and work some more.” 

As the afternoon progressed, the pairs that had finished their papers started to gather at the back of the library. Their whispering hadn’t reached Eren and Jean yet, but questions asked by Ymir had Armin immediately on high alert, “Did you guys here? He called him Levi, to his face. Just who is he?” And Reiner spoke up to, “Yeah, when he introduced himself, he just said he was from Maria. Why is a civilian commoner with you and Mikasa?” And finally Marco hit much to close to home, “Everything I read said the vaccine was created by Dr. Jaeger who later became the King of Maria. What I want to know is what Eren meant when he said it was created his dad.” Now it was Sasha’s turn to voice her theory,“Oh my god, he’s the illegitimate son of the King of Maria!”

The class was flirting with the truth of Eren’s real identity. Dare Armin and Mikasa risk telling the truth? Would it be better than rumors swirling around Eren come Monday when he walked through the campus? Mikasa cursed under her breath, “We should have stopped Shadis that first day.” “Mikasa, I don’t think we have a choice now.” And just as Armin reached his decision, Jean and Eren approached the group, “No choice in what?”

“Sahsa think’s you’re the illegitimate son of Grisha Jaeger. We were considering setting the record straight.” 

“What the hell? I’m not illegitimate!” 

“Then tell us, who are you? You never really said anything that first day of class. Why did you say your dad developed the vaccine when it was Dr. Jaeger who created it?”

As Eren caught up with the accusations his mind was racing. “Oh my god Armin. We can’t. They’d make me go back. Everyone will know. We can’t.”

“Armin, just tell them. We can make then swear to secrecy ‘til July. If any of you value your lives, you will tell no one what you’re about to hear. No one. Not a single soul outside of this room. Not your parents, not your friends. No one. Do you understand?” Eren stared powerless as with nodding of heads by all in the room Armin prepared to reveal his identity.

“Eren is enrolled as Eren Konrad. That’s not his real name. His real name is Eren Jaeger, Crown Prince of Maria.”

Jean was the first to recover, “Fucking hell. So you were lying to us.” And then he recalled the last week, “Oh shit.”

“Yeah, oh shit is right Horseface. You tell anyone who I am, and it’s game over.” As Eren ended, the barrage of questions from his classmates began. Why did he come to Rose early? Why hide his identity? What did he think of the treaty? What did he think of Levi? It was like the first week all over, except instead of leaving the questions for Mikasa and Armin to field, Eren was front and center. The hurt many had felt initially by revealing the subterfuge was dissipating. Although they had known him for only a short time as Eren Konrad, they had gotten to know him. It seemed they were starting to recognize that being a prince was just a job he was born into, not something that defined his person. When asked how they should address him, the answer was simple, “Just call me Eren”.


	12. Inching closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, but more to follow.
> 
> Kind of wondering if I should update the story summary. It's not very descriptive.

It took every ounce of Levi’s will power not to scent mark Eren on the Saturday after he found him shoved up against the wall by the shitty alpha kid. How dare he touch his omega? It was only his years of military training that allowed him to calm himself to assess the situation and set the record straight for all those in the room. He remembered those years without food, watching his own mother starve all because those asshole nobles continued to fear the outbreak that had been well contained in Maria. Those had been dark days, and he would do everything in his power to prevent a repeat of the tragedy.

But he had more urgent problems to address. It was late Monday afternoon and Eren was due to arrive any minute. He’s been busy pushing his team all day in punishment, and they were still in the facility. He probably couldn’t make them leave, even if he ordered it now. They were too curious to see how he would act now that he knew Eren’s identity. Well, they wouldn’t be disappointed. After Saturday, Levi had decided to continue teaching Eren, but this time it would be full-scale hand-to-hand combat training. 

He didn’t immediately call Eren over though, waiting instead until the usual locker room laundry had been placed in the main room and the last of the equipment had been cleaned. They’d been working on dodging and counter punches, but now he was going to start the real lessons on attacks and how to take down an opponent. These were lessons that would require him to work physically much closer to Eren. As they began, it seemed Eren expected the worst, and all of his actions were stiff, flinching when he and Levi touched. “Loosen up kid, I’m not going to hurt you. Just teach you how to fight. Now let’s talk about what happened on Saturday when that shitty alpha brat was in front of you. When he grabs like this, you have a couple of options.” All the while when talking Levi reenacted the scene he had found, grabbing the front of Eren’s shirt and pushing him up against the wall, but going the extra step of pressing his lower body flush to Eren. 

Catching the wide eyes Eren had, he loosened his hold and took a step back and looking over he spotted his team trying to appear busy, “Eld! Get your ass over here to demonstrate.” And in the next demonstrations, Eld took Jean’s position and Levi took Eren’s. When Levi gave the nod, Eld grabbed Levi’s shirt, pushing him back only to be stopped as Levi maneuvered his arms to twist in Eld’s hold, stopping short of dislocating the other alpha’s arm. They repeated the move twice more before Levi and Eren moved to practice. After Levi was satisfied, they continued to the next hold escape, demonstration first followed by practice. Now the squad had stopped pretending to be busy and was fully engaged in watching the lesson. By the end of the lesson, Eren was sweaty and breathing hard, but his face again wore a bright smile. He’d gotten over his fears after the demonstration and his passion for learning was shining through. It was a lot more physical than anything he’d done before, but he trusted Levi completely. “You’re doing good kid. We’ll keep practicing from standing for a while, and then move to take downs and mounts.” Eren squeaked out a “Mounts?” before blushing hard. Just what was Eren imagining? “Yeah kid, escaping from a full mount.”

They followed the now familiar practice of walking back to the palace together and it was Eren who brought up the subject of Saturday. “Hey Levi, thanks for what you said Saturday. Horseface just wouldn’t listen to me and until you showed up, I don’t think anyone there believed me.”

“Yeah, well some people just don’t want to believe that Rose was to blame for the food shortage. It was easier to blame Maria. Now, with the treaty we haven’t had to worry about a repeat and no kids will have to live through what I did.” Levi’s focus was oddly distant as he answered. 

“Um Levi, what do you mean?” He could ask couldn’t he? They had grown close enough to share stories of their past, right? “My mother was one of those who starved; she wanted the people of Rose to eat first. I nearly died too, but my uncle found me before that could happen.” 

Levi’s mother had died, starved from lack of food from Maria. Levi himself had almost died. Now he was being forced to marry from the country that could have saved her. How could he be so calm? What if deep down, he really hated Maria? What if he hated the prince and resented having to marry him? It was enough to make his choke, a feeling numbness spreading throughout his body. What if Levi hated him? Eren had stopped moving and Levi looked back to find what was keeping him. “Eren?”

“Why? Why don’t you hate Maria? You’re being forced to marry from the country that could have saved her? Don’t you hate them?” Eren didn’t look at him as he asked his questions. His face had contorted with fear and the scents he was giving off now were telling how distressed he was. Levi guessed Eren was expecting him to blame Maria and hate the prince in association, and moved to comfort the omega. His slow steps towards Eren culminated with a his calming scent washing over Eren and his hand reaching up to brush Eren’s face, but stopping short of touching.

“Because it’s my duty to ensure it never happens again. I don’t harbor anger toward Maria. Like I said on Saturday, they had enough problems of their own to deal with and they did try to help.” It’s seemed to be working as Eren looked up into Levi’s eyes. He couldn’t resist adding, “Besides, with everything I keep hearing about this Marian prince, I’m looking forward to finally meeting the brat.” That seemed to finally snap Eren from his depressed mood and they continued on. “Haha. But you never know Levi, you might be disappointed.”

*****************

Homework done, Eren waited impatiently for Armin and Mikasa to return or for Levi to text. School that morning had been a circus with his classmates slowly losing their awkwardness toward Eren under the watchful guards. It had taken the initiation of an eating contest with Sasha to ‘break the ice’ again. Needless to say, he and Connie had lost in spectacular fashion. The memory brought a smile to his face, but now he was back to being bored. Dare he text Levi instead of waiting on the alpha? He’d already learned the alpha had a potty mouth and considered whether he could brighten Levi’s day with a little humor.

Eren: Why couldn’t the toilet paper cross the road?  
Levi: Really brat? Jokes?  
Eren: Yep. I’m bored. Now guess.  
Levi: no idea, why?  
Eren: It got stuck in a crack.  
Levi: You should be ashamed of yourself.  
Eren: Just trying to brighten your day. How was your day?  
Levi: Are you sure it’s me that needs the joke. That was less bratty than usual. Something happen?  
Eren: Remember how I said we were studying the treaty at school?  
Levi: Yes, awkward third person  
Eren: Well, I learned about your mom today and I keep wondering how I’d feel if that happened to my mom.  
Levi: I don’t blame Maria if that’s what you’re getting at. 

There wasn’t a response from Eren, so Levi continued.

Levi: Eren, I’m not going to hold it against your parents, and certainly not against a kid who wasn’t even alive when she died. However, we need to make sure it doesn’t happen again. That’s our job after we marry.  
Eren: Alright, so maybe I have been worried since I heard.  
Eren: Thank you Levi.  
Levi: If you want to thank me, how about a picture?

Eren stilled when he read the last text. He finally felt the question of Levi’s mom had been fully answered, and now he had a new problem to deal with. It was time to play the brat again. He quickly searched the web for a picture and copied it into a text.  
Eren: Sure! How about this breed?  
Levi: I take back what I said earlier. You’re just as much a brat today as always.  
Eren: But aren’t they cute! Look at those ears!!  
Levi: Not the breed I was expecting. Thought you might go for a lap dog.  
Eren: Nah, if you’re going to get a dog, go BIG.  
Levi: We’ll see once you get here. Work calls. Goodnight Eren.  
Eren: Night Levi

Why was it that every time Eren talked with Levi he felt better? It was like the alpha knew exactly what he needed to hear. 

**************

It was becoming apparent to Levi that Eren was very insecure about the engagement. He thought the topic of his mother had been settled when they walked back to the palace, but obviously, it had still bothered Eren. The thought of a depressed Eren didn’t sit well with Levi, and he’d do anything in his power to make the omega smile; even if it meant asking for help from Hange.

Levi: I need you to check if any of the bitches are expecting a litter.  
Hange: That’s unusually crass even for you. I don’t know of any pregnant betas or omegas in the corps right now.  
Levi: I meant dogs, shitty glasses. We use German Shepherds. Eren wants a GSD.  
Hange: Oh! OOOOOOOOOOOOOH! You were serious?! We thought you were kidding.  
Levi: Just look into it.  
Hange: You’re falling for him, aren’t you? I can’t wait to tell Erwin.  
Levi: Fuck off Hange

**************

Armin was worried. He’d called Erwin to inform him of the leak to their classmates, which had resulted in an impromptu meeting with Hange and Mike included. It was too much of a risk and it concluded with the decision to inform Maria; a task that fell squarely on Armin’s shoulders. So, with the phone on speaker, he dialed and was connected with the queen. The conversation started cordially enough, with Carla asking how the first week had gone, but eventually Armin was forced to reveal situation that had developed Saturday. What surprised Armin was Carla’s reaction. Instead of worry Eren’s mother bursting out laughing. Apparently they had a bet going on how long Eren’s secret would hold with Levi and others, and she had won. Her bet of one week much closer to Grisha’s two weeks. 

After Carla had calmed back down, they assessed the dangers to Eren, and it was decided that additional security arrangements while they were at school were needed. If by chance one of students did slip up and the story was released about Eren presence in Rose, security would be vital to protect him harassment from the paparazzi. The question now was who. The Marian guards would need special dispensation to patrol on the grounds of the academy, and if there were guards from Rose, they would need to know Eren’s identity. 

Now it was Erwin’s turn to surprise Armin and Carla. All of Levi’s squad knew about Eren, but the four person team would be insufficient to guard Eren and handle their other duties. Hange and Mike pulled together a list of other trustworthy soldiers in the Survey Corps who could be selected to swap in to the guard rotation: Gelgar, Henning, Lynne, Thomas, and Nanaba. The regular chauffer would also be replaced with Dita Ness. Satisfied with the new arrangements, Carla dropped an unsubtle hint to Armin that Eren should call his parents, and the call ended. All that was left was for the guards to be informed of the change in plan, and Erwin to contact the school. 

Eren’s reaction to the change hadn’t gone as smoothly. On Monday morning he loudly protested the added guards, ordering them to keep their distance as much as possible. It was difficult enough to make friends, but making friends when you had armed guards constantly monitoring anyone who approached you would make it impossible. So, at lunch Armin could only watch in disbelief when Eren was pulled into the food contest between Sasha and Connie. 

That night when he arrived back to his room, he expected a sulking Eren, but instead he found Eren as excited as ever to recount the lessons from Levi and then their conversations after. For all of it’s many faults, Armin had to admit the plan was working. Levi and Eren were getting closer.


	13. Playing pretend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three day weekend, 3 short chapters instead of 2 longer ones. Enjoy!

The weeks started to fly by for Eren with the help of his now well established routine. It was already the end of May with the end of the school term looming and plans for summer trips being made. Would he be allowed to go? His classmates had kept his secret safe and there had been no incidents, so there was a good chance it would be approved. However, the palace and the school were easily controlled environments. A trip to the ocean would require an entirely different level of planning and Eren knew Mike’s team was already working on checking the feasibility of the trip. 

With the warmer weather, the windows to the training facility had been thrown open and as he approached the sounds of Olou and Petra bickering could be heard, although it was more subdued than before. It was funny to watch how the omega put the alpha in his place time and again. It was as though they knew every button to push to get the other riled. The bickering had increased with Olou poorly hiding his interest in Petra, and Petra egging him on with sly comparisons to Levi. So it came as no surprise when Levi finally had enough and ordered them to “go fuck already”, which had only added to the tension in the room and earned more than few snickers from Eld and Gunther. Watching the couple again today, Eren suspected Levi’s patience wouldn’t last long, and he was right.

Levi had walked in, took one look at the couple, and called both Petra and Eren over. Their orders were simple; Eren’s was to spar with Petra and show him how much of the lessons he was retaining. As Eren faced off against Petra on the mat, the others gathered round not wanting to miss the show. “You’ll fight until someone is pinned. Ready. Fight!” And that was all Petra needed before her stance changed and she moved forward with lighting speed dipping her body lower to angle a leg behind Eren and force him backwards with her hips. Eren had just enough time to start a pivot as they fell turn in the hopes of getting Petra beneath him, but she was ahead of him and had moved her arm inside to twist Eren’s arm beneath his body, effectively pinning him beneath her. Levi called out to get them to break apart and ordered, “Again!” 

They repeated the rounds with Petra winning most, but Eren was successful a few times. Every time they ended, the others would encourage them, but it was Olou’s comment that distracted Petra enough for Eren to win the last round, “Omegas fighting each is other is hot as fuck.” Petra had obviously heard him, as she faltered giving Eren an easy win. After standing back up, she turned to Levi and asked if they were done, before dragging Olou from the facility. Levi couldn’t help but smirk, “Fucking finally.”

Levi turned his attention to Eren then. The omega was flushed and the color did everything to make his eyes shine bright and stir something in Levi’s blood. Over the past weeks he’d increased his physical interactions with Eren, starting with small swipes of his wrists against his exposed skin, pressing against Eren before releasing him after a pin, and even bringing the glands on their necks together if their positions allowed. At first, Eren ignored the contact, then after becoming conscious of Levi’s touch he started freezing, but now the omega would continue, albeit frazzled, breathing harder, and flushing deeper. He didn’t know if Levi was making contact on purpose in the beginning, but now, it was hard to imagine that it wasn’t intentional. Every time Levi’s sent them down to the mats and his body was covered by the muscled alpha, he felt himself responding, despite nearly always having an audience from Levi’s squad.

It wasn’t only Olou that had been riled by the show the omegas had given their onlookers. Levi could feel the heat in his veins watching the two struggle to pin the other, and found himself envious of Petra. More than once he recalled the feeling of the softer omega beneath him. The smooth feel of his skin, and the enticing scent he gave off, how the hot puffs of breath that would hit his neck. Fuck, he could feel his body start to respond the memories. He needed to focus, not day dream of fucking his omega.

“Come here Eren. I’m going to show you how to break a full mount. Now, I’m going to lay down and I want you to straddle my chest.” And Levi lay on his back on the mat waiting for Eren to settle on top. “What are you waiting for? Straddle my chest.” 

“Oh my god Levi, I don’t think I can do this.” And he didn’t. At least Levi hadn’t asked him to straddle his hips, but still it was an intimate position for an alpha and omega to take. “Eren, it’s just a self defense move. You’ve been fine with everything else I’ve taught you. Now we’re up to what to do if you get taken down to the mat. Now, straddle my chest.” The last statement came out as a command and Eren reluctantly lowered himself over Levi. “Now, if you find yourself pinned high like this, the first thing you need to do is change the gravity center and lower the person on top so they are over your hips. Like this.” 

Levi moved his hands to grip Eren’s hips and checking that the omega was following his actions, started pushing him back while shimmying his shoulders on the mat. Eren was starting to breathe harder again as his ass aligned with Levi’s bucking body and hips. Levi stopped once Eren was far enough back. “Now hook both arms around one arm of the person on top, trap the leg on the same side, and then pivot your hips.” And as before, Levi performed the action he had described, flipping them over slowly with Eren landing on his back and his legs around Levi’s hips. Levi kept his pelvis flush against Eren’s and moved his hips causing friction as he leaned down to speak to the omega beneath him. “And that’s how you escape a full mount.” He paused for a moment, admiring the omega he had beneath him before leaning down with his face nearly touching the side of Eren’s face, “Want me to demonstrate again, or are you ready to give it a try?”

It took Eren a moment to collect himself and reply, asking for a second demonstration. Levi reluctantly disentangled himself from Eren and lay back on the mat, eying Eren as he sat up to his knees, moved over to Levi, and straddled his chest. Fuck, the omega looked equally good atop him as he did pinned below, and Levi moved on autopilot to reverse their positions, to settle again between the omega’s legs. They were both breathing hard, and it was difficult to tell if it was the unexpected quickness of the move, or the arousal they were feeling. This was getting dangerous for Levi, his body was responding more now to the submissive scent Eren was giving off after Levi had taken complete control and pinned Eren below him. He leaned in closer to reach the source, giving Eren closer access to where his dominant scent emanated.

In the background Eren and Levi heard a polite cough and both turned simultaneously to find Eld and Gunther had been watching the whole scene play out. Shit, they hadn’t left yet? “Ah, well we just wanted to let you know that we were heading out. Goodnight Captain.” Neither made eye contact as they excused themselves and quickly headed for the door. The reality of their position was finally registering with Levi. This couldn’t be called a martial arts hold anymore, it really was an alpha pinning his omega. 

“Shit. Eren, as much as like having you pinned beneath me, maybe we should call it a day too.” The omega could only nod his head, too overcome with the sensations he was feeling to fully comprehend the words Levi had spoken. Levi stood and offered his hand to the dazed omega, helping him to his feet. “We can continue this tomorrow. Let’s head back now.” 

It was unusual, but their trip back to the palace was silent, each lost in replaying the last hour.


	14. Flip of a coin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments! I figured the readers were starved for some character action and added chapter 13 last week. Never fear, there will be more fun times of a different sort in chapter 15.

Eren was confused and didn’t know what to do. He’d endured and even enjoyed the escalation of the physical contact with Levi, but what had happened today was on an altogether different level. It had all begun the Monday after Levi had walked in on Jean assaulting him. It had been a shock to hear Levi assert his dominance over the other alpha and even more of a shock at how quickly Levi could reign in his anger. The control and strength it would take to do so was nothing short of extraordinary. So it was no wonder he approached the training facility with extreme caution going about his daily chores as inconspicuously as possible. Once he had been called over by Levi he had no idea what to expect. It wasn’t until Levi addressed his stiff posture that he began to relax, only to freeze when Levi demonstrated the first hold.

The proximity of their bodies was nothing like before. Levi’s body was flush with him. He could smell the unique scent that was Levi and feel the muscles move underneath his clothes. The pressure on his lower body registered and his body began to respond in inappropriate ways during the lesson. He’d never been handled in this manner and the sensations were all new to him. Without knowing how to respond he could only stare at Levi. Relief washing over him as Levi called Eld over. They demonstrated the move without problem; maybe this was normal training and it was Eren who was making something out of nothing. The training continued and Eren did his best to ignore the contact, thinking it probably was just the way things were done.

Of course, that all changed a few weeks later when he began learning take downs. There was always a delay after Levi pinned Eren beneath him, keeping his body covered, and Levi would find a way to rub a scent glands against Eren’s clothes or exposed skin. He’d end the day smelling of the alpha and would blush at the looks the servants gave him as he walked through the palace to drop off the laundry. More than a few of the maids would giggle when they saw him now. He could only imagine what the palace gossip was saying about him. 

But the maids weren’t the only problem. It was the way the contact was making Eren feel and how it responded. His body would buzz with energy and freeze his thoughts, making him unable to move. More than once he’d felt Levi grinding on him, his hot breathe warming the already flushed skin by his neck’s scent gland. It was becoming all too common for him to be half aroused at the end of a lesson and that was the problem. Eren liked the sensations and was certainly attracted to Levi, but the embarrassment of asking to cut short a lesson was happening more. He most definitely didn’t want Levi to stop, but he had the unnerving feeling that Levi was playing with him to see how he would react.

Mikasa had been perfectly livid the first time she and Armin had found a dazed Eren sitting on Armin’s bed after an evening dinner appointment. It had been a particularly physical lesson for Eren and Levi had ended it by rubbing the scent glands on their necks together. This time Eren noticed it wasn’t only him who had been affected. He’d caught Levi staring at him, face flushed and panting slightly. When Eren had asked if they were going to continue, he could have sworn Levi’s eyes never left his lips. So he confessed to them both what had been happening over the last weeks after Mikasa had threatened to “maim the midget”. Seeing Eren affected had put her protective tendencies into overdrive and it took coaxing from both Eren and Armin to settle her fury. Her solution was to have Eren stop taking lessons, which was absolutely rebutted by Eren. Armin’s approach had been a little more practical. If Eren refused to give up the lessons, he would have to find a way to maintain control. 

Eren put the plan to the test over the next days and weeks. He tried his best to calm himself every time they came to contact, to keep his mind off the sensations and focus solely on the skills and not the teacher. It was difficult to say the least. He still found himself blushing throughout the lesson, but he could continue and even start to appreciate his alpha’s skills. To maneuver Eren each time to positions allowing the contact belied the short alpha’s strength and skill. It surprised Eren when he found himself looking forward more towards Levi’s teasing than the lesson. He was shocked to find that he’d unconsciously grip Levi’s shirt to keep him in place longer and lean his head to catch better access to Levi’s scent glands. He’d even stopped showering in the evening, preferring to keep Levi’s scent on him as long as possible. 

Today though, all his hard work to build immunity to close contact to Levi had been tested and failed. Even now as he sat in Armin’s room he could recall the feel of being dominated by the alpha. What had happened was different than all of the previous times. He’d never seen Levi lose control like that during a lesson and move without warning Eren. It both exhilarated and scared him. Deep down some part of him was excited knowing he had such a strong alpha, but the other part was scared of the unknown if Levi hadn’t stopped with simply slotting their bodies together. He recognized Eld and Gunther departure now for what is was; witnesses leaving before the scene unfolding before them could escalate. But, for all of his time spent thinking and replaying the last few weeks and now today he’d been able to boil this new problem down to 2 points: Levi was truly playing with him and Levi was playing with him without knowing that that he was Eren Jaeger.

It wasn’t the sight that worried Armin and Mikasa when they finally made it back to Armin’s room, but the smell. Eren sat curled in an armchair shaking with mixed scents of arousal and distress rolling off him lost to his own thoughts. He didn’t notice the arrival of the others until Armin reached out to touch his shoulder and barely registered the look of disgust Mikasa wore as she caught Levi’s scent on Eren. “It happened again and I need your advice. During the lesson today it got really physical. What I mean is that Levi seemed to lose control and he pinned me, but it was different. This wasn’t him just showing me a move, it was more of a “this will end with us fucking” kind of move.” Eren paused he letting his words sink in. Running his hands through his chocolate locks he continued, “I love that we’re compatible, and I won’t deny that I enjoy how close we’ve gotten, but he doesn’t know who I am. He said he liked having me pinned beneath him.” Eren paused again before voicing his suspicions, “Does this mean he’s cheating on me?”

Armin was first to respond; although Mikasa had let a “I’m going to end him” slip. “I thought we had established that Levi isn’t taking suppressants anymore and his actions might be a side effect, acting unconsciously when a compatible mate is near. But now you really think it’s directed at you and not just a byproduct? If what you say is true, then what you’re saying is that you think he’s cheating on you, with you?”

“Exactly.” He knew Armin would get it, but his hopes of Armin siding with him fell as he continued. “All of the lessons so far have been hand-to-hand combat lessons. And he hasn’t, except for today, made any overt physical advances on you outside of the lessons. So, there is a possibility that even if he was attracted to you enough to pursue you, he has the control to stop himself. Which means that even if he wanted to go further, he hasn’t.” Armin took a deep breath, letting it out slowly to compose himself. “Honestly Eren, you kind of brought this on yourself and I kind of feel bad for Levi. He has a compatible mate teasing him daily and he has to control himself. You’ve gotten to know him, and he seems to like you. Why don’t you just tell him already?”

“Armin, I can’t. What if he only likes me because he doesn’t think he has to mate me? He probably thinks he only has to put up with me until the prince arrives and then he can toss me aside. Or what if he find out who I am and he still ends up tossing me aside knowing that he’s stuck with me forever and not just a few weeks!”  
Eren was cut off from further scenarios by Mikasa, “Eren! Remember what Hange said. Levi isn’t like that. I don’t want to admit this, but I don’t he do something like that. Remember the note with the ring? Aren’t you still texting him? He wouldn’t do that if he was going to use you just to produce an heir.”

“Mikasa is right. But I think the time has come to tell Levi. It isn’t fair to leave him fighting against an attraction that he doesn’t need to fight. Eren if he wants you now, he’ll still want you he knows he doesn’t need to hold back.”

“What do you mean he doesn’t need to fight or hold back. Armin, it almost sounds like it wouldn’t bother you if we did end up sleeping together.” Eren knew that eventually he’d end up being intimate with Levi, but hearing it voiced out now was making him start to panic. Armin had enough though and with a shout he spoke what had been on his mind ever since Eren had started complaining of the physical attraction he felt between him and Levi.

“Eren! Your parents have given you permission to marry and have sex with Levi. Hell, the governments of two countries have even sanctioned the two of you fucking. What more do you need? Tell him so you can put the man out of his misery!” The look of shock on Eren’s and Mikasa’s faces spoke volumes. Never in their wildest imaginings had they ever thought Armin would speak in such a way. In a much calmer tone he continued pleading with Eren, “Tell him Eren. Have faith in Levi and everything you know about him. He deserves to know. Besides, no matter what you do, come July he’ll know. You don’t want him finding out the same time as the rest of Rose. Levi has always been kind to you and you owe it to him to treat him better than that.”

Eren knew Armin was right, but exposing the deceit made him cringe. He hadn’t thought his plan through this far and now he’d become his own enemy. Thoughts of Erwin’s strange question bubbled to the surface. Had he seen through to this day, knowing that Eren was putting himself in such a position? This sucked. He’d been so focused on himself that he hadn’t thought how unfair it was to Levi. Damn it! He needed to tell him the truth before the situation got out of hand. But how? He couldn’t imagine sitting down at breakfast tomorrow and casually telling Levi, “hey, you know how I said my name was Konrad? Oops, sorry I lied.” Yeah, that wouldn’t go over well. He’d be lucky Levi didn’t beat the shit out of him. He needed help to figure this out. “How should I tell him?”

“Well, for starters you should be the one to tell him. But if you’re worried about how he’ll react, we can always make sure to have Hange and Erwin there along with Mikasa and me. Let’s wait until the weekend when there will be more time for you two to talk. I’ll also need time to get everyone onboard, and you’ll need to inform you parents.”

“Just to check, we’re only telling Levi, right? No official statement yet. The rest of the world will still think I’m in Maria. I don’t think I’m ready yet for everyone to know who I am.”

“Eren, I’ll protect you as long as I can. Armin and I have helped you get this far. We won’t abandon you. And just think, if Levi knows he can help protect you too.”

It was settled then. Armin would set up time with Hange and Erwin and whoever they felt necessary for when and where Eren would reveal himself to Levi. It had always been only a matter of time before Levi found out, but now that the timing had moved up he felt a dread touched with excitement run through him. Levi's reaction could go either way just like the flip of a coin.


	15. Shades of the past clouding the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2/2 for the week. Enjoy!

Levi tried to make quick work of showering after the lesson with Eren, but his body wasn’t cooperating. Images of Eren pinned below him, those plump parted lips just begging to be kissed and his head turned exposing his neck in submission were flashing through his memory. His body remembered the feel of Eren and how their bodies fit perfectly together. He was fisting himself before his mind caught up to the action, Eren’s name the mantra keeping time until he came with a shout. The spray of the water cooled his heated skin and washed away the evidence, but it took some time for him to come back down from the high and for his breathing to return to normal. The release had taken the edge off but hadn’t didn’t completely removed the heat running through his veins. 

Even after drying off and dressing he felt too tightly wound and needed to find a way to relax or at a minimum find something to distract himself. He was loathe to admit it, but it was times likes these he depended on Erwin, Mike, and Hange. Grabbing his phone he started a group text.

Levi: I need your advice  
Hange: U ok? U never ask for advice.  
Levi: Well, I need it, and a fucking drink.  
Hange: If you’re buying, I’m game. Just finished work. Moblit is coming too.  
Erwin: Finishing up here. Mike and I will meet you there. Text us location when you get there.  
Levi: Glasses, I’ll pick you up in 30.

The trip down to the garage that housed his truck was uneventful and Levi was grateful the footmen and maids kept their distance. It didn’t take long for him to reach the medical building to pick up Hange and Moblit, but his irritation clicked up a notch when he caught them sharing a look upon entering the truck. “What was that about?” Hange shook her head, “Nothing grumpy. Jeez you’re on edge tonight. No wonder you wanted that drink.” 

It was fortunately a Thursday night, but the customary bouncers still manned to doors. They eyed the trio as they approached and hesitated before letting them enter. The bar wasn’t crowded and they had no problem finding seats, but there were still your typical alphas and omegas filling the bar area, out on the town either looking for distraction from boredom or to pick up a quick fuck. Levi didn’t wait to flag down the waitress, but headed to bar to get his drink faster, pushing is way through the other patrons, he ignored the looks sent his way. Handing over his credit card he started a tab and told the bartender to add drinks from anyone at his table before heading back, cold drink in hand. 

As he approached the table he noticed Hange texting furiously, ignoring him and her mate to concentrate instead on her phone. For some reason the action annoyed him and he made his displeasure known, “Who are you texting Hange? I thought you were going to help me. Isn’t giving advice right up your ally? You and your perfect mate, the perfect fucking couple to tell me exactly how I fucked up.” 

“Whoa shorty. I’m just texting Erwin and Mike our location. No reason to get your boxers in a bunch. Now tell the doctor what’s wrong. I’m all ears.” It was strange for Hange to see Levi behave this way. The alpha normally was in complete control at all times and his outburst very much out of character for him. The agitation rolling off Levi was increasing ever since they had driven to the bar with him. It wasn’t difficult, even for the pair of betas, to sense the agitation and anger Levi was emitting. She prayed her texts made it in time.

“I fucked up, and now I don’t think Eren will want anything to do with me now.” At the look on the faces of the two sitting at the table he continued detailing the afternoon, eventually reaching how it had ended. “I wanted to teach the shitty brat a lesson by making him jealous of himself, but it’s backfired. If we hadn’t been interrupted by Eld and Gunther today I would have ended up doing something far worse. Fuck! Even now I feel like if I see him again I’ll end up doing something I’ll regret.”

“But you did stop. That’s what matters. And you even said yourself that as you increased your attention to him, Eren hasn’t shied away from you. Levi, Eren is comfortable around you and there’s a good chance he wasn’t angry at you for finally making a move. Didn’t you say you caught him holding you in place on top of him once? Sounds to me like you’re both just too stubborn.” Levi was quiet as Hange spoke only moving to take more sips of his drink. Maybe it wasn’t as bad as Levi thought. It had been difficult to read Eren’s emotions walking back to the palace. Levi had assumed the teen had stayed quiet to avoid talking with Levi, but maybe he was just overwhelmed and unsure how to proceed. It was a possibility Levi hadn’t considered, but should have given how naïve Eren could be at times. Maybe the brat was finally going to reveal himself? The thought had Levi unconsciously licking his lips knowing it wouldn’t be long after he might finally get to taste the omega.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Hange continued, “Don’t you think it’s time you told him that you know? The poor boy must be confused by the way you’ve conducting your lessons, and for all you know if both of you got your heads out of your asses, you might be with your sweet omega now instead of in a bar with your friends.” 

“And how exactly would I do that, Shitty Glasses. I can’t just casual start calling him Jaeger and then tell him that oh by the way, I’ve known who you were for the last months, but decided to watch you pretend to be a different person the entire time.”

“Well that would be one way. But let’s go with this instead. You tell Armin and Mikasa first and we test to see how Eren will react. That way they can help you find a way to talk to Eren in a way that will be less likely to make him angry. Then you can go be with your omega instead of drinking your worries away.” In his mind Levi agreed with Hange’s proposal and was about to say as much when a female omega came over to their table and leaned into Levi showing far too much cleavage.

“Hey there dark and handsome. Mmmm, you smell delicious. I couldn’t help but hear that your omega is causing you trouble. You know, if you wanted I could take her place and show you a good time instead.” The overpowering smell washed over Levi as the omega ran her hand up Levi’s arm to his bicep giving it a squeeze. She gave a sickening sweet smile, “What do you say?”

It was like time was slowing for Mobilt and Hange as they could only wait and watch as Levi responded to the woman. “Back off bitch. I already have an omega and there is no way in hell I’d even consider touching a piece of garbage like you.” But it seemed that the women would be harder to shake off than he thought. “Hmmmm. You don’t smell like you’ve got an omega and it’s obvious that she’s not here. Last chance alpha. Forget the omega that would leave her alpha to go out alone. I know I can make you forget all about her.” 

Levi pulled his arm away with a deep growl, one that would warn away even other alphas, and spoke again, “Get. The. Fuck. Away from me you whore. Never speak about my omega again. Someone like you is a piece of shit compared to him.” It was unfortunate that a different alpha who had been eying up the female omega that night overheard Levi’s comments and he approached the table. “I think you need to take that back buddy. That’s no way to talk to an omega, even if you’re not alpha enough to satisfy your omega.” 

But an alpha approaching Levi in the state he was in was the wrong move. There was no way Levi was going to back down from this fight. He already felt like a failure after today. He had feared, and still did, that he’d damaged his still fragile relationship with Eren. Having it flaunted that Eren wasn’t truly his yet by these scum reminding him of that failure. “And now it’s a piece of shit alpha. You fuckers don't know when the quit. Leave me alone.” As he turned back to his drink on the table the taller alpha reached over and grabbed the front of Levi’s shirt pulling them closer, “Looks who’s talking. You probably scared off your omega with your personality, or maybe it was your height that did it.”

As the man finished, Levi grabbed his arm and twisted it while standing to shove the taller alpha to the ground. He leaned in and spat, “If you want to fuck garbage, then by all means you take her home.” As he was about to deliver a punch, his fist was caught, and turning found Erwin holding him back from landing the blow. “Let go of me now Erwin.” It was an order, but Erwin had no intention of obeying. Instead he turned to Hange. “Why did you let him come in here Hange? We need to leave now.” Nearly all of the bar’s patrons were watching the scene and several of the alphas were on their feet obviously itching to join in the fight. Without waiting for a response he and Mike pulled Levi from the bar heading for the parking lot. They needed to get Levi away from the other alphas before there was a full blown fight.

Levi struggled against the other alphas the entire way, snarling and growling to voice his anger. Hange and Moblit had caught up and Erwin ordered them to follow in Levi’s truck. He needed a place where they wouldn’t be interrupted and decided they would meet back at the training facility. He needed Levi to calm down some first and pushed him to the ground still keeping him restrained. “Levi, we are going back to the training building. Don’t make this harder on yourself.” Thankfully Levi stilled, but glared at his two captors. Erwin was never so thankful that the Survey Corps required all its alpha and omega members to take suppressants. The pheromones Levi was giving off were steadily increasing, giving away his current state, and would have easily drawn other nearby alphas in to challenge Levi unless they were suppressing their ruts.

Hange and Moblit could only stand and watch as Levi was pulled into the building and thrown to the floor. The roar from Levi was the only noise before he attacked the much larger alpha, “ERWIN!” They fought until Levi and Erwin were reduced to panting messes on the floor, both bruised and bloodied. The anger Levi felt was still there, simmering just beneath the surface, but his head had cleared some now that they were out of the bar and away from the scents of the omegas and other alphas. He recognized his condition for what it was now. He was in rut. “Shit, how many years has it been since we’ve done this?” 

“Not enough. Can’t say it was something I ever wanted to see repeat.” Erwin answered and then addressed Hange and Moblit, “Think you can patch us up?” Hange and Moblit made quick work of attending to their patients. “I think it’d be best Levi if you take some time off until this passes. We can let Eld know and he can take over while you’re out. Mike and I are going to escort you back and I’ll warn the palace.” 

Once Levi had been safely locked into his room, Erwin made several calls to appropriate parties informing them of the situation; it had been years since these protocols had been used but it easier than he expected to put everything back into place to ensure everyone’s safety. The last call he made was to Hange. He hadn’t forgotten that there was an original reason for the meet up tonight and his curiosity was driving him to ask the only source of information currently available to him. After finding Levi in rut he wasn’t surprised that Levi had made a move on the omega. He was actually more surprised that Levi hadn’t taken it further. But that was Levi, even Erwin recognized his control and strength.

He agreed with the plans to tell Armin and Mikasa, and now they had a few days to plan out how to tell Eren that Levi knew. If Levi’s rut wasn’t finished in time, they might have even more time while Eren was vacationing with his classmates. Either way, there was a lot to do over the next month. The annual summer solstice ball was approaching as well as well as the official arrival of the prince. Eight weeks, that was all it had taken for contact with Eren to pull Levi into a rut. The two were that compatible. He’d bet his arm that Eren would have a heat before the summer ended. Heaven help them all.


	16. Chapter 16 Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview of chapter 16. Might post before Saturday if there is enough interest.

“Oh, are you saying there are times you’d let me be on top. I thought you liked pinning me below you?” Shit, Eren remembered what he had said. “Yes, but it can be equally enjoyable to give up control and let your partner lead. If you want to show me your moves I’d be happy to be your partner.”


	17. Turnabout is fair play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this isn't the chapter most of you were hoping for, but we are getting closer. Here's to hoping this tides you over until the weekend.
> 
> I'll delete the teaser chapter later.

Armin had asked to meet Erwin, Hange, and Mike the next day after school. There was no point in delaying meeting and this way they would be one step closer to getting everything out in the open so Eren and Levi could start with a clean slate and no deceptions between them. But, he hadn’t expected the news they delivered when they, he, and Mikasa had met. Levi was currently in isolation due to his rut and couldn’t meet with Eren until he had control over himself. If this was anything like his past ruts, it would take at least 3 to 5 days before he could return to his normal schedule. That would leave just a few days at best and just one day at worst before Eren left for vacation. He worried that it would do more damage for everything to come out to the open and not have sufficient time for them to fully talk over what had happened. The trip would be a week long and they would be back in plenty of time before the solstice ball. Agreement was made to bring the princes together the day Eren returned. He wouldn’t have school and Levi would have his schedule freed so they could spend time together. Now all he had to do was tell Eren.

****************

It was routine for Eren to clean the training facility even if Levi wasn’t available to train him. It had only happened a couple of times, but that Friday, was one such day. He went about the now familiar tasks that had become routine without much thought until he heard Levi’s team talking. He’d learned at a young age living in a palace at the center of government that eavesdropping was very wrong, but he couldn’t resist when he heard is own name. What were they talking about? He inched as close as he could risk and listened.

Eld: I still can’t believe Levi went into a rut because of Eren.  
Petra: Well, we all saw how he was acting yesterday. And the way you described the lesson I’m surprised he didn’t end up taking Eren right then and there on the mats.  
Gunther: Just because you and Olou finally got it on, doesn’t mean the captain would completely lose control.  
Petra: It was the captain’s fault! He got us all riled up by making me fight Eren. But, you know, his plan to punish Eren is sure backfiring on him.  
Olou: It’s the brat’s fault. If he hadn’t kept his identity from the captain, the captain wouldn’t have pushed himself and ended up in rut.  
Petra: I feel kind of bad for Eren too. He doesn’t have any idea why Levi has been so physical with him or that captain was trying to get to reveal his identity.  
Eld: If you feel that bad, go ahead and tell Eren that Levi knows, but I don’t even want to think out what your punishment would be.  
Olou: Let the brat be. He made this mess, he can deal with the punishment captain has for him.

They were walking away from him now. His heart was beating loudly and he was surprised they hadn’t heard him. If he believed what he’d heard, Levi knew who he was and the last few weeks of tortuous and suggestive training had been Levi’s way of punishing him. When had Levi found out? It had to have been after that first week when the lesson formats had suddenly changed. He had been right! Levi was making the training difficult on purpose, trying to make Eren reveal himself. He was in too much shock to think straight, his thoughts coming in a jumble. Levi knew. Levi knew and hadn’t pushed him way. Levi knew and still treated him the same outside of the lessons, still texted him, and still talked with him on their daily walks back to the palace. Levi knew and had been waiting for him to say something. Levi knew and was now inaccessible to Eren due to his rut. Levi knew and had let him pretend to be a different person for almost 2 months. His shock was quickly wearing off and turning to anger. 

He hadn’t meant to hurt Levi by hiding his identity, but Levi didn’t have to go along with it after he knew. Especially in the way that he had. Payback. He needed to get Levi back with his own medicine. Now that he knew Levi saw him as Eren Jaeger, he could make a move without fear of fighting his phantom self. He’d continue this little game, but the rules would change. If Levi was allowed to tease Eren, the reverse would definitely hold true as well. Now all he had to do was wait for Levi’s rut to end and he could try out his new found power. 

He briefly thought to tell Armin and Mikasa but decided against it. They wouldn’t like what he was about to do and he didn’t want to lose the courage to do what he was setting out to do.

*************

Lately it wasn’t unusual for Eren to eat breakfast talking with his team on the mornings they ate at the palace, but today the omega slid into the seat next to Levi, despite other open seats. Levi looked tired, but otherwise okay. It was now or never. “Morning Levi. How are you doing today?” He flashed the alpha a smile, watching as Levi stilled before continuing with an air of innocence in tone. “I missed our lessons these last couple of days. Will you be there for today’s? We left off at the point where you mount me.” 

The terminology was little off making the meaning vastly different from a martial arts term. Was it him, or was this Eren flirting with him? The omega’s scent was playful and alluring, and dare he think directed towards him? Was it stronger too? Levi didn’t know if Eren’s choice of words was intentional and purposeful teasing, but he was game if the brat wanted to play it like this. It would make getting over the debacle from Thursday easier, maybe. “I don’t know Eren; you might need one more demonstration to get the feel of having an alpha underneath you. Plus there might be times when you want to be on top and in control. But if you want to be on the bottom that’s fine by me.” That smile only grew wider as Levi played along. Apparently Levi didn’t mind these innuendos, those long lashes fluttering as he kept up the banter. 

“Oh, are you saying there are times you’d let me be on top. I thought you liked pinning me below you?” Shit, Eren remembered what he had said. “Yes, but it can be equally enjoyable to give up control and let your partner lead. If you want to show me your moves I’d be happy to be your partner.”

“I’d love to show you what I can do. You’ve been teaching me for a while now, and I’ve learned a lot from the lessons. I never thought you’d be such a hands-on instructor or that the lessons would be so long and hard. They just barely fit. It was a stretch to make them fit in my tight schedule.” The brat was killing him, putting emphasis on all the wrong words. His rut had just ended and he was back in control, but some of the lust was still there and this conversation was sending his thoughts to the gutter. “Just make sure you’re warmed up and stretched when I get there. Wouldn’t want to hurt you because you hadn’t been properly prepared. Then we’ll see if you can take everything I have to give you. Your ass is mine today.”

“Uh, somehow I don’t think they’re still talking about the lessons. Are they talking about what I think they’re talking about?” Armin had leaned over and asked Petra quietly. The others, including Petra had quieted down for the exchange and watched and listened. This was so unlike Levi to flirt, everyone was fascinated by the change in demeanor.

“Hmmmm. We’ll see.” Eren had finished his breakfast then and got up to leave flashing another smile to Levi. Armin and Mikasa followed soon after leaving the breakfast room silent with Levi’s team sharing grins between them before breaking out in raucous laughter. Levi decided to shift the attention away from him and threw out a comment directed at Olou and Petra, “I get it; you’re all enjoying this. I hope at least two of you got laid last week.”

“Oh Captain. Don’t worry, if that conversation was anything to go by, I’d say you’re going to be seeing some action soon.” There were more snickers from the other team members. “Fuck you all” was his only response.

**************

Armin and Mikasa kept pestering him about his morning conversation with Levi during the car ride to work. “What the hell Eren. Since when did you and Levi flirt!? I almost didn’t believe it was the two of you in the room.”

Eren smiled back at his friends. “I’ve decided to take the offensive. If Levi wants to play with me, I can certainly do the same. Once we’re back from the trip I promise I’ll tell him, but I’m kind of having fun now. At first I didn’t think he would play along, but looks like he’s game. There’s no harm in it, you said yourself that I’ve been cleared to fuck with Levi, so first I’m going to fuck with him. A little flirting is harmless.”

“Oh my god Eren. I didn’t say that so you could string him along.”

“Eren, just make sure you’re prepared to accept the consequences of your game. If you push Levi too hard, this may go farther than you originally intended.”

“I’ll be careful Mikasa. The day we get back from the trip I’ll tell Levi everything.”

*************

Ok, so maybe he was nervous for after school. He had no idea if Levi would continue where they had left off this morning or return to his business like training. He didn’t need to wonder long. As usual, the laundry was being dropped off when Levi spotted him, except this time Levi smirked at the omega before calling him over. “So Eren. How do you want to do this? Are you ready to continue from last Thursday and start from me mounting you? Or we could see if I can penetrate your defenses.” Oh shit, Levi was continuing. Maybe this wasn’t a war he ever had a chance of winning, but he still had to try. “Why don’t you demonstrate one more time? First times are supposedly awkward, so any guidance you can give may help.” Fuck yes, Eren was still willing to play.

“Then come over here so I can show you how it’s done.” They had an audience again, but Levi was determined to ignore the stares and snickers. He lay down on the mat and expected Eren to straddle his chest, but was surprised when the omega sat directly across his hips, lining their bodies up and rubbing his rear against Levi’s groin. He leaned down bringing his face inches from Levi’s. “Is this position good for you?” 

“Yeah, this position definitely works, though probably not a good position for a first time.” And Levi completed the flip, reversing their positions and settling between Eren’s legs. “This one might be better.” Levi ground down on Eren, partly driven by the feel of Eren’s heels pushing him into the omega. His hips made slight piston motions earning a small gasp from Eren. He stilled his body and looked down at Eren. Those lips were drawing him in. He went for the scent gland instead and brushed is nose against the skin. There was no way Eren couldn’t feel him stiffening in his pants. Levi could definitely feel Eren responding. Maybe he was taking this too far?

“Haa, mmmmmh, yeah. Definitely better. I’m sure my first time will be painless now that I’ve been prepared.” Or not. The brat was still going, well so could he. “Well that’s good.” Levi pulled up and repositioned himself and Eren so he was now straddling the younger males hips. He hesitated before speaking, making sure he had eye contact with Eren first. “All that’s left is for you to make the first move.” This time he words held a different type of innuendo. Eren had started this little game back in March when he came to Rose under a different name and now Levi was waiting for him make the move to end it. A soft “yeah, I know” was the only response he got before Eren completed the move and they again switched positions. 

Eren looked down at Levi, holding him self up with his arms flat on Levi’s chest. “Levi, when I get back from vacation I want to talk to you about something. Promise me you’ll be here when I get back?” Levi nodded his head and they remained still looking into each other’s eyes for a few moments before Eren lowered his head to Levi chest and listened to his heartbeat. His next words were spoken so softly Levi almost didn’t hear them, “Promise me you won’t hate me.” The scent from Eren had shifted from aroused to bitter and Levi felt compelled to reach up and hold the omega. His response of “I promise” was equally soft spoken. 

Levi tried to ignore the clicking sound and enjoy the moment of holding Eren, but it just wouldn’t stop. Damn it Petra, just how many pictures was she taking?! He slowly released Eren and sat up so they were both kneeling. Eren had calmed, but his scent hadn’t yet returned to that playful scent from this morning. He had to do something. Leaning in he gave Eren a quirk of a smile, “When you get back there’s another position I want to show you.” That seemed to grab Eren’s attention, he was starting to blush. “It’s called a rear mount.” He leaned in further until his lips were brushing the shell of Eren’s ear, “It’s great for taking someone from behind.”  
Eren had never blushed so hard in his life. Levi was going to be the death of him.


	18. Distance makes the heart grow fonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Just wow. Over 4100 hits, 270 kudos and 60 comments. I feel the luv for this story. Thank you!!

Eren was still blushing when Levi stood and offered him his hand, helping the omega to his feet. Catching the alpha’s protective scent bolstered his confidence. The thoughts of confessing his identity to Levi still made him quake in fear, but for now and the next 7 days he could put those worries aside. “Sounds like fun. I can’t wait for us to try it out.” Just the thought of today’s early antics brought a smile to his face.

“Brat. And here I was going to make our gawkers clean the mat today, but if you have this much energy maybe you can finish on your own.”

“Uh, when you say finish, you’re talking about me finishing the cleaning, right?” Catching Levi’s glare Eren quickly called the game, “Truce!” He risked another smile at his alpha, “Should we walk back to the palace? I still need to pack.” They were leaving the following morning for the class vacation. He’d never been to the ocean and was looking forward to the experiencing something new. Plus it was nice to finally be done with classes. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched Levi give his orders to the team, “Since you have so much time on your hands, finishing cleaning. I want this place to fucking sparkle.”

As Eren walked over to pick up the laundry, but Levi told him to leave it, it was nice evening out and they could take their time walking back. They walked slowly side-by-side, their hands brushing every so often, his skin burned where they touched. It exhilarated Eren knowing that Levi wasn’t moving away from him to prevent the touches. They had grown surprisingly close over the past weeks. Eren would never have imaged today in his wildest dreams when he had arrived in Rose. Now however, he couldn’t imagine not having Levi in his life. When had he started to feel this way? His thoughts were disrupted when Levi asked him about the trip. “Are you excited for your trip? Where are you staying?” 

“Oh, it’s a resort in Karanes. Apparently it’s right on the sea and has a private beach! There’s supposed to be some areas for volley ball and outdoor grilling areas. I can’t wait. It’s going to be nice just hanging out with friends and no school work to do. Sleeping in, being outside in the sun, the fresh air, I can’t wait!” The excitement Eren felt was clear to hear and Levi felt himself in awe of the omega. Just a few minutes ago he had been depressed over telling Levi his identity, but now he was near bouncing on his feet and happily chatting away about the trip. He’d have to manage without his omega for an entire week and the thought settled heavily on him. When had he gotten so close to Eren? The thought of Eren’s absence depressed Levi, but he was happy the omega was going to get out too see something new. “And you’ll be back next Friday?”

“Yep. The chartered bus leaves tomorrow morning and will bring us back. It’s only about a 3 hour drive, so not too far.” They had reached entrance way and the guards at the door dutifully open them for the pair to walk inside, but this was where they would part ways. “Well, um, I’m going to go back to my room and pack and then wait for Armin and Mikasa. I’ll see tomorrow at breakfast?”

“Wouldn’t miss it.” Their parting was awkward, and Eren looked back as he walked towards his room to catch one last glimpse of Levi, realizing that he already missed his alpha.

*******************

When Eren, Armin, and Mikasa walked into the breakfast room the next day, the usual crowd was there, but this time a seat appeared to have been purposefully left open next to Levi who sat sipping his tea and reading through the mornings orders and looked just as tired today as yesterday. Eren felt a pang of worry for the alpha, was Levi over working himself due to work missed because of his rut? He felt drawn to the open seat and took it without considering where Armin and Mikasa would sit. His attention was solely focused on the alpha before him.

“Good morning Levi. How are you feeling this morning?” It took the alpha a moment to take in the question, the concerned look Eren wore confusing him at first. “I’m fine Eren, no need to worry. All packed and ready to go?”

“Yeah, we dropped off our bags before coming here to eat. The bus was already parked out front, so we can leave as soon as everyone arrives. Are you really ok?” Did he really look that bad? No one else at the table had commented. He appreciated the concern, especially since he knew how excited Eren must be to leave for his trip. He’d never admit to Eren directly, but he hadn’t slept well because he had been thinking of the omega and how his life was changing with their engagement. Over the next week he planned to divest all of his remaining duties to free up time to spend with Eren. Once Eren was back in school he could devote more time back to governing, but with his uncle still acting as regent, he had no immediate need to lead. 

Last night he had trouble settling his instincts, which were confused as to why his omega wasn’t with him. The unsettling feeling of loss had started as soon as they had parted ways in the evening and had remained until Eren had arrived for breakfast that morning. The game Eren had started yesterday had made it clear to Levi that he wanted Eren, but not just in the physical sense. He’d become attached to the omega and did not want to part from him, especially not for an entire week. Levi briefly wondered if these feeling would improve after they had mated and Eren had been claimed by him. 

“There’s nothing wrong with me Eren. Just didn’t sleep well. Maybe I was too excited for what have to tell me when you get back.” He couldn’t help but tease. After yesterday, Eren had earned a little payback. At least Eren had the decency to look a little ashamed at Levi’s words. Making his omega blush was becoming a favorite past time. “Alright. I promise we’ll talk when I get back, just don’t forget your promise.” Eren was excited for the trip, but after he and Levi had parted ways, he found his enthusiasm diminished by thoughts of being separated from his alpha. Now that the time of departure was nearing, he felt reluctant to leave, wanting nothing more than to spend the day with Levi. 

It was just his luck that Armin spoke up then telling him to hurry up or they’d hold everyone else up. He finished his breakfast then in record pace and joined Armin and Mikasa as they headed for the bus. To his surprise, Levi had also gotten up and was walking with them to the door, his instincts kept him back to walk next to the alpha. Once they were outside in the morning sunshine they were informed that everyone was already on the bus, and he could see eager and interested faces peering at them through the windows. Mikasa and Armin were already heading up the stairs, but before he also boarded, he turned to Levi. Seeing his alpha so close, with those tired eyes, he was drawn in. Instincts leading him he asked, “Levi, close your eyes for a moment?” The alpha gave him a look of wariness, but complied, standing still with his eyes closed. Before he lost his courage, Eren took a step forward and carefully brushed his lips against Levi’s before moving to step back. 

If he thought the alpha was simply going to let him go, he was wrong. Levi’s arms reached out and pulled Eren to him. His instincts surged and he pushed their necks together to mutually scent mark each other. He knew they were giving Eren’s class a show, but right now he couldn’t care less. He had his omega in his arms and wouldn’t be this close for the next week. He finally stepped back steadying Eren, who wore a dazed look. “I’ll be here when you get back. Now go enjoy yourself. And stay out of trouble, brat.” He gave the omega a small push, leading him to the bus stairs, and watched him slowly climb them. He stayed outside until the bus had pulled away and addressed his team as he turned to head back inside, “If you tell Hange anything, I will make you run drills until you fucking drop.”

**************

Eren didn’t know what had overcome him. He’d technically just kissed Levi and Levi had responded. The cheers he got as he took his seat barely cut through the daze Levi had left him in. Armin’s laughter finally caught up to him, “Um, I’d say Levi won that round. Still think flirting with Levi was a good idea?” He could hear the others talking now, “Well, if anyone still had doubts, that clears it up, he really is the Marian prince.” “Oh my god, they were so cute together.” “Did you get a picture? Share it with me!”

His rising panic was stemmed when Mikasa stood and addressed the class, “If anyone shares anything they witnessed before Eren’s identity is officially released, I’ll make your lives a living nightmare. And if you think I’m bluffing, just think what would happen if Levi found out you hurt his omega.” The rest of the ride to the hotel was a more subdued affair.

After arrival, the class disembarked the bus and stretched cramped limbs and took in their surroundings. The fresh breeze rolling off the ocean and the bright midday sun greeted them. They had arranged for several rooms and suites to be booked and since it was still too early to check in, they left the luggage with the front desk and headed out to explore. The class broke apart into different groups and promised to meet up again for dinner. Eren’s group headed down to enjoy the afternoon at the beach. Time passed quickly and soon it was time to check in and dress for dinner. Eren had been assigned a room in one of the suites with Armin, Berholt, Jean, Reiner, Marco, and Connie. He’d have to share one the rooms with a two twins beds, but it could have been worse. Connie was assigned sleeping on the sleeper sofa. The matching suite next door had Sasha, Mikasa, Annie, Christa, Mina, and Ymir. The guards assigned to him were also staying at the hotel but were on different floors. 

As they settled down to dinner, Jean couldn’t hold in his question any longer, “So what the hell was that back there at the palace? You finally getting it on with your alpha?” It wasn’t the Jean was all that interested, but after weeks of listening to Eren chatter away about the other prince and how Levi didn’t know who he was, he was a little curious what had changed. Armin caught onto the questioning, “Yeah, Eren. If Levi doesn’t know who you are, why did you kiss him?”

Eren wasn’t sure how to respond, because he wasn’t sure himself. It had just felt right at the time. He’d felt compelled to touch Levi and somehow comfort him. “No horseface, I’m not getting it on with Levi. Armin, didn’t you see how tired Levi looked this morning. I felt I had to do something. I couldn’t just leave him like that” Armin hadn’t noticed anything. Levi had looked the same to him as always; bored bordering on irritated. In any case, it didn’t answer the question of why this kiss instead of a more friend like manner of showing concern. “I didn’t notice anything. But you didn’t fully answer my question. Why kiss him? If Levi didn’t suspect something before, he most definitely will now.” 

They had the attention of the whole table now. This wasn’t how he had planned to tell Armin and Mikasa, but with a huff he started, “It’s complicated. I don’t know when he found out, but Levi knows who I am. I overheard his team talking about us and how he was trying to get to reveal myself by making me jealous.” Memories of the past weeks leading up to yesterday came back, Levi had done a good job of confusing him. “During practice yesterday I sort of promised to tell him everything when we get back, but I haven’t admitted to him who I am yet.” He ended emphasizing the last part.

“You dumbass. If that show he put on for us this morning was anything to gauge his feelings by, I’d say you have him. Just tell him so the rest of us don’t have to listen to you whine about your alpha.” Stupid alpha. Didn’t Jean know how awkward the situation was?

“Fine, I will! As soon as I get back, I’ll tell him everything.” He didn’t need Jean to tell him what he had to do now. “You just don’t get it. Imagine if you were told that you had to marry Mikasa.” He hadn’t expected Jean response, “I’d thank my lucky stars and worship her like the princess she is.” Mikasa had never been so happy to have her scarf in which to bury her face.


	19. Highest of highs; lowest of lows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I got another chapter ready. It's darker, but please know that the next chapter is on the lighter side.

Their first day ended with the class crowded round a fire on the beach. The second and third days passed in a blur of smiles, sunscreen, sunshine, sweat, and the splashing of the surf. By the fourth day Eren started noticing fewer classmates in their group. Ymir and Christa hadn’t joined them for breakfast and he hadn’t seen them since the previous evening. He was sure they were fine, and put it out of his mind. The fifth day saw even fewer classmates down at the beach where they usually gathered. Now Connie, Sasha, Reiner, and Berholdt were absent. No one else was saying anything, so he didn’t bring it up. 

Now today was the sixth day and last full day and the group had dwindled to just a few after lunch. Armin and Annie sat down by the beach a short distance away from Jean and Mikasa. The others were nowhere in sight. He walked up to join them, but something was off. Jean was giving him strange looks and the conversation seemed stale. Looking between the pairs it suddenly hit him. Over the last days, as his classmates had disappeared, they had done so in pairs. Now sitting in front of him were two such pairs, and he was intruding; a third wheel as it were. The looks from Jean were making sense and he felt incredibly dense. Rising to his feet he excused himself, “I’m going to go take a walk down the beach.” Without waiting for a response, he turned and walked away, not catching the concerned looks from his friends.

The day had nearly hit its hottest point by the time Eren had reached a mostly deserted portion of the beach to rest. Staring out across the water, he let his thoughts drift. He should feel lucky, he didn’t need to go searching for a mate and overcome the ordeal of dating. He had an alpha, strong and caring, waiting for him when he arrived back, but now on the beach he felt abandoned and alone. He was different from his friends and lived in a world with expectations they could never understand, no matter how closely they lived together. Those obligations were a weight he had to carry alone. Armin and Mikasa tried to understand, but they would never fully comprehend the terror he had felt at the engagement to Levi. The fears of being a good ruler and the worry of plunging Maria and Rose back to those darker days persisted. But he couldn’t be angry at his classmates and friends moving forward in their lives. It was bound to happen.

So lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice the sun was dipping lower on the skyline and he would need to head back now or risk walking in the dark. He was suddenly tired and just wanted to be back in his room to sleep. There were no thoughts of food, only sleep and the escape it would bring. The trek hadn’t seemed this long earlier, but if he kept his current pace, he’d make it before sun down. The surf had come in and he walked near the shoreline scanning the groups on the beach surrounding makeshift camp fires. The fires looked warm and reminded him he was still in just shorts, t-shirt, and sandals as he shivered from the chilling air.  
It was just past the edge of the private beach when it happened. A volley ball from a group of alphas playing late into the day was hit outside the court and landed in the surf near him. “Hey, over here! Can you get that for us?” He had hesitated and been noticed the three men. It’d be shitty of him not to retrieve the ball that was now just a few feet from him and return it. Sighing he grabbed the ball and veered his walk from along the waters edge toward the court. Eren handed the ball over to the nearest man with a tired smile and moved to leave when the alpha stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “Thanks for that. Whoa, holy shit. You’re an omega.” He turned to his friends, “Guys, guys, get over here. Get a smell of this. It’s an omega. Do you smell the scent it’s giving off? Just begging for an alpha aren’t you?” The last part was said to Eren and it made is blood run cold. How dare these alphas address him as nothing more than an object. He brushed the man’s hand from his shoulder, “If you excuse me, I need to return to my friends.”

“There’s no rush cutie. Why don’t you stay out here with us? We’ll take you back after we’re done, right guys?” That earned sickening chuckles from the alphas. “Yeah, you can’t go walking around smelling like this not expecting us to want to take a taste.” Eren took a step back too late as two of the alphas moved to his sides and took hold of his arms, but the alphas did not expect Eren’s next actions. The weeks of training with Levi and his team kicking in he broke the weak holds and kneed the first alpha as hard as he could in the groin. He could do this; these alphas were nothing better than scum compared to Levi and his team. The second alpha recovered from the surprise and was lunging for Eren when his arm was grabbed and Eren used the alpha’s forward momentum to twist the arm at an awkward angle as he side stepped, not caring when he felt the sickening pop of the shoulder dislocating. 

The third alpha was approaching him now and he could hear screams over the blood rushing through his ears. What were they saying? He decided it didn’t matter; he needed prove to himself that he wasn’t the worthless omega these alphas believed him to be. But, before he could make a move, the alpha was taken down from behind by Mikasa. She’d tackled the alpha and knocked him unconscious with a single blow while Eren could only watch. He was frozen in place as the sounds caught up with him and he began to recognize the security team placing the alphas into custody. Mikasa had risen and rushed to embrace Eren with a sob, “Eren!”  
What was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to act? The adrenaline was wearing off and he felt sleepy again. He just wanted to sleep. Pushing out of Mikasa’s arms, he silently restarted walking back to the hotel only to have more of his classmates catch up to him. “Eren! We were so worried. Where have you been?” Couldn’t they just leave him alone? All he wanted was to make it back to the hotel. He ignored them all and continued not listening to what they were saying. “Someone go get Levi.”

The hotel was fully lit for the night by the time he made it back, shivering from the cold and lack of adrenaline. The doorman eyed them surprise and opened the door to let them in before running to inform the front desk. Eren made it to the elevator before he stopped to retrieve the room key from his pocket. Pushing the button he waited, not really watching for the car to arrive. 

“Eren!” The call of his name didn’t register through the fog clouding his mind. The strong arms and scent enveloping him did. Levi was here? Why was Levi here? He didn’t care. All that mattered was the alpha holding him. “He’s in shock, I’m taking him upstairs. Eld, go get Hange.” The ding of the arriving car didn’t register, neither did being moved into the elevator. “Eren. Eren, hey, are you with me? Say something! Eren, it’s Levi. Please Eren.” Levi didn’t get a verbal response, but the omega pulled the alpha closer to him, hiding his face in the alpha’s neck. The tears came next as he caught up with the situation. He’d felt so afraid when those alpha’s had grabbed him, still was in fact. He’d managed to take down 2 of them, but he wasn’t sure what would have happened facing that last alpha 1 on 1 without advantage of the element of surprise.. “Levi.” It was all he said as he was led into the room and made to sit on the couch. 

They sat there with Levi holding Eren until a knock at the door signaled a new arrival. Levi didn’t need to get up as Armin unlocked the door and let a group into the room. Hange approached the pair cautiously, not knowing how the alpha would react to her approaching his injured omega. “Levi, I need to check Eren. You can stay there, but I’m going to check his vitals.” The beta went about her work quickly making sure Eren was uninjured and in no danger physically, but made sure to keep any contact with Eren to a minimum. 

“Eren. Can you hear me? You’re okay. Levi’s here. Can you feel Levi? He came here as soon as they let him now you were missing. You had us all scared. No one knew where you had gone. Can you tell us what happened?” By now Eren’s breathing had returned to normal and he’d stopped shaking, but he couldn’t find the energy to move from Levi’s arms. Nodding his head he answered Hange, “I’d wandered too far and lost track of time. It was getting dark when I was walking back and those alphas stopped me. They….they wouldn’t let me go, and I ended up fighting 2 of them before Mikasa got there. You know the rest.” As he spoke the fog in his mind cleared further and was piecing the situation together. He was in Levi’s arm and Hange was here at the hotel. Sleep was threatening to claim him, but he wanted to know, “Why are you guys get here?” 

“Those shitheads lost sight of you and notified us after you didn’t return by dinner. I grabbed the team and headed here help to look for you. Just where did you walk to that no one could find you?” He was relaxing a little now that Eren was talking again, but he had questions of his own. Eren yawned before answering, “It was a little deserted cove. There was this path from the beach that led there. I’m not sure how far away it was. You won’t leave now will you?” Levi looked to Hange. “Why don’t you get some sleep? Levi, I’ll take care of getting statements with your team. We can meet up here at 0700 tomorrow morning.” Nodding, Levi focused back on Eren, “Which one is your room?” He lifted Eren and headed to the room indicated, shutting out the crowd.

Hange didn’t waste any time, ordering all of the occupants of the other bedrooms in the suite not to disturb the pair. Next she headed down to inform the hotel that the missing omega had been found unharmed. It was a stain on the reputation of the hotel since the attack had occurred on their property, and they offered any assistance they could. She met up with Armin and Mikasa and the rest of the security detail to inform them of the situation. It came as a surprise that Eren had walked more than 10 miles down the beach to the cove where no one thought to look for him. They had collected statements from anyone nearby who had witnessed the attack and that left dealing with the perpetrators. Two had been taken to the local police station and the third had been taken to the hospital. She had work to do to make sure the story didn’t leak to the press.

**************

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Everyone was worried, and you even came all the way here, just because of me. I’m so sorry. And I need to tell you something. I’ve been keeping it from you this whole time, but I promised I’d tell you. I need to tell you. I’m so sorry.” Levi hadn’t bothered to undress either of them, but instead kicked off his shoes and removed Eren’s sandals before he had settled them on the bed. Eren had immediately begun apologizing. “Shhhh, Eren. It’s okay. You’re okay and that’s all that matters. You can tell me tomorrow when we’re back. It’s okay.” He could feel Eren slowly calm back down and knew he had fallen asleep when his breathing had evened. It wasn’t how he had imaged it, but he could finally fall asleep with his omega in his arms.


	20. Waging war you won't win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't like leaving the last chapter for the week at that point, so how about this chapter instead?

Warm and content. Those were the first thoughts to register with Eren. The third was the burning need to pee. But holy shit, he didn’t want to move from those arms. “Finally awake Eren?” He should have known Levi would be awake. “Uh yeah. I gotta, um you know. I’ll be right back.” Those arms released him then and he rushed to the bathroom keeping his face down to avoid looking at Levi. The previous day was running through his mind as he washed his hands and embarrassment at the scene he had caused made him stand at the closed bedroom door before willing himself to return to his alpha. Levi was sitting on the bed texting, but he put his phone down when Eren returned. Noticing the omega’s unsure stance, he stood and pulled him into another embrace. “How are you feeling?” 

“Better. Did you really come here just because they couldn’t find me? How did you get here so fast?” It was a 3 hour bus ride back to Trost, and he’d only been on his own about 7 hours. If they had waited until the evening meal to inform the palace, Levi arrived in less than 2 hours. He could feel the Levi’s smile against his neck, “Benefits of the military. Threatening an international incident can get you a commandeered helicopter quickly, especially if Erwin is giving the orders. Now, it’s my turn. Why were you on your own and why didn’t you take anyone from the protective detail with you?” 

“I got upset with stupid stuff and wanted to be by myself to think. I don’t even know how far I walked, and I guess I wasn’t thinking about letting anyone know where I was going.” Levi supposed it was a byproduct of Eren’s upbringing. He hadn’t been brought up fully in the eye of the public and his station in life wasn’t constantly at the forefront of his life outside the palace. Levi knew he’d have to work with Eren to understand the dangers of going out on his own as a celebrity. But that could wait for later. “Promise me you won’t do that again Eren.” He could feel the omega nodding. They were interrupted by the vibrations of Eren’s and Levi’s phone. Eren had left his in the room yesterday so it didn’t get damaged while outside and he cringed with thoughts of how many missed messages would be waiting for him. “Ah, we should check that.”

They separated and each unlocked their phones, Levi cringing at his message and Eren at how many missed calls he had. “Shitty glasses is coming” was the only warning before they heard loud knocking on the outer door. Couldn’t the woman do anything quietly? The others in the suite were awake and starting for the door, opening it before he could warn them. “Good Morning Kiddos! Are Levi and Eren up yet?” Hange entered the room not caring for the wide-eyed looks from the other students, preferring to head for the room with the pair, knocking just before entering without waiting for acknowledgement. “Levi, Eren, time to get up! Oh, you’re up. Eren, how are you feeling?” He knew it was just Hange, but that large grin gave Eren the urge to step closer to Levi. “I’m better Hange. Much better. Thanks. Levi, I’m gonna shower before heading to breakfast. Wait for me?” 

It was after Eren had entered the bathroom and shut the door that Hange dropped her overly cheerful demeanor. Bringing Levi up to speed, the 3 alphas had been arraigned and let out on bail, and depending on whether the case went to a trial, Eren and Mikasa might be needed to testify. No charges were being sought against the 2 minors. Because they were minors, Hange had made clear to the precinct head that the names of those involved must absolutely remain known to as few people as possible. Hange could be very persuasive when needed. The next update was on government notification. Erwin had decided against notifying Maria and Rose since Eren was unharmed, but agreed that they had no right to ask Eren to hide the incident. Before she left, Hange slipped Levi a bag with the hotel’s logo and parted with a laugh, “I’m assuming you won’t want to kiss him with morning breathe.”

Levi was still in the bedroom when Eren emerged. Levi excused himself to freshen up next leaving Eren to wait in either the bedroom or the main room. He decided to risk heading out of the bedroom and found the room held more than the assigned occupants. “Uh, hey there guys.” It was an awkward greeting, but the room’s atmosphere lessened a little as they began talking over what had happened. Mikasa took the inquiry one step further and demanded to know if her cousin had done anything strange to him last night. “Geez, no Mikasa. No. Levi wouldn’t try anything; we didn’t do anything weird. We just slept.” 

It was just Eren’s luck that Levi would emerge at that moment. In addition to toiletries, Hange had also gotten him a clean set of clothes from the gift shop and Eren took a minute to admire Levi in something other than his usual fatigues. The alpha looked younger in the street clothes; then again Levi could wear just about anything and Eren would still be proud to call him his alpha. Levi had caught the tail end of the conversation and debated internally if he should embarrass Eren further; flustered and blushing made the omega’s eyes bright and Levi couldn’t resist. He’d missed that alluring scent that was all Eren over the last week. In mock hurt he asked, “What do you mean Eren? Does that mean you aren’t willing to try out some of those positions we talked about last week?” 

“Those weren’t, I mean we were practicing in the gym, I didn’t mean, well I did mean, but I didn’t mean….Levi please stop! I thought we had called truce?” His internal cries of ‘please make me disappear now’ went unanswered and he buried his face in his hands as the room erupted in laughter. “More detail than we needed Eren.”, and “So that’s what he’s been teaching you!?” were asked as Levi approached and spoke directly to Eren, “Hmmm, I think you re-issued that declaration of war right before you left, or have you forgotten? Let me remind you.” He finished by giving the omega a small kiss to his lips.

“Told you this was like playing with fire.” Was the heard from Mikasa before they started heading down for breakfast. Levi leading Eren were the last to arrive.

****************

There were two additions on the bus that late morning as they headed back to Trost: Petra because as an omega she would be allowed entry if Eren went into a place that allowed only omegas, and Gunther because as a beta he was less likely to alarm the students. The assignment of the guards spoke volumes of Levi’s displeasure at the lax security the Marian team had provided. As they drove back, Eren enlisted his friends help on how he should tell Levi. His nervousness was growing. Should he make it a formal announcement or something simple over dinner? Should they be alone, or would it better to have others present? He just didn’t know and now the time was up; they’d arrived.

Once they disembarked the bus, they said goodbye to their classmates as their rides home picked them up, promises were given to stay in touch over the summer, and they would see some in a few weeks for the summer solstice ball. Footmen were ordered to take bags to their room, but Eren was left to carry his. They would meet in 30 minutes before searching out Levi. After Eren headed out form his room, he stopped and grabbed the leather cord from his parents. He’d placed the ring from Levi on the cord and thought it might come in handy when talking.

Petra and Gunther had waiting for him outside his room and now accompanied him to a sitting room where he would wait for Armin and Mikasa. He noticed Petra texted and soon learned Hange had been the recipient as she joined the group. She had flown back with Levi that morning and had bad news. Levi wasn’t at the palace, but he had instructed them to meet him at the horse barns. It was such an unusual request and the trio could only wonder why, and their curiosity grew when Dita Ness and Luke Siss met them at the entrance to the yard surrounded by the barns. “Levi’s not here yet, but if you would like, I can show you around and show some of the horses. Charlotte is my favorite mare, even if she’s a bit feisty.” Not having anything else to do they let themselves be led around the different buildings. “If you want to ride, just let us know and we can arrange it.” 

Eren was the first to sense Levi, knowing that smell even over the overpowering smell of horses. Nervousness forgotten he was just happy to see is alpha again, even though it had been just a few hours since they parted ways. That thousand watt smile was back as he watched Levi approach and noticed he hadn’t yet changed back into fatigues. “Glad to see you made it back brat. Dita show you the place?” 

“Yep, and said we can go riding if we wanted. Do you ride? We got lessons in Maria.” Eren figured making small-talk was the way to go. Levi had asked for them to meet him here, and would wait until he showed them. “Mostly for ceremonial occasions, but I go out every now and then. Maybe we could go together next time.” Levi paused, obviously not sure how to proceed. “I asked for you to meet me here because I have something to show you. It’s a promise I made to the Prince of Maria and I was hoping you could help me with. Follow me.” Promise? What promise had Levi made to him?; especially one that would concern the horse barns? 

Levi led them to a smaller building next to the barns and he could hear barking as the door opened and had the group enter into a room that looked to house empty dog kennels. “Wait here. Gunther, help me for a minute.” Without waiting for a response, he left the confused teens and a practically bursting Hange and Petra before disappearing through a separate door. They didn’t need to wait long before the door opened again, but this time 8 small German Shepherd puppies came bounding through the door. Some of the puppies ran up to the strangers giving small yips and sniffs and others held back preferring to play with their litter mates. The reaction from the visitors was immediate with ‘ooohs’ and ‘aaaahs’ as they played with the puppies. Eren knelt and picked up one and got a lick on his face. Laughing he looked up to find Levi smiling down at him. Eren’s breath caught at the sight. “I had promised the prince he could get a puppy once he got here and he said he wanted a shepherd. Something about those ears, I believe it was. It’s a shame he isn’t here to pick one out. Do you think he’d still like one?”

Of all the things they talked about and been through Levi remembered and had been arranging this surprise. How had he ended up so lucky with an alpha like Levi? Setting the puppy down, he stepped carefully toward Levi until they were within arms length and pulled out the cord with the key and ring. Levi’s eyes widened, recognizing his gift. “Hello. My name is Eren Jaeger, Crown Prince of Maria, and your fiancé. It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir.” At his introduction Levi reach out and drew Eren to him, “It’s about time brat.” Eren’s response was lost as Levi connected their lips. This wasn’t the simple chaste kisses from before, this kiss held all the longing he’d built up over the last weeks. It took the omega’s breathe away and left him swaying. “Guess this means I surrender the war. But I still get to keep a puppy, right?”


	21. Broken Promises?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist.

“No, you don’t.” It was the last thing Eren had expected to hear. Levi had answered his question about the puppy and in an instant broken his heart. How could Levi be so cruel as to bring him here, let him play with the puppies, make him confess his identity, and then break what he said was a promise with him. It had to be a joke of some kind. He could only answer with a shaky, “What?”

“Eren, I can’t let you take one.” What had he done wrong? Why was Levi doing this to him? “But you said you promised me that I could have one. That I could pick one out. I don’t understand. Was this all just a joke to you?!”

“What are you talking about, brat? You can pick one out, but you can’t keep it. They’re only 5 weeks old and need to stay with the bitch for another couple of weeks.” Eren didn’t know why but he looked to Hange as Levi spoke. A look of confusion must have shown on his face because Hange quickly clarified, “He means they have to stay with their mother.”


	22. Beyond the bend in the road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The author is repentant. Here’s the background on the mini-chapter. I was debating ending the story there where Eren and Levi finally have everything out in the open, since I wasn’t sure if there would be interest in reading past that point. So, I created the mini-chapter to see if readers were interested, and it turns out that you are. Thus, the story will continue as originally planned. However, as apology, and for the sake of everyone’s mental health, I gift to you the working titles of three later chapters: 1) Pictures worth a thousand words, 2) All the king’s horses and all the king’s men, 3) Checkmate. 
> 
> As always, dear readers, I am amazed and humbled by your reactions to this little story. Thank you.
> 
> This is a transition chapter, more fun times ahead.

“I’ll be back tomorrow.” Eren looked forlornly at the puppies now back with their mother. Armin, Mikasa, Hange, Gunther, and Petra had gone back, leaving Levi and him to round up the puppies and put them back in the run. They were just too cute and he found it hard to pull himself away. He knew they were too young to be taken away, but part of him wanted to sneak one home, especially since they had already been weaned.

So engrossed in letting one play with his hand, he was startled when Levi came up behind. “Know which one you want?” In truth, Eren didn’t. He’d played with most of them, but he was having a hard time deciding between two brothers. Both were energetic, inquisitive, and had the promise of beautiful coat colors, but it was hard to choose. Sensing his hesitation, Levi continued, “It’s okay if you don’t. Dita won’t let any of them go until you’ve made your choice. He’s promised me the pick of the litter.” Hearing Levi set Eren at ease; now that he didn’t need to make an immediate decision he let Levi know his thoughts, “I’m having a hard time deciding. I’ve narrowed it down to two of the three males, and now I can’t decide. But if I can wait until later two decide, that’s great. I can spend more time with them to see which I like best.” 

He dared a bashful smile as he stood to face Levi. Now that the surprise had worn off and the task of putting the puppies back in the run was complete, the awkwardness of being alone with Levi was setting in. He hadn’t had this problem before, but now that his identity was out in the open he felt exposed and unsure of himself. Levi on the other hand was bemused by the sudden shyness of his omega. This wasn’t like the Eren hew knew, boisterous, confident, and not afraid to speak his mind. He needed to get Eren talking to reassure him that nothing had changed in how he would treat him, and luck was on his side. In the silence he caught the sound of Eren’s stomach growling, causing pink to bloom across the omega’s face. He couldn’t stop the chuckle in response, “You haven’t eaten anything since this morning, right? We should head back and get you something to eat. It’s a nice day out, should we walk or do you want me to drive?”

“Um, we can walk. I don’t mind.” They started heading back, walking in the afternoon sunshine side-by-side; their hands brushing again just like before on their walks back after training. “So, I see you have the ring here. What’s the key you had with it?” Eren looked down and held up the key. “This? Oh, it’s a key to the palace at Maria. There’s this side door that allows you to bypass the guards. My parents thought I was old enough that I didn’t need a full escort every time I went outside. But, I left for Rose right after I got it, so I didn’t have anytime to use it. I put the ring on the same cord, because I wanted to keep it with me. They’re my two most prized possessions.” Eren’s words caught up with him and he faltered slightly in his steps. Not catching the smile brought to Levi’s eyes, he added more to cover up the confession, “I never got to properly thank you for the gift. Well, and now you’ve gotten me a puppy too, and you’ve been training me all this time. Thank you for everything Levi. I feel bad that I don’t have anything to give you in exchange.”

“Eren, what are you talking about? You’ve already given me something in return, the chance to get to know you. And one day hopefully you’ll give me something much more precious than any trinket. We’ll have a family.” Eren faltered again. Oh god, how could Levi say such an embarrassing thing. His face was burning and he refused to look at his alpha. “But, that’s just one of the things we need to talk about isn’t it? And before any kids, you’ll have a puppy to train first.” Levi reached over and grabbed Eren’s hand and gave it a small squeeze in reassurance. “What do you say we go looking for supplies tomorrow?” 

His alpha was much too much. He wanted to say thank you, but it was for so much more than the physical gifts and the training. Levi was keeping his promise made that day on the mats when he promised to tell Levi his name; he hadn’t rejected Eren. A sudden desire bloomed in his chest. Could he do it? They were out in public and anyone could see, but that need was winning. He stopped moving and forced Levi to stop as well through their connected hands. As the alpha stopped, he moved to Levi and pressed his lips against the alpha’s check before stepping back. “Thank you Levi. I’d like that.” 

The continued making plans as they continued walking back, keeping their hands intertwined. The looks from the footmen didn’t register and it wasn’t until Levi led him to a part of the palace he hadn’t visited yet that he noticed the stares they were getting. Levi had brought him straight to the kitchens where mouth-watering smells greeted him and reminded his stomach that he hadn’t had lunch. Chefs and cooks in white aprons were busy working and talking, but immediately stopped and anyone seated abruptly stood once the pair was spotted; the noise of chairs scrapping on the floor was the only sound made. In the silence and under the looks of the servants, Eren had never felt so on display, especially with Levi still tightly holding his hand. A woman, who Eren assumed was the head chef, approached with wide eyes before giving a small curtsy and speaking, “Your Highness, how may I help you sir?” 

Instead of answering, Levi addressed Eren, “Eren, what do you want? Tell them and they’ll make it.” It wasn’t what Eren had expected and if the looks on the faces in the room were anything to go by, not what they had expected hear either. “Uh, do you have some chips and something to drink? Lemonade or maybe soda? Just something simple.” It seemed such an odd request when they were standing in the middle of a kitchen full of staff, but the head chef didn’t let it show, except in her tone. “Certainly, sir. And where will you take your snack?” The word snack was said with an obvious distaste that Levi spoke up, “In my sitting room. You can also bring us afternoon tea there.” Levi didn’t wait for a response and turned to lead Eren from the room towards another part of the palace he had never visited.

“Levi, where are we going?” He’d only been to a small section of the castle to travel between Armin’s room and the servant’s quarters, the dining rooms and some of the common room, but now the wing they were headed towards was new. “We’re going to my apartments. There’s a balcony and we can sit out there and talk privately. Those shitheads know better than to disturb us here.” True to what Levi had said, the room they entered had a large balcony and outdoor furniture arranged on it, complete with umbrellas to keep out the bright sunshine. Eren waited to sit until Levi led them to the table before taking the seat opposite his alpha. “That reminds me Eren, where have you been staying?” Levi remembered the first day, and only Armin and Mikasa had guest rooms prepared. “They gave me a room in the servant’s quarters. I’m next to everyone from Maria. But I’ve been sneaking up to Armin’s room to shower, because, well…..just in case. It seemed safer given, you know…” Eren trailed off talking too flustered to give out details to Levi. 

A knock at the door interrupted and Levi ordered who ever was at the door to enter before the tea service was brought out to the balcony. A bowl with chips and a can of soda were set firmly down in front of Eren. Levi’s protective scent rose and he witnessed the treatment of Eren before dismissed the servant. Eren caught Levi’s anger and tried to placate the alpha, “It’s okay Levi. They don’t know who I am. They see me as the servant who has the audacity to treat their prince as an equal.” What Eren said made sense, but it still didn’t sit well with Levi. Who he had tea with or befriended wasn’t something for others to decide or judge. Reprimanding the servants could wait though. He finally had Eren alone and they had important things to discuss. 

Levi moved to serve himself tea, and plated a pastry for Eren. “I’m glad you’ve been taking precautions since you aren’t taking suppressants and we don’t know when you will have your heat.” At Levi’s words Eren choked on a chip and even after the coughing fit subsided, he didn’t know how to respond. Levi knew the teen found the discussion awkward, but he had to know where Eren stood in their relationship, even if that meant discussing his heats over afternoon tea. “I need to know Eren whether you plan to endure your heat alone or if you will let me spend it with you. We need to make preparations according to your wishes.” If Levi had thought he’d seen Eren blush before, the color of his face now was setting a new record. The scent from the omega gave away his embarrassment, but also his desire for the alpha sitting across from him. He couldn’t meet Levi’s eyes, but did answer, “I…., I want you there. It’s not because I don’t want to go through a full heat on my own. I want you there, because…….I want you there because I want you.”

“If you haven’t already figured it out yet, I want you too. Just being around you was enough to put me into a rut. But Eren, if you change your mind at any point, I won’t be mad. Just tell me and we’ll work out alternate arrangements.” The omega was looking as relieved and Levi felt. The only problem now was birth control. In Levi’s mind Eren was too young to start a family and he wanted his omega to finish school. “There is another point we need to talk about. The agreement made states that you will discontinue all forms of suppressants and scent controls. I’m assuming they made that rule so as to bring us together if we weren’t compatible. But, if I do spend your heat with you there is a good chance you will end up pregnant. There is loophole, and you could take birth control until we are ready to start a family. The decision is again up to you, but I would prefer if you finished your education first, even if you decided to go onto higher education. I’ll wait for our family.”

Eren listened to what Levi said and knew he wasn’t ready to raise a family yet. Given a choice he would wait at least until next year, but if he could wait until after college that would be ideal. It again amazed him how lucky he had been in having Levi as his alpha. “I want to finish school. As for college, I’ll have to finish my applications this summer and then see if I’m accepted. Hange’s a doctor; should I talk to her tomorrow about birth control options? But what about all the ministers? Aren’t they going to be angry if I don’t conceive?”

“I couldn’t care less what they say. This treaty may be the reason we were brought together, but now, these decisions are something between us, not some shitty ministers getting their kicks discussing our sex lives. It doesn’t have to be tomorrow, since we are going out shopping, but don’t put it off.” The alpha couldn’t help but bring that color on his omega’s face back, “Looks like we’ll finally get to try out some of those moves and I’ll get to mount you for real this time.”


	23. Sweeter dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on consent in this story. I'm basing this story off some of the laws in the States. It was mentioned in an earlier chapter that Eren has permission from his parents to marry and be active with Levi; therefore, his underage status is not a problem.

They lost track of time; Eren had stayed in Levi’s rooms until dinner was announced. It was his usual custom to eat with the Marian guards at their usual spot at the servant’s table, but today he followed Levi tentatively to a separate dining room. He wasn’t sure what to expect when he got there. Would they know he was going to eat dinner there instead of with the other servants? Would a place be set for him? He hadn’t time to change and neither had Levi and they wore their clothes from this morning, now mixed with smells of horses and dogs. “Levi, are you sure I should eat here? I can go back, it’s not a problem.”

“You don’t want to eat dinner with me or are you worried what others will say?” Eren didn’t get a chance to respond as they had arrived and entered the room where Mikasa, Armin and two men sat. Mikasa and Armin gave a start upon seeing Eren enter, but made only polite greetings to him without knowing the circumstances. Levi called over a footman to set another place for Eren at the table and then led Eren to an open seat next to the other seat with a place setting. As the footman set the charger down, Levi informed them that the meal may begin.

After his introduction to the two men as a friend of Armin’s, the conversation began anew. Eren could grasp that the two men were Rosians: one a portly man called Lord Wald and the other a slim man from a religious sect named Rev. Nick. To his dismay though, they were discussing the Prince of Maria’s pending arrival. Levi joined in the conversation, informing them that he was communicating with the prince and that their engagement period although off to a little bit of a rocky start was finally smoothing out. Eren knew Levi was looking at him when he talked about the rocky start, but focused on his soup instead. And yes, Levi was very much looking forward to having the prince in Rose and that plans for a gala were being made to celebrate. Eventually though, somewhere around the fifth course, the conversation finally ensnared Eren when Nick asked him to give his thoughts on omegan rights and whether omeagas belonged in the military. Eren’s response using Petra as an example of an omega who excelled as a part of the Survey Corp didn’t seem to sit well with Lord Wald and Rev. Nick and Eren was ignored for the rest of the dinner. 

After Lord Wald and Nick had left Armin, Mikasa, Levi and Eren recounted their afternoons. Of course some of the conversation between Levi and Eren were left out, as there was no need to explain the plans for Eren’s heat yet. They did however touch up the news of the gala. Eren hadn’t known about it and would need to request suitable clothes be brought from Maria. He’d have to contact his parents anyway to let them know about his confession to Levi. After that he could leave everything up to Hannes and Armin to manage. He briefly wondered if Levi also had a formal dress uniform for these types of occasions and whether he would get to see his alpha wearing it. 

“Oi, Eren. If you don’t have proper clothes for the gala, then what are wearing to the solstice ball?” The thought had come to Levi as he pondered how Eren would look in his formal dress uniform. “I wasn’t planning on going. Wouldn’t it look weird for a servant to be on the guest list? Besides, you saw how I was treated today. Until they know who I am, everyone will just ignore me. Armin and Mikasa will be there, that should be good enough.”

The look of disbelief he earned from Levi made him cringe. “We’ll go clothes shopping tomorrow after picking up supplies for your puppy. There should still be enough time to have them make you a proper suit. We can go to the tailor I use.” Mikasa and Armin could only watch as the two began bickering, “I’m not going to let you pay to have someone make me a suit when I shouldn’t even be going!” “Eren, what’s wrong with me paying for clothes for my omega? And yes, you are attending. If I have to go, you’re coming too so I don’t die of boredom. At least with you there the night will be tolerable.” “Fine, I’ll go, but I can pay for my own clothes!” The spat ended with Levi smirking, “Alright, but I’m paying for the puppy supplies.”

The evening ended with Levi walking Eren back to the corridor in the servant’s wing where his room was located. Before parting, Levi had pulled Eren to him and soundly kissed the omega. The sounds from Eren encouraged the alpha to become more aggressive and as he pressed Eren back against the wall Levi swiped the lower lip asking for permission. He took full advantage when Eren opened and granted him leave to explore his mouth. Eren was an inexperienced kisser, but the enthusiasm he showed when Levi took control was more than enough to satisfy the alpha. They didn’t break apart until another servant entered the hallway. “Sweet dreams brat” was all a panting Eren heard as he watched Levi walk away.

************

Levi knew Eren was a teenager on school break, but he also remembered making plans with Eren just yesterday to go shopping. So why was it now 9:30 in the morning and there hadn’t been any sign of Eren at breakfast? He was done waiting and decided to take matters into his own hands, and began heading for the servant’s wing in search of his omega. The irritation poured off him and the maids gave a wide berth to the alpha as he marched down the corridors. What was taking Eren?

As he rounded the corner to where he had dropped Eren off just last night he found a Marian guard standing at a door looking considerably uncomfortable. The guard caught sight of Levi and started, unsure what to do. It was easy to sense Levi’s foul mood, but he knew letting the alpha access to the omega right now could potentially end badly. Levi spoke first, “What are you doing here? Isn’t this Eren’s room?” His tone left no option but for the guard to respond, “Your Highness, this is his room, but I can’t let you enter sir.” Muffled sounds of heavy breathing reached Levi and the alpha’s eyes narrowed. He could smell Eren’s arousal even from this side of the door. His voice was ice as he asked the guard, “And why won’t you let me in to see my fiancé? Are you hiding something from me?” Out of self preservation the guard backed fours steps away, “No sir! I’m just here to protect His Highness.” Levi blood froze with the next scent and sounds that reached him. Eren had just finished. “Why would you need to protect him from me?” The stone cold words ended with a growl and were all Levi said as he turned the handle on the door, finding unlocked, it swung open silently and without difficulties. 

The scene that greeted Levi was not the one he had expected. Eren was alone on his bed with the covers thrown off, boxers pulled down on his hips as he languidly stroked himself. Levi could hear the omega mumbling his name. Shit, when the guard said protect, they meant protect his from being ravaged by the alpha. The guard had been worried Levi wouldn’t be able to control himself from claiming Eren if he found him in this state, and had not meant that there was someone else in the room with Eren. Silently he closed the door and crossed his arms to stem the desire to reach out and replace Eren’s hand with his own. The anger from before was morphing into arousal and desire. Instead of touching, he spoke up to draw Eren’s attention, “So this is why you weren’t at breakfast?” 

The omega’s reaction was immediate, as he grabbed the covers to shield himself. “Levi!” “Yes Eren, that is my name, and it sounds so nice coming from your mouth. You missed breakfast and I came here to find out why, and what do I find? My omega pleasuring himself without me.”

Eren was beyond mortified. He hadn’t heard Levi enter or realized the time, “Let me explain! It was this stupid dream, and I didn’t sleep well, and then I had another dream and well, uh, you know, I kind of needed to take care of the result.” He finished lamely hoping that it would be enough explanation for Levi. “Relax Eren. I’m not that mad. How could I be mad at finding you like this?” The omega could only watch as the alpha approached the bed and sat on the end. “Now why don’t you tell me about that dream and we’ll see if your alpha can help you.”

“What?! No! It’s embarrassing.” Eren was clutching the sheets to his chest in an effort to shield himself. Levi knew Eren was inexperienced, but he also knew that if they became more comfortable with each other that it would be less stressful when Eren did eventually have his heat. “Eren, if you think this is embarrassing, how to do expect me to spend your heat with you? It’s just you and me, and I’m not going to judge. I’ll tell you what I wanted to do to you when I had my rut if that would help, but it’s up to you.” Levi made to stand from the bed, “I won’t do anything you aren’t comfortable with. Just think about it.” 

Levi was already standing and heading for the door when Eren spoke. “Your hands….and your mouth. I dreamt you were touching me with them.” That got Levi’s attention and he moved back to the bed. “Hmmm, where was I touching you?” Eren swallowed, but continued and brought one of his hands up to the scent gland on his neck, “You were kissing me here, and your hands were everywhere.” 

“I’ve touched you there before, may I again?” Levi paused and watched as Eren nodded his head in assent. “Lie back down.” Eren did as he told and Levi sat on the bed next to Eren and bracing himself leaned over and nuzzled the skin on Eren’s neck listening for any distress from Eren. Not hearing any complaint, the alpha began to use his lips and apply pressure to mouth at the gland, but careful not to leave a mark. The next words were spoken into that soft skin, “Where else did I touch you?” The sheet had slipped down between them and Eren took hold of one of Levi’s hands bringing it to the nubs on this chest before sliding that lower, but stopping short of placing Levi’s hand on his already hard member. “Can I touch you, Eren?” A breathy ‘yes’ was the reply and Levi continued his ministrations bringing his lips lower to tease the pink nubs to hardness while his hand began to stroke Eren. 

It didn’t take long for Eren to come undone with the overload of the combined sensations. They were both panting when Levi sat up to admire his omega. The bliss still showed on Eren’s face and he smiled lazily up at Levi. “Next time brat, just tell me and I’ll come help you.” Eren’s high was subsiding and he was pulling that sheet up again. Levi shook his head smiling at the still innocent actions, “I’ll wait for you outside. Put on some clothes and I’ll walk you upstairs to go shower. Then we can get you some food and head out shopping.” Eren nodded and watched Levi leave the room before he uncurled from the blankets. Had that really just happened to him?


	24. Brewing storm

He was led to the center of the large room by two faceless soldiers and made to kneel on the cold stone floor. The cuffs binding his hands secured to the post effectively restricting any movement and cutting of thoughts of escape. He could scan the room to the sides and the front, but couldn’t see behind him. Faces stared back at him with disgust, fear, and worry. He could make out some of them now. Rev. Nick and the asshole Nile were to his right. Erwin, Levi, Armin, Mikasa, and some of the Marians were to his left. Why was Pixis here? Erwin and Levi refused to look at him, but he caught the looks Armin and Mikasa. A man he thought he knew sat at the high bench before him. He strained his neck to look up and identify him. The face was familiar, but he couldn’t place the name. They were speaking now. What?! He was on trial for his deceit and being an omega? Nile wanted to execute him! This couldn’t be!

Erwin would save him surely. Erwin was the best in Rose; he would get them to release him. He hadn’t done anything wrong to deserve this. Relief went through him when Rose said they wanted him. They weren’t going to kick him out! But wait now the man in front was asking Pixis a question. Did Maria want him back? No. They were fine if he was kept by Rose? Now the man was asking about the fight at school on the first day. He could see the strain on Mikasa. She didn’t want to admit that Eren had thrown the first punch. She was pleading for them to consider Jean’s provocation. 

Nile spoke up again then, letting the court know that he had violent tendencies. Hadn’t Eren and Mikasa both assaulted alphas while on vacation in Karansee? No! It was his fault. He was the one who had left the protective detail. He couldn’t let them blame Mikasa. The Rev. Nick was calling him a blasphemer for daring to assault alphas when he was just an omega. The tension in the room was escalating and he was begging and pleading for them to spare Mikasa. It was his fault, but he refused to be ashamed of being an omega. He belted out a last plea, “So what if I’m an omega. Take a chance on me!” 

Pain was the next thing he felt. He hadn’t noticed Levi move, but his alpha was in front of him, beating him up with kicks to the face and stomach. The blood was dripping from his form onto the floor staining those stones red. He could feel the heel of Levi’s boots push his head down to bend his body. Levi was talking, but the words barely registered through his pain. Levi gripped his hair and pulled him up to kneeling, “Pain is the best teacher. He knows better than to deceive me again.” The room was deathly silent until Erwin spoke up, “I propose we have Levi supervise him during the engagement. Levi can keep his omega under control.” Somehow the words from the man on the bench reached Eren, “I’ve made up my mind.” 

The world went dark and Eren abruptly awoke from his nightmare. His body was covered in sweat and chilled from the dream. It had seemed so real to him that he found it difficult to forget. He lay awake for hours and finally in the morning hours fell asleep, but his dreams this time were different. He was in a room flooded with soft evening light and sitting on a couch with Levi. The alpha had an arm on the couch back and an ankle crossed over a knee looking relaxed. Hange, Erwin, and Mike were in the room apologizing and soon after left leaving him alone with the alpha. “Nah, Eren. Do you hate me?” Wait, what? Hate his alpha? “No!” Levi looked over to him then, “That’s good.” 

Something in the dream shifted then, or maybe it was the alpha coming closer to lean over him, making him lay back on the couch seat. “That’s very good because now I can do this.” Levi’s mouth latched onto his, and the alpha settled between the omega’s legs. Those hands were making quick work of Eren’s shirt and when Eren gasped Levi moved his attentions to the scent glands at his neck. Eren caught the sultry words Levi spoke to him as he sucked and massaged the exposed skin, “I can’t wait for your heat. There’s so much I have to teach you.” The alpha’s hand shifted lower and Eren was abruptly awoken for the second time that night. This time however, his body was flushed and covered in a warm sweat and parts of him were pulsing with need. He moved his hands to finish what the dream had started, picturing the hands of his alpha instead, begging for his alpha to come to him.

He’d just finished when he caught the words from his alpha. Oh shit! How much had Levi heard and seen? But oddly enough Levi didn’t seem phased that Eren had been touching himself and chanting Levi’s name. His words about becoming more familiar with each other physically made sense, he could tell Levi about some of the dream. But, he hadn’t expected Levi to reenact it! The whole experience seemed surreal. 

***************

True to his word, Levi took Eren upstairs and waited for him to shower before walking with him hand-in-hand down to the kitchens. They only made it part way though, as Levi’s phone buzzed alerting him to a call. Before accepting the call Levi told Eren he would meet him down at the kitchens and then they could head out for shopping. There was nothing Eren could do, so they parted ways and he continued onward to the kitchens.

The scene in the room was similar to yesterday, but his entry into the room was greeted with either hostile stares or he was completely ignored. Looking around he spotted the head chef from before. She was with 2 others at a table laden with different plates of food and they appeared to be sampling and grading the dishes. He cautiously approached, “Um, excuse me. I was hoping you could help me.” The women merely glanced over at Eren before continuing her work with the others. Eren tried again a bit louder, “Hello. Would you be able to help me?” This time the women ignored Eren completely and he heard whispering in the background. He tried a third time, “I’m looking for help getting breakfast. Can you help me?”

The women let out a sound of exasperation and set her pen down. Turning to Eren she rebuked him, “Look, can’t you see that we are busy here preparing the ball? This is the household kitchen of royal family, not a restaurant. If had wanted breakfast, then you should have been there when it was served. Now, unlike you, we have work to do.” Eren didn’t know what to say, but he could hear the laughter mixed in with the whispering that began after the women spoke. As he looked around the room none of the others were meeting his eyes. He could feel his anger on the rise and made the declaration, “Then I’ll find something to eat on my own.” 

But that was easier said than done. Eren eyed the different fixtures in the kitchen and decided what he hoped was the refrigerator would be a good place to start. Pulling open the doors he found several bottles and ingredients, but little that looked edible. He shut the doors and moved onto the next. The work in the kitchen had resumed and Eren was determined to ignore the sounds. At the fifth attempt he heard a ridiculing voice behind him, “Are you done snooping? You’re holding up my work.” The man pushed Eren out of the way, “Must be nice to have all day just to waste way while the rest of us are working. Guess that must be one of the bonuses of your ‘job’.” The man didn’t say anymore, but grabbed a bottle from the refrigerator and moved back to his work station. Food forgotten, Eren followed him, “What’s your problem?! I’m just trying to find something to eat.” This time the man responded, “My problem? I don’t have a problem, sir. I’m only trying to do my job.” The words were spoken with mock sincerity, but left Eren the choice of either starting a fight with the kitchen staff or continuing his hunt for food, and his stomach was winning. He began opening cabinets next and that was how Levi found him.

“What are you doing, Eren?” At the sound of Levi’s voice, Eren whipped around to find him eying the omega in amusement, but Eren was anything but amused. “What does it look l like I’m doing? I’m trying to find something to eat before lunch. But you know what? Let’s just go. I can wait to eat until later.” The sharp tone to Eren’s words confused Levi. It had only been minutes since they had been parted, but in that time Eren’s mood had greatly soured. “Why didn’t you ask, like yesterday? I’m sure someone would have been able to help you.” At Levi’s words Eren looked around the room, debating to tell Levi the truth. Ultimately he decided against it. It seemed as though whatever problem the staff had with him was some petty dispute and he didn’t want to dwell on it; there were too many things he wanted to spend time doing with Levi instead. “They were all busy.” Shaking his head, Levi listened to his omega’s words, but knew that based on yesterday’s actions and attitudes that it was likely not the truth. The morning was already getting late and he didn’t want to waste more time so he offered to take Eren out to early lunch instead. As they left, Eren flashed a smirk back to the man at the workstation. It looked like the day was back on course.

Or at least the day seemed back on course. That was until Eren realized that leaving the palace meant having to deal with the public. Everywhere they went there were stares and pointing. He also caught the occasional flash of a camera. He wasn’t sure what to expect when going shopping with Levi, but he hadn’t considered that Levi was an easily recognizable figure, or that the public was infatuated with their prince. Given how Eren had been hiding his identity, he hadn’t been exposed to this type of situation before and during the drive Levi had brought up the topic. Sitting in the back of the black sedan, Levi held Eren’s hand explaining that since Eren’s identity had to be kept secret; Levi wouldn’t be allowed to show any affection to the omega. He feared gossip and the potential for Eren’s identity to be leaked and promised that once Eren was officially in Rose that it would a different situation.

They were dropped off outside a shopping area and walked to a small, but clean café with tables and chairs sitting out in the sunshine at which couples could dine. They decided to dine at a table within the café though to avoid the pedestrian traffic on the sidewalk. Even then Eren felt that eating lunch at the café was nerve wracking. It felt as though everyone walking by the window was focusing on their table and passing judgment on Levi’s dining companion. He had chosen a simple soup/salad combination to avoid a messy sandwich and the embarrassment of how to eat it while being watched. Levi, to his credit, caught onto Eren’s uneasiness even before they had reached the café and kept Eren talking to try to keep his mind off those inquisitive eyes. “So, have you thought anymore about your puppy? Have you thought of a name?” 

It seemed Eren had been considering names and the ensuing debate finally took Eren’s mind from the watchful gazes. Unfortunately for Eren, Levi had something to say for every name he threw out as a potential name.

“I like Shadow.” “Wouldn’t that name be better for an all black cat?”  
“What about Ruger?” “Are you getting a gun or a dog?”  
“Armegeddon?” “It will be if you name the dog that.”  
“Captain?” “Are you trying to make a statement about my rank?”  
“Titan?” “There are bigger dogs you know.”  
“Strider? It’s better than what Hange suggested. Sawney and Bean.” “I’ll take back the puppy if you use either of those names.”  
Finally the smile returned to Eren’s features. “Strider it is then.”


	25. Adventures in shopping

The first stop for the day was the pet store. Eren bounced around the store, eerily reminding Levi of Hange. Food, dishes for food and water, toys, bedding, books on training, collars, leashes and more were all laden into the cart Levi dutifully pushed for his omega. Every pet in the store was fair game for Eren to stop and pet and talk with the owners. The owners ranged from fellow first-time puppy owners or kittens owners, all with cute bundles of their own to handle to owners walking mature dogs through the store letting them pick out new toys or try new treats. A few of the store’s patrons noticed Levi and there were hushed whispers, but no one dared approached the pair, and instead waited for Eren to come up to admire their pets. 

What finally gave Eren pause was when he found the tag engraving machine. Too many choices of color and shape gave him pause and he called over Levi to get his opinion on the tag. Levi suggested green and Eren chose a simple rectangle shape. For the back he hesitated on what contact information to put if Strider was ever lost and ended up with just his first name and cell phone number. Levi didn’t seem too worried, because he said the puppies would all be micro-chipped. He also went on to explain that Dita would take care of making sure the proper paperwork and shots were administered. Eren decided he didn’t want to know what Levi meant by deworming. At the checkout he watched Levi take over and pay for everything and couldn’t resist kidding with his alpha, “Guess I really do have to go to the ball now.” 

That left clothes shopping on their list and they made their way to a mall, leaving the puppy supplies in the car. Eren needed a suit for the ball and Levi needed street clothes. He had worn fatigues for so long that his street clothes were outdated and needed replacement. The upscale mall they entered reminded Eren of a promise Levi had made to him early on that they would go together if Levi was free. Except it wasn’t quite how he pictured it. He couldn’t hold hands nor pull Levi with him as they walked past the different store fronts, and most importantly he wasn’t wearing his alpha’s scent, which was becoming very apparent the longer they were there. Groups of alphas, betas, and omegas about his age wandered through the mall and he caught several of the alphas looking his way with expressions not unlike those of the alphas from the beach. The interest in him rivaled the interest others showed in Levi. Eren stayed as close to Levi as he could without drawing more attention to them. 

Levi seemed in no great hurry, and allowed Eren time to take in the sights, sounds, and smells of the teenager’s Mecca. They were stopped at the mall map checking the stores offered and getting Eren a chance to decide where he wanted to head towards. “If you want to go into a store, just let me know. The tailor is on the second floor and I’d like to stop at this store after. Other than that you lead the way.” Eren knew exactly where he wanted to go first and flashed a grin at Levi, “Alright, follow me.”

Levi should have known Eren was going to lead him to an electronics game store; hadn’t the omega already asked for the PS4 or Xbox? As he followed Eren and listened to him talk with others in the store about games and release date, he knew this was one area where Eren had superior knowledge. What did surprise him was Eren including him and asking if the alpha would ever consider playing a multi-person game with him. Levi had to admit playing video games wasn’t high on his to-do list, but for Eren he would reconsider and asked Eren to pick out one they could play together. The problem of a console was solved when Eren said he would ask for his parent to send him with the rest of his belongings; he didn’t notice Levi give Eld orders to head back to the store as they continued on their way.

And then it was onto more stores and finally the tailor. The shop looked out of place and not all like the others. The space had been outfitted in dark natural wood with crisp suits, shirts, ties, and shoes each displayed with precision on the shelves and racks. There wasn’t a mannequin in site. An elderly gentleman approached and greeted Levi with respect equal to that shown the alpha while at the palace. Clearly Levi was recognized and known. The tailor showed only small surprise upon learning Levi was there not to place an order for himself, but for Eren instead. The gentle smile from the tailor reassured Eren as they began discussing fabrics, fit, and timing. The whole discussion was well over Eren’s knowledge and he let Levi talk for him, but paid attention to the details. Once the general idea for the suit was reached, the tailor led Eren to stand on a pedestal where he began taking measurements while Levi looked on. Before they left the store, he had tried on one suit for reference and Levi appeared holding up a dark green silk tie with dark grey and white patterns. Eren could help but blush as even the tailor agreed with Levi’s choice and how it brought out the color of Eren’s eyes. 

After scheduling a fitting of the suit for the following week, Levi led Eren to the next store. This time it was Eren’s turn to wait as Levi grabbed shirts and jeans to try on in the fitting rooms. Eren promised he wouldn’t leave the store, and instead wandered through the racks of clothing checking if anything grabbed his interest. He was holding up a t-shirt when a man approached him with Gunther moving in from the other side to protect if needed. He was middle-aged alpha with grey hairs at his temples and wore clothing that had a professionalism about them. What surprised Eren was that the man was making his way to talk with Eren and not inspect the clothing at the rack. “Excuse me young man. I apologize for interrupting your shopping, but I couldn’t help but notice you here and as a doctor and father of an omega felt it my duty to talk to you.” Eren gave a start as the man pulled out a business card and held it out for Eren to take. Apparently and according to the card, the man was a physician at a clinic specializing in omega care. “You’re about my daughter’s age, so this may be a bit embarrassing, and I don’t mean to be rude or upset you, but I think you should make an appointment to see a doctor about suppressants. There’s still time, but you will need somewhere safe in about 2 weeks if you don’t start suppressants now. The clinic has beta and omega physicians too if you would prefer. Just keep my card and think about, but be careful. You’ve been attracting a lot of attention.” The man looked around and Eren followed his sight, noticing how several others were in the store feigning interest in checking out the clothing while they watched Eren. He even caught one alpha scenting the air. Eren turned back to the man and could only nod. “Be careful.” Gunther and Eren watched silently as the man walked away. 

He suddenly felt exposed and in need of his alpha. Eren didn’t care if he was breaking protocol or exposing his secret as he marched to the fitting room, scenting for the room that held is alpha. Gunther did not try to stop him, but followed to ensure none of the alphas approached. Eren had no difficulties finding Levi’s room and as he knocked the door opened to find Levi half dressed. Strong arms pulled him into the room and his alpha’s embrace. “Eren, what is it? What happened?” As soon as Eren was in Levi’s arms, he began to feel as though he had overreacted. What were the alphas going to do, assault him in the middle of the store when Gunther was there and the whole ordeal would be captured on camera? But, he couldn’t deny how much safer he felt here, and he also had to admit that the sight of his alpha shirtless was possibly worth it. “Uh, I missed you?” That earned him a growl as Levi said him name in deep tones that left Eren no room but to explain further and he showed his alpha the card he was still holding. “This doctor told me he could tell my heat was approaching and that I should be careful because other alphas could tell too. They were all watching me Levi. It felt so creepy, and I just wanted to be near you.” 

“Well, unless those shitty alphas are completely dense, I think they will get the picture that you’re taken when we leave the room.” Eren was confused by Levi’s statement, but then the situation hit him. He had run straight to Levi’s arm and in the process been scent marked by the alpha. “I’m done here, unless you found something to try on, we can’t go pay and leave.” Levi watched as Eren shook his head in the negative before he pulled on his shirt from earlier and led the omega from the room and to pay. The alphas from before were still there, but the hunger in their eyes morphed to surprise when the pair emerged. More than one alpha left the store as the situation caught up with them, not willing to fight the alpha for his omega. “Anywhere else you want to go Eren?”

Eren didn’t have any particular store he wanted to visit, but he hoped he could convince Levi to window shop some more and maybe visit the food court. “Can we look around some more?” Levi was more than happy to let the omega continue to look around and followed him from the store. What Levi did not expect was for Eren to stop short in front of a store front showing soft looking bedding and pillows. It seemed to confuse the omega too that he would be drawn in, and before Levi could question, Eren had already gone inside. The alpha could only watch as Eren touched the fabrics testing each for softness and density of the fill. A store clerk approached and took Eren by surprise with here presence and words, “Oh, those pillows are a good choice. I’ve sold several of those to mating couples. The outer fabric is removable and washable and I haven’t received any complaints on how well the fabric holds up. We’re running a special now, buy 3 and get the fourth free.” She gave Eren an encouraging and conspiratorial smile when she spotted Levi nearby, looking out of place in the store. “Looks like you’ve made quite the catch there. You guys make a cute couple. Just let me know if there is anything else I can help you with.” 

She moved off to attend to a different customer leaving room for Levi to approach Eren. “Pillows?” His omega had already pulled three towards him and he nodded before handing the fourth to Levi knowing that he wouldn’t be able to carry them all himself. “Yeah, they’re really soft and it seems like a good deal. Don’t worry, I’ll pay for them.” Levi couldn’t care less about paying for the pillows, but he was confused as to why his omega was buying pillows. Didn’t the palace provide bedding for him? He wasn’t going to press for information here though and simply followed Eren up to the check out counter. They met up with a grinning Gunther and now returned Eld as they left the store. Obviously his team knew something he didn’t, and he shoved the bags at the beta with a glare before following Eren onward to the food court where he watched as Eren ordered a snack of fast food. 

“I’m making you work out when we get back”, was the greeting he made to Eren as the reached the table Levi was reserving for them. It didn’t seem to phase Eren though as he looked over at Levi from under his lashes, “That’s ok. I’ve been wanting to practice that last mount with you anyway”, but then a thought struck him, “Are you still going to make me clean the training facility?” Levi's deep chuckle answered him and left a suggestion hanging for Eren to answer. “Unless you can think of a different way to repay me for the lessons?”


	26. Fighting on two fronts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of all over the place, sorry. And unfortunately, there will likely be only 1 chapter this weekend. Blame it on my job. 
> 
> Also, in case anyone was wondering, I do plan to eventually go back and fix the typos/errors in the posted chapters. I figured you'd appreciate a new chapter this weekend instead of me fixing old ones.

Levi’s question hung in the air and gave Eren pause as he considered it. He knew what Levi was insinuating, but he wasn’t willing to give in that easily. Could he come up with a different payment for the lessons? “We can renegotiate if you want, but you have to admit that you get something out of the lessons too. I am letting you put your hands on me.” 

“In that case, aren’t you also taking the same privilege? Actually, I wouldn’t mind if you put your hands on me more. You were going to show me your moves, remember?”

Something about Levi made Eren’s inhibitions fall away. “Well, I wouldn’t mind, but then you have to promise you won’t hold back anymore.” Levi looked hard at Eren, disbelieving what he was hearing, and Eren quickly explained, “I’m not talking about that! I’m talking about you holding back in the training. I want to become stronger and capable of handling things like those alphas on my own. The minute you opened that dressing room door today I knew I had made a mistake. Instead of always running to you, I should have stood my ground with those alphas.”

Levi contemplated what Eren had said. There was some slim truth to his claim that they had held back in the training, but not much. “We didn’t hold back in your training. I’ll admit it was tailored to someone of your physical characteristics, but not to your dynamic. But I think you’re talking about something different. Eren, you could have taken down any of those shitheads in the store. The only thing that stopped you was your lack of confidence. And I know you won’t believe me when I say it, so next week you’re going to crash one of the recruit boot camp training sessions. No one will know who you are, just that you are there as a potential recruit. And then we’ll see if you believe me.”

“All right, but if I get my ass handed to me, you’ll owe me. And back to your original question. I’ll clean, but only if you don’t hold back.” Eren finished eating and they started heading back. It was very late afternoon and they had just enough time to stop off to play for a little bit with the puppies with the new toys and treats. The alpha gave him a shake of his head when he noticed more than one puppy with a collar. “Eren, why are there two puppies with collars?” “It’s so I can tell them apart easier.” The innocent smile Eren gave wasn’t fooling anyone. “Come on brat, time to go clean before you claim the whole litter.”

***************

Levi didn’t see Eren for dinner that night, but when he asked one of the maids he was informed that perhaps it was likely that he had gone to dinner with the Marians as was the usual arrangement. The idea was perfectly logical and Levi put it form his mind and went to his originally planned meal. He missed his omega though, and his thoughts went back to everything they had done that afternoon. Eventually he thought back on Eren’s behavior at the bedding store and pondered if the omega was having trouble sleeping. He did say he had a nightmare that morning, but that wouldn’t be something Gunther and Eld would know about. There had to be some other humorous reason for Eren’s behavior, and as much as he didn’t want to contact Hange, Eren wasn’t there to ask. Text messaging seemed safer than calling.

Levi: What does it mean when someone buys new pillows?  
Hange: I’m going to go out on a limb here….  
Hange: …and guess that they want better sleep.  
Levi: Not funny Glasses. Eren already has pillows on his bed. Why would he need more pillows?  
Hange: The pillows were for Eren?  
Levi: He brought four of them. 

Levi waited for Hange’s next text, but got an incoming call instead.

“Levi, explain the pillows.”

“Shit, Hange. There’s not much to explain. We were at the mall and suddenly Eren stopped at this store for bedding and the next thing I know he’s buying pillows. It’s bothering me for some reason. I get the feeling you know why and I think Gunther and Eld do too. They were both wearing a fucking grin when we came out of the store. Now, explain.”

“No. This is too good. I’m calling Erwin and Petra and anyone else who wants to witness this. We’re going out tonight. I want to see your face when I explain it. I’ll call when we’re at your door.” Hange hung up the call before Levi could respond.

It didn’t help that by the time they made it to the bar he had grown tired of sympathetic looks from Erwin and the laughter from Hange. They found several others already at a table and Levi didn’t wait for a drink before he demanded answers. “Alright Shitty Glasses. I’m here, now will you explain why Eren was practically mesmerized by some display of pillows.”

The table’s occupants went quiet and waited for the answer, keeping close eye on Levi for his reaction. “Did you know Levi that there are two times omegas are known to create nests by instinct? The first is when they are expecting the birth of a child. It can take place up to about a month before the birth. They’ll gather lots of suitable items like blankets and pillows. They’ll even go into cleaning modes.” Levi scowled at the explanation. This had nothing to do with Eren, the omega wasn’t pregnant. “Eren isn’t pregnant.” He knew the other explanation was coming now, because the others seemed to shift in closer.

“No he’s not. But that leaves the other time, and that’s what I believe is happening to Eren. Eren is nesting because….he’s nearing his heat.” Hange had paused for dramatic effect and waited now for her words to sink in. “You’ve got to be fucking with me” was all Levi said before laughter rang out at the table. “Fucking hell! How the hell did I not know this?” It seemed obvious when explained to him. Levi caught several mouths moving to answer him, “That was a rhetorical question. I don’t need to hear your theories Erwin. Not a word Petra. Hange, just no.” Levi’s mind started racing; he needed answers and started rambling off questions. “How long do we have? A doctor approached him while we were shopping and said something about 2 weeks. Is there a way to get a more accurate timeframe? Eren was going to ask for contraceptives? Will they still work if he starts them this close to his heat? Is there anything else he needs?” He finally stopped and looked to the others. 

“Oh I’d say somewhere between 1 to 3 weeks. His scent wasn’t that strong when I last saw him, but if he spends more time around you or engages in certain activities, it might bring it on sooner.” Even at the dark scowl from Levi, Hange dared to continue, “You know, touching, kissing, scenting, hand jobs, blow jobs, ri…” The beta didn’t get a chance to continue as Moblit clamped a hand over his mates’ mouth and continued for her, “He should stop by the medical building tomorrow. The sooner he starts the contraceptives, the better. As for timing, I might be able to give a better estimate after.”

Erwin finally broke his silence by stating the unspoken, “So, then Eren has decided to spend his heat with you.” It wasn’t a question. “Forgive me Levi, but I’ll need to confirm this directly from Eren and in the presence of the Marian representative. I need to know that Eren is making this choice of his own. Which means, you can’t be there when I ask.” Levi nodded in understanding. He knew Erwin was doing what was best for both countries as well as the pair involved. “I can modify the protocol for when you’re in rut, assuming you and Eren approve of staying in your apartments. As for anything he might want aside from the basics, I’ll need to consult him.”

It was Petra’s turn to answer one of Levi’s questions and take some of the planning burden off Erwin, “I can take Eren shopping for anything he might need. He might feel better if it’s another omega going with him, but from what Eld and Gunther told me we should take the team with again. It sounds like Eren attracted a lot of unwanted attention today. We can go once his suit is ready for the final fitting.”

“The suit should be ready next week, the day before the ball. My apartments will be fine. I doubt Eren will complain, especially when you compare them to where Eren is staying now.” Levi went quiet then and uncharacteristically gave the group at the table a quiet, “Thank you.” Olou filled the pause, “Aren’t we going to celebrate the Captain’s possible last weekend as an unmated alpha? We need drinks!” The night was back on track. 

*****************

The training with Levi had intensity to it that Eren had never known before. He had dutifully gathered the laundry and dusted the equipment before he left to find Levi. The facility was quiet today and it was just them, but he felt no nervousness as Levi checked that Eren had warmed up before starting where they had left off practicing the front mount escapes. This time though, when Eren flipped them over, it was his turn to fluster his alpha as he leaned down as breathed in the scent at Levi’s neck before sucking gently at the scent glands. When he felt Levi’s hands trail down his hips and move to caress his ass, he sat up and gave a cheeky grin, “How’s that for more hands on?” “Much better. Let’s move on to that new hold.”

It turned out that the rear mount Eren had envisioned wasn’t at all what Levi had meant. Sure, the alpha was behind him, but both were seated on the floor. After Levi had told him to sit on the mat with his legs out straight, the alpha had proceeded to sit behind him with his legs encircling Eren’s hips. The alpha had leaned in to place kisses at the base of the omega’s neck while explaining, “You need….to be careful….of having your neck choked….in this position.” And he brought his arm up around Eren’s neck to demonstrate. “I’m not really into that kind of thing, but if you should learn how to defend from it.” Levi released the arm and brought both of Eren’s up to cross in front of him so his hands were on either side of his face. “This is one way to protect. Keep you arms flat and bring your chin in. Now if I bring my arm around, you’re protected.” Eren nodded in understanding. “Once in this position, I want you to push my back to the mat and then twist so you are in my guard.” 

Eren attempted the move, but couldn’t figure out how to complete the twist, so they switched positions with Eren settling behind his alpha. His arms stretched around and he pulled Levi back flush against him. “As much as I like this position, I think I like it better when you were holding me.” Levi chucked, and brought his hand up to defend, “Anytime you’re ready Eren.” The omega closed his lower hand’s grip over the upper arm’s wrist and indicated Levi could proceed. Levi pushed back slowly and completed the leg maneuvering in steps so Eren could see and feel his movements. They ended with Levi in Eren’s guard facing towards each other and the alpha couldn’t resist the urge to claim the omegas lips as he brought them together. Eren’s only complaint was that he’d never improve before next week if they kept spending so much time on other activities. 

**************

They walked back to the palace together and parted ways as usual for Eren to drop off the laundry before showering. As Eren walked to the laundry area he pondered the day and how much he’d enjoyed spending it with Levi. If what the doctor at the mall had said was true, it was only a matter of a few weeks before he and Levi would be mated, and then he wouldn’t need to hide his identity. The thought brought a smile to his face as he considered the possibility of openly displaying his affection for the alpha. His light mood was chilled when he entered the wash area where he usually found the maids to drop off the laundry. Usually they would greet him with smiles and ask how the training was going, but today, he met hostile stares. “Oh look. It’s the omega here to drop off the laundry. Actually doing some work today?” Eren didn’t know what had changed over the last week. Two days before the summer trip he had dropped off the laundry and everything had been just fine. First it was the kitchen staff and now it was the laundry maids. Just what was going on? “Uh, hey there. I’m just here to drop off the laundry from the facility. I’m going to continue helping over the summer break.”

The head laundress walked up to Eren, “Look kid. I kind of liked you, so I’m going to give you some advice. This is Rose, not Maria. I don’t know what type of customs they have over there, but an omega sleeping around to improve their status isn’t going to get you very far here. You may have fucked your way to Rose, but keep your hands to yourself and stay away from His Highness.” The threat of ‘or else’ hung in the air. Eren attempted to explain, “You’ve got it all wrong! I didn’t, I’m not sleeping with anyone!” However, the head laundress cut him off, “I don’t like liars and I’m sure everyone at the palace will agree. We didn’t say anything when we found you sneaking up to that Marians every morning and staying in his room late every evening, but we aren’t going to stay quiet when we see you hanging off His Highness like a leech. I’ll say this just once more, stay away from him. Now, leave!” 

“I’m going, but you’ve got it all wrong. Armin is just a friend.” His hands were tied. He couldn’t risk more people finding out about his identity. The threats from Mikasa may be enough to keep his classmates in line, but these were adults. There would be no easy way to contain the information. Eren trudged up to his room to grab a change of clothes and it dawned on him that he would be exacerbating the situation if he continued to shower in Armin’s room. He also noticed that the sheets on his bed hadn’t been changed from this morning. Sighing he considered his options. He could go run to Levi and ask him to make things better, or he could try to figure things out on his own. It would only be for a few weeks and he decided he could make it work without worrying his alpha. What was the worst that could happen?


	27. An offer too good to refuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I took a break from work to post the second chapter for the week. Enjoy!  
> As always, thanks for the support for this little story.

Levi was buzzed, but not drunk when they dropped him off at the palace early the morning after the impromptu party. This wasn’t going to be an easy day while he waited for confirmation from Erwin that Eren agreed to spend his heat with Levi. He didn’t doubt what Eren had told him, but the omega would have to voice his desires in front of Erwin and his friend, which would make even an adult uncomfortable. He’d promised Erwin he would stay away until Erwin contacted him, so he’d shut himself in his apartments to try to sleep until he could order breakfast brought to his rooms. Well, if all went well, they wouldn’t be just his rooms for much longer. Once he mated Eren there was no chance of him letting his mate go back to those cramped quarters, even if he hadn’t made an announcement about this identity. Servants be damned. His mate would share his rooms whether they liked it or not. Mate. It had such a nice sound to it. Levi drifted off to sleep both hoping for Eren’s heat and worrying about it at the same time.

*************

Eren didn’t have showering supplies, but knew he could trust Hannes to obtain them. That was his first request when he found his valet. The next was to know if Hannes could help find clean sheets and to request the valet to take over duties of cleaning Eren’s room. Finally, he forbade Hannes telling Armin or Levi of his requests. He could shower in the early morning before anyone was up, and a few white lies to Armin would suffice to cover the altered plans, he hoped. 

He’d also need a plan to avoid being alone with Levi at the palace. The training facility or horse barns would probably be safe if they met there, but anywhere the palace servants went would be dangerous. It wouldn’t be easy, especially since he knew Levi had no qualms about invading his room, but with the shift in his hours, he might be able to avoid a similar occurrence. This was such a pain in the ass. He was finally on good terms with Levi and now the stupid nosy servants were making a mess of things. They needed to learn to keep their judgments to themselves and concentrate on doing their jobs. 

Eren didn’t have much of an appetite left after he talked to Hannes and decided to wander out in the gardens to be alone and think. It would be daylight out for a while yet and he didn’t want to risk running into Levi. He’d head back indoors and go to bed early so he would be able to get up in time the next morning. It would give Hannes time to complete his tasks. 

*************

The shrill beeping of the alarm on Eren’s phone awoke him with a start and it took a moment for him to remember why he had set it. Rolling over he cursed the servants again before finding the supplies Hannes had dropped off the previous night. He slipped on the shower shoes and robe and grabbed the tote with the soaps and a towel before he pulled open the door to check that the coast was clear. What he hadn’t expected was to find Rico standing guard outside his room. It had to have been on Hanne’s orders, because he certainly hadn’t requested the guards. She eyed him with a questioning gaze before giving him a small bow. “I’m just going to go shower. Can you, um, make sure no one comes in?” Her answer of “yes sir” was the only reply.

Eren made quick work of showering and then headed back to his room. He tried to strike up conversation with Rico on the way back to cut the silence, “Ah, so did Hannes ask you guys to start waiting for me in the morning so I could shower?” The look Rico gave him in response made him feel small and stupid, “Sir, we have been guarding your door every night until the first palace shift begins on orders of Ambassador Arlert. Didn’t you know?” Rico gave him a different, but unreadable look then, “Although yesterday we were worried because you weren’t up yet and Mitabi apparently was waiting outside your door when you received a visitor. He told us he got quite the earful both before and after.” 

There were no words to describe how embarrassed Eren felt at Rico’s words. He hadn’t known that there were guards outside his door every night or that they could hear him. If what Rico was implying was true, that means Mitabi and the rest of the guards knew what he and Levi had done yesterday. “Oh my god. Did he tell you all what happened?!” The expression on Rico’s face was definitely a smirk now, “Perhaps if you wanted to keep your relationship a secret you shouldn’t be caught making out with His Highness in the hallways, sir. You and His Highness are the talk of the palace gossip. They seem convinced that you have stopped your suppressants in an effort to seduce the prince and claim him as your mate.” 

Rico’s words confirmed what Eren had heard earlier. No wonder the palace staff was furious; if he were a commoner and succeeded in mating Levi, it would ruin the entire treaty. “This is so stupid. I didn’t stop my suppressants by choice, it was Rose that made me. And I get their point about worrying about the treaty, but don’t they have any faith in Levi? He’d never do something to jeopardize Rose.” They’d arrived back and Rico’s words reached him as he closed the door, “They know him, but they don’t know you, sir.”

He pondered Rico’s words and contemplated what he could do to rectify the situation until it was time to head down to breakfast. However, instead of heading up to the dining room, he headed downstairs to where the other Marians were eating. He was greeted, but there was surprise visible in their features. He took an empty seat and helped himself to the food spread out on the table. The conversation began anew and they had finished eating when Armin appeared at the doorway. “There you are Eren! I’ve been looking for you since you didn’t come up this morning and weren’t at breakfast. Erwin needs to speak to you. Are you done?” Oh no. Was Erwin already onto him and the changes he’d made? With some trepidation Eren nodded and stood to follow Armin to a different part of the palace he hadn’t yet visited. 

The room they entered was an office and Eren assumed this was where Erwin worked. The alpha had greeted them when Armin knocked and offered them a seat before getting to the business at hand. It was strange to hear, but the blond alpha used formal speech when addressing the much younger prince. “Sir, you’re probably wondering why I’ve asked you here, but after talking with Levi yesterday, I need to ascertain your position on a few things. Please forgive me if these questions are intrusive. I only have the countries’ interests and your wellbeing in mind.” Eren felt slightly relieved; maybe Erwin wasn’t going to ask about why he changed his schedule. “Sure, what did you need to know?”

“Your heat is approaching and I need to know your intentions.” Oh no, this was much worse than discussing the hostile servants. “Well, I was hoping to spend it with Levi. If you are asking if this is my choice, the answer is yes.” “Are you aware that when an alpha and omega not on suppressants copulate there is a strong urge to mate? The mating if performed is also permanent. Do you understand that if Levi spends your heat with you that he will mate you?” This conversation just kept getting worse. Why couldn’t Erwin just leave it at spending his heat together? “Yes, I know that we will mate. That was one of the intentions of me going off suppressants, wasn’t it? Anything else?”

“I apologize, sir. I know this is a sensitive subject. Armin, will you please handle informing Maria?” “I will notify them immediately after this meeting.” The alpha and beta appeared more at ease now, but if Eren thought the topic was finished, he was most definitely wrong. “Levi also mentioned you plan to take contraceptives. Hange and her mate Moblit can help you, as they are both practicing physicians. If you contact Hange she will set up a time for you to meet them at the medical building. I would recommend not delaying in contacting them.” Erwin paused long enough for Eren to acknowledge what he had said before moving to the next topic. “I will arrange for you to spend your heat in Levi’s apartments. They are separated from other parts of the palace and are ideal. They are where Levi spent his rut, but we will outfit them as needed for your heat. Petra has offered to help you purchase anything you might wish to have. I believe the intention is to go shopping when you have your final suit fitting. If that would be agreeable, please contact Petra.” 

Eren confirmed he would contact Petra and waited to see if Erwin had anything else to say. The alpha dropped the formal speech when giving them their dismissal, “Eren, that was all I needed. I won’t keep you any longer.” Eren stood and rushed to leave with Armin following. Once they were beyond the room Armin questioned Eren on where he had been. He had worried since the omega hadn’t been in the room to shower last night or this morning, but figured the guards would have contacted him if Eren hadn’t been in his room last night. The questions from Armin prompted Eren to chastise his friend for failing to inform him that guards were posted outside his door at night. “Armin, it’s so embarrassing. They’ve heard everything. Everything Ar, everything!” Armin’s mirth at the omega’s plight manifested as laughter as they continued to walk back to his rooms. “Serves you right. If you hadn’t slept in, Levi would never have gone looking for you.” Outside of Armin’s room they parted way to each make their own calls.

**************

After Eren and Armin left, Erwin made the promised call to Levi, but he hadn’t bothered noticed that in their haste to leave, Eren and Armin hadn’t shut the door properly. The maid who had entered to dust in the adjoining room could hear everything Erwin said.

“Levi, its Erwin. I just spoke with Eren and everything you said is true. He’s hoping to spend his heat with you.”  
“No, you can leave your room now. I’ve sent him to the medical building. Armin is informing Maria.”  
“Yes, well you just need to persevere until the prince arrives, and then you present him at the gala.”

The call ended and Erwin put the phone down. He needed to find the housekeeper and butler to start making arrangements. He hoped to limit knowledge of Eren’s identity among the servants to only them for now. 

He’d noticed how strong Eren’s scent had grown just over the past day, and he worried his heat would start sooner rather than later. It looked like he wouldn’t be winning that betting pool.

************

Eren wasn’t sure what to expect when he dialed Hange’s number, but wasn’t all that shocked when her loud boisterous voice reached him. It was a Sunday, but Hange assured Eren that it was no problem for them to go into the office today and they made plans to meet at 13:00. Hange said she would register him as a visitor list so he would be allowed entry to the building. The call ended with Hange prompting him to go find his alpha in the meantime, which was exactly the opposite of Eren’s plans. Instead he was going to tackle the problem Rico had brought up. If the palace servants didn’t know him, he’d try to change that and see if he could help out around the palace. There had to be something an extra set of hands could help with.

The rooms that made up the kitchen he now realized were adjacent to the dining area for the servants. He hesitated to steel himself before he entered the kitchens looking for the head chef. He located her giving what seemed like a staff meeting and he waited near the back for his chance to talk with her. It seemed like this was perfect timing, because she was handing out assignments for the lunch and dinner preparations. As the staff dispersed to start their assignments he walked up, “Ah excuse me.” He waited until she turned her cold gaze to him. “Why are you here?” The chef didn’t waste any time on niceties when addressing Eren. “I was wondering if there was anything I could help with.” Her eyes narrowed as she assessed Eren. “This isn’t a place for children to play and I’ve already handed out assignments for today. Do you even have any experience in a kitchen?” Eren blanched at her words. He’d never even held a proper kitchen knife before. “Um, no. I don’t. But I’m a quick learner. If you just give me a chance, I’m sure I can learn.” She shook her head. “My staff and I don’t have time teach you. We might be able to use your help after the ball, but until then my answer is no. If you are serious about working at the palace, go speak to the housekeeper. She might be able to find something you are suited to do.” The refusal of his help stung, but Eren could see her logic, plus she left a possibility of helping after the ball. Eren thanked the chef and headed out to find the housekeeper. 

When he asked the first maid encountered where to find the housekeeper, he’d been told she was in her office, and was then promptly left to find it on his own. The second maid gave him general directions and he was following them now. Eventually he found a corridor that looked like it might be right and he knocked on what he hoped was the right door. A cordial voice from beyond the door bid him to enter and he opened the door revealing a woman sitting behind a desk. She appeared startled when she looked up and saw who had entered. “Uh hello. I was looking for the housekeeper. Are you she?” The cordiality of her earlier greeting dropped significantly as she answered, “I am. How many I help you?” “I heard that the palace was busy preparing for the ball and I was wondering if you could use an extra set of hands to help.” The reaction to his words was similar to before in the kitchen. “I don’t have time to supervise an untrained maid. Have you ever worked before?” Eren nodded, “I’ve been cleaning the training facility for High Highness and his team. I took over those duties after I arrived here. I’m confident that I can help. Please just give me a chance.” The housekeeper seemed to be considering something and appeared to have made up her mind. “I don’t have anyone for you to work with today, but tomorrow when the regular weekday staff is here, I’ll have you help the maids. Find Sophia tomorrow at 8:00.” Eren flashed his brilliant smile at the housekeeper, “I will. Thank you! ” 

He left the office and to head back up to his room, but before he made it far, his path crossed with the butler. The man was as rude to Eren as always and demanded to know what Eren was doing in this part of the palace. Eren’s explanation that he had been there to talk to the housekeeper appeared to appease the butler, but he was sure Erwin showing up probably had more to do with it. He excused himself before Erwin could ask any questions. It wouldn’t do to have Erwin reporting back to Levi. Now all he had to do was find one of the guards to escort him to the medical building and then he could spend the rest of the afternoon playing with his puppies.

***********

Later that evening Erwin, Levi, Hange, Moblit, and Mike sat in Erwin’s office after Erwin had called them together. “Levi, I’ve informed the housekeeper and butler so they will know what to do when Eren’s heat begins. What has me worried is that seems as though Eren is in full nesting mode now. The housekeeper spoke with Eren just before I got there are and he was asking if he could help with the cleaning. Moblit, how much time do we have?”

“I did some blood work to check the contraceptive dose was accurate, and I’d say 10 to 15 days. He isn’t showing the other symptoms yet, but if you notice him eating more and then suddenly without an appetite, I’d say within 24-36 hours at that point. He’ll need to come back for follow-up blood work this Thursday to make sure the implant we used is releasing the right levels of hormones and I can check again.”

“So just after the ball. Did you tell Eren?” Moblit nodded and affirmed with a yes. “Levi, are you sure you still want Eren to participate in the recruit exercises this week?” 

“I promised him I wouldn’t hold back in his training. He’s strong enough to take down some shitty recruits, but I’ll be there and I’ll make sure the commanding officer keeps a watch.”

“Admit it shorty, you want Eren to fight because you get turned on watching him.”

“For once Hange, you aren’t completely wrong.”


	28. Declaration of war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else excited 2nd season has started?

Eren found the Marian guards and it was decided that Ian would accompany Eren outside the palace. Ian drove Eren to the medical building, due to the rain that afternoon and parked the car in the secure lot after they checked in at the security station. Eren left Ian in the car and headed into the front of the building on his own. Although it was a Sunday, the building was still guarded and all visitors needed to sign in. At the front desk he found a bored beta surfing on his phone, most likely due to the lack of supervisors on the Sunday afternoon. The beta nonchalantly pointed to a clipboard for Eren to sign in before he was allowed to head into the building to search for the office number Hange had given him. His nervousness grew with each step as thought he were approaching a lion’s den. 

As Eren started searching for the room number Hange provided, he started to realize that Hange directions were of little help. Thankfully he spotted a male beta and approached to ask for directions. His luck was spot on as the man stopped was Moblit and he greeted the prince politely as he introduced himself. “Hello Eren. I’m Moblit, Hange’s mate. Glad you found the building alright. Don’t worry if you felt lost, it can be quite the maze in here. I’ve seen more than one intern walking in circles. Hange is in the office now and the exam rooms are next door, so we can either go to the office to talk with Hange, or I can take you right to a room.” The calming nature of the beta was settling Eren’s nerves and at the risk of being riled again he indicated that he wouldn’t mind stopping in to say ‘hi’ to Hange before they began discussing the reason for his visit to the building.

It was one of his more disastrous decisions. The female beta pounced as soon as the door opened, pulling him into a hug. Mobilt’s attempted to scold his mate were met with scoffs that she had been worried about Eren, and hadn’t dared risk hugging Eren with Levi around. The omega pulled away form Hange and watched the antics of the pair before a chuckle brought the attention back to him. 

“Well Eren. I’m happy to see you are doing well. I take it everything went well when we left you and Levi on Friday? Tell me, did your grumpy alpha sweep you off your feet and whisk you away to smother you with his love?”

“Ah, no? But we did talk. Umm, and that’s why I’m here.” He paused, hoping they would catch on and wouldn’t make him voice the reason for his visit out loud. The quiet dashed those hopes and he proceeded, but didn’t get very far, “I think my heat is coming up and I want to spend it with Levi, but I need to avoid….” Eren was looking down at the floor and his voice trailed off. Hange was left to fill in the blanks based on their earlier phone conversation and the night out with Levi. “Pregnancy? You’re here for contraceptives, right? At least that’s what Levi mentioned when we were at the Basement.” 

Eren nodded, but couldn’t follow the entire statement. “The basement?” “Oh, sorry. The Basement. It’s the name of the bar we were at Saturday night. He mentioned you would be contacting us then. So, let’s see. We should probably do a mini physical to make sure you are healthy, and then we’ll need blood work to make sure the hormone levels are right. Either Moblit or I can perform the physical, depending on who you would feel most comfortable with. We can start with taking the blood first so the other can take it to the lab in the meantime. Sound like a plan?”

Eren didn’t want to offend Hange, but he really would feel better with a male doctor, “Ah, if it’s okay, can Moblit perform the physical?” If Hange was at all hurt, she didn’t show it and allowed Moblit to lead Eren to the exam room next door while she grabbed the supplies that had been prepared earlier for taking his blood. Hange made quick work of taking his blood and left Moblit to the task of the physical. As Eren sat on the raised exam table in the middle of the room, he talked Eren through every step. Eren’s fears were relieved that the physical wasn’t invasive, but simple checks of his reflexes, breathing, heart rate, and simple questions about his health. At the end when Eren was pulling his shirt back on he asked Moblit if what the doctor at the mall had said was true. Moblit confirmed the doctor was correct and that Eren should pay close attention to his body over the next week. As his heat approached, there were specific symptoms he would notice: increased appetite followed by loss of appetite the day before his heat started, moodiness, cramps, and the urge to hoard nesting materials, were the ones Moblit listed. At the last one, Eren recalled the pull he felt when he saw the bedding store at the mall, and he knew Moblit was accurate in his description of the symptoms. It both scared and exhilarated him that his heat was so close. He would finally be able to claim Levi as his mate. 

Also while they waited for the blood work to be returned Moblit discussed options for contraception. They decided an implant in his arm would be the best route. This way Eren wouldn’t have to remember to take a daily pill, and it was immediately reversible, should he decide to start a family with Levi. Finally Hange returned and they were able to use his data to select one with the right release rate and dosage and after it was implanted in his arm, he was release to leave with an order to return on Thursday to check that the implant was correctly releasing its dose. Feeling a weight lifted from his shoulders, Eren left the building and headed for the car before telling Ian to stop by the barns so he could play with his puppies. All-in-all, Eren felt he had a productive day.

****************

Monday was a disaster. Eren successfully showered alone that morning, but couldn’t look Mitabi in the eye after he opened the door and found him standing guard. He simply and quietly told the alpha he was heading to shower and made sure he was following him to the wash room. After he made it back to his room he caught a little more sleep before he got up to head down to break fast. The Marians weren’t as surprised to see him in the servant’s dining area this morning, and he ate his breakfast in relative quiet, rarely joining into the conversation. As soon as he was done eating, Eren focused on finding Sophia to find what tasks would be assigned to him. 

He discovered that the maids had weekly meetings on Monday morning to assign the work rotation. The tasks were split between teams of 2 maids in each, and the teams were assigned a schedule with times the assigned areas were available for cleaning. This way, the maids moved in an efficient manner through the palace to clean while not bothering the palace residents and the business conducted there. Sophia was apparently a higher ranking maid as she had 2 teams working under her. She noticed Eren as she ended assigning roles, “Look what we have here ladies, an omega come to play house.” Her words prompted the others to break out in mocking laughter. The looks sent his way were in no way welcoming. “The housekeeper told me...” Before Eren could finish, he was cut off. “I know what she told you. And now we’re stuck with you for the day. But if you want to clean, I won’t stop you. Here, you can take this rotation. The rooms, times, and tasks are all spelled out on the sheet. You had better keep to the schedule. I don’t want to hear of you interrupting any of the business at the palace.” “I won’t, but aren’t there usually 2 maids assigned to a schedule?” 

Sophia spoke first to the others, “Someone certainly thinks their special if they can question their superiors.” She eyed Eren with distaste, “Aren’t you the personal cleaner for High Highness’ training facility? If he thinks so highly of your skills, I’m sure something like this won’t be any problem for you, unless you were lying and you were actually providing different services.” Despite how rudely he was being treated, Eren gritted his teeth and attempted to stay cordial when speaking with the maids. “I am helping to clean the facility during my stay here. Thank you for the assignment, I’m sure it won’t be a problem.” It wouldn’t do to snap at them and make things worse.

“Well, go on. The work’s not going to do itself. I’ll check back on your work mid morning.” Eren headed up to the suites in the wing of the palace he was already familiar. Armin’s and Mikasa’s room were here, and he was also assigned to clean rooms that were currently unoccupied, but would serve as guest rooms for those staying at the palace for the ball. The tasks were straightforward, but finding the clean sheets took him a little bit. There was a central linen source on each floor where he found carts for collecting the dirty laundry. In each room he changed the sheets, made the bed, vacuumed dusted, straighten the drapes, collected laundry, and took any dishes remaining back down to the kitchen. 

As he worked, he kept close attention to the time, and slowly found he was falling behind. After the sixth room, he was half an hour late. Fortunately he was still on empty rooms, but the next was the Regent’s rooms. He made a note on the sheet which room he left unfinished and left for the Regents room to make up time and try to stay on schedule. Eren was so focused on his tasks that he forgot to knock on the door prior to opening and as he pulled the cart into the first room, that led to bedroom and served as the sitting room, he was met by the Regent. “What are you doing here?” 

Eren froze as he looked up and found the source of the question. Kenny was sitting at a desk and had obviously been working. There sat his future uncle in-law and the man who had raised Levi. He’d be lying if he wasn’t a little curious about the man, but that could wait until he was in Rose officially. “Ah, excuse me sir, I didn’t think anyone would be here still. I’m here to straighten your bedroom. I can come back later.” The Regent appraised Eren as the omega spoke and as Eren turned to leave answered. “Young man, I think you are reading the schedule wrong. My rooms have already been seen to today. They are always cleaned while I am at breakfast.” 

As Eren was about to respond there was a knock on the door to which the Regent responded, “Enter.” To Eren complete mortification, the housekeeper entered the room. She was bristling with anger and glared daggers at Eren after giving the Regent a curtsey, “Sir, I deeply apologize for disturbing you, but it seems our new help is having trouble reading the schedule. I regret that he has interrupted your work. With your leave I will retrain him now.” “Please see to his training so it does not repeat.” The housekeeper pulled a stunned Eren from the room and down the hall away from the Regent’s apartments before stopping and berating Eren and demanding answers.

“You stupid cunt! Do you know what you have done! Sophia said she gave you one task today to pick up their laundry and help cart it to the down for washing and I find you in the Regent’s room! You had just one task today, and you couldn’t even do that right. I go to check on the teams and you were nowhere. What have you been doing for the past 4 hours?!” It took Eren a moment to understand what the housekeeper was saying, but as he grasped the situation his protests began. “Sophia gave me a schedule and it had me cleaning the bedrooms in this wing and the Regents rooms. Here.” He handed the housekeeper the folder paper where he had stored the schedule on the cart “Is this some type of joke? This is Sophia’s team schedule and it has you working in the other wing we are preparing for the guests. And now you’ve created more work for the laundry team, since you just repeated the work the team from yesterday did and they will need to rewash all of these linens. Are you really that stupid? Can you not read the room assignments here?” 

Eren looked down at the paper in puzzlement. It looked just like the schedule he had placed there earlier, but the rooms were different. The paper had changed! “Wait, this wasn’t the schedule they gave me!” He frantically started searching the cart, but the only paper was the one the housekeeper still held. Seeing that Eren could not explain the error the housekeeper delivered his punishment. “You will take these linens to the laundry and you will wash them and put them away. But you will not disrupt their work and will wait until they are done for the day. You will not eat until they are clean and put away properly. Tomorrow, I am going to assign you to scrub every bathroom in the East wing. Now, go. I don’t want to see you again today.”

The housekeeper didn’t wait for Eren to respond to the dismissal and left him to trudge down to the laundry area while pushing the cart. With every step his anger grew, especially as he caught the laughter of the maids as he passed them in the halls. More than once he heard ‘serves him right’. By the time he reached the laundry area he knew that the palace gossip about his mistake had reached here already. The only greeting he got was a call out that all of the machines were in use. Eren parked the cart off to the side and sat on the ground next to it. If they were willing to go so far as switch out the schedule, he didn’t trust that something wouldn’t happen to the linens. 

In the meantime he pulled out his phone and sent 2 texts. The first was to Levi letting him know that he would clean the training facility later that evening and the second was to Hannes asking him to meet him in the laundry area at 5. The industrial machines used by the palace looked far to complicated for him to figure out and he didn’t want to risk a real mistake. While waiting he got a reply form Hannes acknowledging his request and one from Levi. Levi’s text simply read, “I’ll miss training you today. Don’t overwork yourself.” “Miss you too. I won’t” was his only reply.

Eren finished the laundry with Hannes’ help just after 7. Despite not having eaten anything in nearly 12 hours, he found that he had little appetite or desire to eat. If he ate upstairs he risked questions from Levi and Armin, and if he ate downstairs he risked the ridicule from the other servants. In all of his time at the Rose palace he’d never felt so isolated. But, to stop fighting was to give up. Tomorrow he’d do what ever the housekeeper told him to do to perfection. This was war.


	29. Sweetest dreams

Eren pushed the laundry cart to Levi’s rooms. He was curious to see what his future mate’s bedroom looked like. Well, he figured it would be his room too after his heat. It felt like he was trespassing as he opened the door off the sitting room that led to the bedroom. Sitting against the wall was a large bed, but Eren’s attention was diverted to the bathroom door as his alpha emerged wearing nothing but a towel and a smirk as he took in the sight of his omega. The alpha slowly walked towards Eren, letting the towel fall once their bodies were flush. The alpha was reaching down to fondle Eren through his pants, “You know Eren, I wouldn't mind if we start your training in the bedroom before your heat.”

Eren’s eyes flashed open and he groaned, knowing Rico was on the other side of the door listening to him. Fuck, he needed some privacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy April Fools! If you haven't noticed, the real update is one chapter back.


	30. Taking and giving chances

Eren was so tired that night he failed to set his alarm and didn’t wake up until he heard the knocking on his door. He crawled from his bed and grabbed his shower supplies before pulling open the door to have Mitabi follow him. It was later than normal, but there were still time. As he washed and dried himself he thought back on everything. Here he was, the crown prince of his own nation, washing in the middle of the night in the servants quarters of the palace of the foreign nation of his fiancé. The ridiculousness of the situation finally caught up with him and he broke out in laughter. 

When he thought back on the treatment he’d received though, his laughter died. That was no laughing matter with their inexcusable actions. He would never consider calling someone such a vulgar term to their face or not. He also would never play a trick on someone earnestly putting effort into a task. He didn’t need to help them and could have found some other way to pass his time, preferably with his alpha, but no, he had decided to try to win them over instead of forcing it on them. It seemed now that he had no choice but to confront them and to set a part of the record straight. He still didn’t want them to know who he was, and wanted them to accept him instead for who he was, but in a matter of days, no matter what he did the servants would know the truth and there would be no hiding anymore.

Gathering his showering supplies he headed for the door, but heard talking outside as he neared. When he pulled the door open he found Mitabi blocking the path of 2 servants, an alpha and a beta. They were complaining they would be late. “Mitabi, I’m done, let’s go back.” Eren didn’t acknowledge the 2 men, but instead spoke to Mitabi and moved around the alpha guard to head back to his room. “Who the fuck do you think you are? You had no right to stop us!” The alpha servant grabbed Eren by the arm as he walked past. The action was too quick for Mitabi to stop and instead Eren reacted and dropped his shower supplies, grabbed the man’s arm and twisted it behind his back and pushed the alpha face first against the wall. “I’m doing this because you all had a problem with me using Armin’s shower. If it hadn’t been for all of the stupid gossiping I wouldn’t be here and need to go such lengths. So if you want to blame someone, blame yourselves. And if you ever touch me again I will see to it that you are demoted or dismissed. Have I made myself clear?”

Eren waited to release the alpha until he heard a gritted yes. He stepped back and moved to collect his shower supplies under the glare of the two men. Without looking back at them he made his way to his room to dress. “Sir, if I may, I believe we need to let Ambassador Arlert know of the situation.” Mitabi had waited to speak until they were back in front of Eren’s room. “Thank you for keeping them from entering. I’ll tell him after I see how today goes. If anything else happens, I’ll tell him and Levi right away. I’ll see you downstairs for breakfast.” 

There wasn’t much time after Eren dressed before breakfast would start to be served, so instead of trying for more sleep he headed to the kitchen area. When he arrived he found several staff already in the room and he decided to test his new strategy, so with a smile on his face he gave them all a cheerful “good morning” before sitting at an open place. At the confused looks from the others Eren fought to control himself from laughing outright. He tried striking up a conversation with one of the footmen but they moved to a different place. Eren was determined not to give up and searched the room for someone else to speak with. He spotted one of the maids working under Sophia and moved to sit next to her. “Hi. I didn’t get a chance to introduce myself yesterday. I’m Eren. You’re one of the maids working under Sophia, right?” The maid didn’t move, but also didn’t respond, so Eren continued. “I don’t think we got off on the right foot yesterday. What do you say we make a clean start today?” Still nothing, but the room was filling up and even the Marians were there. Eren spoke louder. “You know, it wasn’t very nice of you yesterday to switch the schedule on me. I got chewed out by the housekeeper and have to clean all of the bathrooms in the East wing today. I would never do something like that to you or any of the other maids.” Eren paused again, but it wasn’t the maid who answered. Instead Sophia who had arrived engaged him, “Switch? I don’t know what you’re talking about. Maybe you just don’t know how to read the schedule and don’t belong here. Maybe you should go back to Maria.”

“You’re right, I’m from Maria, but I’m not leaving. You’re all stuck with me and will have to learn to deal with it. I don’t know what you have against me, but I haven’t done anything that warrants the way I’m being treated. In fact, I don’t care what you think you know, but your actions are out of line.”

“Haven’t done anything? How about putting the treaty in jeopardy? Or are you going to deny what we’ve all seen and heard?”

“Let’s set the record straight. First, I’ve been accused of sleeping with Armin because I use his shower in the morning. I am not sleeping with Armin. I used his shower in the morning because it was safer than use the communal showers. Armin didn’t mind, and in fact offered to let me use them. That’s all. Second, you accuse me of putting the treaty in jeopardy. That isn’t true. Levi will mate and marry the prince of Maria.”

With each turn of the argument their voices raised and Eren and several others had stood. Sophia was again about to speak the voice of the butler was heard from the doorway. The housekeeper stood behind him. “What is going on here? I expect more decorum from my staff. Sit down and finish your meal. I don’t want to hear anymore of this.” Eren had expected to be blamed for the fight, but was surprised when the housekeeper addressed Sophia. “Sophia, you will help Eren clean the bathrooms. I want both of you to work together. You will split the task equally. Is that clear?” “Yes Ma’am.”

*************

The housekeeper had been so furious at Eren on Monday that she had marched straight to the butler to get his support in lodging a complaint with Erwin. The butler had quickly agreed and they made a list of contentions for letting Eren stay in the palace any longer to bring to Erwin. They waited until they knew Erwin would be in his office Tuesday morning before breakfast and made their way there. Knocking on the door, they were ordered to enter by the blond alpha, who greeted the pair. The butler and housekeeper laid out their problems and Erwin listened and asked a few questions at the end. 

“He disrupts the entire staff. Just this morning one of the Marian guards refused two staff entry to bathe because that omega using the shower.” “Eren had been using a shower upstairs. Why has this become a problem now or rather why did he change where he showered?” They looked a little uncomfortable with the direct question, but answered. “I can not say for sure, but some of the staff may have said something.” Erwin let that point drop, “And yesterday, Eren claimed he was given the wrong schedule, but the maid says she told him where they were working. Did you investigate?” “He’s incompetent, sir. Sophia has been working at the palace for years and I trust her more than some omega from Maria.”

“And yet you admit that the staff has animosity towards Eren. Isn’t it possible that Eren is telling the truth?” This wasn’t how the butler and housekeeper had expected the conversation to go, they attempted one last request. “Everyone can tell he isn’t suppressing and it’s starting to rile up some of the alphas. Like we said, he disrupts the entire staff just being here and we are asking you to request he return to Maria.” Erwin wasn’t finished speaking though. “I cannot do that. Eren will remain in Rose and you will need to control your staff. I asked you on Sunday to prepare for him to have his heat here in Levi’s quarters because they are segregated, but there is another reason. I will tell that reason to you now, but if this is repeated outside of this room, I will see that you are tried for treason against Rose. Do you understand?” Erwin began speaking after the dual “yes, sir” were given.

“I am very disappointed in how Eren has been treated by your staff and I expect an immediate correction. No one on your staff should be treated in this manner.” Again the pause for agreement from the pair. “Eren Konrad is not his real name. The omega you have working on your staff is Eren Jaeger, crown prince of Maria.”  
“Is this a joke sir? The prince is still in Maria.” The housekeeper had gone ashen white as she thought back to yesterday. “I assure you, it is not a joke. Eren Jaeger arrived in Rose ahead of schedule to meet his fiancé. His highness and several of the guard are aware of the prince’s identity.” 

“Oh my god. Then the reason he isn’t suppressing is because of the treaty and the reason he will have his heat in the prince’s quarters is also to meet the conditions of the treaty.” A smile that did not meet Erwin’s eyes graced his lips. “I’m glad you’re starting to understand.”

************

“Eren, when you are done eating, let me know and I’ll help you find the supplies.” Eren nodded to the housekeeper. Her attitude was a complete change from yesterday. It wasn’t overly friendly, but compared to when she had degraded him in the hallway, the contrast was startling, but that could also be the unusual quiet of the eating area. Eren sighed, and made his way to where the other Marians sat. He focused on finishing eating, making quiet small talk with them.

After he was done, he stood and took his dishes to the wash bins before looking to where the housekeeper sat. It was just before 8 in the morning and time to get started. “Ma’am, would you have time to show me now?” “Yes, please follow me.” She headed out of the eating area and towards the East wing, making sure Eren was following. They walked in silence, but once they stopped in front of the supplies closet in the deserted hallway, she turned to Eren. “I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I was out of line and said some terrible things to you. Please know that I regret saying them. You are not officially one of my staff and I do not have the authority to order you to clean. I would fully understand if you refused or after yesterday asked for my dismissal.” She paused and waited for Eren, while Eren processed the complete change in the housekeeper. 

“You know don’t you?” The housekeeper nodded. “Does Erwin know what’s been going on?” The housekeeper again affirmed. “Shit, then Levi will know too. What did he tell you?” “Sir, the butler and I learned of your identity this morning and were ordered to treat you no differently than before.” Well, at least Erwin was giving him time and space to sort out the mess he was in without revealing his name to everyone. “Alright, then that’s what we’ll do. I’ll clean today with Sophia and see how the day goes. But in the meantime, you will need to address your staff. Their attitudes are unacceptable. Now show me what to do so I can get started. And drop the ‘sir’. It’s just Eren for now.”

While the housekeeper explained which cleaners were used and which other supplies would be needed Sophia appeared. She would still glare at Eren when the housekeeper wasn’t looking, but started cleaning. After Eren understood the tasks the housekeeper left, leaving the two to work out how they would clean. “How would you like to split the work? I can take the showers if you take the sinks and toilets. Then we can mop the floor on the way out. Or is there a different order that you use?” 

“You’re the one who wanted to clean and offered to help. Now you want to split the work? You can take the showers, sinks, and toilets. I’ll take the mirrors, putting out fresh towels and the mopping. I was put in charge of your work, remember. So get to it.”

“And that obviously changed this morning when we were ordered to split the work.”

“If I were you, I’d hurry it up or we won’t be able to get of the room cleaned by the end of the day.”

Eren had tried. It was obvious that Sophia wasn’t going to change her mind about him. “Just remember that I gave you the chance to start over. If you would apologize for yesterday and help today I’d be willing to forgive.”

“I don’t need your offer. I’m not afraid of the prince’s mistress. His highness will tire of you eventually and then we can kiss your omega ass goodbye.”

They worked in silence after that. Eren scrubbed the showers and tubes as fast as he could, while the toilets soaked in the cleaning solution. Lastly he wiped down all of the sinks to shine all of the fixtures, and then watched as Sophia mopped the floors as they left. Each bathroom was sparkling when they were done, but he was sweating when lunchtime arrived and his hands were also red and sore from the cleaners. They were a little over half way done and after lunch they continued until they were done. He’d noticed the housekeeper quietly watching the pair a few times from the doorway and noticed her pursed lips as she noticed Sophia was not helping; however, the housekeeper did not say anything. 

They finished just in time for Eren to put the supplies away and to run to the training facility to start the cleaning there. As he left, he again gave Sophia the warning, “I gave you a chance, and I’m sorry you didn’t take it.” He met Levi like normal when he set the laundry down and moved to wipe off the equipment. His alpha walked over to him and pulled Eren into a hug, burying his nose in the omegas neck. “It’s been just two days, but I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.” Eren relaxed into Levi’s hold. “I’ve missed you too.” Eventually Levi let Eren go and asked if he was up for training, but now that he looked more closely at Eren his was beginning to feel his anger rise. Eren looked beat and his hands looked raw. Levi gently took one of Eren’s hands, “Eren, what did you do? Your hands look painful.” 

Eren hesitated, but realized Erwin had likely already told Levi the truth, “I was helping out with the cleaning in the palace and I guess I’m just not used to that level of cleaning. I heal pretty fast, and I’m sure I’ll be fine tomorrow.” Levi shook his head, “Come on brat, I’m sure we have something to help your hands around here. And I’m forbidding you from cleaning, if this is what it does to you. I don’t care how much your instincts are telling you to nest, it isn’t worth it.”

Wait, what? Nesting? Didn’t Levi know about the strife with the servants? Maybe Erwin hadn’t told Levi. “Well, I’ll ask the housekeeper for something easier next time.” He watched as Levi carefully applied a salve to his hands, gently rubbing it into his skin. He would never have guessed that his alpha could be so gentle. The thought stirred something in him and he leaned in to kiss is alpha. “Thank you Levi. You’re good at this. Where did you lean to do it?” Eren didn’t expect Levi to freeze at such a simple question, but he did. “Shit, you have to promise me you’ll never tell her. But, all recruits have to take basic field medicine and Hange was the instructor for my class. I’ll never admit it to her, but she was a pretty good instructor.” Levi ended with a chuckle, “You say anything to her and the marriage is off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think this is the last of Eren's problems, this is your warning to buckle up.


	31. Overcoming all obstacles

Eren awoke nervous for the day. He knew Levi had arranged for him to join one of the second year recruit training platoons, but he didn’t know exactly what that it would entail. He snuggled into his nest of pillows, hitting the snooze button wouldn’t hurt anyone. By the third time his alarm went off, Eren knew he couldn’t waste anymore time and headed for his shower. He couldn’t wait until he could sleep through the night again; his plan was starting to take its toll on him and today he wouldn’t get the extra sleep before breakfast. 

He’d debated whether to eat upstairs today, but decided against it. He still wasn’t sure if the staff had been talked to about their attitudes, and he didn’t want to risk making things worse. Besides, even if they hadn’t received a warning from the housekeeper and butler, this way he could at least gauge how they were treating him today. However, all hope of the staff being reprimanded and corrected flew out the window mid breakfast. The glares and stares were nothing new, but as the room filled up the only seats were the ones left at the table with him and the other Marians. He was working his way through his scrambled eggs when he felt the warmth of a plate of food and chill of a glass of juice hit head and trail down his back. 

Eren stilled immediately as the guards jumped into action to contain the mess, but the damage was done. He quietly placed his fork back on his plate and turned to find the culprit in the deathly quiet room. It was one of the maids from Sophia’s team and all eyes were on them as he tried to discern if it had been a mere accident or intentional act. Eren didn’t need to wonder long as the maid spoke lowly so only those near enough could hear. “That’s payback for Sophia.” She spoke louder and in mock concern, “Oh, I’m sooooo sorry. I tripped and my food ended up on you.” There were some muffled laughs at the show she was giving the room. 

Anger boiled up in Eren and he struggled to contain his emotions. After a few calming breathes he felt safe enough to speak in a calm tone, but loud enough for his voice to be heard by all in the room. “You know, from the first months that I was here in Rose I had great respect for the work that you all did. Every day without fail the palace was run like a well-oiled machine. You were welcoming and accommodating, and professional. I enjoyed meeting many of you and learning about the work you did. I had thought that you knew me well enough by now, but obviously that was not true. So I’m asking you to stop with the childish bullying and instead talk to me. I assure you that whatever you think I did or am doing that you have misunderstood the situation and I’m sure we can straighten this out before things get worse if you would only talk to me. ”

Eren’s words hung in the air as he waited for a response from anyone present, but he received none. Shaking his head in disappointment he turned to Hannes and asked him to inform Levi that he would be late, Mitabi to ask for his help take his dishes to the wash bins, and then to Rico to ask her to accompany him. With his head held high he walked from the room under the stares of the Rosians. 

His hair was still slightly damp from the shower as he walked with Hannes to where Levi said he would wait for Eren. It turned out to be the front entrance where they could see Levi leaning against a truck. The sour mood the staff had put Eren in lessened when he took in the sight of his alpha back in those familiar fatigues, also familiar frown, but that was a different concern. He’d dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans and now wondered how much he would stand out at where ever Levi was taking him. “Won’t I stand out wherever we’re going if everyone else is wearing fatigues?” Levi had walked forward when he noticed Eren and ignored the question, “Are you going to explain why you’re late?” 

Eren knew this was not something he wanted to keep from Levi, but he still had hope that something might change with the staff and they would come to accept him. “It was nothing. Just a maid tripping and her food landed on me. Had to go shower and change. Didn’t want to embarrass my alpha by showing up covered in someone’s breakfast.” Levi didn’t look like he was buying Eren’s explanation. “You know I don’t buy that story. You’re keeping something from me, but we can talk about that more later. We need to get going so you have time to change and join what remains of the morning drills.” Levi moved around the truck and got in to drive, waiting for Eren to also buckle into his seat. “So, um, what will I all be doing?” 

“First we’re going to get you changed, then I’m taking you to the 845th where you will join in the drills and then practices. The drills should be a piece of cake for you since it’s nothing but going through motions and exercises. The platoon leader has agreed to practice sparring after that. Don’t worry Eren, I’ll be there with the leader to make sure things don’t get out of hand.” Levi added the last part as he caught the worried look Eren was giving him. “That’s easy for you to say. I’ve never done any of this, so yeah, I’m a little nervous.”

Levi pulled up to the gate and received a sharp salute upon presenting his credentials. Eren could help but smile and watch as one of the guards walked a full grown German shepherd dog around the truck and signaled all was clear. Another salute was given and they were allowed onto the base. “I wonder if Strider and Konrad will have coloring similar to that shepherd.” Levi raised an eyebrow, “Konrad? You named your other dog after your pseudonym?” “Well, technically it’s the name of an ancestor, which is why it was my cover name, but I guess, yes.” They didn’t get to discuss it further as they had arrived. 

Eren followed Levi into the building, with he nervousness growing as he took in the soldiers going about their business. Levi led them to a beta sitting behind a desk situated in front of shelves of supplies and showed his credentials. “I’ve got a new grunt that needs to be outfitted for just today. Make it quick, we’re already running behind.” “Yes, sir!” The beta gave a salute and immediate grabbed a tape measure and moved to Eren. Without warning the beta issued orders to Eren, “Stand front. Attention.” Eren didn’t know much about the military, but figured he was supposed to face the beta at what he thought was the right way. It must have been good enough because the beta began to take measurements for pants and should width for a shirt. “Shoe size?” Uh, 10.” “Word of advice, you’re going to get an ass chewing if you speak to your commanding officer that way.” The beta was walking back behind the desk and Eren looked to Levi to explain, but instead he found his alpha trying to hide a grin. “Here. Sir!” The beta handed Eren a shirt, pants, and shoes, and then proceeded to salute Levi again. Levi gave a similar salute before leading Eren to a bathroom he could use to change.

When Eren emerged he was wearing the fatigues and black combat boots and he immediately walked up to Levi and followed him out of the building. “Ok, so what did I do wrong? Should I be saluting like that too? How should I address you here?” “Just follow my lead, and salute anyone I salute. And you should call me ‘Sir’ for now.” Levi was grinning now, and once there were back in the truck Levi added, “Although, if wanted to continue to call me sir off the base, I wouldn’t complain.”  
“Levi, you’re supposed to be helping me.” It came more as a whine, but there was something about his alpha that made him lose his inhibitions, “We can talk about role playing in the bedroom if I survive today and I’m not taken out by some alpha.” “You won’t be, but I don’t want those shitty recruits to be daydreaming of fucking my omega, so….” Levi pulled Eren close to rub his wrist against his omega’s neck. “That should help keep them in check. Let’s go.”

They drove further into the base and ended up in front of a field where leaders were barking out orders to lined up recruits. Levi gave Eren’s hand a quick squeeze before end left the truck waited for Eren to catch up before they headed to where two men stood. Levi must have been recognized because Levi returned the salute given by the two men once he was near enough. Eren followed suite and waited as Levi confirmed Eren was expected. A third leader was called over and told to show Eren his place in the order and to walk him through the drill. Before Eren left he saluted Levi and gave Levi his best “Sir!” He would have been willing to bet x-rated thoughts were flashing through his alpha’s mind as he returned the salute to his omega. 

The drills were just as Levi had said they would be; stretches followed by crunches, pushups, pull-ups, and a 2-mile jog on repeat until there were calls to stop. For Eren who had been consistently training for the last months, it was easy. The recruits seemed to handle it without difficulty too, since they had time to search for source of the enticing scent the omega was giving off. Eren found several of the alphas would jockey for the position to hold his feet during the crunches and several had wandering hands that slid up his calf, but none went further under the watchful eyes of their superiors. During the jogging his personal space was invaded by alphas trying to get closer to his scent and he stumbled more than once, but never fell. Eren would admit the alphas had decent control as they kept quiet during the drills unless a direct question was asked of them.

Finally came the order to break apart into teams of 6 to begin the sparring and Eren wasn’t too sure about his decision to trust Levi. His team was comprised of all alpha’s who seemed more interested in fucking than fighting. These were soldiers that were 2 to 3 years older than him, with experience, and all were taller and much heavier built than him. “What’s a pretty little thing like you doing here?” “Does your alpha know you’re here?” “Your alpha’s a dick if he’s pushing you to fight. I’d never treat my omega that way.” “Mmm, you smell fuckable. I’m going to enjoy this.” 

At the last comment Eren bristled, “My alpha’s the one that suggested I do this. He wanted me to see that I wasn’t weak and I wanted to see if I could, so I guess now I’ll find out.” That was all they had time to say before their leader order them to gear up with the head, hand, and groin protection. They were paired together and made to repeat a series of moves, and only after deemed ready, the first pair was told to begin a one-on-one exercise. The exercise was a little different from what Eren was used to doing, but the goal was the same. Land a hit or take your opponent down. He watched the first pair start and end when a solid hit was landed. He was watched as the next alphas started. This time one of the alphas brought the other down. He was next, and to his horror he was paired with the alpha that had goaded him earlier about his scent. Eren tried to imagine the alpha was Olou to calm his nerves; he could imagine this was nothing different than what Levi had been teaching him, only the opponent and location had changed. 

After told to begin the alpha went for a direct approach, which Eren had expected given the weight difference, but he surprised the alpha with his speed and dodged and landed a blow to the man’s kidney. The other alphas took notice and his opponent let out a curse as he stepped back. The leader called another alpha forward and this time Eren had to block as the alpha moved quicker, but he kicked the man to the ground without further trouble. The alphas were becoming wary of him. He was given a break then, and when his turn up again, the bouts with the third and fourth alphas went longer but ended the same with the men on the ground. Eren couldn’t believe it. He’d technically just taken down 4 alphas without much trouble. This time when he moved back for the next pair to spar, one of the alphas spoke to him. “You’re really good. You said your alpha was making you do this. What did you mean?” 

“I’m not an official recruit. My alpha asked if I could join the drills today so I could compare to you guys. He’s over there watching. Probably feeling all smug too, since he was the one who trained me.” The alpha looked over to where Eren had tilted his head and found the platoon leader next to Captain Ackermann. “Wait, your alpha is the platoon leader? I thought his omega was female?” Without thinking Eren spoke to correct the man, “No, he’s not my alpha.” Eren was called and defeated the obnoxious alpha again, and upon return he found the alpha he had been talking to speaking with the others. 

“You fight like someone in the intelligence service.” “Well, yeah. My alpha works there.” The alphas looked back toward Levi and platoon leader again. “No way.” The words weren’t said to Eren, but to the other alphas. Eren could hear them hatching some plan and when he faced off again, he could sense a difference. The alpha seemed more determined and proved it in their match. It took much longer for Eren to find the right time to land a solid hit and finish the bout. When that alpha walked back Eren noticed the others glancing at Levi. They seemed to expect a reaction from the officer, but were disappointed as Levi did not move from his spot.

Eren watched more of the others and was up again, but this time after he made his hit and began to move away, the alpha continued even after the squad leader called for them to end. Eren had no choice but to defend and didn’t end until he had the alpha subdued face first in the grass. “Holy shit, he’s coming over!” The voice pulled Eren’s attention from where he still pinned the alpha to find Levi stalking over with the platoon leader. The others had stilled to salute and stand at attention, so Eren released the alpha and did the same. “Recruit, you were ordered to stop after a hit or take down. Are you incapable of following orders?” The leader was yelling in a way that had Eren scared and he looked to Levi for clues on whether this was normal. It couldn’t have been too different from normal because the recruit answered with a barking of “No, sir!” “Why did you continue?” The alpha was beginning to break, “Sir, to see if Captain Ackermann would react, sir!” “And why would Captain Ackermann respond?” “Sir, the omega said his alpha was watching, sir.” The platoon leader didn’t seem impressed with that answer. “If you have time to think about an omega during training we’re not pushing you far enough. Squad leader! I want these recruits dropped.” The faces of the five alphas looked sick as they jogged after the squad leader, to do what Eren had no idea.

The platoon leader turned to Levi as soon as the squad leader took over. “Sir, this happened on my command. I will see that it does not repeat.” “Well, those recruits won’t soon forget to take their training seriously. This might be a good lesson for them.” Eren had been working on taking off the gear when he heard Levi speak to him, “Well brat, do you understand now?” Levi wasn’t expecting it, but Eren barked out a “yes, sir” of his own. Levi’s lips twitched at Eren’s response.  
As they walked back to the truck, Eren took in more of his surroundings. He’d been too nervous before to notice, but in the distance he saw recruits running what looked like an obstacle course. “Levi, what’s that?” The alpha explained and when Eren asked if he could try it out, Levi agreed to talk to the officer in charge. Eren was granted permission, but now that he was watching more closely, the course looked difficult. “Any hints before my run?” Levi gave a few suggestions and then let Eren line up for his turn. They were running timed trials that day and Eren watched as those ahead of him continued to trip up at the same places. A few successfully navigated the course and when he was up, applied what he had learned. In the end he placed fifth out of several platoons and was all smiles as he made it back to his alpha’s side. “Did you see?” Levi had been amazed that Eren finished the course. The other would have run it at least once before, but this was Eren’s first time. He was proud of how much had grown over the last weeks. “Come on brat. Let’s go get you lunch and I can give you you’re reward when we get back home. You don’t have to worry about turning in the clothes. Think of them as a souvenir.”

The first thing Eren did when they made it back to the palace was find one of the guards so he could shower. His good mood couldn’t be dampened as he walked through the corridors on his way to meet Levi. He’d tried keeping his distance and that hadn’t improved their attitudes, so now he was going to do what he wanted. He found Levi already seated in the dining room with Armin, and Mikasa. They had a lively discussion as Eren told them about his morning and Mikasa talked about her visit to her friend’s. They even joked about Eren working up an appetite form the exercise when he asked for seconds. The company was pleasant and they sat talking long after the meal was over. 

Eventually Eren couldn’t resist and asked Levi about this reward. He was answered with a cryptic ‘follow me’. The alpha led them on the pathway Eren recognized as the way to his Levi’s personal rooms. Mikasa and Armin had tagged along out of curiosity. After all, the last time Levi had said he had a surprise, he’d gotten Eren a puppy. Who knew what he would have this time. 

They entered a room off Levi’s sitting room that Eren had never been in, and immediately he saw his reward. Fixed against the wall was a very large television and beneath it was the latest xbox set up. The room had also been arranged with comfortable couches and overstuffed chairs. Turning to Levi he threw his arms around the alpha, “I love it! Thank you! But when did you have time to get it?” “That day at the mall, I had Eld go back and pick up the xbox and games, and then sent Olou and Petra to get the tv and furniture. I had wanted it to be your welcoming gift, but after today I think you earned it.” 

The four played until dinner and then Mikasa and Armin excused themselves to the give the pair some time alone. They decided on watching a movie after dinner and Eren sat close to his alpha on the sofa. “All we need now are snacks and a comfy blanket and life would be perfect.” He hadn’t expected anything when he mentioned the snacks, but Levi stood and went to the phone in the sitting room. Eren could hear his alpha talking and looked through the movie offerings some more while he waited for Levi to return. Eventually Levi returned and they agreed on a movie, but Levi would let Eren start it. It wasn’t until servants delivered popcorn, drinks and a blanket that Levi settled with Eren on the sofa and let him hit ‘play’. Eren snuggled under the blanket relaxing into his alpha's side. As the movie played on he tried to keep his eyes open, but with the scent of his alpha enveloping, sleep claimed him. 

Levi could tell Eren had fallen asleep, and as he looked down at his future mate and touched his soft hair, he whispered the words, “You did well today Eren.”


	32. Modern day fairytales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter for this weekend. I will be traveling this week and therefore there won't be an update next weekend. But, the next chapter is the solstice ball, so you have that to look forward to reading in 2 weeks.
> 
> Thank you all for your support for this story!

Eren woke Thursday morning feeling more refreshed than he had in a while. It helped that the bed was heavenly soft and the bedding smelled of his alpha. At those thoughts his eyes flashed open revealing that he was in an unfamiliar room and definitely unfamiliar bed. Eren desperately tried to recall how he had ended up in Levi’s bed in nothing but his underwear and the cord with the key and ring, but nothing was coming to him. The feeling of panic died down when Levi casually walked in. “I thought I heard you stirring. Good morning Eren.” “G‘morning Levi. Um, how did I get here? And uh, why am I in my underwear and uh, you know?” Levi approached the bed and sat down and began recounting how Eren had fallen asleep during the movie and since Levi’s bed was closest he had put the omega to bed here. “Your man, Hannes undressed you. I can see the question you want to ask, no we didn’t do anything. I’m not about to give your guards a free show, no matter how much I may want to make love to you.” Levi tone was light as he spoke and as he mentioned them sleeping, pointed to where Ian stood just beyond the open door. Eren fought hiding his burning face, but stopped himself as Levi’s tone changed, “You have some explaining to do Eren. Your guards were frantic when they couldn’t find you last night. Something about worrying something had happened to you. What could possible happen to you in the palace that would cause them such worry?” 

Eren didn’t want to tell Levi, but he knew there was no hiding it now. “Alright, I’ll tell you, but first let me shower and get dressed. I can meet you downstairs for breakfast and then I’ll explain everything.” His promise appeased Levi and bought him a little more time to figure out how he would explain the situation he found himself in with the staff. Levi had left him to dress in his clothes from yesterday and as he walked out of the sitting room he found Ian standing guard. “Sorry for worrying you. I guess I was just really tired last night. Were you here the entire time?” Ian nodded, “I just replaced Rico, but there has been someone stationed here since we found you with His Highness in the gaming room last night. Her Majesty tasked us with protecting you, and if I may be blunt, sir that means protecting you from all harm until you have your heat, even from His Highness.” Eren sighed. He was thankful for everything the guards were doing, but right now he wished he would just have his heat and get the mating over with. Having discussions about his sex life or lack thereof was getting tiring. “Thank you. I appreciate it, but Levi wouldn’t take advantage of me like that. We both know the rules of the engagement.”

They had reached Eren’s room, but Ian stopped him. “Sir, before you go in, I should warn you. This is the reason why we were so worried when you could not be found right away.” Ian’s warning made Eren shudder, but he put his hand on the door handle and pushed the door open. He was greeted with chaos. His room had been ransacked and the pillows on his bed had been torn apart leaving their fill scattered across the room. The anger surging through Eren steeled his resolve to tell Levi. This had gone on for too long and the servants had crossed over a line that they would regret. Eren asked Ian to help him find a change of clothes before they headed up to Armin’s rooms. He took with him the gathered remains of one of the pillows to bring with when he went to breakfast with Levi.

Ian walked with him to the breakfast room, the servants for once giving him a wide berth. It was unusual to see an omega growling and they kept their eyes down out of fear. As Eren entered the breakfast room and began to fill his plate from the buffet he received questioning looks from all present. The confusion grew when they noticed the alpha guard carrying the ruined pillow. Armin knew something was terribly wrong for Eren to bring the guard to breakfast, “Eren what’s Ian doing here? What’s happened and what’s he holding?” Eren sat down next to Levi and pointed to the pillow remains, “That, Armin, is what remains of the pillows I bought last weekend while shopping with Levi.” He noticed the shock on Armin’s face and the creased frown on Levi’s. “So, I’ve been keeping this from you all, because I thought I could manage it on my own, but obviously it’s gotten out of hand now.” Eren proceeded to explain the escalation of bullying from the staff, ending with how his room had been found last night by the guards. Eren stood and refilled his plate from the buffet. “And now they’ve ruined my pillows. What did my pillows do to them?! And I had just bought them too. They were so soft. I could handle the bullying, but they crossed a line when they destroyed my pillows.” “Oh sweetie, Eren, we can get you new pillows. We’re taking you for your final suit fitting today at the mall. I’m sure the store will still carry them. We’ll make sure you have everything you need for your heat.” Petra consoled him over the loss of the pillows. 

“I think we have a good idea on why they did this, but what we need to do now is find out who did it.” Levi called for footmen and with barely contains growls, ordered one to fetch the butler and housekeeper and another footman to summon Erwin. The footmen fled the room to put distance between them and the enraged alpha.  
Erwin arrived first and as they were filling him in on the latest developments, the housekeep and butler also arrived. Both were shocked and expressed their apologies for letting the situation dissolve to its current state. As much as Levi wanted to expose Eren as the prince to the staff, he knew they couldn’t. There was still a little under two weeks left before Eren had been in Rose for 3 months, and controlling the information given out to so many people was going to be impossible. However, he would find the responsible party and make sure the fuckers paid for hurting his omega, who was currently munching on more bacon. Had Eren always eaten this much for breakfast, or was this simply still hunger from yesterday? There was no denying Eren’s scent now and Levi was beginning to worry Eren’s heat was approaching much faster than they had thought.

They decided on interviewing the staff individually to see if any of them would break the silence and confess what they knew or did. It would take a while since the staff worked in three shifts and it wasn’t clear when the destruction had occurred. The interviews also would interfere with the final preparations for the ball tomorrow. Erwin promised Levi and Eren that he would get to the bottom of this, but another problem reared its head. Armin was supposed to report on the safety of Eren to Maria, and this qualified as a safety concern. Armin agreed to give them 48 hours or just after the ball to find the culprits, but would not promise longer. 

It was getting late in the morning and Eren had an appointment with Moblit to draw blood. Eren’s anger had calmed knowing others would help him solve this problem. As he moved to leave with Petra and the rest of Levi’s team, Levi stood and pulled him into an embrace. He scented his omega thoroughly, not caring that they were in a room full of viewers. “We’ll get to the bottom of this Eren. I want you to enjoy shopping today, and hopefully this will help keep some of those shitheads at the mall away. Go and have some fun.” Eren leaned into the embrace. After hearing Levi he was determined not to let the staff get to him, so with effort he pulled back from Levi and gave him a cheeky ‘yes sir’. 

Levi walked Eren to the car hand-in-hand, growling whenever he caught a servant looking at them. If the sound didn’t make them lower their eyes, the protective scent he emitted did. Once they were outside, he pulled their connected hands to his lips and gave Eren’s a quick kiss, and then he let his omega get into the car and watched them pull away. It was time for him to protect his omega.

Eren and the team drove to the medical building, but this time the visit was on a weekday and the building was bustling with staff, patients and visitors. As Eren waited to sign in at the front desk with Petra at his side, he found nearly all of the others present in the building reception area were noticing him, and it didn’t matter the age, gender, or dynamic. Eren kept his head held high and ignored the stares and comments. 

He found the office of Moblit easily enough this time and was again greeted by Hange, but this time she kept her distance. “I heard about what happened Eren, and I’d hug you, but given how much you smell like Levi, I’m betting he did it as a warning for everyone to keep their hands off you. How are you holding up?” Eren recounted a short version of what had happened and the plan for finding the culprit, and admitted that he would feel relieved once it was over. Moblit had arrived and led Eren to take blood, leaving Petra and Hange to talk. After Moblit was done they returned to the office and Eren learned Hange had invited herself to the shopping trip. 

“Cheer up Eren. Today we’re going to have fun getting you ready for the ball. Oh, it’s like you’re Cinderella and we’re your fairy godmothers!” Eren appreciated the thought, but couldn’t resist pointing out the inconsistencies. “Yeah, except I don’t want to go, the prince knows who I am, my parents love me, I’m an only child with adopted siblings that also love me, I’m buying my own ‘dress’, the servants hate me, and our countries wouldn’t be happier if we would just skipped the romance and went straight to fucking and making heirs. How am I like Cinderella again? I think I’m more like Sleeping Beauty.” 

Hange snorted, “Well, if we make your identity a metaphor for sleeping and if Maleficent is actually all of the servants, then yeah, that works. But would that make Levi’s dick the needle?” Petra and Hange were laughing outright now. “I was thinking more of his teeth and the mating mark as the kiss that wakes me up, but if you want to make the analogy R-rated, then sure, you can include that part.” They were all laughing now. “Thanks guys. I feel better now. But for the record, Sleeping Beauty or not, if you think I’m going to break out into song, I refuse.” With bright smiles they headed for the car. “Alright! Onto shopping!”

The walk through the mall was surreal for Eren. With his new found courage he refused to cower when alphas ogled him or scented the air in his direction. They could look and smell all they wanted, and if any of them dared touch him, he knew he had the strength to put them in their place. It didn’t stop some of the alphas and they had a little following group by the time they reached the tailor. Eren and his group were greeted warmly and Eren led away to change. Hange and Petra wolf whistled after he walked out to the main store with the suit on. As he stood on the platform with the tailor checking the fit, he had to admit the suit was worth the price. In the suit, he was a pretty hot omega. The tailor had done a perfect job and the suit didn’t need any alterations. Eren couldn’t wait to show off for his alpha. 

Now that he had the suit fitting done, Eren was free to shop and he knew his next stop - the food court. His stomach was taking precedence even over the desire to replace his pillows. After eating, they headed for the store and Petra was right. The display with the pillows was still there, but the sale was over and he worried his bottom lip over whether he had sufficient pocket money left to buy the pillows. To his surprise Petra informed him that the palace would buy anything Eren wanted, on orders of Erwin and Levi. Armed with that knowledge, Eren didn’t waste any more time before perusing through the rest of the store’s offerings and choosing some soft blankets in addition to the replacement pillows. 

They stopped at several other stores for things like lotions and body care products before they finally stopped for lunch. They found a chain restaurant and the group ate a long lunch. Thoughts of the problems with the staff were now pushed well to the back of Eren’s mind.

He noticed Hange and Petra exchanging glances as they left the restaurant. He found out why when they were all buckled in and driving to the next store. “Eren, we have one more store to stop at, but you don’t need to come into this one. Please wait here.” Eren was mortified when he saw the store they were at. The windows were all covered and the red lettering of the name was a clear give away that this was a sex store. He was grateful they didn’t ask him to go in, but what the hell? He had an alpha to spend his heat with him, he shouldn’t need anything from here. Determined to ignore their location and the comments Olou, Eld, and Gunther were making, he pulled out his phone, only to find that the battery was dead. He hadn’t had a chance to charge it last night since he fell asleep watching the movie. Fortunately, he didn’t have long to wait as Petra and Hange came out of the store carrying a plain brown paper bag they deposited in the car trunk. He didn’t want to know what they had bought, whether it was for him or not. 

As they approached the palace Hange got a call from Moblit. They dropped Eren off at the front entrance before the team drove off to drop the day’s spoils at the back entrance the team and staff used. Eren gave them a wave as they pulled away and turned to walk into the palace, only to be stopped by the footmen standing in his way. Eren tried to move past them, only to have his shirt grabbed and be pushed back. “After your little speech yesterday, we thought we would send you a message, but it looks you like you’re too slow to understand, so now we’re forced to tell you directly. We’re not letting back into the palace until you agree to leave High Highness alone.” The other guard continued where the first left off, “And this is payback for my girlfriend Sophia. She was demoted because of you!”

“I’ve explained to you over and over again, that you do not understand the situation, but you keep ignoring what I’m saying.” Eren had enough. “I am going into the palace now, whether you like it or not!” Eren again moved forward, and the footmen again grabbed his shirt, but this time Eren engaged him; however, he hadn’t expected that the footmen would be trained, and what started as Eren trying to get passed the two alphas had become a fight. The footman made the next move and went to land a hit, but Eren dogged. They continued the scuffle, and Eren was grateful the second footman hadn’t joined in, but that changed when finally tripped the alpha and made a break for the doorway. The second alpha blocked his way and now Eren had a fresh fully trained opponent. As they fought Eren began to tire, and the alpha landed a hit to his side, dropping him to one knee. The alpha moved forward about the kick Eren when they heard a yell, “Stop what you are doing now!” 

The footmen turned to see Hange running up to check Eren. “Who the hell are you?” “I’m Major Hange Zoe, and you will stand down now!” Hange pulled out ID to show the footmen and then her phone and made a call, “I need you to come to the front entrance now. Bring Erwin. We have a situation.” Hange disconnected the call and turned to Eren, “Are you ok? Did they hurt you?” “They just got me once. Who the hell are these guys? I thought they were just hired footmen.” Hange glared at the men. “Rose hires soldiers honorably discharged with distinction for duty at the royal residences. I’m guessing these two are former intelligence officers.” Hange helped Eren to stand and they didn’t have long to wait before Levi, Erwin, Eld, and Olou arrived. Levi immediate went to check on Eren.

“Hange the fuck happened?” Hange pointed to the footmen, “I think I’ll let them tell you.” The alpha prince’s attention turned to the two footmen who now stood still, taking in the scene before them. The first alpha spoke when Levi pointed at him. “Sir, this omega is putting the treaty at risk. We told him he was not welcome at the palace and engaged him when he tried to enter.” The growl from Levi stopped him from saying more. “Are you the ones who destroyed Eren’s room?” The second footman took a step back. “Sir, we have tried telling him to leave and meant to send a stronger message.” Levi took a measured step closer, “Hange how do you fit into all of this?” Levi didn’t move or turn from looking at the footmen. “Me? I came back because I got some news from Moblit about Eren’s blood work and need to speak to you both. I found him about to beat up Eren.” 

The footmen took another step back as Levi’s growling increased and he stepped closer. “For all of your talk about putting the treaty in danger, you’re the ones who are doing the most damage. Eren says he’s explained this to you, yet you still continued. You have no idea the damage you’ve done!” The only thing holding Levi back from striking out at the men was the tug on his sleeve by his omega. The footmen looked simultaneously confused and scared.

Erwin could tell Levi was struggling not to strike. “Eld, Olou. Take these men to the holding cells on the base. Hange, I want you to oversee their questioning after we talk with Eren and Levi.”

“Erwin, Hange, I’m taking Eren inside. We’ll be in the King’s drawing room. You can get Eren’s statement after we talk.” Levi’s demeanor flipped as he turned to Eren and brushed his hand against Eren’s cheek. “Let’s go in.” Levi held the door open for Eren, who gave one look back and a sad shake of his head to the footmen. “I wish you would have just talked to me.” 

Once inside Levi tried to distract Eren by talking about his shopping trip, but it didn’t seem to be working. “What do you think they found in my blood work that would make Hange come back to the palace and not just call?” Levi didn’t know and did his best not to contain his worry for Eren. They sat together until Hange and Erwin arrived and then Levi demanded to know what Hange had found. “Well, you know we took blood work to check hormone levels which act as the contraceptive, but we also tested for the hormones that drive the heat cycle. Eren’s are already at a level that it was surprising he isn’t already in heat. Which means, Eren, your heat could start at anytime now. I came back because I wanted to make sure you were still ok and to ask if you had any other heat symptoms yet.” Eren looked surprised. “Not really, although I guess I have been eating more, but nothing beyond that.”

Hange and Levi made Eren promise to inform them if he noticed any other changes, before they heard Eren’s side of what had happened at the entrance. “And that’s when Hange arrived. I didn’t know they were ex-military or I wouldn’t have tried to fight my way in. But Hange, you said you’re a Major. If that’s true, then do you outrank Levi?”

Hange grinned broadly, “Yep! At least when we’re on the base.” 

Levi scowled at the doctor, “I’m a retired now. And besides, I’m pretty sure being the crown prince of Rose means I outrank you on or off the base.” The antics between the beta and his alpha never failed to raise his spirits and for the first time since arriving back at the palace that afternoon, Eren found himself smiling.


	33. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad that there wouldn't be a chapter this weekend, so I chopped off the first part of the next chapter and tidied it up to tide you over. I know it's really short, but better than nothing, right? The next few chapters I hope will be worth the wait. 
> 
> And if you are wondering, yes, there will be an aside part of Levi's interrogation of the servants. Just haven't figured out where to add that in yet. Might be its own chapter.

Before Hange and Erwin left, Eren asked how the questioning of the staff had gone. It was possible that more than the two footmen were involved and Eren still felt uneasy thinking about his destroyed belongings. “We didn’t get anywhere. The staff we questioned either broke down in tears or swore they weren’t responsible. Sopia and her team weren’t here, because the housekeeper put them on unpaid leave, but they’ll be back tomorrow.” The arm around his waist pulled him in tighter against Levi. “Levi, I think you should leave the rest of the questioning to me.” The words from Erwin didn’t sit well with Levi, but he saw the blonde’s point; Levi’s reputation and interrogation approach had done little to persuade staff to talk openly with him.

Levi watched Hange and Erwin leave, and expected to find Eren listless and still depressed by the lack of progress, but instead his omega requested to see if the kitchen staff could fix an afternoon snack for him. Levi agreed, but only if they requested the food in person, and Eren had to be the one to make the request. Eren’s hunger was winning and he acceded condition Levi came with him, so they made their way to the kitchen, and this time Eren happily told Levi about the shopping trip.

Their arrival to the kitchen was similar to last Friday, but this time, it took longer for them to be noticed, and there were trays of food everywhere. The sight of the food was mouthwatering and Eren pulled Levi over to inspect one tray of finger food only to have the head chef finally notice them in the chaos of food and frantically work staff. “Sir, how may I help you?” True to his word, Levi remained silent and cocked an eyebrow at Eren. “These look delicious. I was looking for a snack, and now I’m hoping I can take a couple of these.” To his disappointment, the chef indicated that the food was for the party tomorrow, but under the watchful gaze of Levi offered to have the food for Levi’s afternoon tea prepared now. Remembering the pastry from last week Eren agreed and he pulled Levi to the staff seating area. It would be faster to wait near the kitchen and they made plans to see the puppies before dinner. Levi was dubious of Eren’s claim that he had taught them their first commands, and looked forward to spending time with his omega.

They played with puppies until it was time for dinner and Eren gave up getting the puppies to do more than ‘sit’ and ‘stay’; he’d have to keep working on ‘heel’. Levi had to admit he was impressed, but he also noticed Eren was already low on treats. They’d have to go shopping again soon.  
Dinner was a mostly quiet affair with Armin and Mikasa until the topic of Eren’s new sleeping arrangement came up when Armin confirmed with Levi that all of Eren’s salvageable belongings had been moved. 

“Wait, what have you done with my stuff?” 

“We moved it to Levi’s rooms.” It rankled Eren that he hadn’t been consulted. 

“And you didn’t think to ask me first?” 

“Brat, you’re going into heat soon. It was only a matter of days before you moved rooms.” His alpha wasn’t getting it.

“Alpha, for the record, this omega doesn’t like decisions made for him, and I hope you learn this lesson well, because otherwise you’ll be sleeping on the couch, a lot.” Eren had expected a reaction from Levi, but not the smirk he was getting. 

“Oh? We’re not even mated yet and you’re already threatening me with lack of sex? I think we should we should mate first before we have our first official lovers quarrel. I’ve heard that makeup sex can be quite the experience. What do you say Eren? Wanna fight and then fuck?”

“And that is our cue to leave.” Mikasa and Armin stood to leave. “If you’re not down for breakfast tomorrow we will come collect you. Just warning you now.”

Eren could only shake his head and smile as he watched them leave. If there was one thing he knew about being mated to Levi, it would be that his life would definitely not be boring. Well, that and he was at risk for becoming as shameless as his alpha, because at Levi’s question, the mental picture of Levi bending Eren over the dining table came to him. He decided to ask Levi for a walk around the palace grounds since it was still daylight to help him clear his head, and only after the sun had set and the night sky was filled with moonlight and set with stars did they finally head indoors.

Never before had Eren felt so awkward walking to Levi’s rooms, but the feeling was gone as soon as he found his new pillows and blankets arranged in the game room. His alpha sat watching him snuggle into the soft fabric and listed as Eren expounded on how wonderful they were, taking in his scent, and emitting a stronger scent himself; the two were calling to each other in a dance as old as time. Drunk on Levi’s scent Eren approached and without further words straddled his alpha’s lap. Any words Eren may have been about to speak were stolen by Levi when he brought their lips together; slowly at first and with growing passion. When Levi moved to suck on his scent gland coherent thought left him, only to return with the sound of not so polite coughing coming from a third person just outside the room. They sat holding each other then enjoying the simple contact, and Eren didn’t move from Levi’s lap until the alpha suggested he go get ready for bed since it was late and they had a long day ahead of them tomorrow. 

Eren found the walk-in closet without difficulty and finished preparing for bed in record time. When he emerged from the bathroom, he choose the bed side he had slept on last night, and silently prayed this wasn’t Levi’s side of the bed. When he heard Levi approach the room, he pulled the covers up and turned away from the center, waiting for Levi to turn off the lights and join him in the bed. It didn’t take long before he heard the bathroom door open and to feel the bed dip in the dark room. “Cute” was all he heard before his alpha’s arms pulled him back to the center and enveloped him. A quiet goodnight was breathed and answered as they lay together letting sleep claim them, only Eren was troubled by one thing. “Levi, why is the door open?” An unexpected growl came from his soon-to-be mate, “That was the condition set by your guards to let you move here before your heat. One of them is out there now. It’s just until we’re mated, then we can get our privacy back.” “Mm, okay.”


	34. A picture worth a thousand words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, with 1 chapter for the week. Enjoy! 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and commenting. The kudos and comments are fuel for the story.

For once Eren woke before his alpha and he knew why immediately. First, his alpha was rutting into him in his sleep. Second, his boxers were wet both in front and back. It had been years since he had last produced slick, not since his last heat, but this time he knew he wasn’t in heat. While his body was definitely responding to Levi and preparing itself for the alpha, he didn’t have that aching need to be filled. But if he had, Eren wouldn’t have hesitated to wake his alpha and demand his services. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a gruff voice, roughened by sleep, “Fuck, Eren.” Ok, so maybe his alpha had woken up now too, based on those now wandering hands. “You smell so good. I want to mate you now.” They were interrupted by a “Sir, I can’t allow that to happened yet” before both remembered the guard outside the door listening to their every move. The frustration of Levi voiced itself with a growl as he threw back the bed sheets and stormed to the bedroom door. Eren could swear he heard Levi cursing something about a ‘cock block’, and then distinctly heard ‘I won’t mate him yet, but fuck you if you think you’re going to watch’ to the guard before Levi slammed the door shut. 

The sight of his alpha stalking towards the bed made Eren’s body buzz with anticipation. Levi folded back the rest of the covers to reveal his omega and moved onto the bed to straddle the omega’s legs. The alpha voiced his desire by calling the omega’s name and received an immediate answer acknowledging equal want and need for contact. Levi leaned down to begin a trail of open kisses on the smooth skin, and scraped his teeth over the gland followed by pressure in a mock of mating. It succeeded in drawing the most delicious of sounds from Eren as a arched into his alpha. 

The Levi’s control was hanging by a thread, so he moved lower and used his hands to pull the damp boxers lower. The chill air hitting his skin did little to stem the heat rising from Eren’s body. Eren was again embarrassed to be fully exposed in front of Levi, but then the alpha slid his own down pajama boxers to reveal his length and his focus was immediately changed to admiring his alpha. Levi brought them together and then the sensations were all that were registering for Eren. Pants and groans filled the room and Levi worked him through his orgasm; it wasn’t long after that the alpha found his release. He couldn’t be sure but at one point he thought he heard a breathy ‘I love you, Eren’ from the alpha. They lay there after, catching their breath with Eren curled into his alpha’s side. “Levi, that was….” The buzzing of Levi’s phone interrupted what Eren was about to say. 

The one-sided conversation he heard was worth not getting the chance to complete his statement. He could only guess that somehow Erwin had learned they had broken the closed-door rule. Eren couldn’t help but smile at Levi’s side of the conversation.

“Yes Erwin, I did shut the fucking door.” “No, Eyebrows, Eren isn’t in heat yet. And before you ask, we didn’t mate and we didn’t fuck. You know I have more control than that.” “Yes, I’ll be down to greet those shitheads when they arrive.”

Levi fought the urge throw his phone against the wall and instead leaned back to inhale the tantalizing scent Eren was giving off. “I wish I could stay here with you longer, but I need to go get ready. The first guests will be arriving just after breakfast and there are some last minute details Erwin and I need to discuss. Armin should be here soon. He has something planned for you today, since I’ll be busy.” Levi waited for Eren to nod before caressing Eren’s face with his hand and then getting up and moving to the bathroom. Once Levi was ready, he returned to give Eren a quick kiss, “I want you to promise me that you will keep one of your guards near you at all times, and if anything happens that you’ll come back here. The lock on the bedroom door will keep you safe. I’ll see you tonight.” The alpha left after Eren’s agreement, giving him one last look before he shut the bedroom door again.

Eren had to fight the urge to roll over and go back to sleep, but he found the energy to get up and start getting ready for the day. As he walked into the bathroom Eren caught his appearance in the mirror, and stopped to stare at the marks that littered his neck and torso. Levi had done a thorough job and he stood there tracing the marks with his fingertips, remembering how each and every mark was made. A small whine escaped him as he remembered that his alpha had already left for the day. A desire was growing to find his alpha and bring him back to finish what they had started. It spurred him to finish getting ready for the day. 

He didn’t need to wear his suit until the evening ball, so he chose comfortable clothes to wear during the day. But now that he was dressed, the desire to find Levi was tempered by the conundrum of opening the bedroom door and greeting Mitabi. The alpha guard no doubt had heard all that had happened yet again. Steeling himself, Eren pulled it open to find not only Mitabi, but also Armin. As he stepped beyond the door, the blond beta gave Eren a knowing look, which Eren attempted to ignore, only to have Armin frown when the scents from the bedroom and the omega registered with him. “Eren, are you in heat?!”

Eren gave the shortest answer of ‘no’, before he quickly changed the topic and asked about the plans Levi mentioned. Armin, it turned out had foreseen Eren being left to himself today, and had arranged for the classmates invited to the ball to arrive early to spend time with him. Of course, there was an ulterior motive, as Armin had planned to use their knowledge and experience to educate Eren on the identities of all of the ball attendees. This only drew a complaint from Eren who thought today would instead be the perfect chance to challenge Jean on the Xbox. Armin wouldn’t budge and instead ordered Eren to breakfast, but not before asking if he wanted to cover his neck. The v-neck t-shirt did little to hide the marks from Levi. “After they destroyed my pillows, I’m not hiding anymore and I’ll eat in the main dining. Breakfast should still be out. They’ll just have to learn to deal with it.” Then Eren recalled the request from Levi, “Ah, Mitabi, I need someone to accompany me until I come back here tonight. Did your shift just begin, or do you need to switch out?” Mitabi was on duty through the morning, and committed to accompanying Eren and informing the others. 

The three entered the main dining room to find it mostly empty, except for Mikasa talking with their classmates Jean, Marco, Krista and Ymir. Their reactions on seeing Eren varied from blushes, muttering, and out right laughter. Everyone was looking at his neck, “What was that Horseface?” “I said you smell like you’re in heat.” Eren had finished filling his plate and went to sit down with Armin and others, “Well, I’m not. And can we please not discuss this today. I just want your help getting through today so I don’t make a fool of myself in front of all of Rose’s nobility.” It was Krista who answered, “It’ll be okay Eren. That’s why we’re here early, to help you. I know what it’s like to be scorned by these people. You might not know this, but I’m actually the illegitimate daughter of the former king of Sina. My mom was one of the maids, so I’ve dealt with what you’ve been going through before.”

Eren was surprised and voiced as much as well as his thanks. He hadn’t known much about Krista, and now looking at Marco and Ymir wondered if they too had surprises to share for being at the palace, but they were here as guests of Jean and Krista. Mikasa had been silent during the exchange, but spoke up now to check that Eren wasn’t being mistreated by Levi. Eren loudly professed that whatever horrors Mikasa was imaging, were far from the truth and that he was perfectly happy with Levi. In a moment of reflection Eren confessed he was falling in love with the alpha. At which point Ymir broke the serious mood with a laugh, “Good thing he’s going to mate you then.” They all got a laugh out of Eren’s discomfort and since they still had time, Armin allowed Eren to show the group his gaming room before they set up camp at the palace entrance. 

For every guest that arrived at the palace, the group kept a running dialog giving Eren their background and history. They stayed there until lunch time, but when pressured to go eat, Eren refused saying he didn’t want to miss anyone arriving. Armin wasn’t happy given that Eren had barely eaten anything of his breakfast but allowed it knowing that there would be better food that night at the ball. They went to lunch in groups, making sure there was someone to inform Eren should anyone arrive in that time. 

Just after the second group left and the first group arrived back from lunch, a family of three arrived which caught Eren’s attention. The couple had brought their omega daughter and even at this distance, Eren could detect the scent of heat on her. He quickly pulled the attention of Jean and Marco to the omega. “That’s Hitch Dreyse. Nasty piece of work, and I’d suggest staying away from her. She’s been trying to get Levi to fuck her for years, and smells like she’s going all out this time. Her family has ties to Sina’s nobility, but they aren’t titled. Probably why they’re so desperate for her to make a good match.” The pair was shocked when Eren growled. Levi was his, no one, not even this bitch would take Levi from him! “Calm down Konrad! She’s been fawning over Levi for years, and he’s never given her so much as a glance.” Jean gave a smirk, “And if the way you look is any indication, she doesn’t have a chance in hell of getting Levi’s attention now.” Eren ran his fingertips over his marks to remind himself and calm down. 

“She smells like she’s about to go into heat. Don’t alphas do dumb things they regret chasing after omegas?” Marco shook his head and answered this time, “Even I can tell she’s not really in heat. That’s just some pheromone replicator. I agree with Jean, there’s no way she can compete with you and the real thing.” He’d never heard of heat scent replicators before, and it made him wonder at Marco’s words, “Then how come you aren’t after my ass Jean?” “Armin warned me and I’ve been taking suppressants for the last week. I also know that Levi would tear me limb from limb if I touched you.”

At about the time when they needed to head to go change for the ball, Rico appeared to switch out the guard. Eren noticed she was dressed in the formal dress uniform of Maria and it reminded him he still needed to confirm his uniform was en route from Maria. Upon arrival to the apartments he found a few changes. A table for two had been set up in the main room, and his pillows had been moved to bedroom, with the additions of his blankets. He also found the bathroom stocked with the softest towels he had ever felt. A familiar plain brown bag, now accompanied with an envelope, was also situated on top of one of the nightstands. Eren did his best to ignore the item as he dressed. 

On the walk down to their meeting point with the others several rushing servants caught sight of Eren and gave him looks of disbelief or disgust. Nothing could shake the anticipation Eren felt of showing Levi his suit and he gave each one a cheerful ‘hello’ and smile before walking on. Eren and Rico arrived to find everyone there except Krista and Ymir. Given the time to look around more, Eren blanched when he found photographers taking pictures of every announced attendee. His panic must have shown as Armin quietly assured Eren, it would be okay. The pictures were a standard practice at Rose, and he could give his name and position matching his pseudonym. The pictures weren’t published without permission of the royal family and it was unlikely his picture would ever appear online in the article on the ball.

Once Krista and Ymir arrived they moved together to be announced and enter the gallery, which was serving as the staging area before they sat down for the meal. It was nerve wracking, watching and listening to the others before him be introduced and photographed. Mikasa and Armin, Jean and Marco, Krista and Ymir, all entered in pairs, but he was left to enter on his own. As Eren walked down the steps to be introduced he caught several guests trying to politely scent the air for the source of his scent. Even the photographer stuttered when he asked Eren to pause. After the photograph he gave his name to the footman who called out his name and position as undersecretary to the Marian Ambassador. Eren couldn’t catch up to the others fast enough, and as they moved through the room the group was split apart by parties asking to speak with them. Eren did his best to stand close to Armin and join in the conversation and ignore the lewd looks from some of the alphas. 

He could tell Levi wasn’t there yet, since there was no way he would miss his alpha’s scent in the crowd. It wasn’t until just before the evening meal was to be served that Eren detected Levi. He was entering with a group of older men and women and the Regent. Armin leaned over and informed Eren this was the Rose Council, which on tradition met on the day of the ball. Armin also pointed out Jean’s father, Duke Kirstein. The footmen announced each and left Kenny and Levi to the end. During the introductions Eren noticed Levi had eyes for no one but his omega, and he found himself blushing under the intense gaze, but did not break eye contact, choosing instead to admire how perfectly his alpha wore his suite.

Kenny gave a short address before leading the way to the table set for dining. Armin had already scoped out their seating and led Eren to their seats with relative ease. It had to have been his secretary’s forethought to have him positioned next to Marco. On his other side was an elderly dowager duchess, who based on her curt remarks to Eren, did not approve of him. “You are being quite bold sir. In my day an omega would be home in your state. Perhaps they do things differently in Maria.” She appeared to ignore Eren for most of the rest of dinner leaving him to talk with Marco about the coming school term and their plans for higher education. Marco was hoping to enter a pre-med program with the hopes of becoming a doctor. Eren in turn shared stories of from his father’s practice and how he wasn’t sure what he would do after school. He was working on applications, to study political science at the university, but didn’t know if he would be accepted. Marco joked that with Eren’s connections, the odds were in his favor, even if his test scores and grades weren’t in the top percentiles. Marco’s encouragement did little to help Eren’s appetite though, and with each course he found himself merely pushing the food around, unable to force himself to eat.

The dowager duchess turned to Eren as the dinner was about to end and asked a pointed question that seemed disconnected, “You said your name was Eren Konrad. Wasn’t there a monarch of Maria named Konrad?” In confusion Eren could only answer ‘yes’. The women leaned towards Eren then and spoke so her words were heard by only Eren, “Didn’t the Konrad line become House Jaeger?” Eren had expected her tone to be accusatorial, but found it conspiratorial instead and nodded in answer. “Don’t worry young man, your secret is safe with me. These eyes of mine may be old, but when you’ve been around as long as me, it takes more than a change of name to fool me. I’m looking forward to seeing you tame our prince.” The dinner ended and the diners were standing to move to the ballroom before Eren could answer. He needed to find Armin and let him know. “I should have known she would figure it out. The House la Mark is known for being very shrewd. Will she keep the secret?” Eren relayed the promise, and now there was nothing left they could do. It was up to the lady to see if she would keep her word. 

Their arrival to the ballroom was met with more glances and whispered conversation and the photographers were still busy snapping pictures. Space had been set up for dancing and several of the alphas were clearly making their way towards Eren with the hopes of asking for a dance. Eren caught the sight of Levi surrounded by his own admirers, but when he saw Levi moving to the dance floor with Hitch, he overcame his repulsion for the alphas and the scents they were giving off and allowed himself to be led out onto the floor. The next dances passed in a whirl to the sound of music and the polite conversation he tried to make with his dance partners. The polite conversation more often than not involved him refusing to go out to the garden with the alpha at the end of the dance. 

As the night progressed he caught Levi with different partners, but none seemed exceptional to him. So far none of his own partners had been too terrible after his refusal to stroll through the garden, but his current partner’s hand were wandering lower and he kept having to pull them up. When the dance ended this alpha was brazen enough to pull Eren to him and sniff the omega’s scent gland, only to have Eren push the man back stumbling. Mikasa was there in an instant to cut in and help Eren avoid a scene. 

It took Eren just a moment to switch roles and lead the dance and once they started moving he thanked Mikasa for her help. “Levi’s been looking at you all night, you know.” It had bothered him that Levi hadn’t asked him to dance yet, but he supposed the prince would need to dance with each of the peer’s daughters first. “I know, but I wish he would alpha up and ask his omega to dance.” “I heard about the dowager duchess from Armin. I might be able to get her to help get you a dance with your alpha. But first, you’ve been dancing all night, and didn’t eat lunch. I want you to at least drink something.”

Mikasa led Eren to the refreshments and handed him a glass of what might have been punch before giving him a small smile and heading off to find the dowager. He hadn’t noticed Hitch was also taking a break by the refreshments until she spoke up to Eren, “You’ll have to tell me where you got your pheromone replicator. It’s the closest to the real thing that I’ve ever smelled. It’s no wonder every available alpha in the room has been trying to get into your pants.” She paused briefly when she found Eren frowning, but continued thinking it was only because of the lack of introduction, “I’m Hitch Dreyse. No need to introduce yourself. Right now, you’re the talk of the ball. If you were anything more than just an undersecretary, I think you’d probably be receiving courting requests after this evening. But, as it is, you’ll just have to enjoy your night in the spot light. If you remember where you got the scent, just let me know. I’m staying here tonight and will be around tomorrow.” With that she moved away to find her next partner leaving a livid Eren. Hitch was as horrible as Jean had warned him.

Eren was lost in thought and didn’t notice the portly middle aged alpha approach him until it was too late. The man’s scent was sickening and it was difficult for Eren to control his face and not show his disgust. Just what did Mikasa and the dowager do? The man asked Eren for the next dance and led him to the floor for a slow dance. Eren was clearly uncomfortable with the way the man was leading the dance and he kept trying to put distance between their bodies. The conversation was also awkward with the alpha commenting on how young and pretty Eren looked and how the alpha didn’t care that Eren was just staff, and that he would treat Eren with great respect if the omega would give him a chance. Each time, Eren politely refused saying that he was only in Rose temporarily. Towards the end of the dance he caught Mikasa and the dowager together watching the dancing pair, but also found their attention split between a glowering Levi. In his distraction he didn’t catch the alpha moving his wrist to mark Eren’s neck. As soon as the scent gland touched Eren’s skin he jerked himself free of the alpha’s arms. “Don’t touch me!” The other couples on the floor dancing and the music stopped with Eren’s outburst. The alpha dared try to blame the scene on Eren, “He’s been begging for someone to mark him, and I obliged and now he’s crying foul.” 

“The only person I want to mark me is my alpha. Your scent is sickening.” With that snarl Eren marched off the floor in search of a towel or napkin he could try to use to remove the scent. It was impossible though, and unless it was covered by another’s scent or he showered it wouldn’t come off. Eren turned searching for Mikasa and the dowager to give them a piece of his mind to find that his alpha had met the other alpha after he left the dance floor and was currently making his displeasure known to the man. Mikasa and the dowager were oddly smiling as they watched on. Eren wasn’t about to fear the alpha and moved towards them to catch the tail end of the reprimand, “You’ll leave the ball now to reflect on how you should treat omegas. Now go.” At the dismissal Levi immediately searched for Eren only to find him nearby. The alpha approached his omega, relief evident that Eren hadn’t been harmed, and to Eren’s and the rest of the room’s surprise, the alpha prince bowed and asked the omega for the next dance. 

Oh, so that had been the plan. Get Levi angry enough so he would demonstrate to the rest of the room how to respect an omega, even if they were not nobility. Eren gave look back to Mikasa and the dowager to find them giving him encouraging smiles. The dance was a slow dance again, but Levi kept up the appearance of propriety and danced as a gentleman should. As they danced the alpha confessed to wanting nothing more than to kiss his beautiful omega and then tell the entire ball who exactly he was dancing with. Levi also admitted his jealousy of watching those other alphas dance with Eren, but knowing that it wouldn’t be proper for him to ask Eren to dance when there were still several partners left waiting in line. For his part, Eren confessed he’d also been jealous watching Levi, and confused as to why the alpha hadn’t approached him yet. The heat in both of their veins was rising as they danced and they promised to meet out on the balcony in 5 minutes. 

The song ended and Eren gave the prince of bow before leaving the dance floor. He found Rico and asked her to follow him out, saying he needed fresh air after all of the dancing. The look she gave him indicated she knew exactly what was going on, but followed without saying a word. They didn’t have long to wait before the alpha prince arrived. And in that instant the prince captured Eren’s lips and pushed him against the wall. The omega’s legs were hoisted around his alpha’s hips giving Levi better leverage as he ground his hips against Eren. Levi caught the other alpha’s scent and moved his shirt cuff up to reveal the gland at his wrist before bringing it to Eren’s neck and overpowering the sickening scent of the other alpha. As Levi pulled Eren’s collar down to reveal his scent gland, the alpha moved his mouth to the omega’s neck. At the feeling of his scent gland being assaulted by those lips, Eren threw his head back in ecstasy. 

Neither Levi nor Eren heard the sound of the digital camera clicks mimicking a manual shutter.


	35. All the kings horses and all the kings men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Here's a mid week update. This way the weekend update will be the chapters I think a lot of people have been waiting to read. However, I might need to change the story rating.

Levi released Eren’s scent gland and rested his head on the omega’s shoulder. “I need to go back in there, but I needed to erase that shitty alpha’s scent first. The ball ends in a little over an hour and then I’ll be free to meet you back in our room.” Levi set Eren down and gave Eren one last sweet kiss before he left the omega to compose himself. 

It took Eren a minute to straighten his tie, and then he started back into the ballroom. “Rico, I’m going to see if Mikasa is still here.” After scanning the room, he found not only Mikasa talking to the dowager, but Jean and Marco had joined them. “Did you enjoy dancing with the prince?” The question was innocent at face value, but he knew they were fishing for details on the last few minutes. “Yes, he’s a good dancer. Such a gentleman.” “I’d say based on those bruised lips and the new scent you have on you, that’s he’s also a good kisser.” Eren chocked on air, but he was liking the dowager more and more. “Madam! We are in public, and I’m an unmated omega. What you are suggesting is scandalous.” He didn’t expect Jean to speak up, “I see you and my grandmother are getting along.” “Well, madam dowager is definitely a lot better looking than you Kirstein, and we omegas need to stick together.” The dowager gave a laugh at the two, “It’s about time for this old lady to take her leave. If you will excuse me I need to give my regards to our hosts. Young man, I have high expectations for you. And I’m looking forward to your gala next month when you can finally put all these stuffy nobles in their places.” With those words the dowager moved toward the Regent. Eren overheard the dowager saying that this was one of the most memorable balls in recent years.

Eren turned to scan the remaining guests, but found himself doubling over as an unexpected wave of pain hit him. The pain didn’t last long, but his action had drawn the attention of those around him, especially Mikasa. He worked to calm down and waved her off saying that he probably was just a little over hungry since he hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast. Another wave struck, and this time Mikasa sent Jean and Marco to go find Armin. 

They arrived back and found Eren doubled over, breathing hard. Armin assessed the situation and quickly ordered them to help Eren back to his quarters. In the meantime, he placed a call to Hange as a precaution. This could just be pre-heat cramps, but Eren also hadn’t felt well enough to eat all day. Hange confirmed all of Armin’s suspicions and suggested a course of ibuprofen for the pain. He was also told to try to get Eren to stay hydrated, even if he didn’t feel like eating. With the onset of cramps, his heat would likely start in the next hour or two. 

It was slow going back to the wing with Levi’s apartments, but they eventually made it, only to find the room already occupied. Two of the maids were in the main room while Hitch was inspecting the bedroom. Mikasa took charge quickly demanding what they were doing in the room. The maids went white, but Hitch ignored Mikasa questions and posed her own. “This room looks like it’s been set up for a mating. Isn’t this Levi’s room? What are you all doing here?”

Hannes arrived and Mikasa ordered Eren’s valet to help him into the bed and Rico to remove Hitch from the bedroom by force if necessary. At the threat Hitch put up her hands and moved to the main room while Hannes helped Eren to the bedroom. The door was closed, but not locked behind them. “Oh my god, this is too funny. He’s actually in heat, isn’t he? And here I though he was just using a scent replicator. But what’s he doing here in Levi’s rooms? Don’t tell me, he’s the omega servant trying to mate the prince that the maids were talking about! And now we’ve caught you all red-handed.” At the nervous looks from the others in the room, Hitch assumed she was correct in her assumptions. “Well, I’m not going to let that happen. I’m going to stay right here until Levi comes back. I’m not going to let some servant spoil my last chance at mating Levi before that Marian prince arrives.”

Mikasa ordered Rico to guard the door and pulled Armin, Jean and Marco to the gaming room where they quietly discussed options. They couldn’t risk the scene Hitch would cause until Levi was present, and once the alpha arrived, it would be too late for anyone to stop the inevitable mating. Mikasa didn’t want to risk getting Jean and Marco involved further and asked that they go back to their rooms, but to be careful not to discuss anything where they could be overheard. Armin was to find the other Marian guards and the medicine for Eren, while Mikasa kept watch on Hitch, since as a member of the royal family, she outranked the omega. Jean gave Mikasa’s hand a squeeze before he and Marco left. He didn’t want to leave Mikasa on her own, but knew their presence would only cause problems if something went wrong, and if anyone could handle Hitch, it would be an Ackerman.

Mikasa and Hitch sat in silence with the two maids looking on until Armin arrived with Ian and Mitabi. Armin knocked on the bedroom door and entered when Hannes opened it. Inside he found Eren mostly undressed and lying on the bed rubbing his lower abdomen. Armin handed the medicine to Eren with a bottle of water with assurance that Hange said it would make him feel better. “This sucks Armin. The cramps are already subsiding a little, but those first one hurt. Levi said he would be here in about an hour. There’s no need to bring him here early and risk anyone finding out, but I want that women removed from the apartments once Levi gets here.”  
Armin agreed to make sure Hitch was gone after Levi arrived and confirmed Eren had everything he needed for now before he left. He motioned for Mikasa to follow him to the game room and relayed the plan. Now all they had to do was wait.

It was almost 2 hours later by the time Levi pulled open the door to his apartments. The alpha looked spent, but was immediately on alert when he found his room occupied by so many unexpected people, the least of all was Hitch. He could smell Eren’s heat from the main room and growled an order asking to know what the hell was going on. Hitch saw this as her chance, “They’ve brought that omega servant to your rooms in the hopes that you will mate him. I’ve been waiting to warn you about their plans. It would horrible if you were forced into mating a servant. I don’t know what they were thinking, none of the nobility will ever accept him. I’m betting they were looking to have you removed from the line of succession and Mikasa become the heir. But, thank god I was here to stop you before you went in there. Why don’t we leave and go instead to the room prepared for me? This room will need to be cleaned thoroughly before its suitable for you. I wouldn’t mind sharing since all of the other rooms are being used by guests.” 

Hitch ended with a sickening smile and batting here eyelashes at Levi, but the female omega didn’t catch the smile Mikasa wore, “Eren’s heat has begun, and we brought him here and I stayed to make sure nothing happened. We will take the intruder and leave you now. Armin and I will notify Erwin.” Levi didn’t waste any time and ignored the proposal by Hitch, “Go inform Erwin and have him alert my team. Remove Hitch to her rooms, but leave two guards outside the main door here at all times. Tell Erwin to follow the same food and cleaning schedule used for my ruts.” 

Levi didn’t wait for acknowledgement, but moved to the bedroom door and knocked, no knowing if Eren had locked it. Before he entered he heard Mikasa tell him to be gentle with Eren, much to the absolute horror of Hitch. The bedroom door was shut and Hannes gave Levi a very brief update before he exited the bedroom, leaving the alpha alone with his omega. 

Hannes had expected the room to be empty by now, but found a struggling Hitch trying to get away from Rico. The valet had had enough after watching the pain his prince was going through and ordered Rico to subdue the women by force and remove her. The maids had left the room running as soon as they saw their chance. After Hitch was out in the hallway she struggled and threatened to start screaming, which forced the hand of the guards and they released her. Now that everyone was outside, Ian and Mitabi took up positions to ensure no one would enter and disturb the pair. With a last promise that they would all regret what they had done, Hitch took off down the hallway back towards the ballroom. 

Armin was already making a call to Erwin asking him to meet urgently about Eren and Levi. By the time they made it to his office, they found the alpha waiting after already having alerted Levi’s team. Erwin also made calls to notify the housekeeper and butler. The last call was to Hange to inform her that Eren’s heat had started. It was very rare for something to go wrong during a mating, but having the doctor available couldn’t hurt. Now it seemed that all they had to do was wait, or at least that was until a livid Regent entered Erwin’s office followed by a smug Hitch and the Regent’s own team. 

“Erwin, I’ve just heard the most alarming story from this young woman, and I want you to answer her accusations. She claims that there is a coup d’etat occurring and that you, Mikasa, and the Marians are forcing my nephew to mate that male omega servant from Maria. I have also heard this theory confirmed by several of the other servants. Where is my nephew?”

If Kenny thought the blond alpha would wither under his stare, he was mistaken. With a surreal calm Erwin answered, “His highness is in his chambers. I was under the impression that Major Zoe had informed you of the situation already sir. I assure you sir that there is no plan to overthrow the government, and that you have been misinformed. I can not go into further details with the company that is present.”

“I have not been informed, but you have misunderstood me Erwin. Let me rephrase my question. Is my nephew currently mating that male omega?”  
“Yes sir, but I assure you there is a reason; however, I am not at liberty to supply further details at this time.”

“Then I have no choice but to order your arrest for treason. You and the Marians will be confined to your rooms until it has been confirmed whether Levi and that omega mated. They’ve been together for hours now and the damage will have likely already been done if they were going to mate.” The Regent turned to Mikasa, “I am very disappointed in you and I will hear your involvement in this tomorrow. It’s late now. Go to your room.” Before the Regent left he gave Hitch a stern warning, “I will talk to you and your parents tomorrow.” With drawn weapons, the Regent’s team escorted Erwin and Armin to their quarters where they were confined and guarded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background information: When I originally outlined the story, it was supposed to be something like 5-8 chapters (yeah, well beyond that now, because chapters tended to grow uncontrolled as I authored), and the scene ending this chapter was supposed to be the point the story was building towards. Now, it's probably the next chapter everyone is waiting to read. :-)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	36. Can't take the heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If heats aren't your thing, please know that this chapter isn't critical to the story and can be skipped. Nothing here hasn't already been mentioned, or won't be mentioned in the next chapters.

The update from Hannes had been short, but came with a warning given so quietly Eren could not hear it. Apparently there would be hell to pay if Levi spent Eren’s heat with him and they came through it unmated. He kept his eyes trained on his omega as the warning was given, and gave short answer that there was no way he wasn’t going to mate Eren today. Satisfied, Hannes left, leaving the pair with gazes still locked. Levi noticed how his omega had a pillow grasped firmly to him, pulling it tighter with each wave of heat that ran through his body. It took effort for Levi to turn and lock the door. He felt better knowing that Eren had taken medicine to help him through the pre-heat cramps, but knew that the medicine would do little to abate the other heat symptoms. His omega needed him. 

As he turned towards the bed, he finished undoing the knot of his tie until it gave way entirely. Levi could smell the heat scent coming from Eren, but didn’t know what to expect as he approached. He knew that heats without a partner could be painful and Levi didn’t want to leave Eren waiting; Levi noticed Eren sitting up to get a better view as his alpha disrobed. His suit jacket followed as he made is way to a chair to remove his shoes as his own scent was rising in anticipation. By the time he had removed his shoes and socks and looked back he found the bed empty and an impatient Eren coming closer. “I’ve been waiting for you Levi.”

Given Eren’s inexperience, he had expected the omega to be shy and hesitant, but his need appeared to be overcoming his reservations. He met Eren halfway, coming together with each working to finish disrobing the other. “I’m here Eren, and this time, there won’t be any interuptions.” As he pulled down Eren’s boxers, the full scent of his slick reached Levi and he knew Eren was ready for him; however, before he could maneuver Eren back to the bed, the omega had latched onto the alpha’s neck fixated on the scent gland. “Mate me Levi.” 

It was an order, and one that Levi was all too willing to follow, but not yet. While it was instinctual for an omega to want to mate before being bred, making the mating mark now would be painful. “Eren, let me make you feel better first, and then we’ll mate. I’m not going anywhere.” A whine escaped Eren, but he allowed Levi to lead him back to the bed. 

The sight of Eren flushed, panting, and ready made Levi’s body buzz. As Levi continued his assault on Eren’s lips, neck, and torso, he began to gently maneuver his legs to give him better access and used one of the pillows to better support the omega’s hips. The smooth skin Eren presented was given attention by Levi’s hand and mouth, drawing sounds and pleas for more from the omega. Levi ran his hand over Eren’s thighs to gather slick before he began to stoke the omega, while the other hand moved lower to the source of that sweet smell. 

As Levi made contact with the rim, Eren flinched and gave a whine, and then forced himself to relax under the soothing assurances of his alpha. “Shhh, its okay Eren. This is what your body needs, but I need to make sure I won’t hurt you.” Eren could feel the fingers circling, asking wordlessly for the right to enter. He spread his legs wider and shifted his hips closer in response. “Make me feel good alpha.”

As Levi pushed a finger in he found no resistance and a second was immediately pushed in to that tight heat. “Oh fuck Eren, you’re ready for me now.” The cramps had done their job, and Eren was loose enough to accept his alpha without further preparation. Eren was beginning to writhe in pleasure as Levi began to move both his hands. As Eren’s moans filled the room and were becoming more desperate, Levi pulled his fingers out and positioned himself. “Eren, look at me.” The alpha in him wanted acknowledgement from the omega as he was breached by the alpha for the first time. The head of Levi’s cock applied just enough pressure to Eren’s rim to slip in before Levi slid his hips forward to seat himself fully within that tight heat. They issued collective moan at the sensation and Levi gave Eren time to adjust before sliding part way out and reseating himself. The moan from Eren spurred Levi to continue and he made a few more tentative thrusts before forming a rhythm and increasing the power behind them. 

The pulsing heat combined with stimulation was too much for Eren and it didn’t take long before he found release, calling his alpha’s name and barring his neck in submission. Levi broke his rhythm and leaned forward to catch Eren’s scent gland with his mouth, and gave it a few hard sucks before sinking his teeth into the sensitive flesh. Eren had closed his eyes when he felt Levi at his scent gland, but when those teeth claimed him, they flashed open to reveal his alpha’s neck. With a surge of instinct Eren pulled Levi closer and mimicked the alpha’s actions before burying his teeth into his mate’s neck. 

The bites were released and those hips were picking up speed again. Levi’s knot was flaring and catching on Eren’s rim, and with one last thrust he buried his cock into his mate and let the knot lock them together. Eren was pulled over the edge again, this time with his alpha. The hot cum coating his insides and dulling the aching need as his alpha rocked his hips letting himself be milked dry by the pulsing omega. 

Concern bloomed through Levi and he inspected Eren’s face for traces of distress, but found none. His mate still wore a look of bliss that turned to a lopsided grin. “I don’t think I’ll ever go back on suppressants if all my heats are like this.” Levi could only smile back at his mate before he gave a sweet kiss. “We’ll see what you say after you’ve made it through this one.” The effects of the mating were starting to take hold and their scents taking on a secondary scent of their mate and they were becoming more in tune with the other. Levi could tell that Eren was pushing himself to stay awake. “Get some rest Eren. Once the knot goes down, I’ll set an alarm so we are up before the maids arrive with food and come in to clean. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Eren nuzzled his alpha’s neck, “Mmm, alright.”

They slept for a few short hours before Eren woke his alpha and they repeated the breeding. The second time they awoke, Levi noticed they were short on time before the maids would arrive. “Eren, the maids will be here shortly, we need to move to the bathroom. Come on, love. We don’t want to give them a show.” With a groan Eren shifted to set his feet on the floor and watched as his alpha moved to unlock the door before coming to help him to the bathroom. 

It was shortly after that fearful maids and two guards entered the bedroom. Gasps of horror upon seeing the blood on the sheets came from the maids before they moved the replace them with clean linens. They made quick work and hurried to leave the bedroom as the echoing sounds from the bathroom were growing. The food cart with the covered dishes was left in the outer room and they didn’t bother to shut the bedroom door as they practically ran from the room. The guards had seen what they needed to see and moved to report back to the Regent.

Levi trailed his mouth down the back of his mate as he balanced himself on the edge of the vanity with one hand. The other was gently rubbing his omega’s belly. They may not be starting their family this time, but one day it would happen and then there would be a new life growing in his mate; his offspring as assured by the mating.

Levi couldn’t help but smirk when the bedroom went quiet again. “I love the way you sound when I’m taking you. Those maids are probably shitting themselves about now.” Eren should be mortified; Levi had just taken him against the vanity making the omega watch himself, but he let a chuckle slip thinking of the situation. “A week ago I could barely make it through the embarrassment of one guard hearing me, now my alpha is knotted in me and I couldn’t care less if those maids heard us. I hope they brought food though. I’m starting to get hungry and thirsty.” 

“We’re both filthy. As soon as the knot goes down, we need to shower first. Then we can go see what they’ve brought. If you want, you can take a bath too.” They waited until Levi slipped out and with tender touches Eren allowed his alpha to clean him and wash his hair before Levi made quick work of his own ablutions. The dried themselves sharing gentle touches in search of contact from the other and Levi eventually took over drying Eren’s hair. After being bred three times, Eren could tell the need be filled by his mate was already lessening, unlike when he had spent his heat alone. Back then his heat had lasted 2 miserable days and it wasn’t until the third day that he felt well enough to shower.

Now, wrapped in a robe and walking hand-in-hand with his mate to the outer room, he almost felt content, or at least currently sated. The food smelled delicious, but his attention was drawn more to the ice water. Sitting down Eren opened a bottle first before even considering the food. Levi removed the covers to the dishes on the place settings to find an assortment of food. He noticed Eren had nearly one bottle of water down and made a note to bring the extras with to the bedroom. 

They ate enjoying the others company and the respite from Eren’s heat, but towards the end of the meal Levi noticed Eren grimacing more. “Eren?” “Hah, yeah. I think that bath will have to wait. Levi, I need you.” Levi carried his mate back to bedroom, not caring that they had left a disorganized mess of the meal in the sitting room.

It wasn’t until late Saturday night and several couplings later that most of Eren’s heat symptoms passed. Levi had prepared a bath for them and as they sat soaking in the tub together he recounted the interrogation of the servants for Eren. “I mentioned already that I didn’t get very far. You know Anna in laundry? She was in tears by the time she sat down. Sophia broke down after I accused her of being one of the ring leaders. Something about having learned her lesson, and she knew better than to disobey orders or risk being fired. Of course, I didn’t know of the footmen then, but I think all the servants knew what had happened. No one would confess though. Hmph. All of the maids were sniveling messes. They kept apologizing and begging me to consider the good of Rose, saying that I was being tricked by you.” 

“Well, there were sort of right. In the beginning I was tricking you, but you found out who I was. How did you know, anyway?” “You were too suspicious and I ordered an investigation into your identity. Erwin told me shortly after. I kept trying to get you flustered enough to reveal yourself after that, but well, in the end it took a puppy before you would confess.”

“Mmm, yeah. I was definitely waiting for the right time to tell you. If I had known I would get a puppy out of it, I would have told you sooner.” Eren was yawning, after being fully relaxed by the bath and his mate’s embrace. “Come on Eren, the sheets should be changed by now. Let’s get you to bed.” 

Levi carried Eren to bed and was about to turn off the light when the brown paper bag and envelope caught his eye. Curiosity was winning and he opened the envelope to find a note from Petra, ‘Eren will be sore after. Use this to help him.’ With less trepidation than if the bag had been from Hange, Levi opened it to find 2 tubes. The first was an analgesic/anti-inflammatory for omegas and the second was for alphas to help the discomfort of a sore knot. Eren was still slicking slightly, but he would definitely use them tomorrow. He’d hate to acknowledge it, but he would have to thank them the next time he had the chance.

They slept soundly until late Sunday morning, when the pounding on the bedroom door woke them from their sleep.


	37. Forgoing the vig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter for the weekend. Thanks for reading!

Kenny hadn’t slept in over 24 hours and it was showing in his temper. The housekeeper had informed him of the schedule set up for cleaning Levi’s room and bringing food, but she seemed confused by his anger. He was now waiting for his guards to return and report what they had found. He knew the answer they would give though. There’s no way an alpha could resist mating an omega in heat if they weren’t on suppressants and both the alpha and omega were willing. The confirmation of the bloody sheets did little to make him feel better about being right. 

It was now nearing noon and he summoned the Dreyfus family to again hear the account from Hitch on what she had found in Levi’s room last night. His team also brought several other servants to recount their stories of the omega from the last weeks. The most worrisome was the story from two footmen who claimed that the omega had assaulted them when they tried to protect his nephew. But to Kenny something wasn’t adding up. He had raised his nephew to need the protection of no guard. His team was a courtesy, not a requirement to keep the prince safe. Something was going on and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

The anger he felt waiting for Levi to emerge grew ten-fold when his secretary came rushing in unannounced and proceeded to put one of the trash/gossip/rag magazines in front of him. There in front of him was proof that his nephew was involved with the servant. Next to that picture was a one from the day he arrived in Rose, clearly showing him walking behind with the rest of the Marian servants. He didn’t even have standing to walk next to the Ambassador. The matter was only made worse when an undersecretary rushed in informing them that the Prime Minister of Maria was calling demanding answers on behalf of the Marian Royal family.  
They needed to stall for time to come up with a plan to address the situation. It would be one thing if Levi hadn’t yet mated to the omega, but now they would have to reveal the truth. The peace between their countries appeared to be hanging by a thread with the tension straining it until Kenny feared it would snap. “Tell the Prime Minister that we are looking into the matter and we contact them as soon as we have answers. If they demand to speak with Levi, stall for time saying that he is currently unavailable.” Kenny turned to his secretary, “Get me Erwin Smith. He alluded that he knows more and I will have him answer for this now!” 

While he waited for his secretary to return with Erwin, Kenny read the full article to determine how terrible the situation was. Apparently, they had confirmed the omega had arrived from Maria as a servant to the Marian Ambassador and was enrolled in a school in Rose. His parents were listed as government officials, but their positions could not be confirmed. The article speculated that Eren had become Levi’s lover ahead of the arrival of the prince. It fortunately went short of speculating whether they had mated. 

His secretary arrived, red faced and fuming. Erwin Smith had declined the summons from Kenny saying that “he was currently enjoying his well-earned ‘vacation time’, but would more than happily come back to work after Levi emerged”. Kenny fought down the urge to order Erwin’s execution, but knew he had bigger problems to address first. And it was a large problem; it was bigger than the royal family and as Regent he needed to convene the council. He just prayed it wouldn’t become a war council.

****************

Hange knew something was wrong when she arrived at the palace on Sunday and wasn’t allowed to enter until guards were ordered to escort her. Although, to where she had no idea. She’d only stopped by to see that Eren’s heat had gone as expected. It was likely that they wouldn’t emerge today, given how sore the omega was likely to be, but this way she could at least give the Regent his winnings. But now she wasn’t sure if coming here had been the right decision. 

She was shown into one of the sitting rooms where the regent sat with several of the nobles from the council. All eyes were on her as she saluted, choosing a military greeting instead of a curtsy. Feminine greetings had never been her forte. The question put to her was alarming and confusing though. Why did the Regent wish to know whether a mating could be undone? Had something happened? “Sir, mating is permanent. The only way to break the mating is for one of the partners to perish. But sir, if I may ask, are you discussing Levi and Eren? Has something happened between Rose and Maria?”

At her words the guards went on alert. “Major Zoe, consider your next words carefully. After the last 30 hours my patience is at its limit. What do you know of that Marian omega?” Hange was confused. Why was the Regent referring to Eren as the ‘Marian omega’? She had to see how much the Regent remembered. “Sir, don’t you remember me asking you last April if you would like to place a bet on Eren’s heat and signing the form collecting the bet money?” The brow of the Regent creased. “You were making a joke out when Levi would have a rut because he was off suppressants and I estimated the omega would have his heat near the time of the ball if he was also off suppressants. How does that bet have any bearing on the current crisis! My nephew has mated a servant and the Marian Queen is demanding answers because of the pictures published in that rag.” He pointed to where the gossip magazine sat. The front page clearly showed Levi and Eren from the ball. 

It took effort for Hange not to squeal in delight at her favorite grumpy pleasuring his omega. She had to set the record first. “Sir, I arrived at the palace today to deliver you your winnings. Please confirm the total on this betting sheet. The terms of the bet are written at the top and I recommend reviewing them.” Knowing better than to exasperate the situation, Hange handed the sheet to a guard to hand to the Regent, rather than handing it to him directly. She carefully watched as the Regent took the paper and began to read. The color began to drain from his face, and once the man had gone still Hange spoke again. “I apologize if you did not fully understand the conditions of the bet sir. I will forgo the vig if needed.” 

“My god! Is this true!?” The Regent scanned the names on the form and found his own signature. “All of these people know?” Hange could only answer with a yes. “Sir, if I may make a recommendation. It may be wise to wait to contact Maria until Levi and Eren emerge from mating. They will be best suited to answer the questions about the pictures.” The nobles in the room were now the ones confused. Why wasn’t the major upset at the breaking of the treaty? 

“No. They will be summoned now. The maids confirmed his heat has passed. I want my nephew and his new mate brought here now! You will also bring me the Marian Ambassador and Erwin Smith.” 

Kenny turned to his secretary. Contact the Marian Queen by video conference in my office. I want confirmation from Maria before anything is determined. “My Lords and Ladies, if you will excuse me, I will have answers for you shortly.”

****************

The loud banging on the bedroom door woke up the mated pair where they slept in a tangle of limbs. Eren’s heat had passed last night, and they had bathed to help relax muscles that would surely be sore today. Levi growled low at the noise and cautiously moved to dress in a robe before opening the door a few inches. The intrusion was not expected and he was on high alert to protect his new mate. 

The guards informed him that he and Eren were summoned by the Regent, and that no amount of argument would give them more than a half hour to prepare themselves. Levi knew better than to argue with his uncle’s guards and begrudgingly agreed to prepare to be escorted. The door was closed again and he made his way back to where Eren was sitting, grimacing in pain from their activities the previous day. “I’m sorry to ask this of you, love, but my uncle has summoned us, and we don’t have a choice but to go. There isn’t time for a shower, but Petra left some cream that may help with the soreness. Do you need help getting up?” With a fair amount of grumbling, Eren made his way to the edge of the bed. It was slow going. Levi helped him to the bathroom to apply the cream and then dutifully helped his mate dress. “I feel like such an invalid! Why the hell do they need to see us now!?” With the final preparations made, although nothing could tame his unruly hair, Eren grabbed the cord with the key and ring and placed it around his neck. 

With Levi’s help Eren managed to walk to the door and into the sitting room. The dishes from last night were gone, but the expected breakfast was nowhere to be found. Something was wrong. The guards escorted them to Kenny’s office, a room Levi knew well, but which Eren was unfamiliar. Their arrival was announced, but before they were allowed entry, Kenny met them. “You have much to answer for, Levi.” The magazine was shoved in the prince’s direction and the horror was beginning. “Kenny, obviously we didn’t know there was a photographer on the balcony. I thought they had all left by that time. Has Maria contacted you about the breach in the treaty?” The older alpha glowered at his nephew, “And this is all you’re worried about. What will you tell Maria when they find out that you are mated?” 

Was his uncle testing him? The mating had been done according to the treaty. Eren had his heat and requested Levi to share it with him. They had mated to assure the legitimacy of any offspring. “I’ll tell them the truth. Eren went into heat and we mated per the treaty codicil conditions.” Kenny relented and stepped back opening the door and letting the guards move the princes inside. 

The scene they entered was not one Levi and Eren could ever have anticipated. There on the large monitors was the Queen and King of Maria talking with Armin and Erwin via video messaging. Eren leaned into his mate, quivering with fear. “Levi, we’re doomed. My mom is livid.”

Kenny interrupted and addressed the room’s parties. “Levi and Eren have arrived.” 

“Uh, hi.” Eren gave a small wave. “Is that how you address your queen?” At the ice in his mother's voice Eren knew they were screwed. Any chance that Maria hadn’t seen the picture had evaporated. “Your Majesties.” Grimacing in pain, Eren gave a slight bow. “Show me your neck.” It wasn’t what Eren had expected, but he complied showing the now scabbed over mating mark. “Your Highness Levi. If you will also.” Levi took a step forward and bared his neck for all to see. 

At the sight, Carla turned to Grisha with a smile and a sniffle. “Our little boy is all grown up.” Embarrassed by the words from his mother, Eren let a whine escape him, “Mommmmm.” The glare returned instantly. “Eren Jaeger, don’t think for an instant this conversation is over. If you hadn’t been mated, I would have gone to Rose to force you two together myself. Do you have any idea how much trouble your little front page picture is causing?! At least with your mating, we can come up with a cover story about your heat starting and you needing to travel to Rose to spend it with Levi.” 

“Ma’am, the fault rests with me. I apologize for any discomfort the picture has caused your family and will work to find a suitable resolution to its publication in Rose.”

To Eren’s horror, Carla laughed. “You can call me Carla, Levi. And by the way, welcome to the family.” 

“Wait, didn’t they tell you we were mating? If you aren’t that angry, then why did we need to come down here now? Couldn’t this have waited!?” Eren had interrupted before Levi could respond.

Erwin cleared his throat, “Although, we had understood that the Regent had been properly informed of your presence in Rose, it appears that there was a miscommunication. You were summoned for your identity to be confirmed by their Majesties.” 

“How? How is it that my classmates, half the royal guard of Rose, Hange, Moblit, some of the palace staff, and even the chauffeur know who I am, but the Regent didn’t know! Weren’t you supposed to make the necessary arrangements?” Erwin didn’t flinch at the accusation and merely answered, “I delegated to Hange.” Levi could only shake his head. 

Kenny approached the mated pair. “I suppose I should offer you an official welcome to Rose now that I know who you are and have mated my nephew. Welcome to Rose, Eren Jaeger.” The Regent held out his hand and it was gratefully taken. “I won’t keep you, as I assume you are still recovering, but I would like to know about the man who will help lead this country in the future. I will have my secretary contact the Ambassador to arrange a time when we may talk more.” Kenny was about to turn away toward Erwin, but the ring caught his eye. “I see you have brought the ring of the consort with you. It is proof that you are the mate of the prince of Rose and I hope that you will wear it with pride.” A murmur of ‘yes, I do’ was made as Eren leaned into Levi’s side only to have him exclaim, “oh, shit!” Levi and the other occupants of the room were immediately on high alert. “Eren, what’ is it?” Eren was holding the ring and began laughing. “Hange and Petra were right. I am more like Cinderella, only instead of a shoe, I have a ring.”

An unimpressed Carla addressed Levi, “Unfortunately Levi, Maria has a no return policy. You’ve mated him and now he’s all yours.” Polite laugher could be heard from Armin and Erwin, and this time it was Eren stomach that spoke up with a loud grumble, reminding him that they hadn’t yet eaten anything that day. The barest of smiles was on Kenny’s face, “Go on Levi. Go take care of your mate.” Eren’s parents also spoke up then excusing themselves from the call to begin damage control for their son.

With the dismissal from Kenny they slowly made their way out of the office. “Where do you want to go, love? Should we head back and order food or should we head to the dining rooms?” A plan was forming in Eren’s mind. “No, let’s go eat downstairs. I want to show off my new mate to all the servants.” For the second time that day, Levi could do nothing but shake his head in disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! The story has over 600 kudos. For a first ever story, this is receiving better feedback than I ever could have imagined. Thank you!! I'll try to get out a chapter early as a 'thanks' to the readers.


	38. The omega strikes back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support. Enjoy the beginning of the payback chapters. More this weekend.

“Levi, would you mind if I mess with the servants a little bit?” The look Eren was giving him should have been a warning to the alpha, but he never could say ‘no’ to Eren. “What do you have in mind, love?” They had just exited the Regents office and were slowly making their way to the kitchens. Given the hour, the service in the dining room was nearly finished and would most likely be finished by the time they made it downstairs. “Whenever we see a servant, just play along, but keep in mind that your mate is still sore. You definitely didn’t hold back yesterday.” Eren gave his mate a grin, “Not that I was complaining then or am complaining now.” 

Levi was about to respond when one of the maid teams came around the corner and walking towards them. He felt Eren give his hand a squeeze and then found himself being pulled to pin his omega against the wall. Eren’s hands were running through his hair as he brought their mouths together and gave a loud groan of pleasure that filled the hallway as Levi moved onto lightly trailing down his mates chin to his neck, “Yes!, just like that Levi. I don’t give a fuck what the treaty says. You’re my mate now!”

They heard rather than saw the reaction of the maids. Two screams, one maid starting to cry, and four total sets of feet running past them. Eren could feel the smile from Levi on his skin. Eren and Levi peaked to make sure the hallway was clear before they broke apart. “This is too much fun!” They stopped a total of five times before they reached the entry way leading to the kitchens. Levi wasn’t sure which stopped the two footmen who looked ready to pull them apart the last time: Eren groaning out, “Your baby could be growing inside me right now!”, or his own feral sounding growl. They heard muttering that the Regent would soon put an end to this as the footmen moved on. 

The kitchen was less frantic than it had been on the days leading up to the ball, but it was still busy due to all the guests that had lingered on. All eyes were on them as they walked in hand-in-hand and Eren gave an overly cheerful, “Hello!” Seeing that he was accompanied by the prince, everyone stood and stopped working, but Eren continued, “Oh, no! That’s okay. No need to stand. I know how hard you’ve all worked over the last few days. We just popped by to see if we could get breakfast, er, lunch, since we missed it. You know, too busy doing ‘other things’ and all.” He let his words sink in and waited. “Won’t you help us get a bite to eat? Isn’t this the kitchen for the royal family? I believe that’s what I was told. And now that I’m joining the royal family that includes me too, right?” 

Again a pause as the staff looked to the head chef who looked to be struggling with words. Eren changed tactics and continued with the air of innocence. “Oh, that’s right, you probably don’t know. Levi and I are now mated.” Eren bent his neck to make the mark more visible. The fuming chef finally spoke up, but directed her remarks to Levi. “Your highness, how can you ask us to serve such a man? He is deceitful and without morals. For the last week he has been lying to us telling us that he would not endanger the treaty and that you would still honor it and mate the Marian prince. And now, and now, this!” 

At the squeeze of Eren’s hand, Levi stayed silent. “I did promise you that the treaty would not be in danger and I also promised that Levi would still mate the Prince of Maria. And I have kept my word.” Eren let the words digest with the staff before continuing with a much lighter tone. “But that’s right! We haven’t been properly introduced yet. No wonder you’re all still confused! Levi, would you do the honors of introducing me?” 

The smirk on Levi’s face grew as he cleared his throat. “It would be my honor, love. Ma’am, it is with the greatest pleasure that I introduce you to Eren Jaeger, Crown Prince of Maria, my fiancé, and my mate. Eren, this is Head Chef Liza.” In keeping with the introduction, Eren addressed the chef again, especially since she remained quiet. “Ma’am, it is wonderful to finally meet you. May I say that I have thoroughly enjoyed the cuisine thus far during my stay at the palace, and I hope to help you in the selection of dinner service for the gala.” At the far side of the room a kitchen tool fell to the ground.

The head chef collected herself and gave a fearful curtsey. With a hesitant voice she answered, “Your Highness. It is a honor to meet you. I am honored that you have enjoyed your meals here and I and my staff look forward to serving you in the future.” At the mention of the staff, the others bowed or curtseyed where they stood. “Oh, no need to be so formal. You can call me Eren for now, just like before, until I’m officially in Rose. After all, I’m still Eren Konrad until then. Oh, and could you keep my identity to yourselves? We haven’t told everyone yet. But what do you say about lunch or do I need to go snooping through the cabinets again?” The faces of several staff had gone white or red.

“Sir, I apologize for our past actions. They were inappropriate and not representative of how a guest in the palace should have been treated. We would be happy to prepare a meal for you. Is there a specific dish you would like?” “Just something simple, since I would like to go rest soon. How about a salad or sandwich? Or, do you have any of those hors d'oeuvres left that you wouldn’t let me try before the ball? I never got to try one.” 

The chef shook her head, “I’m afraid sir that all of the food from the ball has been served. It would be no trouble to make the usual offering of sandwiches and salad now, and then have the other food ready later today. We will bring it to you once it is prepared. To where should the food now be brought?” “Damn. And they really looked good too, but I can wait. Levi, would you mind if we head back and eat in the sitting room? I’m starting to get tired.” Levi confirmed they would take the food back in the room and the pair began heading back, but not before Eren flashed a smile to the room.

On their way, they were stopped by Hange and Erwin. They ducked into a side room to talk more privately and so Eren could rest a little. “You owe us an explanation Shitty Glasses. Why wasn’t my uncle aware of Eren being in Rose! Those shitty guards all but dragged us out our rooms when Eren should still be resting.” Hange looked suitably ashamed as she apologized, “I thought he understood Eren’s identity. I had everyone I talked to sign the paper, and it outlined the terms at the top of the page.” 

“What paper?” It was a simple question from Eren, but it lead to Hange explaining the bet and how she had dropped by to give the winnings to Kenny, only to find the palace on near lockdown. “You’ve got to be kidding me. All of this over a stupid bet?! So you gave Kenny the money, but what are you doing here now?” The gleam was back in Hange’s eyes. “I’ve come to see how you two lover birds are doing and to check that everything went smoothly with the mating. From what I can see, your marks are healing nicely and the mating appears to have taken without problem. But, whoa boys, next time get a room. At least you know now that if ruling Rose and Maria doesn’t work out, you could go make porn. That picture, was something else.” Hange ended with a laugh and offered to contact the magazine if Levi wanted a copy of the picture for his phone.

Eren had thought he was over blushing, but at the mention of the picture he realized that his first introduction to nearly everyone in both countries would be through a picture of him making out with his alpha. “You wouldn’t be laughing if you had to deal with my mom.” Levi ignored Eren’s grumbling, since he wouldn’t mind taking Hange up on that offer.

Levi turned to Erwin, “And you Eyebrows? Why are you here?” “Me, I was following the trail of weeping maids through the palace and ran into Hange. I come on orders from the Regent after the Housekeeper stopped by begging you two to stop doing whatever it was you were doing to upset the staff.” The mated pair shared a look before breaking out in smiles. “We were only sharing some moments in the hallway as we walked down to order lunch.” Erwin wasn’t buying the explanation, “I’m having a meeting of all staff tomorrow at 8 AM. It would be appreciated if you would join us for the announcement of your mating and identity.” The pair shared another look, “We already told the kitchen staff, but we have until 8 tomorrow, right?” Erwin was about to warn Eren on his conduct, but Levi cut in, “Let me get Eren back to the room now. He’s still tired.” 

Their walk back to the room was quiet and when they arrived they found two servants nervously waiting in the room after having delivered the food. They were politely thanked for their service and told they did not need to wait on the pair. The kitchen had pulled together the usual assortment of sandwich fixings and a fresh garden salad with offering of dressings. There was even some fresh fruit. Eren had to smile at the bowl of chips that had been added along with the carafe of fresh squeezed lemonade. The fresh baked cookies were a nice touch too. Perhaps he could forgive the kitchen staff now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The payback will continue.


	39. One man’s trash is another man’s treasure

Eren awoke to the sound of his alarm and Levi talking to someone out in the sitting room. He had set the alarm for 45 minutes, since there was limited time before Erwin took away his chance for payback, and he didn’t want to miss it. It was now a little after noon and after the short nap he was feeling better. A quick trip to the bathroom to freshen up and then he would check who his mate was talking with; Eren secretly feared Levi would refuse to kiss him if he didn’t brush his teeth after sleeping.

It was Armin, Mikasa and an uncomfortable looking Jean who resolutely would not look anywhere near the bedroom doorway, but Eren couldn’t resist grinning at the look on his face when Eren’s new scent reached him and Jean saw the mark on Eren’s neck. Mikasa’s reaction was the opposite. When Mikasa spotted him walking into the sitting room, she ran to Eren. “Eren, tell me! Are you okay? Did he hurt you? If he or any of them hurt you, I’ll make them pay.” Eren rolled his eyes. “No Mikasa, Levi certainly didn’t hurt me, and the Regent just wanted my identity confirmed.” He continued to where Levi sat while recalculating in his mind his plans now that Armin, Mikasa and Jean were available. He needed more information, but first he needed his alpha’s reassurance. Eren slide into the seat next to Levi on the couch and pressed himself to his alpha’s side. Levi intertwined their hands and leaned in to give his mate a simple kiss to his lips. Instincts settled, Eren was ready to hear what he had missed. “I’m glad you’re here. I need to know what happened yesterday.”

“We came to find you two since you weren’t at lunch and we were just filling Levi in. Before I forget, your belongings arrived yesterday and have been put in the room prepared for your arrival. But Eren, it was a nightmare yesterday!” Armin recounted how he was sequestered to his room for the day and only called to provide explanation, which he refused to give until the pair had emerged, following Erwin’s example. Armin was glad he had followed suit; in addition to the council, he noticed several other lesser nobles and the Dreyse family also present when he was questioned. There would have been no controlling the information if they had learned of Eren’s presence in Rose. Mikasa had a similar experience, and Jean was still present in the palace because his father was on the council. “The worst was today at lunch. That omega Hitch and her family are absolutely insane. The Regent is still with the council, he ordered everyone but the nobles on the council out of his office, and that was when I was excused, but the rumor she’s started is that the bottles liquor ordered to be brought up from the cellar are because the council is upset after having your identity confirmed and that they were told to leave the room so Rose could avoid the embarrassment.” 

Levi interrupted Armin, “What liquor did Kenny have brought up?” Armin wasn’t sure how to take the tone in Levi’s voice. “Uh, I think it was Scotch or brandy.” Levi’s eyes narrowed, but he stayed quiet and Armin continued, “That’s not all. She’s been plotting with the servants to force a second mate bond on you Levi. Her family is saying that she and their connections to Sina are now the only salvation for Rose. Hitch even threatened Mikasa and me saying that we would be allowed to live, but we would exiled to Maria. They are insane!” 

“How many bottles were brought up?” It was not the question the group expected from Levi. “Uh, I didn’t count, but there were a lot.” Levi turned to his mate, “Eren, love, I think it’s time you met the council.” 

“Wait, what about that bitch talking about forcing a second mate bond on you?! Didn’t you hear Armin? What if they try something?” “Eren, do you remember how upset you were when your pillows were destroyed? Well, those bottles are my pillows. I’m more concerned about making sure there is something left in the wine cellar, but if they try something I promise I won’t hold back.”

It seemed to settle Eren the tiniest bit, but he was still unsure how to get payback from the servants. “I’ll go with to rescue your precious liquor if you help me. I’ve been thinking about Erwin saying we need to stop doing what we were doing. Well, there's something you said before that we could try instead.” Eren leaned over and brushed his lips against Levi’s and using his mate’s word teased a growl from the alpha, “What do you say Levi, want to fight and then fuck.”

Eren ignored confusion from his friends before he informed them of his machinations. If it meant getting rid of Hitch they were all the more willing to help. The trip to the council gave them their first opportunity to put the plans into action. They had split into two groups and headed to the council by different paths. 

****************

“Eren, we are going to go confess what we’ve done to the council, whether you like it or not. I was wrong not to tell them, and now we need to figure out a path forward. You are mated to me and you will do what I say!” “You only used me for sex! You mated me and now you have to claim our child. I don’t care what the treaty says, you’re mine and I will not leave!” The maids in the hallway had heard enough and ran when Levi began arguing with Eren. The pair continued on their way to the council and fortunately only ran into the one set of servants, but they were sure the rumors were now spreading and only a matter of time before Hitch heard Levi was pushing his mate away in fear of the council. 

A knock on the door where the council and Regent were was answered by one of Kenny’s team who looked shocked to see the pair. “Kenny I’ve brought Eren to meet the council, if you aren’t all too shit-faced by now.” Levi noticed more than one empty bottle around the room. “Levi, Eren. Come in, let’s get you a drink to celebrate. My Lords and Ladies, may I introduce you to his High Highness Eren Jaeger, my nephew’s mate.” Kenny ended by handing the glasses he’d filled to the pair. Eren was about to take an experimental sip when Levi took the glass from him, “Eren, remember the baby. You shouldn’t be drinking.” The comment drew the attention of all of the nobles, more than one group clinked glasses and took sips. Eren gave his mate a look, and addressed the room, “It is an honor to meet you. I look forward to working together for the good of Rose and Maria.” They made small talk for a short while and then they were excusing themselves, but not before grabbing a pair of bottles each. The mates found the trio outside the room and traded off the bottles for a pair of pillows and exchanged information. Hitch was in a sitting room with her family and the palace was whispering of the trouble with the mates. “Take those to the kitchen and tell the staff there to guard them, Levi and I are heading to the laundry. Let’s go see how much the news has spread.”

They met a set of footmen with two maids on the way there. “I’m still not talking to you! You treat me like a child. You didn’t have trouble mating me, and treating me like an adult then. Are you ashamed at having mated me?” “Well, you’re acting like a child now. I have a responsibility to Rose. You know I have to mate the prince of Maria. You heard what the council said!” The two footmen stepped up and one put a hand on Eren before Levi growled low and deep, “What the fuck do you think you are doing? This is between my mate and me.” The footman didn’t back off and Levi pounced. He had the man on the ground before Eren or the servants could react. 

“You do not touch my mate and I said to mind your own business.” Levi’s voice held a lethal calm to it. “If you weren’t such shitheads we could tell you the truth, but now you’ll have to wait until the staff meeting tomorrow. But I’m going to let you go now so you can spread the word. Eren is my mate and I will have no other than the Prince of Maria, so if anyone is working with that bitch of an omega named Hitch, I won’t hold back.” Levi release the man, “Do you understand?” The hallway was filled with the scent of fear and the servants answered with a mix of fear, anger, and resentment. Once they were out of sight, Eren pulled his mate with him away from any line of sight, “If I wasn’t still so sore, I’d be begging you to take me now. I think I got a little wet watching you take down the footman. But I’m still a little mad you wouldn’t let me try the drink, so we’ll just have to pass this time.” Levi buried his head in his omega’s neck, “Don’t temp me Eren. I really wanted to break his hand for daring to touch you. I think everyone should get the message after now and we don’t need to keep up the fighting act. And your underage and shouldn’t be drinking, baby or not.”

“Fine, but you had better save one of those bottles until I’m old enough to drink.” “Anything for you, love.” The argument settled, they walked the rest of the way hand-in-hand to the entry way of the laundry area.

Levi stayed back and let Eren walk into the laundry area, but he was close enough to hear everything that went on. “Hello ladies!” Eren had switched to a bubbling positive tone as he walked into the laundry. “I’m here to drop off some laundry.” The staff in the room looked up, and then ignored Eren. It was the reaction Eren had expected if they hadn’t learned of his identity yet, but he was prepared and moved further into the room so he was next to where they were working. “Look, I kind of liked you all, so I’m going to give you this advice. Don’t judge people before you’ve talked to them. You all accused me of some terrible things, and I want to talk to you.” Eren tried getting a reaction using their words from before, but the work continued. His plan was failing, so Levi walked in. “Stop working, and listen!” 

Eren gave his mate a grateful look as the room stilled except for the running machines. “We were working so well together, but some days ago, your attitudes changed. I want to know why.” One of the younger servants spoke up, “Why? You want to know why? The whole palace knows that you dared to seduce His Highness with your heat. Everyone knows you don’t care about the treaty, and you put your own selfish desires over the good of the country. It’s despicable. And now we all have to wait to see how Maria will retaliate for the damage you’ve done!” 

“Do you know why I wasn’t suppressing my heat?” Eren answered the accusation with a question. There were mostly shaking heads, but he heard a single, ‘because you wanted to seduce the prince’. He gave his own head a shake and continued, but kept his voice calm. “No, I did it because Rose demanded me to stop taking suppressants.” That raised some eyebrows. “You said I mated Levi because of my selfish desires, but do you really think Levi would allow that?” More heads were shaking to answer with a ‘no’. “We mated because Maria demanded it if I shared my heat with Levi, which was a result of me stopping my suppressants.” Some of the sharper servants were gasping now and they put the puzzle pieces together. “Do you really think I would dare mate the Prince of Rose if I wasn’t the Prince of Maria?” Eren let his words sink in. The laundry staff were staring at him; a few were crying with near silent apologizes escaping them. 

Knowing that his message had made it through, Eren again switched tactics. “So, let’s try this again. Hello ladies! I’m here to drop off some laundry. These are my precious pillows, and I’d like you take extra special care washing them. My first set meet a gruesome fate, and I won’t be so lenient if these go out the same way. What do you say?” One of the more senior laundresses came over with hesitant steps. “Your Highness? We will take great care with these. I know that it wasn’t one of us who destroyed the other ones. I think it was one of the footmen.” 

“Thank you Sara. We’ve already identified the culprits. And please call me Eren until the gala. After all, I’m not Eren Jaeger until then.” Eren was about to leave, but couldn’t resist one last question, “So, we’re all good, and you’ll forgive me if I decide to use washable baby diapers?”

The question stilled the sniffling and tears, and there was a very brief pause of quiet before a first laugh started the cascade of laughter. “We’d be honored if we could help in the care for the prince or princess. Thank you, Eren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if there will be an update tomorrow. Sorry. I'll do my best.
> 
> The next chapter is still taking shape, and I hope I won't need to go back and edit this one, but if I do, I'll make note of that when posting.


	40. Unfriendly conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! 
> 
> Note: the previous chapter was not edited. Tried something a little different with this chapter, and I hope you can follow the dialog.
> 
> If you didn't like Hitch before, I'm betting you really won't like her now.

Levi took Eren’s hand as they exited the laundry area. “Already starting to think about starting our family?” Eren smiled sheepishly and yawned out, “Can’t hurt to start thinking of some things.” Eren had been pushing himself, and it was starting to catch up with him and he asked if they could postpone the next phase until after he rested again. Levi was only too willing to steer them back to their quarters and let Armin know so he could inform Mikasa and Jean. 

The room wasn’t empty when they got back. There was a team of maids tidying and a pair of servants from the kitchen staff to collect the lunch dishes. The greetings from both were polar opposites. The maids gave silent glaring curtseys while the kitchen staff looked on in horror, only to give overly polite greetings asking how the early lunch had been enjoyed and whether Eren would like the other food brought for an afternoon snack. Thinking another short nap would be a good idea, Eren asked for the food to be delivered in an hour, but not to these quarters, but instead to the sitting room being used by guests of the palace.

He figured it couldn’t hurt to start the next phase of the payback plan in the meantime and addressed the maids before he lay down to sleep. “Thank you for straightening the room and pillows on the bed. We took two of the pillows down to the laundry. Just wanted to let you know, in case their absence was giving you any ideas about destroying the remaining two pillows. So when those are clean, please send these two down. The laundry staff have already been warned to take extra special care of my pillows.” Eren received quiet replies.

**********

Eren awoke to the feel of hands lightly brushing the hair from his face. Hi didn’t need to open his eyes to know it was Levi. “Time to get up, love, if you still want to confront her, that is.” Eren stretched and pulled himself up to give his mate a still sleepy grin. “After what she said to Armin and Mikasa? I wouldn’t miss this for the world. Have they reported in on her location?”

It had been agreed upon earlier that the three would monitor Hitch to make sure they kept aware of her plans while Eren and Levi continued to confront the palace staff. “That’s why I woke you. The foods been delivered and she’s been asking who the food was prepared for and wanting to know why she can’t have some. Staff from the kitchen are keeping it safe for you.” Levi knew he would get a reaction from Eren with those words. “Let’s go rescue my food from the clutches of evil.”

They walked faster this time down the corridors. The naps were doing Eren good and he was well on his way to healing. They met some maid teams, but this time Eren only gave them a cheerful ‘hello’ and waved as they walked by. The conversations stopped immediately when they saw the mates, but began as hushed hurried whispers as soon as they thought it was safe. The expressions on their faces was mixed.

Outside the sitting room they found a pacing Jean, furious at Hitch for the words she was saying to Mikasa. “I’ve always known what she was like, but this is beyond crazy. We think they are making plans to get her alone with Levi, but something’s changed and now. We’ve only seen a few servants come in and even then they aren’t as polite as before.” “Good work Jean. We’re going in now. Remember, the mission is to get her to voice their intent so we can use it against her, but we can have some fun first if the situation allows.”

They pulled the door open to find Armin, Mikasa, Hitch and two staff from the kitchen. Eren didn’t waste time and immediately went and thanked staff on the prepared food. Admiring the display and the assortment they had put together, he overwhelmed them with thanks for making the food especially for him, to which the kitchen staff equally responded that it was their pleasure to make food for the consort of the prince. They stayed to plate the food Eren selected and when Eren invited Levi and others, sans Hitch, to try some of the hors d'oeuvres the servers were pleasant and also served the group. “Levi, look! They even brought you tea service! Wasn’t that nice of them?!” 

“So, I see you’re enjoying your new status. I’d say to enjoy while you can, because Rose will soon tire of having someone as low born as you as their prince’s consort. I mean just look at the picture that was published. Already your indecency is showing.” Eren ignored Hitch and addressed Levi.

“Levi, once I’ve healed from my heat, I want to practice some more indecency with you. It was tough getting yelled at by the Queen of Maria, but my mom, though, she seemed pretty cool with it since we mated. I think she’s actually a closet fan of yours. Dad didn’t seem to care and even Uncle Kenny seemed okay with it in the end.”   
“Love, just say the word and we can practice all you want.” Armin, the only other in the room who had been present for the exchange with Carla and Grisha couldn’t help but hide his grin behind a fork full of food. 

“Did you just call the Regent ‘Uncle Kenny’?! Someone of your standing should know your place and address the royal family appropriately.”  
“How else am I supposed to address him? He’s my mate’s uncle, and calling him just Kenny seems a little informal. What do you think Levi and Mikasa? Do you think he’ll mind me calling him ‘Uncle Kenny’?

“Eren, I’ve called him just ‘uncle’ too.” “Love, I don’t think he’d mind at all.” 

“What is wrong with you all? A servant has mated into the royal family and you don’t seem to care at all!” Hitch addressed Eren assuming he would be the weakest in the room, “Isn’t it true that your family works as servants at the palace in Maria for the royal family? I bet they’re sweating it now in fear for their jobs.”  
“I wouldn’t say they work for the royal family. Armin, Mikasa?” “No, that’s not how we would describe their work.” “Me neither.”

“They work for the Marian government, though.” Hitch wouldn’t let the topic go.

“I wouldn’t say they work for the government, it’s more that they work with it.”

“What, are they independent contractors or something?”

“No, they work solely on the behalf of Maria, but they certainly interact with many different countries. More like negotiators.”

“It’s no wonder that article couldn’t confirm the work your parents do. It sounds like they don’t even hold permanent positions.”

“No, that’s not true either.”

“Fine! Then what do they do?!”

“It’s hard to describe, and even I don’t know everything my parents do, but it’s definitely a full-time job for both of them.”

“You’re impossible!” Hitch finally gave up and after watching the others eat got up and went to serve herself. “Did I say you could eat? The kitchen was kind enough to make me a snack, and I don’t remembering saying you could partake.” The female omega put down the serving utensil and turned to Eren. “Now, we get to see your true colors. I bet you’ve planning this since the day you arrived here. Looking forward to the easy life and having servants of your own to boss around. Well, I’m not one of your servants and I certainly am not going to take orders from you!”

“Hmmm, I wouldn’t say that helping to rule a country is living the easy life. Sure, there are servants and staff to help with daily chores of running the palace, but I plan to work too. In fact, I’ve been working and going to school since coming to Rose.”

“Oh yes, I’ve been told all about your work. I’m sure Rose is very proud of knowing their prince’s consort can do the palace laundry.”

“You know, you sound like you don’t have a very high opinion of the staff or the work they perform. I can tell you from working with them that they work very hard and their work is important.” Eren looked back and saw the frozen kitchen staff, unsure if they should stop Hitch and gave them a smile. “I even asked Head Chef Liza if I could help out in the kitchen. Some day I want to be able to make something for Levi. You’d guys would help me learn, wouldn’t you?”

The servants nodded, but were still unsure as Hitch moved back to the food. “I thought I told you, the food wasn’t for you? Please take what’s left back to the kitchen. Thank you.” Eren ended by giving orders to the two kitchen staff. At his words they moved to quickly exit, taking the cart with the food with them.   
“How dare you? You good-for-nothing servant!”

“The consort of the prince is usually in charge of making sure the palace is running smoothly, so that means, I’m kind of the housekeepers boss, and she’s the boss of the kitchen staff, so I’m kind of their boss, which means, I can ask them to take the food back. Or did I get something wrong, Levi?” “No love, you’re right.”

Hitch let out a noise of pure frustration. It seemed she was finally reaching her breaking point. “You’re all mad. There is no way anyone will accept him as the consort. If negotiations had gone the way they were supposed to go last spring, this wouldn’t be happening! But at least with Levi mated to just a servant, there’s still time for Sina to finish what was started.” The Marains and Roseans tried to keep calm at the revelation from Hitch. Levi spoke up this time followed by Eren. “How does the treaty between Rose and Maria involved Sina?” “Yeah! They were only there for a short time, not that I was there for everything either. But they were there only to observe.”

“Haha. A servant at the negotiations! What did they make you leave the room when the talks started? And you are all naïve idiots. My cousin was sent to Maria to protect Sina’s interests. When the treaty was original made, Rose and Maria were pitiful, but since then Rose has become a military power and Maria has been using its natural resources to gain strength. Sina can’t afford for the two countries to unite.”

“And why are you telling us this now. All we have to do is tell the Regent and Council and the two countries will unite against Sina.”

“Because, Levi, you gave us the perfect opportunity by mating someone other than the Marian prince. My cousin is on his way here to strike a new deal with Rose promising the protection of Sina if they abandon Maria. Sina isn’t weak like Maria, and they won’t wait for you to take your time to answer. By this time tomorrow, we will be mated.”

A growl escaped Eren. “And why would Levi ever mate someone like you.” The words were said with barely controlled hate. “Scared? You should be. It’s because I’m the perfect choice. We can’t have Rose mate into our royal line and become too powerful. So someone like me, who has just enough support from the nobility is the perfect choice to keep Rose under control. And now with the full council here, a quick decision will be forced. And then, Rose will finally have a consort they can proud of.”

The room was stunned silent until Jean spoke up. “I have just one question. Who is your cousin?”

The smile on Hitch’s face grew. “He’s really my second cousin, twice removed, or something like that. His name is Lord Nile Dok.”


	41. Indigestion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos! Sorry if I haven't been replying to them all....I do enjoy reading each and every one. They are the fuel for the story.
> 
> I'll try to get the next chapter out tomorrow, but it might not be until Monday.

Eren couldn’t decide if he wanted to laugh at the name Hitch had given them and was spared the decision when a small laugh came from the usually stoic Mikasa. He still owed the bastard alpha from Sina payback for what the man had said about his own engagement, but if he was coming, didn’t that mean he didn’t know exactly who Levi had mated? The five exchanged looks and Levi stood and held out his hand to Eren. “Well, I think we’ve heard enough. What do you say we go watch a movie?” It was the agreed upon signal to regroup once they had enough evidence against Hitch. The group happily left a confused Hitch.

Outside in the hall though, Levi was calculating. “Armin, go find Erwin and bring him to Kenny’s office. Jean, will your father listen to you if and Mikasa tell him what you’ve just heard? Eren and I are going to find Kenny. We need to prepare a warm welcome for our guest form Sina.” The trio agreed and left the mated pair in the hallway. On the way to Kenny’s office his mate spoke his confusion on why Dok would come to Rose now. If the picture of him and Levi was already published online, there was no way Sina wouldn’t know it was too late; the delegates from Sina all knew what he looked like.

The servants they met in the hallway on the way there received a brief wave from Eren as they moved past. Eren was anxious to start the last phase of the payback, but now was not the time. The knock on the office door was answered this time by a footman who paled upon seeing Levi and Eren. They walked in and as Eren walked by the man, he couldn’t resist asking “Could you get me a pillow?” 

The room was still filled with several members of the council congratulating themselves on the mating of Levi and Eren. “Kenny, we’ve got a problem.” The words carried sufficient gravity to pull the attention from the room’s occupants. Levi refused to clarify and instead deferred until Erwin and Armin, and the Duke, Jean and Mikasa arrived. “We have a traitor in Rose by the name of Dreyse.” The alpha proceeded to warn of the impending arrival of Nile Dok and warned the council that he no intention of breaking the treaty with Maria. He was mated to Eren and would take no other mate. 

The warning drew scoffs from some of the council members, but those old enough to recall the negotiation of the original treaty gave more weight to Levi’s words. The proof Levi needed came when a knock on the door from the frantic butler alerted the room to Dok’s arrival. The butler requested instructions on how to greet the visitor and was told to prepare a room for the man and that he would be greeted by the Regent and the council in one of the receiving rooms before the evening meal. The visitor had a sobering affect and Kenny quickly pressed the present council members for agreement that Sina had gone too far this time in their meddling of the affairs of Rose. 

During the discussions the footman had returned to Eren and cautiously offered the omega the pillow, only to have Eren refuse it saying that it wasn’t the one he wanted and that the footman should bring him a different pillow. Eren had accepted the second pillow with a nonchalant remark before dismissing the man, “I’ll accept this one. At least it’s still in one piece.” 

As Kenny and the council members stood and left to go freshen up before receiving Dok, Eren remained with Levi, Erwin, and his friends. It had been reasoned that the Survey Corps had done their job sufficiently well enough to control the spread of the photograph and thus only printed copied were still in circulation. Eren knew he had to let his mate go so he could participate in greeting Dok, but every fiber was telling him not to let his mate go. After hearing the threat of having a second mate bond forced on Levi, his instincts had been unsettled. Their mating bond was still new, and he was still adjusting to being mated. However, Eren knew to trust his mate, and so with one last kiss from his mate he allowed the older alphas to leave with the promise that he would see them again at dinner.

Seeing the despondent omega, Armin suggested they go and sort through some of Eren’s belongings in the hopes that it would take his mind off the situation for a short while. Mikasa also pushed move, but couldn’t get him to release the hold he had on the pillow. The walk to the room prepared for the prince’s arrival met two maid teams and each time Eren glared at them and addressed his friends loud enough to be heard by the staff. “I’m keeping this pillow safe from the servants.” The words did not receive a reply, and the maids kept their eyes down.

Once they arrived to the room, they found several trunks, which finally prompted a lighter comment from Eren. “Are my parents telling me to move out? I thought they were just sending some more clothes.” This started the friendly banter from his friends. “Maybe we should be worried that your parents want to keep you in Rose since they obviously want you out of Maria.” “Do I even want to know why there is a stuffed animal in this one?” “Oh, here’s your dress uniform. We’ll need to make sure it still fits before the gala. At least they left the decorations in place.”

Those last words gave Eren an idea. “Why don’t we see how it fits now? It’ll be the perfect battle armor to confront Dok.” “Hitch isn’t going to see this one coming.” 

Eren took the suit to change in the bedroom and left the others to continue going through the trunks. While Eren was changing he heard a commotion out in the sitting room and while still not fully dressed, pulled the door open to reveal the trio being questioned by a maid team who had been asked to help retrieve the clothes for washing. The maids were stunned to find the friends rummaging through the belongings and could only look on in horror as Eren walked out wearing the uniform of the Marian prince; the decorations on the coat making clinking sounds as he finished pulling it on. Eren took one look, grinned, and asked, “What do you think? Does it make me look princely?” 

“How dare you!? These are the belongings of the Crown Prince of Maria! You have no right to touch his things!” Eren sighed; it was taking longer than he thought for news of his identity to circulate through the palace. “Armin, do you want to do the honors this time?”

“It’s like I was saying, we have every right to be here. I’m the secretary of the prince, and Eren has every right to wear the uniform, considering they are his own clothes. But since you’re here, you can help us.” The maids turned to Eren and curtseyed and quickly apologized; however, they hadn’t moved. Eren spoke up again, “Armin, just don’t let them near any pillows if mom had them pack any of those.” One of the maids ran crying form the room and the second curtseyed and quickly followed. The tension in the room was broken when Jean held up a poster of Levi. “Really Jaeger, you had a poster of your fiancé?”

They stayed looking through the trunks until it was nearing time for the dinner service to begin. The friends were anxiously waiting for the call from Levi letting them know the council and guests were moving to the dining room. They had planned for Eren to arrive last to make a more dramatic entrance. At last Armin received the call from Erwin letting them know to start heading down. With one last look in the mirror and joking question asking if he should bring his ceremonial sword, the group proceeded into battle.

The looks they received from the staff were comical at the least. With every meeting Eren continued his questioning on whether the uniform was too over-the-top and exclaiming how he felt ‘just like a prince’. The servants who knew gave appropriate curtseys or bows and he may have caught a shy smile from one of the maids. Now, he just hoped his mate would appreciate the effort.

Upon arrival Mikasa and Jean entered the room first and greeted the diners before taking the seats next to Jean’s parents. Armin walked in next and repeated the greeting, but also added a comment that Levi’s mate was coming and would join them momentarily. Eren took a deep breath and stepped forward to find all eyes trained on him. He searched those seated at the table and found Levi at the table head opposite Kenny and then moved down to find a shocked Nile Dok seated next to the head of the Dreyse family. Hitch was also seated at the table looking smug. “I apologize for my tardiness. Please begin the meal.” 

Eren had barely made it to his seat next to Levi when Nile spoke up. “What is the meaning of this?! What is he doing here?!”

“I thought that would have been obvious. However, I don’t think it a suitable topic for dinner conversation.” Eren was grateful in that moment for the grizzled Regent’s direct nature, but even Kenny wasn’t enough to shut down Nile. “I was under the impression from our earlier discussion that Rose was interested in an alliance with Sina due to the failure of the treaty between Rose and Maria. Now I’ve come to find out that Maria and Rose have been deceiving me all along.”

“The council agreed to seek stronger ties to Sina. There was never an agreement to foregoing our alliance with Maria. As you can see, the treaty has been sealed by my mating with Eren.”

“Cousin Nile? He’s only a servant! What’s going on here?!” Levi didn’t give Nile the chance to answer Hitch.

“Oh, I suppose you don’t know. But your cousin would. Isn’t that right, Eren? After all, you were introduced back in Maria.” “Yes, and I thought I had left a strong enough impression that it would have been difficult to forget me. The tea must not have been hot enough.” Nile was fuming now but Eren continued and this time spoke to Hitch. “See this medallion here? It’s only given to members of the royal family. See how mine has a crown at the top? That means I’m in direct line for succession to the throne.” Eren turned to Levi ignoring the looks from Hitch. “What do you think? I wanted to surprise you. I can’t wait to see you in yours. Does your uniform have anything similar?”

A stuttering Hitch pointed at Eren, “Then you, you’re, you’re…” She didn’t get a chance to finish the sentence. “Eren Jaeger? Yes, I am. Rose has done a wonderful job in keeping my identity secret during my first three months here, as required by the treaty. Now that Levi and I are mated we don’t feel the need for continued secrecy and I’ve taken back my real name.”

“But the maids said you were working as cleaning staff!” “Yes, I was. I wanted to get to know the people of Rose, and what better way than to work along side some of them?” 

“This is deceitful and Sina won’t stand for it!” “I hardly see how Rose has deceived you. The terms of the treaty were published as public record and the commitment from both countries was reaffirmed last April. If anything, I would say the story that young lady told of your interference would constitute interference. Or do you deny that was your goal? Didn’t you say your visit was intended to strengthen relations between the two nations? I fail to see how Rose fulfilling its obligations to Maria is deceitful.” It was the first that Duke Kirstein had joined into the conversation. It left Nile no room to continue without revealing further the truth of Sina hoping to disrupt the union of Maria and Rose. Sensing he had no other options he back tracked, “Of course, Your Grace. You are correct, and I would be happy to continue our conversation further tomorrow. But for now, let us move to a lighter dinner topic.”

With the friction over, Kenny signaled for the meal to begin and footmen moved forward to set dishes down. Eren knew the footmen in the room had heard the exchange and if they didn’t know his identity before, they certainly knew it now. He couldn’t resist continuing his attempt at making the footmen feel guilty and called the butler over and asked him to send one of the footmen in search of a pillow. 

Levi leaned over and gave his mate a small peck before whispering into his ear, “And here I thought you looked good in a suit.” “Will I get to see you in your uniform at the gala.” “If you insist.”

The footmen arrived back and presented the pillow to Eren to the confusion of several of the diners. Eren took the pillow, but almost immediately handed it back to the man. “Levi, I’ve been thinking. Once Strider and Konrad come live with us, we should get them dog beds. You know, giant pillows they can sleep on. Of course the pillows would need to be made out of super strong material to avoid being destroyed. Which means we’d also have to keep the footmen away from them, but what do you think?” 

“Love, I think they’d enjoy having a place to sleep.” Levi looked to the embarrassed footman, “Don’t you think it’s about time to forgive them?” “Tomorrow, after the staff meeting. Maybe.”


	42. Parting is such sweet sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The alternate name for the previous chapter is 'Pillow payback project'
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The rest of dinner was a fairly normal affair, until the fruit course arrived. Levi noticed how his mate went for the strawberries first and could sense Eren’s pleasure as he tasted the fruit. In as subtle a movement as the alpha could make, he reached over and offered his fruit to his mate. No one at the table, and especially not Hitch, missed the beaming smile and kiss the omega gave his mate in return. “Young love is so precious, don’t you agree Lord Dok?” 

As the last course finished, Kenny invited the adults to enjoy a digestif in one of the lounges, while the younger diners were left to their own devices. Levi had stood to follow, but first asked, “Love, would you mind if your mate went with the council?” “No that’s okay. We can divide and conquer that way. I still have a couple of things I want to make clear to the Dreyse family, but don’t worry. I promise to be on my best behavior. No tea or food will be involved.” To the amusement of the adults, Levi leaned down and gave his mate a solid kiss, very different from the sweet pecks they had shared during the dinner. “I’ll see you tonight.”

After the adults had left, the butler confirmed whether Eren required anything else before he allowed the last of his staff to head back downstairs. A petulant Hitch remained in her seat giving hostile looks at the others. “You’re all liars.” Eren resisted the urge to sigh. “Maybe you’re right. After all, I even hid my identity from Levi when I first arrived in Rose. But, I’d rather be accused of misleading you with a good reason than nearly causing the peace between nations to be destroyed because of my selfish actions. And if you’re looking for any pity from me, you won’t find it. I won’t forgive anyone who tries to come between my mate and me.”

“You think you’re so powerful now that you’ve mated, but most of the palace servants hate you and the only reason they give you any amount of respect is because you’re mated to Levi. I hope they continue to rebel against you and make your life here miserable!” Hitch stormed from the room before Eren had a response, but something about her words struck him. What if the palace servants didn’t respect him and they now only deferred to him because of his title and position as Levi’s mate? He tried to push the thoughts to the back of his mind and focus on spending time with his friends before he became too tired and headed for bed. When he arrived to their quarters, he found Hannes waiting for him, but also a surprise. There in a small vase on the nightstand was a single flower. Perhaps Hitch was wrong and the servants just needed a fresh start to get to know him. He drifted off to sleep with those thoughts before his mate made it back.

*************

The morning light hadn’t yet broken through the windows when Eren awoke in his mates arms. He could spend the day here and be perfectly content, but as he fell asleep last night he had made a plan and intended to carry it out. Without turning, he greeted Levi, “’Morning Levi. What time did you get in last night?” His words were greeted by lips trailing down his back, “Late. You were already asleep and I didn’t want to wake you up. How are you feeling today?” Eren smiled, knowing that there was a hidden question in those words. “Better, but I don’t have time for what you’re hoping. I want to go to breakfast before the staff meeting.” “Eren, there’s no reason for you to not eat with the rest of us now.”

From Levi’s point of view, he was right; there wasn’t a reason why Eren couldn’t eat upstairs again. But he felt he had to do this. “I know, but please let me this one last time. I promise I won’t start any fights with the staff.” Levi’s answer to Eren’s plea was to release his mate. “Thank you.” After a quick shower and dressing in casual clothes, Eren was ready and kissed his alpha goodbye. “I’ll find you upstairs before the staff meeting.”

The hallways were empty as he made his way to the kitchens; he only met one pair of footmen on guard duty to whom he gave a subtle nod of his head as he walked by. The footmen gave more clear bows. It was early enough that some of servants would still be assembling for their meal, but there would be a fair number already seated. 

He could hear the conversations as he neared the staff eating room and steeled himself before he walked through the entry way. At first no one noticed him as he made is way to the buffet, but the first of the kitchen staff to spot him hurriedly pushed their chair back to stand. The sound drew the attention of others and eventually the whole room. His plate filled, he went to retrieve a glass of juice and then look for an open spot, but not before asking, “Why are you all standing?” There wasn’t a response and instead of waiting, Eren headed to a seat at an open table with a mix of maids, footmen and kitchen staff. 

The servants remained standing as he sat, “No seriously. Why are you all standing? Please don’t let me disrupt your meal.” Eren turned back to his food and started eating. The others at his table and in the room shared confused looks, but slowly they began to resume their meals. Eren tried to strike up a conversation with those at his table. “Do you know who made the eggs today? They’re perfect, just the right mix between egg and cheese. He got a response, but it was very short. “I believe it was Mia, sir.” 

“Oh, okay. Can you point her out for me?” The man pointed to the adjacent table and a woman seated there. “This is Mia, sir.” Eren leaned over, “Mia did you make the eggs today?” The women nodded, apparently too scared to speak. “They’re delicious.” Eren sighed. “You know, I’m going to miss these breakfasts.” The room that had quieted to listen to the exchange suddenly felt on high alert. “Today is my last day in Rose. Yep, Eren Konrad is leaving. You see, once Eren Jaeger arrives, Eren Konrad has to go. But I’ve had fun here and I if I can be honest with you, I a little sad to be leaving. I mean, we had some rough patches, but I think we got along pretty well in the beginning.”

Eren paused to see if anyone would speak, but the room seemed to be frozen waiting for his every word. “If I may be so bold, I have a favor to ask of all of you. As a fellow servant I’m asking if you could treat the prince like you did me when I first arrived? He’s going to need all the help he can get. And I’m sure that if you talk to him and get to know him, you’ll find out that he isn’t such a bad person.” Eren quickly finished eating in the deafening silence and moved to place his dishes in the wash bins before moving to leave. At the entry way he turned and gave the room a last address, “Well, I’m leaving now. Thank you for everything. Please take care.” With a deep bow he turned and left the stunned staff. He missed the return bows and curtseys given in return.

On his way back to the dining room he knew was set for breakfast for the royal family and any remaining guests, Eren stopped and caught his breath. His heart had been beating hard and only now that he was away form the room could he begin to calm down. After he felt well enough to move one he made good time in finding his mate seated enjoying his morning tea. The omega embraced his alpha from behind and pressed into his neck where his scent emanated to further calm himself. 

“You okay love? You seem sad.” “I guess, I never realized how much I enjoyed being Eren Konrad and the freedom that came with it. Now that I’m Eren Jaeger, I know I’m going to miss being him.” Levi stood and pulled Eren into his arms, despite the audience. “I can’t guarantee that you’ll have all the freedom you would have as Eren Konrad, I will do my best to support you. Remember, we’re in this together and I’m sure the staff will come around eventually.” Eren gave a sad smile. “I know. But did you try the eggs today. They’re delicious. And where’s Erwin? It’s almost time for my big announcement.” 

“Eyebrows went downstairs to make sure the butler and housekeeper were assembling all the staff not on active guard duty. He wanted to know if you wanted to speak or if he should tell them.” “I think I’d like to speak to them.” With those words a foreboding feeling came over Levi, but he kept silent and walked hand-in-hand with Eren to where the staff had gathered.

***********

They stood at the front of the room waiting for the last stragglers to arrive and it gave Levi a chance to check something with Erwin. “Are you sure you want to do this?” “Levi, it’s time the palace staff know.” Erwin sounded exasperated. “That’s not what I’m talking about. Are you sure you want to let Eren introduce himself?” 

“He’s just introducing himself. What could go wrong?” The signal from the housekeeper was given that all the staff were present and Erwin moved to thank them for assembling before he prefaced the introduction of Eren. “And now, Eren, if you would, please.”

With a wave to the staff Eren cleared his throat shot a grin to Levi and began. Shit, where had his melancholy mate gone. “Hi. I’d like to thank the His Royal Highness, the Prime Minister, the butler, and the housekeeper for this opportunity to talk to you today. I’d like to tell you my tale as way of introduction. It’s full of tragedy, sadness, happiness, good times and bad.” Behind him, Eren could hear Levi muttering to Erwin. “You see, I was sold off by my family at an early age.” 

Those words had Erwin stepping forward to quickly clarify, but Eren continued. “And then when the buyers came to inspect their purchase, I was tricked by an evil scientist into traveling thousands of miles (he means hundreds of miles) from my distant homeland (Maria’s adjacent to Rose) to slave away here at the palace (you were free to decline to help).” 

Eren ignored the clarifications Erwin and now Levi were added. “I underwent hardships (I made you clean a little) and even had to leave my family behind (you video call them weekly and your adopted brother and sister are here with you). And I was scared and had to hide my identity (that was required by law). But something wonderful happened. I fell in love with the prince and the country I had been sold to. And then, I confessed my identity to the prince (hey, I found out who you were long before you confessed) and he returned my feelings (he’s right, I do love him). But then an evil beast by the name of doubt attacked the palace and the people I had grown to love started to hate me (I think hate is a little strong here) and they destroyed my pillows (okay, maybe not). But then a second beast showed up at the ball and the prince claimed his mate and protected his country from her evil (she really is evil. Fuck, you should all be thankful I didn’t mate her). And that brings us to today where we are now. A boy who ran away from home to seek love revealing his identity to you all (just get on with it). So, I’m sad to say that Eren Konrad has left Rose. In his place, I’m here. My name is Eren Jaeger and I look forward to working with you all. Thank you for listening to my tale.”

The room that had at first been quiet, but staff started laughing during Eren’s monologue and broke out in applause at the end. Erwin shot Eren a look as he bowed and stepped back to stand by his mate. “Yes, well thank you Eren for that colorful introduction. The palace will be issuing a statement later this morning confirming Eren’s presence in Rose. Are there any questions?”

A single hand rose up in the back. “When can we expect the birth of the prince or princess?”


	43. Settling into happily ever after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading and for the kudos/comments you've been leaving. I've run out of pre-written chapters, but will continue working on this story; however, that means it will take me longer to post. I'll try to keep to at least 1 chapter per weekend. The story will not be abandoned! This chapter is a bit of a segue as I work out the outline for the future chapters.
> 
> Absolutely loved the different reactions to the introduction from the previous chapter. So, as a bonus, here's the alternate ending:
> 
> Alternate ending: “…And that brings us to today where we are now. A boy who ran away from home to seek love revealing his identity to you all (just get on with it). So this morning when I woke up, I was Mia Thermopolis (He means Eren Konrad). But now I choose to be forevermore, Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi, Princess of Genovia (Is this your way of saying you want me to treat like a princess?) (Eren, I will contact your mother). Ah, actually, I’m Eren Jaeger, Crown Prince of Maria. Thank you for listening to my tale.”

For once, the blond alpha was at a loss for words; however, Erwin recovered quickly. “I don’t know that I’m the right person to answer that question. Eren? Levi? Would you care to answer?”

“The last time I checked, it still took 9 months for an omega to give birth. So probably in about 5 years.” Confusion showed on the faces on everyone in the room at Levi’s answer.

“Then His Highness isn’t expecting? Several of us heard mention of a pregnancy. What do you mean by years? What you said makes no sense.” Several others were nodding recalling the scenes witnessed and conversations held yesterday. 

“I’m going to take a guess, but it isn’t unheard of for omegas to use birth control. Perhaps Eren Konrad was taking precautions while he was in Rose.” Eren gave his mate a wicked grin and spoke up in a tone of confusion turning to mock anger. “Wait, I wasn’t here yesterday. What do you mean? Levi, have you been cheating on me?! I can’t believe you would. Say it isn’t true!”

Levi couldn’t hide his smirk as the confusion grew on the faces of servants. “You know you’re the only one for me, Love. I was just helping Konrad pull a prank on the servants. We’ll start our family when the time is right.” Levi turned to the room after taking his mate’s hand in his. “Any other questions?” A hand at the side of the room went up.

“Is there going to be disciplinary action for the palace staff?” Erwin fielded this question. “For the crime of property damage the parties involved have been released from service. There has been one demotion for insubordination and a few cases of unpaid leave. Other decisions are at the discretion of management of the household.” The housekeeper and butler looked to Eren to see if he would make an addition, since they hadn’t yet had time to discuss his inclusion in the running of the household. “This is my first day here, so I’ll leave that up to the housekeeper and butler for now. But, I take the destruction of property very seriously and expect that whatever happened will not repeat.” The servants were quiet after Eren’s warning and Erwin stepped up to dismiss them.

“Well, now that’s over, what do you want to do today, love?” Eren honestly hadn’t thought that far ahead. He’d been preoccupied with facing the servants today and everything else that had happened in the last two days. Looking around he found the room had cleared and only the housekeeper, butler, Levi, and Erwin remained. He knew that he would have official duties assigned now that his identity was revealed and wanted to check with Armin on how the scheduling would work. It was decided that they would find the blond and figure out whether he had already planned something and then let the housekeeper and butler know. Erwin gave Levi a reminder that they needed to do work to investigate whatever Sina was planning, especially after Dok had been thwarted the previous day.

They found Armin with Mikasa and Jean still sitting in the dining room with a few of the late rising nobles. Upon arrival, they stood and curtseyed and bowed to the princes. Levi watched as Eren stiffened at the greeting and acknowledged those in the room and gave them leave to continue their breakfast. The Dreyse family, including Dok, it turns out had taken breakfast in their room as a preferable option to dining with the other Rosians. The fact that Hitch and Nile weren’t there didn’t both Eren, but he was looking forward to their departure later that morning. 

It was decided that Eren would stay at the palace until the remaining guests and begin his duties as host by seeing them off. Then he would have the afternoon free to spend with Levi however the mates saw fit, and Eren was already planning time with his puppies. He invited the others to come see them too and then asked for their help in picking out more treats before they headed to the stables. Jean easily gained permission form his parents to stay with the royals after having deemed Eren of suitable character to be a friend to their son. Eren suspected Jean might be requesting courting rights for Mikasa in a year or two. Jean’s parents also invited the trio to their home later that summer, and Eren was eager to accept and see more of Rose. Armin only cautioned that Eren would be expected to make a trip back to Maria with his mate yet this summer, or face the wrath of Carla. There was a wedding to be planned, after all.

It was decided that he would begin learning more about the running of the palace in a few days after he had fully healed from his heat. While he was definitely walking easier, he was still a little sore and tired more easily. Eren wanted to heal quickly so he could go back to daily training with his mate. 

So mid morning, after polite goodbyes and promises to see each other again at the gala, Eren gave his last farewell. He didn’t realize how exhausting it would be to remember everyone, but he was thankful for his friends when they seamlessly helped fill any void in his words to the different departing groups. The only consolation he had was that when they were back in Maria, it would be his turn to help Levi.

The best departure had been Hitch. The sour look on her face as she curtseyed was only topped with the news that they would not be attending the gala. Eren could barely contain his smile as he professed that he was ‘sad to hear they wouldn’t be in attendance’. Dok’s departure was met with subtle hostility, “I look forward to the announcement of the birth of the heir of Rose.” Also, it unfortunately came with promise that he wouldn’t miss the gala and the chance to strengthen bonds between Sina and Rose. 

Finally Eren was free to each lunch and then head for shopping. He met up with his mate for lunch and they sat together with the others planning the rest of the day. Towards the end of the meal, Levi contacted his team and told them they were ready to head out. With the size of the group they ended up taking two cars and the group smiled as Eren pulled Levi into the back of the first sedan, reminiscing on their first shopping trip as though it had been in years past instead of just over a week ago. 

The nervous energy was building as Eren knew that the photographers beyond the palace gates were frothing for pictures of the mates. He hadn’t yet had the courage to check the news and social media sites, but he could imagine what they were saying. For his part, Levi easily sensed his mate’s nervousness and did his best to sooth his omega with his scent and made sure to thoroughly scent mark his mate. It was easy to tell that Eren was mated, but only a fresh scent mark would reveal that his mate was still interested and very much protective of the younger male. 

His team had called the store ahead of their arrival to warn them of the impending visitors, and he was grateful to find the store had honored the request not to alert the media. The only media were the ones who had followed them from the palace, which was more than enough of a circus as the cars pulled up let the shoppers out. Eren stayed close to Levi’s side, gripping his hand tightly as the flash of camera’s caught them entering. The surprise of the other shoppers was evident as anyone who caught site of the pair and their friends immediately gave them their full attention. Several of the female shoppers gave out squeals and pulled out phones to snap pictures. But, so far no one approached them. 

Eren pulled Levi over to the toys and starting picking them up and asking for his opinion. When he found the Frisbee’s, he couldn’t resist laughing out loud and walking one over to Jean, asking if he remembered the first day they had met. Which started a small dispute on whether Jean had been at fault for knocking Eren to the ground or Eren should have been watching his surroundings better. To anyone watching it wasn’t clear whether they were friends, but it was clear that Mikasa could put both in their place when she told them to stop bothering the other shoppers. Eren decided he’d get the toy and headed to the treat isle. 

The women with the shorthaired pointer was taken aback when Eren politely asked what treats her dog enjoyed and then asked if he could pet her dog. They struck up a small conversation as Eren mentioned his puppies. The women had returned to normal speech by the end and gave a short curtsey to the pair before leaving to check out. After having the normal conversation with the dog owner, Eren seemed to have calmed down further and agreed that they should also check out and head back. However, he didn’t anticipate the struggle checking out would create. As the store clerk voiced the total, Eren reached over to pay, only to find Levi also holding out a credit card. To the amusement of the clerk, the argument ended with a promise from Levi to wear his full dress uniform to the gala, even though he found the uniform ‘tedious and a pain in the ass’ to which Eren responded that he was sure his mate looked dashing and letting Levi pay would definitely be worth it in the end.

After piling back into the cars, they headed to the stables and the building with the dog kennels. The group was relaxed and enjoying the carefree summer afternoon, until they entered the room with the puppies to find Lord Wald holding one of the males with a collar and a clearly angry Dita Ness. Both looked to the group as the angry and protective scents rolling of the princes reached them.


	44. Mistaken identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is VERY short chapter. Sorry. And now I'm going to be unexpectedly traveling until June 27th. Which means my writing time is will be limited. I'll be back with more as soon as possible. Thanks for understanding.

Dita turned to the princes and gave a respectful greeting of “Good day, sir” before he turned back to Lord Wald and demanded he hand over the puppy, but the noble argued that he had been promised a male puppy form the litter and would have this one. “Whoever put this collar on, I’m sure would be glad to give up their claim, if they knew who was buying this dog.”

The words incensed Eren, “You bastard! That’s my puppy you’re holding. Now hand him over!” Levi took a slightly more diplomatic approach, “That dog has already been claimed. He was a present to my mate.” The haughty noble hesitated as he took in the pair before him and stared wide-eyed. “Your Highness, I didn’t know what to believe of that picture, but now I see that the monarchy has indeed sunk to new levels. Defying the will of Rose and mating some common omega. He must be very skilled between the sheets for you to have defied your uncle. It will be…” Wald didn’t get any farther, as the growl from Levi over powered the sound of the man and the anger of the alpha prince finally registered. “Shut the fuck up and set the dog down now!” The puppy was handed over to Dita, but the noble hadn’t learned his lesson. “You’re protective of your little bitch aren’t you?” The restraint Levi was known to posses snapped as he decked the man and sent him reeling to the floor. 

Levi’s voice had gone cold and chilling, “You will not say another word about my mate. The palace released a statement this morning clarifying the circumstances, and I would have expected everyone in Rose to know the identity of my mate by now.” 

As Levi spoke, the noble stood and rubbed his jaw. Eren had rushed past them to check on Konrad and soothe the frightened puppy. Holding the puppy close to him, Eren glared at the noble while trying to calm Konrad. “It’s okay now. I’ve got you. It’ll be okay. We won’t let the bad man take you.”

“This is preposterous! Attacking a noble over a dog and a commoner omega. Fine! If that one is taken, I’ll take the other male with the blue collar.” “You can’t have Konrad either. He was a welcoming gift for the prince.” With a sneer of disgust the noble argued again. “Konrad? You named the gift for His Highness after that omega?!” 

“No, Eren named the dog after the pseudonym he was using.” Eren walked up by Levi. “Uh, Levi. This is Konrad. Strider has the blue collar and the lighter coat. And, that doesn’t really matter, right now. Sorry for interrupting. Please continue putting this petty noble in his place and protecting the honor of your mate”. Eren had paused when he caught the look of anger Levi still wore. Levi lessoned his expression and turned to Eren, “Sorry Love, I haven’t spent as much time with them as you. I’d say that noble owes you an apology for what he said and for trying to take your puppies. After all, he should be glad to give up the dogs since they are gifts for my mate, the prince of Maria.” The last words were spoken with Levi looking directly at the noble. 

All eyes were on Lord Wald as he struggled to issue the apology after he finally realized his error. With gritted teeth he spoke. “I apologize for my rude behavior. If I had known the identity of this omega, I would never have presumed to take them.” 

Eren bristled at the half-assed apology. ‘This omega?’ How dare the noble change his tune, just because Eren was royalty. Every omega should be treated with the same respect as an alpha. 

“Not much of an apology was it, Levi? The purpose of the nobility is to protect the people they serve. Not to mock them for something out of their control. Apologizing, just because I’m Eren Jaeger, and not Eren Konrad? I refuse you permission to attend my gala and to attend any events at the palace until you have learned how to properly treat all omegas. If you can demonstrate that you’ve rethought the purpose of the nobles, I’ll rethink the orders. And if you think that I don’t have the support to see this through, I suggest you rethink who’s son I am.”

“I couldn’t have said it better, Love. Now, what do you say we go find Strider and leave Lord Wald to his contemplations?” The party continued to walk into the kennels with Eren giving Dita a ‘thank you!’ and Lord Wald was ignored by the others. However, once they were in the next room, Eren gave Jean a strange command while nearly laughing, “Jean I suggest you shut your eyes, if you don’t want to see this.” He handed Konrad to Armin and pulled Levi into a kiss. “My prince in shining armor. I think you deserve a reward for protecting your mate and our puppies.” 

The kiss was over before Jean had a chance to complain, but his cheeks were tinged pink at the stifled laugher from Mikasa and Armin. “I thought we were here to see your dogs, not watch you and your mate?” 

“You’re right, but we could also stop by the horse barns and visit your relatives, if you want?” At the dark look from Jean, Eren held up his hands. “Kidding! Armin is holding Konrad, the little guy with the blue collar is Strider.” Eren pulled open the gate and made sure none of the other puppies would get out before he went in a picked up his other puppy and handed it to Jean. Molly, the puppies’ mother, had come over to check out the visitors and Eren took the bag of treats and gave one to her. “This is Molly. I’m hoping they have her coloring and temperament. She’s such a good girl. Aren’t you?” 

Eren was so engrossed in petting her that he didn’t notice another adult dog had come in from the run until it was too late. Brutus trotted over and jumped up in excitement at seeing Eren. The group at first was alarmed, but then relaxed since Levi hadn’t immediately jumped in. “And this is Brutus, their dad. He’s a little more high strung, but still a teddy bear at heart.” Eren handed treats to both and then exited through the gate with the help of others to keep the adults and other puppies from sneaking through too. “Let’s go to the yard and play!”

They stayed playing until the two puppies were worn out and no matter how much their names called they stayed where they had lain down to nap. It was nearing time for them to return for lunch, or they would have to ask for food prepared separately. With promises to visit tomorrow, they left the puppies back with their litter mates.

The group made it back in time to catch lunch just before the service ended. Eren suspected, the kitchen staff would have held the food for them after the last week, especially as they were still trying to make up with Eren for their poor behavior. 

After lunch, Levi excused himself to go check with Kenny and Erwin, and left the teenagers to their own devices, which equated to the four playing in the game room. By mid afternoon the four were ready for a snack and Armin asked for it to be delivered to the gaming room. When he informed the others that food and drinks were on their way, he hadn’t expected Eren to start plotting how best to scare the servant with Jean. “Jean, you gotta watch this.” Armin’s warning was unheeded and Eren ended up called over the two servers in a harsh voice. 

“Did you make the salad today? Be honest, did you make the salad at lunch? You know the one I’m talking about. The one with the strawberries? Admit it. You put the strawberries in the salad, didn’t you?! I’ll bet you were plotting to put my favorite fruit in the salad to make me eat more vegetables. I’m on to you and you know what. It’s working. That salad at lunch was delicious. Keep up the good work.” The men at first had been protesting, but ended with confused agreement at the end. They hurried to leave and as soon as they were beyond the outdoor, the Eren and Jean broke into laughter. “Oh my god. I thought they were going to pee their pants in fear. Did you see their faces?” 

“Eren, I hope you truly like strawberries, because they will probably show up everywhere now.” “Eren, it was bad enough last time, please stop scaring the servants. I don’t want to face Erwin and have to answer to the housekeeper.” The last additions were from Mikasa and Armin and only tempered Eren’s and Jeans amusement a little. “All right, I promise I’ll stop scaring the staff. But you have to admit, that was pretty funny.”


	45. Next steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back. Thanks for your patience while I was away. Didn't get very far in writing the next chapters, but here is a short one for now.

The next morning after a breakfast, Eren knew the time had come to check the news and social media sites. He was still too scared to check his email and the texts on his phone. Levi had again been pulled into work, but his friends sat nearby to give him support. With trepidation he opened an internet browser and then paused. 

“What should I search for first?” The group suggested he look at the official statements made by Rose and Maria before reading the articles from the new outlets. Eren pulled up the official Marian page for the palace and winced. The homepage had been replaced with their official statement of Eren traveling to Rose, and there at the end of the article was his last school picture, in all of cringe worthiness. 

“Why, tell me what why! What did I do to them to have them publish that picture? Didn’t they have anything less embarrassing?” The group had a hard time consoling Eren through the laughter. “Your mom did warn you that she would make you pay if you didn’t take a nice picture.” “Jaeger, it’s a good thing you’re royalty, cause after having that picture published, I don’t think you’d have many friends left.” Eren recalled the school picture day last year. He’d somehow turned his alarm off and been running late to school. His hair and uniform were in complete disarray, but somehow he managed a bright smile in the midst of the chaos of his appearance.

“Ok, let’s see what Rose says next. It can’t be worse than this.”

It was worse. Where Maria had just indicated Eren had gone to Rose to spend time with his fiancé, Rose went a step further and confirmed the two had mated, but asked the public to respect the privacy of the mates. The page had two pictures, and while Eren again felt his face burn at his own picture, he was drawn to the one of his mate. Levi was dressed in his full military regalia and wore his trademark scowl. Knowing how much his mate disliked formality, he wondered how Erwin or the Regent had convinced him to take the picture in the first place. He also wondered if Hange had been involved.

His own picture surprised him a little, but he did remember it being taken. The afternoon Eren had confessed his identity to Levi he remembered Petra snapping pictures to commemorate the occasion. In the picture he was holding a puppy and beaming with happiness. Fortunately, his hair was under a little better control in this picture. “I still look like a dork. When you see us side-by-side, we look completely mismatched.” 

“You being a dork was never a fact in dispute. But anyone else find it strange that they felt the need to mention that you mated?” Jean’s remark started a debate among the teens that ended when Eren’s search results of his name appeared on the screen. The name of the first link had him wondering if he could hide in the palace forever. He had his own fan club already, or rather it was club devoted to the two princes. The picture the club had chosen to use had definitely come from the day he left for the summer trip. The caption underneath simply said, “First kiss?”. 

“Well, they got that one right. I wonder if the site is run by someone in the class, or if they sold their picture.” Eren was scrolling down reading the details provided. It chronicled Eren’s stay in Rose up to the Solstice ball. The official palace pictures of Levi and Eren from the ball were presented. “At least this time we look better matched, but did they have to repost that tabloid picture?! And how did they get a copy?”

“Think of it this way. At least now you won’t get all kinds of questions about whether you and Levi are together. Now they probably just ask if you’re pregnant.”   
“That’s it! I’ve decided I’m going to complete my education through home schooling. Armin, please inform the school. You can tutor me.”

“Eren, you can’t hide in the palace forever. And I probably shouldn’t tell you this, but the next you see Levi, ask to see his phone. I think he has a copy on it.” Seeing Eren about the devise a different plan Armin continued, “And you can’t hide out in the medical building or the army base.” Eren turned back to the computer with a huff and continued scrolling down. He clicked on a link that mentioned next steps for the couple. The page theorized the major milestones that would take place in the next two years: marriage, birth of an heir, and coronation. “Oh sure, let’s talk about me giving birth, but there isn’t even a mention of me graduating next year. They skip all that and go straight to what my title will be after Levi is crowned. Like hell I’m taking the title of queen. Just because I’m an omega, doesn’t mean, I’m a women, damn it.” 

“Eren, no one is calling you a women (Jean: princess, maybe). And for a lot people, it’s probably a legitimate question. They aren’t familiar with how titles are granted. But this brings up something I was going to ask you about. How is your application going? Have you finished your personal statement yet? Who are getting your letters of recommendation from?” 

“I was going to ask Shadis, but how bad do you think it would look if I had Erwin write one? Do you think it would be inappropriate to ask him? I can’t ask Levi, and Uncle Kenny barely knows me. I could ask Hange, but the prospect of what she would put in the letter honestly scares me a little, no actually it scares a lot.” “Okay, that’s two, what about the third? What about Pixis?”

“I’m sure yours will be the only applications with letters of recommendation written by the sitting Prime Ministers of two nations. Do you really think there’s a chance they wouldn’t admit you? The school would do it just for the prestige and bragging rights.” Jean had a point, but it didn’t sit well with Eren. He wanted to earn his place at the school, and not be accepted just because his family and fiancé governed two nations. “This fall I want to study for the placement exams. If I can place in the top 10% percent then my letters won’t matter as much. But what about all of you?”

It turned out that the others had already completed their statements and had the letters in place. All they had left was the exam, but none were that worried about it. “Eren, we’ll all help you. I won’t leave you behind.”

They turned back to the social media sites and continued reading. With every new site there was more conjecture made and more than one site supposed that they had mated because Eren was already expecting. The majority of the sites were positive and gushed over how happy they were for the mates. A few sites though, were the negative and opposed Eren’s engagement and the treaty on grounds of past tensions with Maria. Those sites proposed an alliance instead with Sina to which the friends happily reminisced how Nile’s and Hitch’s plans had been thwarted. There were also the sites that degraded him as a male omega, but with assurances to his friends that he wouldn’t let them both him, they stayed reading more of the positive gossip sites until it was time to head to lunch.

When they entered the dining room they found the adults already assembled and discussing the day’s matters, but discussion paused to greet the teenagers. Levi had been seated, but now got up to greet his mate and politely pulled out a chair for him to sit next to his seat. The conversation shifted to their findings on the media sites and eventually led to talk of the next steps. It had already been decided that Eren would begin learning more about the palace operations tomorrow, and now he would begin special sessions on the government of Rose after his trip to Maria with Levi. One of the benefits of learning about running the palace was that he would participate in planning the gala. Eren’s objection to the title of ‘queen’ was also brought up to which he countered that if he took the title in Rose, Levi would have to take the same title in Maria. Levi scoffed at talk of coronation and said he would much rather focus on their wedding, which earned a chastising look from Kenny; however, Eren was glad Levi agreed his title would remain as prince. 

Instead he turned the conversation to their trip back to Maria in August before school started again. It felt like a lifetime since Eren had been in Maria and as they talked he found himself a little homesick for his parents. With everything that had happened over the last months he hadn’t had much time to miss them, but now that things were settling down, he thoughts were drawn to them. 

But more time to miss his parents, also meant more time to think about his future, especially now that he had that nagging thought after seeing the pictures of how unequal he was in his relationship with Levi. It wasn’t anything he could immediately fix, and it definitely wasn’t something he was going to blame Levi for; after all the accomplishments of his alpha were part of what drew Eren to him. He was proud of what an excellent officer his mate had been and knew that Levi would make a good ruler for Rose; fair but strict. That didn’t answer things for Eren though. Was he just supposed to stay at the palace and make heirs? That certainly wasn’t what he wanted and it wouldn’t bring him any closer to be on par with Levi. 

Eren was so lost in thought that he didn’t catch the worried glances that Levi was giving him for stopping contribution to the lunch conversation. His scent had also subtly shifted giving away his current state and prompting Levi to reach down to grasp Eren’s hand in his. His alpha didn’t give anything away to the others that he had caught onto Eren’s mild distress, only silently gave his support, for which Eren was grateful. This wasn’t something he wanted to discuss right now, not when his own feelings and thoughts were in disarray. Instead he returned the hand hold with equal pressure and gave his mate a small smile, and then asked if anyone wanted to come with to play with his puppies after lunch. Which started conjecture on when he would be allowed to bring them to the palace, and also started others asking whether he would be allowed to bring them with when they visited Maria. Armin promised he would find out what was needed to bring them with.

As the lunch ended, the adults were rising form the table to leave for additional work, but Eren kept hold of Levi’s hand. “Will you be free after dinner?” His question was answered with a promise of ‘yes’ and Levi leaning in give his mate a peck on the lips before following the others to return to business. 

Surprisingly it was Jean who prompted the group of teenagers to head out to enjoy the afternoon. He, Armin, and Mikasa were continuing their lunch topic of life after school. Jean already knew that his father would expect him to study business management to prepare him for taking over the dukedom. He also knew that he would be expected to follow to universities policies and live in a dorm for at least the first 2 years of his education. The tidbit about the living situation caught Eren by surprise. He hadn’t known the university in Rose had that stipulation and started a barrage of questions. “How do you know where you’ll live? Do you get your own room, or do you share? Oh my god, it’s going to be like living in the palace all over again, but this time, everyone will know I’m me! I can’t live my life with armed guards following me to the showers every morning. I’m doomed, even if I get accepted.”

“Eren, I’m sure the university has dorms set aside for omegas or who knows, there might be rooms with their own bathrooms. I’ll add it to my list of things to sort out once you’ve been accepted. This is still part of why I’m here; to check that the facilities for your education are suitable.”

“Alright, but I’m counting on your Armin. Where they assign me to live had better not be some second-class dorm while the alphas are living it up.” The topic was planting a seed in Eren’s mind. Hadn’t he experienced first-hand how some of the nobles viewed omegas? Not everyone was as open minded as his friends and Levi. The thoughts were planting seeds in his mind. His resolve to see them sprout was growing.


	46. Leveling the playing field

Dinner had Uncle Kenny hitting his limits. While he did enjoy strawberries, there were only so many ways to use the fruit and the kitchen was starting to get on his nerves. The strawberry/mango chutney over grilled pork loin, complemented with strawberry jam, strawberry lemonade, strawberry pecan salad, strawberry yogurt, strawberry fruit salad, and strawberry sorbet, served over the last two days literally had him seeing red. Of course, he wasn’t so slow as to not put together what had probably brought upon this sudden avalanche of strawberry themed food. He knew the omega had Levi fully ensnared, but now he also knew that the kitchen staff had also fallen under his spell. God help them all if Eren turned out to be a needy mate for his nephew. He’d decided to sit back and observe more, especially now that he knew the omega’s identity. He hadn’t paid much attention to Eren before, but now the situation was different, and no matter what he wouldn’t let some teenager from Maria pull Levi away from his duties. Whether Levi liked it or not, the younger alpha would be running the country sooner rather than later, it was only a matter of time. 

“So Eren, I take it that you like strawberries. What other fruit do you like?” The question was more for the education of the butler and other kitchen staff that would certainly have this conversation relayed to them. It wasn’t as though Kenny cared what Eren’s favorite fruit was, but at least it gave him a dinner topic to start the conversation with the young man, who was currently blushing much like a strawberry and looking down at his plate. “I do like them, but pretty much any fruit is good. Well, except those green melons that have no taste. Blueberries are good, black raspberries are awesome, except for the seeds. They should be in season now too that strawberry season is almost over. I remember going to pick fruit on a local farm as a kid. It was lots of fun. Do any of the farms in this area grow fruit?” 

“It is good to hear that fruit other than strawberries are an option. Tomorrow when you meet with the housekeeper and other kitchen staff, if you would be so kind as to inform them so we can end the bombardment of strawberry themed food, it would be appreciated. And perhaps, we should include a more thorough history of Rose in your education, including its different industries.”

“Yes, sir. I’ll make sure to mention it. I was curious about the farms in part because agriculture is a very important part of the Marian economy. If the weather is stable and we have good crop yields the country has more to export. Also, we are the dominant exporter of grains and crops in the region and better control the prices. The biggest down side is that it’s a sector dependent on the weather. Too many years with storms or crop damage from insects or lack of rain, and the country suffers. Conversely, if there is an over harvest, the prices of the crops will also drop because of over production and the markets can’t absorb the surplus.” Eren caught the look of astonishment from several of those at the table and was quick to add, “Ah, but you all probably knew that. Um yes, I’d like to learn more about the industries of Rose.” The look from Kenny had morphed into contemplation as his appraisal of the young omega changed. “I think that can be arranged. Most definitely.”

The conversation turned boring then while the adults discussed labor markets, the price of steel, and how the negotiations with the labor unions was progressing. Eren didn’t have a chance during the rest of the meal to talk with Levi, and as the last course was served and the adults stood to leave to adjourn to a sitting room, he was a little astonished that Levi held back with the teenagers. “Levi?” “Hmmm?” “Aren’t you going with them?” Eren gestured to the doorway the adults had left through and Levi caught on to his mate’s confusion. “Weren’t you the one who asked me to be free after dinner?” 

A smile on Eren’s face grew. He hadn’t expected Levi to actually find time for him simply by asking, but now they could spend the evening together, uninterrupted. “It’s still early, can we go for a walk? I’ve been thinking out some things and want to get your opinion. But uh, do you want to change first?” Levi was still wearing his suit from the meeting held during the day, and in the summer heat, he would likely be very warm. So, with a promise to be right back, Levi left to go change. 

Eren’s eyes followed his mate as he walked out of the room, before the noise from the others returned his attention to his friends. “What?” The look shared between the three leaving Eren feeling left out of the what felt like a shared joke. He didn’t need to wait long to be clued in. “An evening alone with your mate? You are so getting laid tonight.” Eren shook his head in the negative. He really did want to talk with Levi. Sex was the last thing on his mind right now, even if his friends didn’t need to know that. “Jealous that I’ve got a mate?” 

“You wish Jaeger. But while you’re out going all lovey-dovey with Levi, we’re going to go head out. See you around pal.” Eren watched as his friends left, leaving him alone to wait for Levi to return. Fortunately, he didn’t need to wait long for Levi to return, now wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Although this wasn’t the first time Eren had seen Levi in casual clothes, the sight still gave him pause. His mate looked so much younger, and dare he say approachable. He was standing and moving towards Levi before he registered the action. Words unnecessary as he knew Levi could sense his feelings, just as he could feel the returned feelings of appreciation. “Lead the way, Love.”

They ended up holding hands and walking out to the gardens surrounding the palace. The summer heat had definitely moved in, but in the evening with the dwindling light it was bearable. The pair walked until they found a secluded bench tucked away amongst the arbors. It had been a quiet walk with body language doing all the talking until they chose where to sit. It gave Eren time to arrange his thoughts, and now he knew what he wanted to say.

“I didn’t mean to worry you at lunch. I just got caught up in my thoughts.” Eren didn’t give Levi time to interrupt and continued, “Before lunch we were looking at the different media sites to see the reaction to my being in Rose and our having mated and when we read them I started seeing how unequal we are. And then there were those sites that talked about us, and it dawned on me. Their highest expectation they had of me was to birth the next heir.”

“Eren, you shouldn’t listen to what those shitheads say. They don’t know you and…” The brunette was shaking his head and interrupted, “But we are unequal. We may both be princes, but you’re an accomplished military officer, and I’m still just some kid in school. Even if I were pregnant, the difference in our standing won’t change, so it’s up to me to do something about it. That’s why I’m going to apply to the university. I can’t change people’s perception of me being a useless omega unless I go and accomplish something more than pushing out kids. But I’m not going to do this just for those people. I’m doing it to prove to myself that I’m worthy to be your equal in ruling Maria and Rose. I’m proud of my mate, and I want him to be proud of me too.”

“Eren, I am proud of you. When I look at you, I see my mate, strong and unafraid, and who will stand up for himself and I know he will accomplish whatever he sets out to do. Look at how much you’ve grown since coming to Rose. After we assume the responsibilities of ruling Rose, I want you by my side. Not just as the omega who birthed my children, but as my equal. And I’ll do everything in my power to help you succeed and erase all these doubts.” The last offer from Levi angered Eren. His mate wasn’t getting his point.

“No! See that’s just it. I need to do this myself. It’s pointless if you help me do this! Jean was already joking this afternoon that the university would accept me because of my connections and name, but I don’t want that. I want to earn my place and prove that I can stand toe-to-toe with you, Erwin, Kenny, those ministers at dinner today, all of you. I want to obliterate the perception that omegas are only good for sex and popping out kids.” 

Levi wore a frown, but reached the conclusion that his mate needed to do this on his own and there was little he could do to stop him without going back on his word. He hadn’t known how much the different in their status or his status as an omega was bothering Eren, but now it was becoming clear. There was also the nagging thought….did Eren think Levi also only thought he was good for sex? Was Levi grouped in with those pompous alphas? Hadn’t he already proven himself? He hadn’t made any moves on his mate since his heat had passed for fear that he was still healing. Sure, they had shared kisses and held hands, but nothing beyond that, but gods, how he wanted to make love to his mate. He thought he had proven it to Eren when he promised to give him time before they started their family and over the last three months, but now he knew that he would have to prove to Eren all over again that he wasn’t one of those alphas. Shit, this was going to be one of the most difficult things Levi had ever done, to have the object of his desire in arms reach and yet untouchable. He would have to wait until Eren came to him.

“Alright, I promise to support you, and I’ll let you do this your way. But Eren, you have to promise me that if it ever gets to be too much that you’ll tell me.” The promise from Levi calmed Eren somewhat. Knowing that he had his mates support would make the next years easier, but he still had a lot of ground to make up. His parents had made sure he had some education on government affairs, but it was lacking. “I promise. And I know this isn’t going to be easy on either of us. Your time will be taken up as Kenny prepares to hand over Rose, and I’ll be spending all of my time learning about Rose and studying for the placement exams and school, but with your support we can make this work. Thank you Levi.” 

“I wish you knew how amazing you are right now, Eren, but I understand where you are coming from. Just know that we’re in this together, Love.” Eren had leaned into Levi and the alpha wrapped an arm around him. “Hey Levi? There’s one other thing. Do you have your phone?” The alpha pulled it out in confused response. “I don’t have many pictures of us together and wanted to take one now.” Eren watched carefully as the phone was unlocked and released the breath he didn’t know he was holding when the home screen was revealed as the picture of him holding the puppy. “So you have the picture Petra took. For a minute I thought it was going to be the one from the tabloid.” 

Levi held the phone up and they took the picture and as he showed it to Eren he answered. “Hange sent me that one too, but I like this one better.”


	47. Running in circles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, the kudos, and comments!

Levi and Eren had gone to bed late, a fact that Eren paid for the next morning. Levi was already up and coming out of the bathroom to dress by the time he realized it was already past 7:00. If he didn’t hurry he was going to be late to his first day training. Once the time hit him, he pushed back the covers and sprinted past his mate with a hurried “I’m going to be late on my first day!” and proceeded to take a shower in near record time. 

It should have no surprise to him that Levi had waited in the outer room so they could walk down to breakfast together. It could also have been a precaution to make sure the omega didn’t go running through the halls, but he preferred to think his mate was just being courteous. 

They found the usual players at breakfast, and Eren winced when he noticed Kenny glaring at the jam set out for his toast; strawberry was the only option. Asking for a change in menu was the first thing he was going to ask the kitchen staff to accommodate. He felt guilt that his stunt had angered the Regent, but oddly enough, Levi seemed somewhat amused by it and let Eren know. “You’ll have to tell me how you did it. I wouldn’t mind if the kitchen stopped serving one or two things. I can give you a list to share with them.” “I can’t make any promises, but I’ll do my best, sir. Mission accepted.” Their quiet conversation and shared humor wasn’t missed by others in the room, but instead of interrupting the mates, they let them enjoy the last minutes before separating to go to work.

With every minute of breakfast passing, Eren was beginning to feel his nervous energy growing. He didn’t know what would be expected of him or how much he would have to learn. A small whine escaped him when Levi stood to leave, earning him a reassuring smile before Levi leaned down scent marked him with his wrist against Eren’s neck. “I’ll see you at lunch, Love.” 

Eren didn’t have time to dwell on Levi’s absence as Armin took the opening to inform Eren he was due to report to the housekeeper. Their walk downstairs was different. This was the first time after revealing himself that he was entering the servant’s quarts without Levi. With a deep breath Eren entered the room he knew the housekeeper used to hand out daily assignments. Armin followed, but by the time he had caught up, the maids had made their curtseys and Eren had directed them to continue. 

Several of the maids gave him small smiles as they moved past the prince to start their duties, a fact not lost on Eren and he gave a smile back with a nod of his head. It wasn’t until they were alone with the housekeeper that she addressed Eren directly, “Your Highness. Good morning sir. I thought we would begin today with a complete tour of the palace and during that time I could explain different departments under my office. Following the advice of the Ambassador, we would then cover those departments in more detail this afternoon and how they are working to prepare for the gala. Is this plan suitable sir?” Eren was immediately relieved. This didn’t seem too terrible and he would get to hear how the planning for the gala was coming. But something didn’t feel right. “You’ve given this some thought. Thank you. Your suggestion is acceptable. I, well, the only thing is, do you need to call me ‘sir’? Can you all me Eren? It’s too weird since I used to work for you.” 

The housekeeper looked scandalized at Eren’s request. “Sir, you are now the mate of our prince and future king. It would be improper of me, your employee, to address you so informally. For me to call you by your name would be the equivalent of questioning the prestige and honor of the Ackerman house. I hope you understand sir.” Eren felt mildly reprimanded by the housekeeper, but gave her the assurance that he understood. The identity of Eren Konrad no longer existed, no matter how much he longed to go back to those carefree days. And so the tour began.

Thank god he was wearing comfortable shoes. They really did go to every room in the palace that wasn’t restricted, which weren’t many. The only rooms they didn’t enter were the private offices and sleeping quarters, but the housekeeper did walk them to the outer doors of those rooms instead. It turns out the every sleeping chamber was assigned a name, but he knew he’d never remember them all on this first go around. The housekeeper explained during the tour that several quests had been invited to stay overnight or longer at the palace for the gala and that sleeping assignments had been drawn up, but they would review them later. 

The different rooms that would be open during the gala were also pointed out. Not everyone invited to the gala was also invited to the dinner. The dinner list was pared down to the royal family, the Marian Ambassador, a few other dignitaries from neighboring countries, and the Rose council. The council members were invited to bring family members if they had reached the age of 16. The gala invite list was much more extensive and made Eren’s head swim as the extent of the invite list was revealed. The main ballroom, and nearly all of the other galleries were to be outfitted for the gala. Several side rooms were designated for quiet areas to rest from the dancing or to enjoy quieter conversation. If the weather permitted, the balconies and parts of the gardens would also be open. The sheer magnitude of the planning was amazing. 

“The butler and I modified the summer solstice ball planning to account for the smaller dinner service and the larger general party. However, with the added guests, some of the food will be prepared offsite and catered. I believe the kitchen is preparing a mock of the dinner service for you to taste tomorrow. There is also the wine list, but as you are underage I can have the Regent or His Highness confirm the selections there. And this brings us back to the staff rooms. I’ve had the plans brought to the kitchen area since we can spread them out better there on the tables.”

The stacks of paper must have been brought while they were touring the palace, otherwise the staff would have been short a table during the morning meal, because there were just that many stacks of papers. Eren felt his stomach go sour at how much planning these papers must represent. He paused waiting to see what was next, only to find the housekeeper holding back. Moments of awkwardness passed before she spoke up, “Sir, if you would care to take a seat, I would be happy to explain the documents.” Eren did his best not to feel like a bumbling child and moved to sit at one of seats. “I would be most happy if you joined me and continued your explaining of the gala planning.”

The message received prompted the housekeep to take a seat and pull over one of the file folders. Opening it, she pulled out pages with lists of names, which she presented to Eren. “These are lists of the nobility and gentry of Rose and their families and the ages of their children. There are also pages with the names of prominent business leaders after than. The pages after that include many of the celebrities of Rose. There aare also pages with the names of the representatives from other countries with which Rose is on good terms.” Eren shuffled through the pages, emphasis on pages. He scanned the first page of the list of nobility, and noticed it was arranged in alphabetical order, but as he scanned and made it to the names beginning with ‘B’, a thought occurred to him.

“Why isn’t Mikasa on the list from Rose? Don’t tell me she isn’t invited!?” Finally, he heard a small laugh from the housekeeper, “Her Highness is invited, but a page for the royal family wasn’t created. It was understood that they would attend.” “Oh, okay.” Eren continued to scan the list and tried to find the list of dignitaries from other countries, but a page at the end of the Rose pages caught his attention. “I should probably tell you that I uninvited Lord Wald. He is not allowed to attend any functions at the palace until he learns his place.” The snarl in Eren’s voice should have been a warning to the housekeeper, but her chance at some of what would probably be the best gossip of the day guided her instead.

“What did he do to cause your displeasure?!” And now the omega was truly snarling. “The bastard tried to take one of my puppies, even though I had already put a collar on him. Then he had the audacity to give a half-assed apology only after he found out who I was. Levi and I agreed he needed to learn a lesson and thus he was uninvited.” Eren expected a sympathizer in the housekeeper, but the frown she wore cooled his temper. “Sir, what was your plan is Lord Wald showed up at the gala and none of the security staff had been warned to bar him entry? I am not making judgment on your decision, if I had been in your position I would likely have penalized him greater, but sir, and I apologize if I am out of my place, you have to think this through. It is one thing to make a decision, it is another to see it enacted.” 

The housekeeper had paused to let her words sink in and waited for Eren to respond. “I hadn’t thought that far ahead. We should have told you and the butler. I’m guessing it’s not too late, since we still have 2 weeks before the gala, right?” He received a nod and confirmation and then continued scanning the pages. “I’m assuming the numbers next to the names are the confirmed attendees, but why are some of the names crossed off instead of just having zero entered?” The housekeeper had another explanation, “The names that have been lined out were on the original list, but didn’t ‘make the cut’ to the final invitation list.” More pages turned over and finally Eren was turning them in groups until he found the page for foreign dignitaries, only to find his hopes dashed. His parents while invited had a zero next to their names. Instead there was a “1” next to Pixis. He was about to put the stack of pages back together when he saw Armin’s name, which had a “2” next to it. Just what was his best friend hiding from him?

“So, altogether, how many invitations were sent and how many responses have been received? Just how big will the gala be?” “There were 752 invitations sent and just over 700 have replied. The total attendee list for the gala sits today at 1554.” “Shit, I’m doomed. There is no way I’ll be able to remember that many people.” The expletive was out before Eren could stop himself, but the housekeeper didn’t seem to mind. “Sir, I’m sure they will understand. I’ve lived in Rose my entire live and haven’t met most of those on the list. If I may recommend, it might be wise to focus on the council, those who will attend the dinner, and the guests staying at the palace. Many of these guests you have met before at the Solstice ball. This is a good segue to the room arrangements.” 

With those words the housekeeper began with the list of those who had made application to stay at the palace and those who would be permitted to stay, which of course included the back story to every decision. “The Lowes always travel with their pets. And the last time we had to re-upholster two chairs. I told the Regent, ‘never again’.” “The Sinclair’s were caught smoking cigars in the grey bedroom, it took forever to remove the smell.” “The Count Lewis is on the council. They are such a lovely family. Their daughter is the same age as mine and finished graduate school last year. His Highness Levi has asked that we make allowance for them in the past. They are given the brown suite and the stripped room.”

The last one explained by the housekeeper left Eren feeling uneasy, but he wasn’t sure why and he didn’t have to dwell on it as the kitchen staff began setting up for lunch. A check of the time and he realized that he was late for the service upstairs. So with a promise to return after lunch he hurried to find he mate.  
Instead of Levi and the other adults, he found Armin, Mikasa, and Jean. “We were just about to go find you. How was this morning?” 

“Oh, you know, tour of the palace, going over guest lists, seeing that my best friend is bringing a guest, that he failed to tell me about, and sleeping arrangements. That’s about how far we got. So, anything you want to tell me?” Armin had the presence of mind to look apologetic. “I was going to tell you, but it sort of slipped my mind with everything else. I sort of invited Annie back on the beach that morning when we were talking. I’m sure she doesn’t even remember it and I haven’t even asked her about it since.” 

“Well, you better step up your game, or you’re going to be the only single one of us there.” And to the reaction that Mikasa and Jean were giving him he couldn’t resist giving them a laughing response, “Don’t. Anyone who has seen the two of you know it’s more than just a friendship. I may be dense sometimes, but even I can see it. I’m happy for all of you. But now, I need your help. Tell me everything you know about the Lewis family.”


	48. Jolly green giant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter for the weekend. Enjoy!

The adults hadn’t shown up for lunch by the time Eren was due back downstairs. With reluctance he found the housekeep again with the stacks of paper. The few staff also in the room stood as he entered, but he didn’t give much thought to waving them to return to their seats. The next folder held only a few papers, but had Eren’s eyes going wide. He should have known that a party held by the royal household and with that many guests would be costly, the number of zeros behind the money amounts was more than he had imagined. “Perhaps, I should have explained this first. One of the tools used to shorten the guest list is the budget. We estimate out how much past parties have cost, and then adjusted for this party. There are major line items that are further separated. For example, the decorations for the party is a major item, but then the flowers, decorations, lighting, overtime of staff to clean and help decorate are some of the sub items. His Highness had demanded that the room be decorated in red and white roses, which are a more expensive and thus more money was allocated here. To adjust, the dinner service was pared down as well as the guest list. I can give you this to read through at your leisure. Please let me know if you have questions at how any of the budget items were set.” 

Eren nodded and took the paper and placed it back in the folder, setting it aside as the housekeeper pulled over a large stack. “This is the information on the flowers.” It came with a map of the palace marking the locations of the flowers. Vases of flowers, garlands, dinner table sprays, more on the tables in each room, rose petals on the buffet tables, etc. The design of every arrangement was there along with a corresponding location on the map. He had a feeling they would need to buy every last rose on the continent. Dear Lord in Heaven above, was it too late for Eren to run? The only item he found charming was the item for a pair of matching roses to be pinned on Levi and Eren, red for Levi and white for Eren. Apparently, it was his mate’s idea.

Since he would have the food tasting tomorrow, they decided to wait to go over dinner setting until then, and instead the housekeeper marched onto the topic real world application of the budget and scheduling the work needed. “So you’re saying that after you know who is staying in what room, you arrange the schedule to have the room cleaned the day before, and every day during their stay. Which requires overtime for the staff, because we only have enough staff to clean the common room everyday along with the rooms of the royal household. This in turn needs to be accounted for in the budget. Why don’t you hire temp workers?” 

The housekeeper looked scandalized. “Because the screening process to grant access to the palace is too strict and there would never be time. Rose takes the security of the palace very seriously and everyone working here has gone through a thorough background check. The workers are given latitude to do their jobs without constant supervision, and it would be too easy for the wrong person to obtain access to sensitive information.” 

The argument made sense, hadn’t Eren ended up in the Regent’s room? But Eren couldn’t help but wonder about all the extra work. “Okay, but how do the staff feel about having to work all those extra hours. I mean doesn’t that suck for them.” He knew that if he had to stay in school longer than he needed it wouldn’t bode well for his teachers, even if they promised him it would give him straight A’s. “The staff are compensated very generously and after the gala, they will be allowed to take extended vacations in rotation.”

They talked more about scheduling staff to avoid burn out, and eventually the housekeeper needed to leave to check on the preparations for dinner. Eren surprised her by following into the kitchen, despite repeated assurances that he would learn more about the kitchen tomorrow. He shouldn’t have been shocked that all work stopped once he was spotted. The head chef came over and greeted them warmly and asked how she could be of help. “Ah, I really appreciate the strawberries and stuff over the last couple of days, strawberry is my favorite fruit, but um maybe we could mix it up a bit. It’s summer and I’m sure there are lots of other fruit available. And there was one other request, if you would be open to it. Can we skip the canned green beans or maybe limit them to like once a year? I have it on good authority that Levi isn’t a fan of them when they’re cooked and mushy.” 

There were some snickers coming from a senior chef at the last request. Eren, assuming he was being made fun of for making the request thought the laughter directed at him. “What? What’s so funny?” “The chef paled a little, but answered, “Sir, we are aware that the green beans were disliked by His Highness.” Well, this was interesting. “Then why continue to serve them!?” The man wore a smile now, “It was requested of the Regent. Apparently he though making His Highness eat more vegetables would make him grow taller and so he requested we make green beans and other dishes weekly.” Now Eren was breaking into a smile. “So you’re telling me, Levi has been eating green beans for years without knowing that they were ordered by the Regent?” The man nodded. “Can I override the Regent? ” The man nodded again. “Yes! I hearby ask that green beans be served no more than once a year. And can you make me a list of everything the Regent has ordered?” 

“Very good, sir. If you should happen to learn of any other dietary restrictions, would you kindly send them to me? We will have the list for you tomorrow. Was that all, sir?” The head chef was shaking her head as Eren promised to be back tomorrow and hopefully with more items to add to the list from Levi.

*************

Eren pushed open the doors to the training facility, not knowing what to expect. Was he still required to clean? Would Levi’s team be here? Would Levi be here? Either way, it had been a while since he last worked out, and he needed to keep in shape. But first, cleaning. The routine seemed almost foreign and new to him, but once he was nearly done he realized that it had all come back to him. It was probably the new additions of the pair of guards watching over him that made it feel the most different. His guards were now under orders to accompany him in pairs whenever he left the palace, even if it was just to the training facility. They had offered to help clean, but Eren used the cleaning as his slow warm up before jumping onto one of the treadmills. 

He’d barely made it 20 minutes before he heard Eld calling his name and he slowed the machine to a walk and then a stop. The alpha was surprised to see Eren back, but they fell into conversation easily. It was after they had both switched to use the weights that Eren got the idea to ask Eld about the Lewis family daughter. Eld was the senior member of the team, so he might just know the connection. But to his dismay, although Eld had been on the team for over 3 years, the name ‘Amanda Lewis’ meant nothing to him other than she was the daughter of a council member. This was strike two. That tidbit of information was the same as Jean’s.   
Eld offered to walk with Eren and guards back to the palace, and refused to let Eren carry the laundry, citing a distinct fear of what the Regent would do if Eren was photographed working as a part of the cleaning crew. Once they were safely back inside, he handed over the bag, leaving Eren to dismiss his guards and head downstairs to drop off the laundry.

He had expected things to go back to the way they were before - Eren the omega helping Levi’s team, dropping off the daily laundry, chatting with the staff, getting a cheerful send off to their smiles as Eren shared his training progress and daily updates on how Levi enjoyed kicking his ass during training. However, the laundry staff once again affirmed he was no longer that same person. Gasps of horror met him, and staff rushing over and apologizing profusely for making him perform such menial tasks. Promises were made that until suitable arrangements had been made, one of the laundry staff would go collect the dirty laundry in his place. No matter how much he tried to argue that ‘it was okay’, they wouldn’t listen. He eventually left, but mentally added it to the list of things to talk to Levi and housekeeper about. He wasn’t some fragile doll that needed others to do his work, damn it. 

************

He finally caught sight of his mate at dinner, but their summed total interaction consisted of him getting a brief kiss before Levi again joined the heated debate and one more kiss before he watched Levi leave. Armin and Mikasa, knowing him best, knew just how much Eren was affected and all but dragged their friend to go see his puppies. The count down was on, and just after the gala, they would be allowed to come home with him. And now he had another problem added to his list. Armin had reminded him that the puppies were a gift from Levi and that he should return the gesture and present Levi something in return. They ended the day in the media room challenging each other to come up with ideas. What do you get the man who is your mate, but is also the soon-to-be ruler of a kingdom? None of the ideas really struck him, and he went to bed that night alone and was asleep before Levi joined him.


	49. Training wheels coming off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early chapter for the weekend. Enjoy!

Eren woke to the feel of Levi pressed against him, including his obvious morning wood. It was probably still early enough for a quick round, and all he had to do now find a way to engage his mate in morning sex. Levi wasn’t cooperating though. His mate’s arms squeezed him gently and he could feel the kiss Levi placed on his shoulder, which gave him hope, only to be dashed when he heard Levi throw off his covers and move to the bathroom. He lay there stunned as the sounds and scents of what Levi was doing reached him. Wasn’t he good enough to please his mate? Had Levi already lost interest in him? The thoughts plagued his mind and when the bathroom was free, he rushed past without a word to Levi. 

His shower was longer than it needed to be, but it gave Eren enough time to calm down. Levi hadn’t gotten back to the room until late and was probably tired. He also probably wasn’t aware that Eren was awake and needed to focus on getting ready for the day and needed his “problem” gone fast. Eren continued making up reasons and excuses for his mate, and was ready to put it behind him as he moved to the outer room to head for breakfast. Levi was there again and they walked hand-in-hand to the dining room. The news of the green beans earned him a rush of emotion through their bond. But he was awkward in how to respond and simply gave Levi a mock salute, “Mission accomplished, sir. Ready for new orders.” Levi’s deep chuckle stirred desire in him that he quickly tamped down. They were nearly to the dining room and it would not do to show up with a semi. “I’m sending you back today undercover. Learn more about their operations then report back, private.” “It’s a good thing I love you sir, or I’d be tempted to turn traitor and take the side of the Regent.” “Ouch, but I feel privileged to have earned your love and promise I’ll do everything in my power to keep it safe.”

************

The housekeeper had led Eren to one of the galleries where he found a long table set out with varying place settings and linens. Turns out, this was Eren’s first real decision; which china and silver to use along with the linens for the dinner. He also had to select the crystal and realized he had no idea what he was doing. He knew the color scheme for the flowers were red and white, so he ruled out some of the color combinations immediately, but stopped when he reached the white and gold set. There was a set of china with pale pink roses a few sets back that would complement each other. The silver from another place setting might work. Without thinking, he grabbed the dishes from the rose setting and moved the other aside. The housekeeper looked like she was about the faint, but she motioned to the footmen to stay where they were. Eren charged on and grabbed the goblets he wanted and set them up. Finally happy with the setting he stopped. “I like this one.” 

“Sir, we could have done that for you. There’s no need for you to change out the displays, but I’m glad there is a combination that pleases you. You have good tastes, sir. The china is a bone china and there is a full set, which means it will not require modification to the current dinner schedule. The silver is the second best silver at the palace, although the pattern is more intricate than what is considered the best silver. Interestingly, it was made in Maria. And I’ve been told that this lead crystal stemware was a favorite of Her Majesty, His Highness’s mother.” 

Eren looked back down at the setting, pleased with his selection. Maybe he would be okay with this. “What’s next?” The housekeeper smiled, “And now, sir, the tasting. The head chef will walk you through the dishes and…” The housekeeper didn’t get a chance to finish as a maid entered, and blushed and curtseyed when she saw Eren. “Ma’am I’m here to provide the daily report on that thing the Regent asked about.” And now it was the housekeepers turn to be flustered. “Yes, I just need a moment here first. Tony, please send word to the kitchen, I’ll take the report out in the hall.” She turned back to Eren, “I apologize for the interruption sir, it’s nothing important. As I was saying, Liza will be here shortly to start the tasting. If you will excuse me, I need to take this report and then communicate it to the Regent.” Eren nodded, all but confused about the daily updates the Regent needed.

He didn’t have long to ponder as Liza, followed by several of the kitchen staff and footmen entered with trays. Liza curtseyed, and the tasting began, only the trays only held options for the first two courses. Were they going to bring up the food for him to try for every course? It seemed like a waste of energy to Eren and after tasting the third soup, but before Liza could send a request for the next two courses be brought up, Eren shocked them all by getting up and saying he would take the rest of the courses downstairs. He’d had enough of being pampered and it was time to start setting the palace straight. 

They sat at the kitchen table that had held the papers yesterday and fell into easy chatter about the dishes. Eren even managed to surprise the chef by taking into consideration the difficulty of making the different course options. If there were two that he liked, but one was easier, he tended to opt for that one, so long as it made sense with the total set. 

The best part was when he began asking that the staff who had prepared the dish present it. Eren still hadn’t met all of the kitchen staff and this was one way he could ‘kill two birds with a single stone’. The tasting had turned fun and they were enjoying themselves by the time the dismayed housekeeper arrived. Eren didn’t give the woman the chance to say anything after he caught the frown she wore, and gave a cheerful explanation instead. “I wanted to hear more about the dishes from the staff who made them, so we moved the tasting to here. Have a seat and join us if you have time. The dessert course is the only one left, except for the after dinner drinks, and I’m going to leave those up to the adults.” He ended with a smile that didn’t allow for argument. 

Three dishes were set down and Eren’s mouth watered. He’d only taken small sips and tastes of the other courses, but now in front of him were three strawberry desserts: a trifle, a shortcake, and cheesecake bit covered in strawberry puree. A mumbled “Uncle Kenny’s going to kill me” was all he said as he choose the trifle to try first. It was the least intensive of all of the desserts to make, and the visual appearance of the separate ingredients was striking. The shortcake was delicious, but it was the most labor intensive the cheese cake fell in the middle, but was the most plain out of them. “Could we maybe make it with an assortment of fruit? Strawberries and blueberries or blackberries? I might be able to avoid the wrath of Uncle Kenny that way.” Liza confirmed it would be altered and Eren sat back, “I don’t think I’m going to be able to eat lunch today. That was amazing, but filling.” It earned him smiles and laughter from the staff, and also the promised list of Kennny’s orders to the kitchen staff. Mission accomplished, and now he just need to get Levi alone and earn his reward. 

***********

The housekeeper let Eren know that he would have that afternoon free and that would pick up with the table seating assignments on Monday, oh joy. He wasn’t really hungry, but figured he’d at least meet up with his friends, even if they were eating. Only, they weren’t there and neither was his mate. Alone he started wandering the palace trying to remember the names of the room the housekeeper had told him. It was like that a footman found him with a message. Armin had requested his presence in the library. Grateful to the man who had pointed the fastest way there, Eren set off. What he found as he entered the room had never before made him so happy to have Armin as his best friend. 

On the book lined walls pictures of the council and many others had been pasted with their names in captions. “I have the last set of nobles. Where do you want them.” It was Jean and Mikasa walking up to Armin with more pictures. They hadn’t caught sight of Eren yet, as they were so focused on their task. “You guys are the best!” The words from Eren started the trio, and led Armin into explanation that over the next two weeks they would help Eren learn all the major players that would attend the gala. They didn’t waste any time before the photo tour began. “Oh, I know this one. It’s your dad, Duke Kirstein. And this is your mom? Holy shit, she’s hot. Wait, then were did you inherit your looks from?”

*********

Eren didn’t expect to see anyone in the training facility today, but was surprised when everyone from Levi’s team was there and they had apparently been waiting for him. “Levi’s still tied up with work, but when I mentioned yesterday to him, he said that if you were still willing to keep up your end of the bargin that he would honor his end. So, instead of Levi, you’ll be training with us, if that’s okay?” The news about Levi was a disappointment, but he was glad that he would still be allowed to train. He still had lots to learn and was more than happy to spar with different opponents. The hour went by too quickly and soon the team and his guards were walking him back to the palace. 

Once back inside the palace, he ordered Gunter to hand over the laundry. After his success with the kitchen staff, he opted to try one more time with the laundry staff. It was early on a Friday, and he didn’t anticipate many staff would still be working, but he knew from the way past gossip had traveled that if he could convince them today, that by Monday everyone would know. With a deep breath he waked in and prepared for the apologies. They came, but while still holding the laundry bad, Eren motioned for silence. “I know you think this type of work is below me, but I have a promise with Levi and if I help out at the training facility, he and his team will continue to train me. You don’t want me to break my promise to Levi, do you?” It was laughable at how easy it was to manipulate them. Maybe he was starting to get the hang of things.


	50. An itch you can't scratch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter for this weekend. Thanks for reading!

By Monday Eren was grouchy, moody, irritable, and just plain miserable to be around. He had thought that with the weekend, he’d finally have time to be with his mate, but he saw Levi even less than during the week. On both days, Levi was already gone by the time Eren awoke. The bed on his mate’s side had already gone cold. And if that wasn’t enough, he assumed Kenny was working Levi so much that he never saw his mate during the day. The lingering scents of his mate in the bedroom and on his skin in the morning only confused his instincts, leaving him feeling unwanted. He felt so insufficient at making his relationship with Levi work.

It also didn’t help that the lessons Kenny had mentioned began Monday afternoon and would continue through the summer until he was back in school. His friends continued to do their best to help him prepare for the gala in the evening and his mornings were spent with the housekeeper and now the butler. Between everything, he just barely squeezed in time to get his much needed stress relief by working out at the training facility with squad Levi. This schedule continued through the entire week and he hadn’t yet had the chance to share the intel from the kitchen staff with his mate. Everything had been fine before, why did he suck so horribly at being Levi’s mate?

**********

The second Friday before the gala he’d woken up from a dream with his body flushed and slicking. In his dream, Levi had been there, attentive and eager to make love to his mate, but the bed was again empty when he awoke. The only difference this time was the bed still held his mate’s body heat, and he noticed a prominent bruise blooming at the junction of his neck, over his scent gland when he went to shower. It was safe to say he was now feeling beyond frustrated.

So, maybe it was no surprise that he had snapped at his parents on their weekly call when they asked how things were going with Levi. It had earned him a stern lecture from his mom. His dad was more understanding and pressured just enough until Eren opened up and told them he hadn’t been able to spend much time with his mate. His father, being a doctor explained that what he was feeling was common to new mates and the Eren should try to spend more time around Levi to help settle his instincts and relax a little. Grisha also mentioned that there were consequences of new mates staying apart, but didn’t elaborate. Saying a silent prayer that his continuing lack of a sex life never came up, although he was sure his parents would infer that from their conversation, Eren hung up the call. 

And now things with the housekeeper were getting strange. Over the last week, she had been slowly loosening up around Eren, and he would find her giving him a sympathetic look every now and then. It always happened after one of the maids gave her the daily update for Kenny and the looks had increased as the week went on. Now today she was down right confusing him with questions on whether he had everything he needed to feel comfortable at the palace. She had catalogs in front of her and she pushed them to Eren. Did he want to order some bath salts, or candles to help him relax? Herbal tea? Did he need new pillows? Chocolate? The tipping point was when she asked if Eren had ever considered couples massage. He’d bolted from the room as fast as propriety allowed. 

There were other changes and odd occurrences too. The servants seemed both more on edge and kind towards him. When he dropped off the laundry yesterday, two of the staff had offered him books: “Relaxation 101” and “Rekindle the Spark: A Guide to Reconnecting with Your Mate.” With as polite a refusal as he could make, Eren turned down their offer to let him borrow them. Did the palace staff know something that he didn’t? Was there some reason they feared he was losing his connection with Levi and needed relaxation techniques? The name Amanda Lewis was starting to bother him more. 

By Friday he thought knew why the staff were on edge. His mate had neglected to tell him that Levi had moved his office from the base to the palace and it was the office next to the Regent’s and near Erwin’s office. It was one of the rooms the housekeeper labeled as restricted. But just having the office wasn’t it. No, it was that Levi had been working from there and terrorizing the staff. On his way to afternoon lessons, Eren overheard two footmen gossiping about how terrifying it was to deliver papers to his mate’s office. It also sounded like Levi had managed to bring one of the maids to tears. He debated interrupting Levi just to get a glimpse of this mate, but didn’t want to disrupt their work, so he stayed away.

***********

“The housekeeper and butler say Eren is catching on quickly. They are finishing preparations for the gala, but everything is running well. You should feel proud of your mate.” The words from Kenny set Levi on alert. It was strange for the old alpha to take a break from business, even over lunch, to talk about personal matters. “I suppose it’s only natural, he is Carla’s son.” “He’s started his lessons with the tutor Erwin recommended.” Levi snorted, “I’m sure he’s thrilled.” “Any why is it that you make it sound like this is the first you’re hearing of these developments?” 

“You said it indirectly yourself. Eren has a lot on his plate, as do I. Our schedules haven’t been matching up.” “Cut the bullshit Levi. I didn’t raise you to give me half-assed excuses. I’m pretty sure your sleeping schedules are still coordinated. Or is this something you want to share with me? Maybe this is why the staff are reporting that you haven’t touched him since his heat.” The low growl escaped Levi before he could stop himself. “Drop it old man. This is between Eren and me.” “No, Levi, I think you need to listen to me. The sooner you alpha up and put a bun in your omega’s oven, the sooner we all get what we want. And don’t you think your piss-pore attitude hasn’t been noticed. I’ve also received similar reports about Eren. I want both your attitudes fixed by the time of the gala. I don’t care if takes the two of you screwing like rabbits or if you have to take up yoga. Just fix it.”

***********

“Hange, what you’re about to hear can’t be repeated outside these wall.” Erwin paused and then continued. “I’ve been receiving complaints from staff about Levi and more recently Eren. It’s not been anything serious in nature, but their behavior is starting to disrupt staff. I learned today the Regent became concerned about the lack of progress in Levi and Eren’s relationship and has been monitoring them daily. He believes the root cause is Eren not being receptive to Levi’s advances, but he hasn’t been able to confirm that theory. Eren was approached by the housekeeper on the topic indirectly and denied it. Levi was questioned by the Regent and used their schedules as an excuse. The Regent thought we might know what is going on, as his closest friends. For my part, I’m at a loss. The last time I saw them together they looked just as much in love as they did the morning after Eren’s heat ended, but I can’t deny that something is wrong. Could something have gone wrong with the mating that’s just showing up now?”

“My poor babies! And here I thought they’d be inseparable now. There could be a couple of causes, but I’d have to do some tests to check them. That and interview the mates involved. I might be able to figure something out just by talking with Eren. If you get the Regent’s permission and Eren is agreeable, have him make an appointment to see me. For science, and love, I won’t let them down!”

**********

On Tuesday, midway through the lesson he got am unexpected request; the Regent had requested his presence in his office. Eren remembered the way from the tour and the day after his heat had ended, and with leaden feet slowly walked his way back. The footman knocked on the door and announced his arrival and the door was opened wider to allow him entry before it was securely shut, essentially locking him the cage with the most powerful man in Rose. “Eren, my boy. Thank you for coming. I’ve ordered some refreshments; I hope you like iced tea. Have a seat.” The Regent must have noticed the look of alarm Eren had, because he continued, “No reason to look so afraid. I thought it was time that you and I had that chat. So, tell me how have you been settling into palace life as Levi’s mate?” 

It felt like a loaded question. Kenny hadn’t needed to mention Levi, but he had. Suspicion was growing now. “Fine, good, great actually. The housekeeper and butler have helped me explain so much of the palace functions that I’m ready to take over those responsibilities, even though there aren’t that many on a day-to-day basis. The plans for the gala are all set, the orders confirmed, and the guests should start arriving Friday. My friends have been helping me learn to identify the guests so I won’t embarrass myself, or Levi, or you, or well, Maria and Rose, I guess.” That earned him his first wheezing laugh from Kenny and he was starting to calm down. The iced tea was helping to cool him too. “Good, good. And I hear you are also still helping in the training facility on top of also working with the tutor from the university. You’d tell us if it was too much, wouldn’t you?” 

“No, I’m managing. I won’t say that it’s not a lot right now, but after the gala things should settle down again, right?” 

“Too true. And you’ve been too busy to have a health check up since you mated, is that correct?” Eren nodded in the affirmative. “All this stress can’t be good for you. Why don’t you make an appointment for tomorrow morning with Major Zoe. I’m sure the housekeeper won’t mind. Your health is of the upmost importance, after all.” The look from the Regent didn’t give Eren many options.

“Eren, before you go, I want to show you something. The Regent got up and went to a credenza holding what looked like a small grey tool box. “In here are all my hopes and dreams for you and Levi. They’re big hopes, but they fit into such a small box. But hopes and dreams don’t prosper unless we put effort into them. I’m probably not the best person for you to talk to about this, but relationships require work. And just as much work as you are putting in towards learning about Rose, you will need to put in as much effort, if not more, to make things work with Levi. I’m glad we got a chance to talk.”

It was a clear dismissal and Eren left the office confused. He knew he had to call Hange. He also now had evidence that that the Regent was blaming him for whatever it was that was going wrong between him and Levi. Why couldn’t he catch a break these days? 

***********

The Regent sat alone in his office dialing the phone. “Major Zoe, I’m green lighting your mission. Eren will be over to see you tomorrow. And I don’t care how you do it, but I want my nephew to straighten up his act. I will not have him destroy my plans. You have my full authority. Take Erwin and Mike with you. Hell take his whole damn team, but I want progress on this front before guests arrive for the gala. Is this understood? Good, your have 3 days.” Kenny put down the phone and opened the small grey box admiring the contents. There was no way he was going to allow Levi to screw this up.


	51. Running out of ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting the chapters for next weekend early. Here's the first one. Enjoy!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and commenting.

At least he wasn’t getting strange looks from others in the waiting room because he was nearing his heat. Now all the looks were because they were busy trying to determine if the brunette omega standing before them was in fact the mate of their prince. Eren shifted his weight from one foot to the other and looking down at the box he carried. 

He tried his best to ignore the stares and pointing, and even the photos being snapped by phones. His guards stood close by, forming a two person wall. He’d been waiting over 15 minutes and was considering sitting down when the voice of Hange made its way to him. “Where is he?! You were supposed to bring him to my office immediately.” There was a second voice but he couldn’t make out they were saying. “No, there’s no need. You’ve done enough. I’ll escort him now.” Those were the last words before a door opened and Hange stepped through, her pony tail swaying in her haste. She scanned the room and appeared to droop a little when her eyes landed on Eren. 

With measured steps, Hange approached under the curious gaze of Eren; there were never dull moments when Hange was involved. He wasn’t disappointed when Hange approached and gave a full military salute. “Your Highness. Sir, I apologize for keeping you waiting.” She held the salute until Eren gave her a grin and saluted back. “Major Zoe. It’s alright. I haven’t been waiting long.” They had the attention of everyone in the room; no word or action went unmissed. 

He’d expected a grin back, but it looked like Hange was trying her best to stay focused and in character. “Sir, if you will follow me, I’ll show you the way.” “Lead on, ma’am.” They made it through the doors, silently making their way to a now somewhat familiar hallway. Hange pulled open her office door and motioned for Eren to step inside. After he’d entered, she motioned for his guards to wait outside, and to their disgruntled faces, “Please respect Eren’s privacy.” The heavy door shut behind her.

The office was just as Eren remembered it, only Moblit wasn’t there and he felt just as nervous as he had on his first visit. He stood in the office awkward and unsure, clutching the box to him as a lifeline. He didn’t expect the warm arms to slowly surround and engulf him after Hange had walked over. “You looked like you needed that.” A wry laugh escaped Eren. “I suppose I did, since my mate seems to have lost interest in me. Uh, here. The kitchen ordered too many strawberries, and for some reason they made chocolate dipped ones for me, but I didn’t have much of an appetite, so I though you might want to share them with Moblit.”

Hange was frowning at the box and Eren’s words. She could smell the sour undertones to Eren’s scent, his slouching posture, and unsure stance. It was such a far cry from the happy and boisterous omega she had seen just two weeks ago. It broke her heart to see the changes in Eren, and steeled her resolve to help fix what ever this was. “I though you like strawberries. Hmmm? Are you sure you don’t want them?” Eren shook his head and offered the box again. Hange took it and pulled out a seat and motioned for Eren to sit. “Alright. Thank you. We’ll certainly enjoy these. Now, why don’t you have a seat and tell me what I can help you with. Your message was a little vague.” 

He didn’t know where to begin. Should he tell her about Levi distancing himself. It had been three days since he’d seen him mate; Levi hadn’t slept in the room the last two nights, and now he could barely smell his mate’s scent on his skin. Their relationship was falling apart quickly, and he didn’t know how to fix it, the Regent was blaming him, his mate wouldn’t even be in the same room as him, and he was stressed from all the additional duties and worrying about the gala. The problems seemed insurmountable. “I haven’t had a physical exam since Levi and I mated, and thought it would be a good idea.” Maybe he could put off addressing those problems for a little longer.

“Has your mating mark been causing you trouble? Let me take a look.” Hange washed her hands and helped guide Eren to turn his neck. The mark had completely healed and looked normal to her. She lightly pressed on the skin watching Eren for reaction. She next pressed around and on his scent gland before stepping back. “Everything looks perfect to me.” “Is there a chance that the mating didn’t take, even though I have the mark?” Hange thought a moment. “Yes, but I’ll need to go get something first. Will you be okay waiting here?” At the nod from Eren she left and returned a few minutes later with a box filled with glass vials holding that looked like white gauze.

“I want you to close your eyes, and then I’m going to have you smell these samples and rank what you think of them on a range of 1 t o 10. Ready?” They began. The first few were okay, but nothing great. He ranked them all a 4. The next two made him want to vomit and they were ranked as 1. It continued, and the highest he ranked anything was a single 6 until the last vial was open and put under his nose. The scent hit him and a whine escaped from his lips. “10”. He opened his eyes to see Hange smiling at him. “Want to guess who gave that last sample?” “What are those, and were did you get one from Levi?” 

“These are pheromone samples taken during alphas in rut and omegas in heat. And I have my ways. But do you know what this means? Unmated omegas will almost always rank alpha rut scents above 8. The fact that you only ranked your alpha as that proves that your mating did take.” The news wasn’t a surprise to Eren, but did have finality to it. “That’s good, right?” He sounded unsure, even to himself. 

“Yes, it is. You two love each other and you are wonderful together. It’s something that should be celebrated. You may not have originally chosen each other, but you suit one another, your sun to his storm clouds.” Hange waited for Eren to speak, but the omega looked at a loss for words. “Now, why don’t you tell me why you didn’t have an appetite for those strawberries? What have you been up to since the last time I saw you at the palace?”

Eren began slowly talking about working with the housekeeper and learning about how the gala was planned. He earned some laughs from the doctor describing the mnemonic tools Armin, Mikasa, and Jean were using to help him remember everyone who would be at the dinner. And yes, he admitted the plan might have been inspired by her and Erwin’s nicknames. As Eren talked, Hange could see the youth begin to come alive; animatedly talking and sharing details, but then he came to the tutor Kenny had arranged and deflated. “It sounds like you’re learning a lot, but you look hesitant about something. Do you not like the tutor?” Eren shook his head, “No, it’s just that it reminded me of something. Uncle Kenny called me to his office yesterday. He seemed concerned that I was becoming too stressed because of everything I’m working on, well that and I need to work harder.”

“Work harder? Harder on what? It sounds like you already have your plate full.” Hange’s question was getting too close to the quick. As much as he wanted to bypass speaking about this, it was a large part of why he’d agreed to go see Hange. She’d known Levi much longer than he had and might be able to shed some light on what he should do.

“He said relationships require work and that if I wanted my relationship to work with Levi that I need to work harder.” “Hmmm. I agree with him that relationships require effort, but Eren, why would he feel the need to give you this advice now?” Eren let a bark of a laugh. He and Levi had seemed so in love just two weeks ago. They couldn’t get enough of each other, but now his mate didn’t seem to want to do anything with him, let alone be intimate. He let out a shuddering breath and whispered, as though afraid to finally voice his thoughts. “I don’t think Levi wants me as his mate anymore.” 

Hange’s shocked silence was followed by an uncharacteristically calm voice, “Eren, you need to tell me what’s been going on between you and Levi.” “But that’s just it! I don’t know what going on. All I know is the Levi and I spend an evening together and since then he’s been spending less and less time with me and now I haven’t seen him in two days!” 

“Is that why I can barely smell him over your mated scent? Eren, you need to listen to me carefully. You and Levi are newly mated and your instincts and bodies are still adjusting. It’s very important that you keep in contact with Levi. You are at risk of going back into heat as a way to call your alpha back to you and Levi is at risk of falling into rut in a way to call omegas to him. When you leave here I want to you go back to the palace and find something with Levi’s scent on it. It doesn’t matter what it is, just transfer some of his scent onto you. If it isn’t strong enough keep the item with you. This should help you until I can find your alpha and give him the ass kicking he’s earned.”

This warning from Hange was shocking. Eren thought he was clear for another 6 months before his next heat. If he went into one now and Levi wasn’t there, he was sure it would break him. “Okay.” Was all Eren could answer. Hange knew it was only a temporary fix, but didn’t have the heart to tell Eren that now; however, she did need more information to arm her when confronting the alpha prince. So they delved deeper into what Eren and Levi had last talked about, looking for answers on why Levi might be staying away from his mate. Of course, Hange didn’t let on that she already knew that Eren’s belief that Levi was too tied up in work was untrue. Kenny had made it clear that Levi’s workload was more than manageable and should leave his evenings open to spend time with Eren. She knew things had really gotten out of hand when Eren hinted that Levi might have been having second thoughts at mating Eren now that one of his past lovers was coming to the gala. She had no idea what Eren was talking about, but her heart broke that Eren thought Levi would do such a thing; although she had to admit Levi’s actions were strange and she didn’t know what scenarios she would think up if she were in Eren’s shoes. 

“Eren, we’ll get to the bottom of this, I promise. I’ll keep my word and I won’t tell Levi that we spoke, but maybe I can help you figure out how to win back your mate.” She watched as Eren left, vowing Levi would feel her wrath, she hadn’t earned her rank by being a push over. The grumpy alpha was owed a visit.


	52. Intervention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second early chapter. More in a few weeks. Thanks for reading!

Erwin had gathered Levi’s team and told them he had a top secret mission for them. They were going to spy on their Prince and tell Erwin everything Levi did over the next 24 hours. He didn’t explain why and he left the operational details to Eld to figure out, but now it was 24 later and the look Eld was giving him indicated the alpha now understood the problem. They met back up in Erwin’s office with Hange. “He spent the evening in his office, took a break for dinner at 8:20 when a tray was delivered, went back to his office until just after 2 am, and then spent the night in the grey room. At 4:30 he moved to the training facility and ran himself to exhaustion before showering and returning to his office. The staff had brought up a tray by the time he arrived back and another around noon for lunch, and aside from brief breaks to use the facilities, he hasn’t left his office. The team has been on standby since last week, so will you fill us in now?”

“Good work. Team Levi, we have a situation. A little under two weeks ago the relationship between Levi and Eren began deteriorating to the current situation. The cause is unknown, but the Regent has given Hange and myself until Friday to have it fixed before he takes action. Hange spoke with Eren this morning and he is at a loss as to why Levi is avoiding him, aside from a bizarre conspiracy theory that Levi is leaving him for one of his past lovers. You’ve been training with Eren; has he said anything that might explain Levi distancing himself?”

Most of the answers were shaking heads and ‘no’, but then Eld thought back. “He asked me if I knew Amanda Lewis and her connection to Levi. I didn’t think anything of it at the time, but Erwin, if what Eren is suggesting is true, this would be a surprise to all of us.” The response was from Hange and directed not towards Eld as an answer, but to Erwin as a question. “Oh my god, how could Eren have learned that name and their connection? Those records should be sealed and I swear I haven’t told a soul. But Eren has it all wrong. He has just enough information to jump to the wrong conclusion.” Erwin agreed and without giving away what the connection might be, they decided to hold an intervention the next morning when Levi visited the training facility. 

****************

Levi woke up wishing for nothing more than to have his mate in his arms, but he couldn’t risk it. With every day the desire he felt for Eren was growing and he didn’t know if he could trust himself not to push Eren to do something he didn’t want to do, especially when he had nearly taken Eren in his half asleep state. It was one thing when Eren was in heat, but now, his ‘services’ weren’t needed. But god, did he want Eren. He felt anger burning though his veins whenever other alphas approached him and disgust at the other omegas. They weren’t the one he wanted.

His office had become a safe haven; Eren had never been in that room and his scent could not distract him. His only other reprieve was the training facility. In the early morning he could search out the lingering scent of Eren on the fresh towels and admire the cleaning work done the day prior. He couldn’t stay all day there, and he headed to the showers. He had expected to head back to the palace unhindered, only to find his team, Erwin, Hange, and Mike blocking his way. Levi glared at the others warning them to part and let him pass. The stand off lasted until Mike spoke up. “He’s not in rut, yet.” “Well that’s a relief. It’d be even more difficult to do this if he were.” 

The last thing he expected was for Hange to slap him. His reaction was immediate. “What the fuck Hange! What the hell is your problem?!” Most people would wither under his glare, Hange stood up straighter. “That was for the pain you’re causing Eren. They boy’s so miserable, he’s working his way to falling into an out-of-cycle heat. You stupid alpha! You can’t just leave your new mate and think there won’t be consequences.” 

“Is that why you’re here? Come to do Kenny’s bidding? He knows this decision is between Eren and me and no matter what he wants, I won’t change my mind. So you can all go fuck off.” They knew how hard it was going to be to get Levi talk, and the group pushed on. “How do you know what Eren wants, if you aren’t even talking with him?” This time it was Erwin, calmly appealing to Levi’s analytical mind. “Say out of it Erwin. Eren told me what he wants, and I’m trying to honor his wishes.”   
“From what I’ve seen, whatever is was that Eren asked for is making both of you miserable. And I agree with Hange, this isn’t healthy for either of you. What did he tell you? Are you sure you understood him?” The bitter laugh from Levi started his response. “No, Eren made it very clear. He doesn’t want my help, and I promised that I would stay out of his way until he reached is goal. He thinks he needs to prove himself my equal.” There was a pause as the listeners digested the new information. Levi added, “I’ll stay away until I’ve proven I’m not one of those alphas who only views omegas as good for sex. I just have no fucking idea how to prove that to Eren.”

“I thought you were the top intelligence officer in the survey corps. I looked up to you, but captain, you are an idiot.” All eyes shifted to the petite ginger omega. She had finally had enough of the sulking prince and let her exasperation show. “You’re emotions are getting the better of you and you’ve misread the entire situation, even though it’s so painfully clear to everyone else. This is the type of childish behavior I’d expect from Olou, not you.” That earned her a ‘hey!’ from Olou. “You’re an adult, start acting like one.” Petra didn’t give Levi the chance to respond ending sneer, but her tone shifted slightly as she continued. “Levi, ask your self this. Did Eren say you were one of those alphas? ‘Cause I’ve seen how he talks about you, and how he worships the ground you walk on. But when he puts you up on that pedestal, he unintentionally widens the gulf between you. As the only omega on this team, I know what it’s like to worry about the difference between the guys and myself, but as much as I wanted to prove myself by working hard to impress you, it didn’t mean that I rejected your help. Just think about it.”

Levi didn’t say anything and stood silent taking in what Petra had said. Erwin gave him a final warning to break the silence. “If things haven’t improved by tomorrow, I will be forced to take additional actions. You have 24 hours Levi. Think about what we’ve told you and ask yourself if what you’re doing is really the best thing for both you and Eren.”

Without saying a word Levi pushed his way though his friends and made is way back to his office in the palace. The alpha was still at a loss on how to fix the problem and instead threw himself into his work.

**********

They watched him leave and Hange had the decency to wait to start her string of expletives until after the door had shut. Most of them dealt with the stupidity of alpha men, but she also had a few choice things to say about timid omegas. Petra for her part agreed and they were brainstorming on strategies incase there was no progress by the end of the day. “I was going to suggest taking him shopping again. Maybe it will help if he wears lingerie to bed or we could try getting him a pair of handcuffs. Either way I’d be more than happy to take him on that shopping trip.” The men in the room shared looks, all silently praying it didn’t come to that for both Eren’s and Levi’s sakes.

**********

Eren had found Levi’s workout shirt in the laundry at the training facility yesterday and was curled up on their bed clutching it to him. The clothes in Levi’s closet hadn’t been enough, but the dirty shirt had calmed him a little. He hadn’t heard from Hange all afternoon and had excused himself from work with the housekeeper the next morning, claiming he hadn’t slept well. He found his and Levi’s uniforms pressed and waiting for them when he arrived back. He knew Levi had earned every medal on his uniform, but most on Eren’s were ceremonial and not from actual service. They accused him of being a fraud compared to his mate and he knew what he had to do. 

With careful movements not to tear the fabric he began removing the decorations until only 2 remained. One was his insignia for the Order of the Garter. This was the one with his royal status. Traditionally princes of Maria entered the order on their 16th birthday. Removing this medal would be an insult to Maria. The other was the medal showing his standing in the Queen’s guard. His fingertips ran over the medal as memories of earning this medal came back to him. He’d been with his mother out in the rose garden and only seven at the time. It was one of his mother’s past times to tend to the roses when ever she had spare time. She had pricked herself on a thorn and Eren had offered to finish as a way to protect the queen. Carla told him that knights of the realm protected the queen and that if he was willing, she would knight him so he could protect her too. Clipping a long stemmed rose and using it in place of a sword, Carla knighted her son much to the great amusement of the gardeners and other servants that had been helping. Eren had thought they were just playing at the time, but when his mom had given him the medal later, he knew it had been for real. 

The ringing of his phone shook him from his reverie. It was Hange finally getting back to him. “Eren, we talked with Levi. I’m not going to tell you everything he said, but you need to talk to him. He’s hurting just as much as you are. Stupid man thinks you don’t want him. Sound familiar?” “I do want him. How can he think that I don’t!?” “And that’s why you have to go talk to him. Don’t let him keep putting distance between you. He’s in his office now. Do you know where it is?” “Yes.” “Then go get your alpha and set things right between you and your mate.” 

Hange ended the call then, not letting Eren ask for more details. It was up to him now to gather the courage to face his mate. They’d been apart for too long, and now in hindsight they hadn’t really talked since that evening in the garden, and he should have sought Levi out much earlier when he first had started to feel abandoned. They were both acting like children. 

Putting his uniform back on the hanger, he left their room and began the trek down to the wing with the offices. He didn’t make very good time, slowing several times as doubt about confronting Levi caught up with him, but he would then continue on with the thread of hope from Hange, his guide leading him forward.  
The corridor with the offices wasn’t empty, but that wasn’t surprising given that it was a workday. He didn’t expect the servant pushing a food cart with tea service though. It was strange and he figured fate had given him one last distraction before reaching Levi’s office. But, the man dashed his hopes when he told Eren he was delivering Levi’s lunch. Maybe fate was playing with him, but Eren offered to deliver the lunch instead. The grateful look and thanks were barely given before the man quickly left Eren to his assumed task. 

He knocked on the door and waited until he heard a harsh command from his mate to enter. It was now or never and pulling down on the handle lever, the door opened. Eren pushed the cart in before taking in the surroundings. His mate was sitting behind a desk looking down and not paying attention to the person who had entered. The scent from Levi was bitter and not at all the scent that Eren remembered. Concern for Levi was growing as the bags under his eyes were noticed. The rush of worry cemented him to his spot by the cart. 

It took Levi a minute to realize that the person who had delivered his lunch hadn’t left yet. Finally annoyed he ordered, “You can leave now or is there something you need?” The lack of response again at last drove Levi to look up and only to freeze. Standing by the cart was his mate, those clear eyes staring at him. “Eren. What are you doing here?” 

The words broke Eren from his daze. “I’ve come to talk with you Levi. You’ve been avoiding me and I want to know why.”


	53. Mending broken bridges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might only be 1 chapter this weekend. Sorry!
> 
> Thanks for reading, the kudos and comments.

Levi had seen the look in Eren’s eye one other time. It had been right before the omega had demanded Levi mate him. It wasn’t the look of lust, it was the look of one who knew they were going to get what they wanted, no matter what; pure determination. From just that look Levi knew there was no way he was getting out of talking with his mate here and now, but he didn’t know where to begin. He couldn’t deny that he was avoiding Eren, because he truly had been, or at least was going to avoid Eren until he had some control over himself. The inability to control his desire for Eren was foreign and he was loathe to admit it, but he was struggling. 

After the tongue lashing from Petra this morning, he had thought on her words, but couldn’t believe the situations were the same. Sure, he knew Eren wanted to be his equal, but he had flat out refused help when Levi offered. Petra had at least allowed him to coach her. It had been after Eren’s refusal of his help that he had gone so far as to replace himself with his team as Eren’s trainer to avoid being accused of meddling. He was sure he knew this was what Eren wanted, or at least he had been until today and Petra. Was Eren not refusing his help, but something else? Now seeing his mate, brought a new rush of emotion, one of those being the doubt he was too quickly becoming accustomed to feeling. How do you tell your mate, you were staying away because you didn’t trust yourself not to act on impulses, and because you thought that’s what they wanted, even if it made both of them miserable? 

At least he had no doubt on how miserable they both were. He knew his scent was bitter and now he could scent the sour tones from Eren. He could swear Eren looked a little thinner too. What could he say that would answer his mate and not drive him further away? He remained silent instead, words locked away, sealed by uncertainty and insecurity.

The continued silence and the pained look the alpha wore were nothing to feeling the combined want, need, and helplessness coming through his bond with Levi. He couldn’t tell anymore if those were his feelings or Levi’s, they seemed to mirror each other and grow in response. Maybe it was his desperation that made him want to believe Levi shared the longing he felt and that it wasn’t just a byproduct of their mating. He needed to believe that those intimate moments spent with Levi were because the alpha cared for him as he cared for Levi; believe that Levi still wanted him as he wanted Levi. Believe their future was worth fighting for.

So he continued, hoping he would get his mate to start talking. “Something changed between us after we talked that night in the garden. I don’t know what I did or said to make you keep your distance, but if you tell me what I did or can do to correct it, I will. Please Levi, tell me.” Eren ended with a much quieter plea, “Please just tell me what I did wrong.” 

Levi couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He had thought Eren would accuse him of being weak, unable to do something as simple as control himself. Bu no, Eren thought Levi was staying away because Levi thought he had done something wrong? “Eren, you didn’t do anything wrong. But you’re right, I have been staying away. Ever since we talked I’ve been trying to keep my promise to you, but for the first time in my life, I’m losing control and I don’t know what to do. Whenever I’m near you, I want you, to hold you and touch you, but I want to prove to you that I’m not like those other alphas, like Lord Wald. Even now, it hurts seeing you and knowing I can’t touch you.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop right there. Who said anything about you being one those disgusting alphas?! I’ve never thought that about you. Weren’t you the one who suggested the loophole to the treaty and you’ve always been supportive of me finishing school instead of immediately forcing me to get pregnant. You put my happiness ahead of something that I know you want very badly. Even during my heat, you didn’t just take like some crazed alpha, but were gentle. You even have an omega on your team and I can only imagine how much grief you had to go through to make that happen, even though you were right and Petra is an exceptional officer. And then at the ball you reprimanded that alpha, even though everyone thought I was just a servant. How could you ever think I saw you as one of them?”

It was a good question. How had he reached that conclusion? Levi frantically retraced his thoughts from now back to that evening. Eren hadn’t specifically said whether he included Levi in his assessment of alphas, but he had been very clear on his perception of alphas and their disrespect of omegas. “Eren, what did you mean when you said you wanted alphas to see you as something more than capable of having children? From my point of view, unless you don’t see me as one, I am an alpha.” 

“Yes, you’re an alpha, and I thought you were my mate too.” Eren’s tone had exasperation about it that bordered on sarcasm. “And the last time I checked, I’m an omega. An omega that will one day hopefully give birth to our children. But, I am going to college, and I am going to graduate, and then I’m going to help you govern this country. If people expect me to show up and look pretty with kids on each hip, they’ll have to learn to accept that omegas, and especially me, aren’t going to sit back and let alphas rule our lives. Now, are you onboard with that? Yes or no, Levi.”

Levi knew Eren was the son of Carla, and had a bit of a hot headed streak in him, but there was something about the way the fire was playing in Eren’s eyes that made him proud, even though they were currently fighting. His mate was strong. Of course he wanted all of this for his mate. He never would dare ask Eren to give up his dreams. “Eren, of…” 

It wasn’t the answer Eren wanted and he interrupted Levi, lowering his voice, “Yes or no.”

“Yes.” The answer took Eren’s ferocity down a notch. “Good. I will admit that not every alpha is a dick. You, Erwin, and the team are exceptions, and I readily admit that. I thought Uncle Kenny saw me differently too, but now I’m not so sure. But, do you get it now? I never saw you like that. You never gave me a reason to. You’ve always treated me as Eren, not as Eren the omega prince that needs to be sheltered. It’s why I fell in love with you.” 

The last words were spoken just above a whisper, but Levi heard them loud and clear. He had permission now to go to Eren, right? Levi push his chair back and stood before walking to where Eren stood. He didn’t speak until his arms were wrapping around his mate. “I love you too.” The moments ticked by with neither willing to break the spell or separate from the warmth of the other, but as all things go, it didn’t last. The spell was broken when Eren spoke up, “I’ve missed you this past week.”

“Shit, I really fucked up, didn’t I?” Levi held him tighter as he felt Eren nod. “All of this because you thought I was lumping you in with those alphas. I knew something wasn’t right, but I just didn’t know how to fix it. I even went to talk to Hange after Kenny all but told me I wasn’t working at our relationship enough. But she wasn’t sure either why you were distancing yourself.” Eren’s thought drift back to the speculation Hange and he had mulled over, and it brought up the other possibilities suggested. “Just to make sure, that was the only reason you avoided me?” Levi rarely sighed, but he couldn’t hold this one in. He needed to ‘come clean’ to Eren.

“Mostly. I was also trying to give you space so you could try to manage things on your own. You did say you didn’t want my help, or did I get that wrong too?” Oh holy saints above! The words had Eren pushing out of Levi’s arms and looking straight at the man. “I must really suck at communicating, because that’s not what I meant at all. I’ll need all the help from you that I can get, but I don’t want you or Erwin, or Uncle Kenny, or anyone pulling strings to make things easier for me. I want to earn my right to go to college, and eventually earn my right to stand next to you. It’s just that I don’t want you to simply give me that place because I’m your mate. Does that make better sense now?”

Levi was tempted to shake his head in disbelief. How was it that he hadn’t understood most of what Eren had told him that night? His mate did want him and the joy at that realization and the closeness to his mate had the desire blooming through him, especially after seeing Eren blaze with such fierce determination. “Yeah, love. I get it now. But it looks like we both need to work on those communication skills.” For the first time in what felt like a very long time, Eren cracked a smile. “I’d like to work on our nonverbal skills first.” Levi took his mate’s hint and pulled Eren down, and murmured, “I think that can be arranged” just before their lips connected.

Levi could feel fingers undoing the knot of his tie followed by those same fingers fumbling to undo the buttons of his shirt. He probably shouldn’t blame Eren for how long it was taking, since he currently was ravaging his scent gland. The sour scent Eren had been emitting was now entirely overpowered by that of desire and need. Levi could scent when his mate began slicking. 

He took pity on Eren and pulled the shirt out and started on the buttons from the bottom. Their combined efforts now focused on disrobing the other just enough to allow their bodies to connect and then he led Eren over to the side of the desk. Leaning in from behind he gave his mate the command “Grab the desk Eren.” Eren was all too willing to comply and grabbed the edge by leaning over and presenting to his alpha. Levi made quick work of prepping his mate before seating himself and setting a brutal pace.

**************

In hindsight, Levi probably should have done two things before he started taking his omega: locked the door and warned Eren that the offices weren’t sound proof. He had done neither and now that he was rocking into his mate, he didn’t have the mind to comprehend much other the sensations running through his body and the pleasured sounds Eren was giving off whenever Levi gave a thrust at just the right angle. His own possessive sounds echoing after Eren’s.

Eren had already climaxed by the time Levi gave a snarl and the last thrusts before seating his knot. Neither heard the knock, but both caught sight of Uncle Kenny angrily swinging the door open. The alpha was already chewing out Levi before his sight landed on the pair. “What the fuck is going on in here, Levi! I thought….” All three froze, but Kenny recovered first. “Never mind. Carry on boys. Carry on.” He had stepped back out of the room and shut the door. 

Eren had never before been so mortified, but since Levi was knotted in him, he didn’t have a lot of options on disappearing. He allowed Levi to maneuver them so Levi was sitting in his chair before his mind began to really process what had just happened. The panic expressed by repeated “oh my god” were met by Levi’s chuckles. “Eren, love. It’ll be alright. Now, if it had been Hange, we really would have been shit up a creek, but Kenny won’t say anything.” Levi’s words seemed to be working; Eren was calming down and starting to share Levi’s humor. “Make up sex, 10 out of 10, would recommend, but our execution sucks as bad as our communication skills.” 

Levi nuzzled his omega and kept him close even though the knot had gone down almost completely, “I would have to agree. What do you say we go back to our room and practice some more. We have some lost time to make up for after all.”


	54. The wives of Bluebeard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise. I got the chapter cleaned up. Enjoy.

There was one other problem Levi hadn’t though through, but it came apparent when he had pulled out of Eren. He’d never really had use of the box of tissues sitting on his desk before, but he was grateful they were there now. “Eren, stay still. I need to finish cleaning you.” His mate was just wouldn’t stop moving, but finally he binned the last tissue and released Eren to finish dressing. The bag in the trash was tied shut, but it wouldn’t do much to hide the scent coming form the tissues. He knew the maids were going to have a field day when they cleaned this room tomorrow. If rumors had already spread about the tension between the mates, he knew it wouldn’t take long before the palace knew everything was more than righted. 

With a last look to confirm they were both decent, Eren pulled Levi by the hand to the door. The new hand written sign taped on the outside caught his eye immediately. The note should have been funny, but only Levi found it amusing. Eren just looked at it and then hastily scanned the hallway to see if anyone had read it. No one was there, but who knew how many had already seen the sign or heard them. ‘By order of the Regent – No one is to disturb the occupants of this room - on pain of death.’ Under the first line was a smaller note in different hand writing, ‘Eren, I’ve told your tutor you’re busy and lessons will begin again Monday.’ Levi did his best to console is mildly distraught mate, “Love, sign or not, I think the palace already knows.” 

Overall, the sign wasn’t enough to dampen the mood and they began to make their way back to their room. The noses of the staff twitched as the pair would walk by; smirks and small smiles accompanying curtsies and bows. There was no hiding what they had been up to in Levi’s office. It certainly hadn’t been lunch.

*************

To say Kenny was pleased would be an understatement. He had expected to interrupt a fight, not a coupling between the mates. He’d have to reward Erwin and Hange for whatever they had done. To know that things looked they were back on track eased some of his worries. To hand over Rose, Levi needed an heir (even a pregnant mate would work) or to be married. He hadn’t wanted to pressure the pair too much, but he knew time was more limited than he wanted to admit to them. Levi was still adjusting to the political shit storm Kenny dealt with on a daily basis, and Eren was just so young. His nephew needed to learn the art of diplomacy and Eren needed space to grow and ‘spread his wings’. Seeing his nephew fail his mate now wasn’t something he could allow. But after today, there was hope. Hope that he would have time to enjoy life after being Regent. Hope he would have time to use the contents of that gray box. He sat back in his chair and allowed himself a rare smile. 

************

The shower much, much later that afternoon had refreshed the pair. They had lain awake in the tangle of bed sheets after a second round, quietly talking and sharing their thoughts on everything. From Eren’s report on the menu changes to Levi confirming he had chosen the rose colors to represent Rose and Maria. Now that Eren had calmed completely, and he found he shared the humor that of all people, Kenny had walked in on them. Levi was right, this part of being mates was normal and healthy and nothing to hide, and yes, in the future he would remember to lock the door. The palace may be their home, but there were too many staff running around to leave things up to chance. The topic led Eren to tell Levi about the embarrassing advice he’d been given from the housekeeper and the staff. Levi seemed mildly interested in the book on couples massage to Eren’s surprise, but that could be partially due to his mate’s hands tracing patterns on his torso. 

It was until Eren’s stomach reminded them that neither had lunch they moved to clean themselves up. They were now in search of food, appetites renewed after their exercise. They held hands down to the kitchens, still greeted by those knowing smiles on the staff they passed. This time, Eren refused to blush, but gave his own grin right back. 

The mates were surprisingly not greeted upon arrival. Not that they were making much noise as they walked into the kitchen area, but the attention of everyone in the room was on the housekeeper. The head chef was consulting on how they should prepare for the dinner meal. “Do you think it was the chocolate covered strawberries that did the trick? We can make more and send them up with afternoon tea. Maybe leave a cart outside the room? The door to the office was open and they just retrieved the cart from earlier and nothing was touched. His Grace will skin us alive if we disrupt them, but also if His Highness Eren isn’t getting nourishment. Should we prepare an evening meal for them or count them in the evening meal total?” 

The housekeeper would have responded, but Eren beat her to it, drawing all attention to the mates. “Um, hi. Can you bring afternoon tea to the library instead?” The room had gone still, everyone turning to find the pair standing watching them. “The library? Why the library, Love?” In a surge of courage Eren answered, “There’s something I want to show you. Well, that and we haven’t christened that room yet.” The humor was not lost on Levi, “That can definitely be arranged after we’ve had tea. You must be famished from checking my office off the list.” Turning to the room Levi also informed them that they would be present for the evening meal in the dining room sparking an idea for Eren. “Oh that’s right, it’s another room we can add to the list!” It was Levi this time who pulled a still grinning Eren from the room. As they began preparing the food the staff all agreed, having Eren at the palace definitely made the place come alive. There was never a dull moment when the mates were together. 

**********

It was no surprise to find Armin in the library studying. The pictures of the nobles and their covered name tags remained taped to the shelves appearing to give the beta an audience. “Hey, Ar. Mind if I introduce Levi to our guests? We’re having tea here too.” Armin gave the mates a quick look before deciding to ask to join them. This would be a good opportunity to give Eren one last quiz before quests started arriving tomorrow. Eren began the tour introducing Levi to each of the pictures, and providing background. 

“This is Sir Bluebeard, otherwise known as Lord Grey with Lady Evelyn, his third wife. Their marriage has been fruitless, and we estimate it will only be a matter of months before the poor lady meets a tragic end the same as her predecessors. Next to them are the Delicious Apple family, so named for their resemblance to apples, notice the rotund shape, and their surname. We have Lord Red, Lady Yellow, and their son Golden. Their names are Lord and Lady Apfel and their son Oliver. Oliver is the apple of his parent’s eyes, the perfect golden boy. Over here are the Collies. I don’t think I need tell you how they got their name, the noses speak for themselves. I think these pictures prove that some mates start to look like each other after a while, that or Count Schwarz was just lucky in finding someone who shared his same features. Do you think that’s how he selected his bride?” 

It was difficult for Levi not to join in with Eren’s and Armin’s fun at describing how they named the nobles. He ended up adding his own insights to the introductions. They had paused when tea arrived, but Eren didn’t stay seated long. Instead he would stand next to pictures pointed out, while munching on a scone continuing his introductions. There was only a moment or two when he had to pause to think of the corresponding name when introducing a couple of the nobles. He had no troubles with the council, and if Levi noticed Eren getting quieter with the Lewis family introduction, he didn’t say anything. 

After the introductions, the conversation continued to more mundane topics: had Armin re-invited Annie, where were Mikasa and Jean, their trip to Jean’s and then Maria, etc. It reminded Armin to try to tell Eren that there was still a looming item for him to do yet; his gift for Levi. There were only 2 days left until the gala and Armin hadn’t heard what Eren had decided to get. He typed a text to Eren and tried to get the omega prince to check his phone. The afternoon wore on and as soon as Levi left to use the restroom did Armin have the chance to ask Eren directly. 

Turns out, Eren finally had an idea - one that tied into the theme of the gala and symbolized the union of the two princes. But there was catch. He was under aged and had no idea how to organize the gift. Neither did Armin, but he promised he would reach out to his contacts and see if anyone could help. The first person who came to mind was Pixis. If they caught him early enough it was possible the PM could bring the gift with. Armin promised he would text the results to Eren as soon as he had an answer. 

Lost in planning they didn’t notice how long Levi had been away. When he did return Armin had already left. The turning of the lock on the door was a give away. Eren hungrily watched as Levi made sure both exits were locked and then came to stand in front of Eren. “I believe your education has been a little remiss, Eren. I need to teach more on the pleasures to be had when one’s mate uses their mouth.” The alpha sunk to his knees and started undoing the button and zipper on Eren’s pants. “Besides, I don’t think we want a repeat of the mess earlier and this way you can check off two rooms in one day.”

***********

Dinner that night saw the reunion of the teenagers, and Eren was relieved Kenny had been called to dine out. An extra day before he again came face-to-face with the old alpha couldn’t hurt. If what Levi said was true, Kenny wouldn’t bring it up and would act normal, but some small part of him still worried. He wasn’t completely home free though. Armin asked him why he had changed clothes from before and it didn’t take long before Jean put the situation together, slyly asking Eren and Levi what they had been up to all afternoon. He hadn’t expected Levi’s answer, “Eren calls it christening the rooms of the palace. I call it fucking in the different rooms in the palace’. The alpha leaned back in his chair, putting his arm over the back of Eren’s letting his words sink in, the smugness was rolling off his relaxed body. The muffled laughter from the footmen serving them could have been in response to Levi’s direct statement or Jean’s sputtering, it was toss up. Eren knew the footmen were breaking protocol, but he refused to correct them and instead sat back in his chair so his back contacted that arm, daring Jean to say anything. He didn’t.


	55. Old MacDonald had a farm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Cheers

The dinner conversation took a right turn after Mikasa rolled her eyes at the antics from the boys at the table. She and Jean had stopped by the puppies after her horse ride with Jean, which explained their absence from the palace. They wondered if Eren, Armin, and Levi would join them tomorrow. Guests wouldn’t start arriving until later in the day, so Eren and Levi weren’t required to be at the palace. They had enjoyed getting out and the exercise and were hoping to go again tomorrow. “I have a feeling Kenny won’t mind if I take the whole day off, but I had something else in mind. However, if Eren wants to go, that’s fine by me. I’ll leave the decision up to him. We’ll need to inform the team either way.”

This was news to Eren. He hadn’t discussed tomorrow with Levi and didn’t know when his mate would have made the plans. The confusion showed and Levi clarified, “I had thought we might go to one of the local farms and see what they are offering. I have the team looking to see which ones would be suitable.” The hopeful look Eren wore as he turned from his mate to his friends told the room everything they needed to know. There wasn’t really a choice to be made by Eren. “Levi, would it be alright if we come with? We can go riding in the afternoon” Armin, ever the pacifist, found compromise between the plans. Everything was quickly settled after that. 

***********

Erwin sat at this desk looking through the expenditure report for the week from the housekeeper. With Eren otherwise occupied, he’d stepped in for the prince for today. There were some last minute additions from this week and just today that caught his attention. Why would the housekeeper suddenly need to order a case of baby wipes? He also wasn’t sure about approving the expense from what appeared to be a dubious online retailer. The attached itemized invoice raised only more questions: massage oils and a book on massage based on the title. Just what was going on at the palace? There was no time like the present to get answers.

************* 

On the morning of the day before the gala, Levi was summoned by Kenny. The old alpha wasn’t about to let things to chance and wanted confirmation that everything was back to normal between the princes before the guests arrived. Levi found Erwin and Hange in the room with him upon his arrival. “Old man, Eyebrows, Glasses. To what do I owe the pleasure of being summoned at the ass crack of dawn when I could be spending this time with my mate?” 

“Just what the hell was the problem between you two?” “I’m not going into details with you, but let’s just say we had a bit of a misunderstanding. We talked and things are better.” The Regent’s eyes narrowed, “It looked like you were doing a bit more than talking yesterday. Just make sure he can still dance at the gala tomorrow. ” There was a hint of humor from the alpha at reminding Levi of yesterday. 

Levi somehow managed to hold back his growl. “If that all you nitwits wanted, I’m heading back.” He didn’t need to say where, it was obvious he would go straight to Eren.

*************

By the time Eren had stepped out of the shower, Levi had already dressed. Why was it that every time he saw Levi in casual clothes he wanted nothing more than to strip his mate? Those jeans were sinfully paired with a tight shirt hugging his chest and biceps. Levi was no muscle builder, but even with his smaller frame, the there was no doubt the alpha regularly worked out. And Eren knew, from yesterday, last night, and this morning the stamina his mate possessed. They had more than made up for the past week.

Putting those fresh memories aside, Eren searched for something to wear. They were going out in public, and he didn’t want to let his alpha down. There might also have been a slightly vain side, knowing that if picture of the mates were taken today that they might end up online. The appraisal Levi gave him as he left the bedroom was worth the extra time in dressing. His mate must have thought others would appreciate the attire too, because Levi thoroughly scent marked his mate before leaving for breakfast. Eren took the chance to mark his mate too, not that the love bit on Levi’s pale skin next to the mating mark wasn’t already visible proof he was a taken alpha.

Everyone had assembled in the dining room by the time they arrived; even Kenny. Eren could have sworn the old alpha was smiling at them. The silent prayers that he would say nothing of yesterday afternoon began. “Kenny, I’m taking Eren out this morning. We’ll be back this afternoon.”

“Good. Who knows what else the two of you may get up to if you spent another day inside. There are other ways to burn off excess energy. And just so we’re clear, my office is off limits.”

Eren didn’t know how to respond and stayed quiet, not looking anywhere but at his food. Was Kenny joking with them, or serious, or angry? He didn’t know the Regent well enough to tell. Levi, on the other hand wasn’t afraid to answer. “That’s fine by me, there are plenty of other rooms left on the list.”  
Eren managed a squeaked, “Levi!” “But I suppose the list will have to wait until our guests have left.”

**********

Petra miraculously supplied them sunscreen as they made their way from breakfast and after a short pause to apply it, they headed to the cars. The party just fit into the two cars, with Levi and Eren having the back seat of one to themselves. The drive wasn’t that long, and soon they were pulling into a gravel parking lot next to the farm. Other families were parking too, and pulling strollers and children out before walking towards the entrance. The farm the team had chosen was part commercial, part self-pick, and part animal farm with a petting zoo. Once Eren stepped out and looked around, he didn’t know where to go first. Levi had to take hold of hand to keep the younger prince from running ahead. 

They assembled, and only then did Levi let his team lead the way. There was an entrance fee to the different areas, which Eld was busy paying. The team had already confirmed they would be allowed on the premises armed as a part of their duty, but they had decided to wait on purchasing admission until onsite. 

The group was starting to draw attention. It could have been the fact that there were no young children with them, or the aura from the group, but the family in line behind them were giving the group room and not crowding them. While they had waited Eren kept looking around and pointing out what he saw to Levi. His gaze eventually landed on the small girl held by her mother in the line behind them. The girl was unabashedly looking at the adults. When Eren caught her looking at him, he gave his best smile and a small wave, causing the small girl to smile but curl her face to her mother to hide. The women for her part knew exactly who the party was, and tried to get her daughter to overcome her shyness. Not getting another reaction from the girl, Eren addressed her mother, “It’s a perfect day to be outside, isn’t it?” “Oh, um yes it is, um, Prince Eren.” They made small talk for a little bit and by the end, now knowing the adults weren’t dangerous, the girl had given Eren another smile and returned his wave.

The blond alpha returned from paying and sheepishly handed the wrist bands to the princes and the others, explaining that everyone past the entrance needed to wear one. He had also purchased containers to hold whatever crops the group picked. Eren gave one last wave and wished the girl success in picking blueberries and in talking her mom into letting her get a pony ride.

Levi had watched the exchange, imagining what it would be like for Eren to be on the one holding onto their child. He was beginning to believe Eren would be a natural with children, if the way he had gotten the girl to warm up to him was any sign. But first, Eren needed to grow up a little, if the blueberry picking contest with Jean was any indication. They had walked to the picking fields and found the blueberry bushes, and now were pairing up to pick. Armin assigned the role of referee to make sure the two teams didn’t cheat. They each chose a row and when Armin called ‘begin’, frantically started filling their containers. Levi was distracted watching his mate, earnestly picking the fruit, bending over with his ass on display. “Levi, you had better stop spacing out, or we’re going to lose.” Eren noticed his mate wasn’t adding to the spoils and turned back, “We have a war to win Captain. Don’t fail your mission.”

They lost. The gloating of Jean, when Armin checked how many each had picked, almost made Eren call for a rematch. He had other things on his mind though; there were other fields to check, and animals to feed. He was determined to get Levi to stop by the petting zoo on the way out. They continued walking around, following the maps they had been given. The raspberries were still in season and Levi dutifully held the container while Eren picked. There were even some sugar snap peas and a few fresh strawberries still left on plants. 

Anyone with a wrist band had freedom to roam through the farm, either on foot or by using the farm tractors pulling trailers lined with bales of hay. More than one trailer past with groups snapping pictures of the princes, as they had opted to walk to explore. By late morning, the group was ready to head back. Seeing that Armin was looking a little warm, Eren asked if they could take tractor back to the front of the farm. They waited for the tractor to stop at one of the marked locations and let the people off before stepping up and taking open seats on the bales. The group wasn’t sitting next to each other, but continued their banter with Armin retelling the story of a past trip picking fruit when younger. Eren, had kept sneaking fruit when others weren’t looking. The young prince had ended up giving himself a stomach ache and had left his attendants to try and estimate how much he had eaten so as to reimburse the farmer. “So eventually, they paid for the fruit, and when your mom found out, it was the last trip they let us go on for a while after that.” “It was worth it Ar. Totally worth it. Those plums were the best I’d ever tasted.”

By the time they arrived, the occupants of the trailer had relaxed and even shared a story or two of their own. There was an awkward moment when the gate on the tractor to let riders off. The royal party wasn’t the closest to the door, but the closer riders weren’t getting up. They seemed frozen and unsure whether it would be proper to lead in front of the others. Levi spoke up to get the others to move, “Mikasa, once the trailer clears out, would you mind taking a picture for me?” The words did the trick and now the others couldn’t leave the trailer fast enough. Levi handed his phone to Mikasa and the picture was snapped, albeit not the one Levi had expected. At the last minute Eren had turned to kiss his cheek. The picture was even better than he had hoped for. “What was that for, hmmmm?” “Oh you know, a bribe. I may want to go pet the sheep and goats before we leave.” 

Eren managed to pull Levi up to the low fence of the goat pen. The animals eagerly approached, but lost interest when they found the humans didn’t have food. The problem was solved when Eren found a machine dispensing corn, but he needed coins to operate it, only no one had change. With disappointment etched on his face, Eren lamented his lost chance. He was saved when an alpha sent his son over with a coin for the princes. Eren saluted the little apha and Levi fished out a money bill for him to take back to his father in thanks. The boy unsure what to make of the encounter, watched the two adults, “You’re pretty.” At those words the watchful parent was hurrying over. 

Levi didn’t mind though. His mate was beautiful, and if others thought so too, who was he to argue? “He is isn’t he? I’m a very lucky alpha. Hey, what do you say, want to help us feed the goats?” The boy nodded and held out his hand for Levi to deposit some of the corn. Levi easily lifted the boy so he get better access to the goats who greedily ate the food offered, tickling the boy’s hand and causing him to laugh in glee, looking from the goat to his father. Once the corn was gone, Levi set the child down to return to his parent to detail what he had done. Levi gave the man a short bow and ‘thank you’ before he turned to find his mate with his phone out and smiling at him. “I’m almost out of corn, care to take a pic with me and sir goat?” 

Levi couldn’t resist his mate, so with a goat sticking his head between them, Eren snapped off a couple of selfies. 

************

They piled back into the cars and headed back to the palace. Levi’s team offered to take the food to the kitchen so the others could freshen up before lunch. After the meal, Armin, Jean, and Mikasa had left to go riding. That left the princes to hang around the palace waiting for the first guests to arrive. They ended up in the greeting room off the entrance, waiting for nose of arrivals. At the sound of new voices, Levi pulled Eren up to standing. The omega prince was finding he suddenly didn’t want to do this. Couldn’t they just greet everyone tomorrow?

Levi would allow it and with a squeeze of Eren’s hand opened the door for them to find the party that had arrived. It was the Lewis family. The count and countess were recognizable from the pictures. They had arrived with their daughter. Their very pregnant and unmated daughter.


	56. The arrival of another evil beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

Levi didn’t want to believe the feelings coming through his bond with Eren; a mix of hurt, anger, and disgust with a tinge of fear. They had began as soon as he had walked out an greeted the first guests, pulsing through as he took the hand of Amanda and gave her polite greetings and asking after her health and her unborn child. She was a friend, not exactly in the same way as his squad or even Erwin, Hange, and Mike, but still someone he shared a past. Someone he hoped Eren might also accept, since they were both important to him. Lost in his thoughts and in trying to understand those feelings Levi didn’t catch the slight sideways movement followed by a low kick Eren made to bring the alpha down to the mats. Shit.

**********

Earlier that afternoon

He knew he didn’t have a choice but to fulfill he duty and greet the guests. They were there to meet him after all. But, he hadn’t been prepared for the sight unfolding in front of him; Levi practically smiling as the shook hands with the count and countess. The kiss given to the hand of their daughter made all of his fears come back in flash and settle in his chest as a pit of burning anger. There had to be a mistake, maybe the mark was just really faint or she had lost her wedding ring. There had to be some logical reason. He stood off to the side watching the warm exchanges, feeling like an outsider, trying to figure out a logical reason why his otherwise unsocial mate was comfortable around an omega that wasn’t him or Petra. Comfortable enough to ask if she could feel her child kick, and hell no, she shouldn’t be offering for him to feel!

It didn’t take long before his thoughts were interrupted by Levi making introductions. Of course everyone knew who he was and he most definitely knew them, but still a proper introduction was needed before they would dare to address the prince. Eren didn’t allow physical contact though, and returned the bow and curtseys with his own bow. The ensuing small talk made on auto pilot while he continued to study the pregnant woman. Thank god for his years of training and preparation. He knew exactly how to speed things along; tell them that Amanda looked tired and she should go to her room to rest. Perfect. No one would keep a woman that pregnant on her feet longer than necessary. It didn’t take long before footmen were carting off belongings. 

If Levi had caught onto his internal anguish, he didn’t have time to ask as the next hours were a constant flow of arriving guests, with each new arrival wanting to get a chance to meet the Marian prince. Eren was beginning to worry that the gala was nothing more than a fair with him the prize cow on display for Rose.

Near the end of the palace guests he received a surprise visitor. Pixis has arrived from Maria, and was there to inform Eren that he had brought the requested items. Now, he just needed where to deposit them. Were they going to go on display, or was it a private gift? While Levi was occupied with the latest (and last) of the arrivals Eren called over a footmen to help move the items into the kitchen through the service entrance. It was the safest place Eren could think of where Levi wouldn’t accidentally find the gift. 

He had thought that finally showing Levi his gift would be the highlight of the gala for him, but the anticipation was severely dulled by her presence. He could have handled it if she had shown up, even if Levi had been friendly, but the look Levi had given her when asking after the health of the unborn child made him feel sick. It looked like Levi would have his family sooner rather than later.

****************

Finally, the last of the guests for the day had been greeted and the housekeeper informed them everyone was planning to be present at dinner that evening. That left them a little time to relax, including relaxing their faces after forcing themselves to smile and make small talk. Time just to themselves to drop the acts they were expected to play. 

The couch they had been sitting at in the greeting room looked pretty comfortable. With the added risk of being caught or heard by guests, Levi was tempted to see if he could interest Eren in another round, but his mate had other idea.

Those eyes were burning like he had never seen before, and if the sensations flowing through their bond were any indication, Eren wouldn’t be letting himself be touched, let a lone made love to by Levi. “Eren?” Levi wasn’t going to assume anything, and was going to talk things through with his mate, so he left it open for Eren to respond. Waiting and hoping the younger would say something. 

“It’s been a while since we worked out. Let’s go to the facility so I can show you the moves the team showed me.” That was all he got before the omega turned and headed towards their room. He got the silent treatment too while they grabbed workout clothes and made it to the facility. Levi knew when Eren changed in a separate stall and not in the same room as him that something was definitely wrong. However, if Eren wanted to settle whatever this was with fists before he was ready to talk, he’d be there for his mate. 

Or at least, that was the plan until the squared off. Usually no matter what moves they were attempting or training on, Levi always held back, and Eren never responded with more force than Levi gave. Today, Eren was taking the offensive, and he wasn’t holding back. So Levi responded in like, wincing when he felt himself land a hit or heard Eren fall hard to the mats. This wasn’t helping.

Levi tried to open himself up more to their bond and get a better sense of what Eren was feeling. The strength of the feeling that rushed to him gave Eren the opening needed to send the alpha down. Levi had stopped when ever Eren had been taken down, but Eren didn’t and moved to immobilize the alpha in a hold. Startled by how far Eren was taking the fight, Levi stopped fighting back. “I guess I know now why you were okay with me taking birth control. Just give me a chance and I can give you a family too. Just, just don’t…. Just don’t expect me to tolerate them at the palace. It’s my home now too, and I don’t know if I can handle them living there, even though you may want your family close.” With those words, Eren had let him go, rolling off to land with his back on the mat, drained of energy. 

Levi’s mind was racing to comprehend what Eren had said. As un-logical as his conclusion was, he was starting to think Eren thought he was the father of Amanda’s child. How fucked up could this situation be? When he had greeted her this afternoon, his only thoughts had been that someday Eren would be in the same position, glowing with happiness. “What the fuck Eren?” The flinch from his mate proved his words were not the right choice. “Why would you think I knocked her up?! Sure, we’ve known each other a while, and her family is on good terms with Kenny, but how did you think I was the father?” 

“I put the pieces together. Whenever there’s an event, the housekeeper said you make sure they have a spot at the palace, and you always give her the room closest to yours. I’m not naïve, Levi. You’re a strong alpha, and older than me. How could you not have had lovers before me? And then today, she shows up, unmated and unmarried. Then there’s the way you, the emotionless prince of Rose, practically beam with pride when you look at her. I know you wouldn’t allow your lover to keep another on the side, so what am I supposed to think?” 

Levi supposed that maybe he and Eren had skipped some of the more traditional ‘get to know you’ steps of a relationship, but he hadn’t been prepared to open up to Eren about his troubled past just yet. There wasn’t a way out this time that he could see. He’d never thought that if and when he did open up to his mate, it certainly wouldn’t be during a fight after they had literally just been fighting. “Eren, I’ve never slept with her or any other omega before.” Levi stayed laying on the mat next to Eren staring up at the ceiling. It was easier than looking him in the eye. “I won’t say that I haven’t had partners before, but they were both betas and years ago. And I have never fathered a child.” 

Eren’s stiff form was slowly moving with each of Levi’s words. He could tell that every one was the truth. The confessions of his mate were pulling at him, making him move to sit up and look down at where he had left his mate. Levi looked up and knew he couldn’t stay silent, so he began his story. “My past with Amanda is not just my story to tell, but I think she’ll forgive me. You may or may not know, but as a teenager, I had a terrible time. My ruts were some of the strongest the doctors had seen, and none of the suppressants worked for me. They tried to help me by enticing omegas with my scent, but I rejected them all. Even the betas smelled like shit when I was in rut. Since I couldn’t stand a single one of their scents, I would spend my ruts locked in my rooms. It wasn’t until the Lewis family was visiting the palace and I met Amanda that there was hope. Hers was the only scent that I could tolerate. So, whenever I went into rut, the Lewis’s would be asked to stay at the palace so Amanda could provide samples with her scent to help me get through my ruts. There were still strict rules that I had to be kept separated from others, but the cloths carrying her scent helped me. Eventually Hange and some others developed a suppressant that worked, and I didn’t need her help anymore, but we remained close and when she married, even joked it was good thing the suppressants worked, or she would have had a hard time explaining everything to him.” Levi ended with a wry smile, thinking back on the past.

Eren has stayed completely silent while Levi talked more than he had ever heard the man talk. He has been wrong, so very wrong about everything. He’d let his mind connect dots that should never have been connected, doubt his mate when Levi had never done anything to deserve his doubt. Instead he leaned his head down to his alpha’s chest, like all those weeks ago when he had been on the cusp of admitting his identity. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I doubted you. And I’m sorry I didn’t just talk to you. I don’t know why. I just heard how the housekeeper spoke so fondly of her and you and just got angry. And then today, it seemed to confirm all my worst fears.”

Fears? What fears did Eren have? It was the first he had heard of this, and if Eren felt this way, he wasn’t doing his job as Eren’s alpha. “Eren, Love, what fears? If there’s something bothering you, tell me.” Could he tell Levi? It was embarrassing, and wasn’t something he could change, yet it was weighing on his mind more than anything, even if he wouldn’t consciously admit it. “I guess I’m worried that at some point you’ll find a mate you want to be with more than me. I mean, we were forced into this. It’s not like you chose me or won’t eventually resent me when you find someone you would have rather mated.” 

“Eren, I’ll keep saying this as many times as you need to hear it. You are the only one for me. Even when we first met back in Maria, deep down I knew you weren’t just some random servant and suspected you might be the prince. And I couldn’t have been happier when I learned your identity. But it goes both ways and you’re so young, much younger than me. Are you worried about being tied to me and trapped if you find someone you love more?” The head shook, “I’ll never love someone the way I love you.”

“Then is there something else? You seemed okay until you saw Amanda today and saw that she was pregnant. Eren, are you jealous of Amanda?”


	57. Kicking sans the screaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is the gala. Then there will be some time skips to the new school year and then the spring.

“No!” Moments passed while those grey eyes bore into his soul. “Maybe.” One arched eyebrow and more moments went by. “Yes?” Eren returned to resting his head on Levi, embarrassed at the admission of his feelings. Why was Levi so good sometimes at reading him? He hadn’t even known he was jealous until hearing the question. Sitting here now with Levi, he knew his feelings had been unreasonable; unreasonable, but no less than real. He wanted Levi to only look at him that way. But it was more than that. He wanted to share something so precious with the alpha he loved.

Levi had no idea what was going through his mate’s mind. Eren hadn’t moved away and his scent certainly was calmer, but something still wasn’t right. He had to get his mate talking. “Eren.”

“I know I said that I want to go to college, but after today…..I realize that I want our family too. I want to share that with you. Do you…do you think it would be possible to do both?” Levi couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Eren was thinking about starting their family sooner? He didn’t want Eren to do this out of belief that he needed to tie the alpha to him. When they did start their family he wanted to do so for the right reasons. There was that, and the fact that there was no way he was going to be getting his mate pregnant before they were married and Eren had graduated. There were some lines even Levi wouldn’t cross. “Eren, that’s not going to be an option until after we are married.”

The omegan whine that escaped his mate cut through Levi and he hurried to explain. “I want to start our family more than you know, but no matter what I want to see you graduate. Having a child is not easy. I’ll have more experience by next year and that should allow me more time to help you.” The words were working, but Eren was still negotiating. “March. I turn 18 in March. We are going to marry sometime between then and my heat. I’ll deal with getting my mom to agree, you need to get Kenny to approve.”

“A spring wedding? I can do that; and knowing Kenny, I don’t think we will have any problems convincing him.” Actually, Levi couldn’t wait to tell his uncle their wedding date. The older alpha could then work to arrange his nephew’s coronation as his last official duty as Regent, but first, a honeymoon with Eren. It would time for just the two of them to start their family. The thought had Levi bringing his arms up to circle his mate and pull him closer, only to release him when he felt Eren wince and let out a pained sound. It set the alpha immediately on alert and he sat up, moving to make Eren sit in front of him so he could scan for signs of what had caused the pain. 

The adrenaline in Eren’s system had completely worn off from earlier and he was starting to feel the after affects of his bout with Levi. His abused muscles where Levi had landed a hit or where he had taken to the mat were sore and his joints were stiffening. “I don’t think I’m going to be up for much dancing tomorrow. You really did a number on me.” 

“Shit. You didn’t leave me much choice, brat. Now, let me see how bad it is.” Levi reached over to pull up his mate’s shirt, but Eren moved to block Levi. “No, it’s fine.” The alpha wasn’t about to let it go and moved forward again, only to have Eren move back. “Get back here, Eren.” The ensuing wrestling match had the mates grappling on the mats, Levi trying to pin Eren down to lift his shirt, and Eren trying to keep his shirt in place while escaping. The match turned playful when Levi turned to underhanded means and caught Eren’s mating mark with his lips and ran his hand underneath Eren’s shirt up his mates body drawing up goose bumps on the skin. “That’s cheating!” 

Their playful wrestling only ended when a high whistle sounded. “Sorry to interrupt the foreplay boys, but you’re being summoned back to the palace.” They knew that voice, and Levi dreaded acknowledging the owner’s presence. The low growl he gave instead of addressing them should have warned off their onlookers. It had the opposite affect as laughter broke out from another. Eren has finally dared peak around Levi, who had taken a position to shield his mate from their view. 

Eren didn’t know better and called out. “Lady Lewis! What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be resting?” The questions were out before Levi could stop Eren. Levi knew from experience that Amanda was more like Hange, and their presence together would spell doom for the princes. “Why? I thought that would have been obvious. Hanging around a bunch of gossiping old people isn’t really my thing. I’d much rather go gather the juicy news for my self, so I came in search of you after Hange assured me the walk would be worth it. And damn, she was right.” Eren lay his head back on the mat with a groan. Amanda was holding up a phone with a picture of the two princes. “Delete that fucking picture now, Amanda.” 

“Or what? Is the big bad prince of Rose going to attack a pregnant woman? No, I think I’m going to keep this one. You never know when black mail material will come in handy, and I have a feeling, I’m going to need it. Now, hop to boys. Everyone’s waiting for you to return so we can grill Eren with questions.” 

Levi was slow in getting up, and he heard Hange talking with Amanda as he did. “You know, they should be grateful we stopped them. Kenny already gave Levi a warning that he needed Eren to be able to dance at the gala tomorrow.” The words from Hange slowed as she watched Eren wince when Levi pulled him up the offered arms. “Oops, looks like we might already be too late.” ‘Poor kid. We should have known this was going to happen as soon as Levi met his mate. Don’t worry Eren. Now that I’m here, I’ll be sure to protect you. Afterall, I know just how forceful Levi can be when he senses someone he wants. It’s quite the funny story and I’ll tell you all about it tonight.” 

The string of curses falling from Levi as he led Eren back towards the locker rooms were in stark contrast to the bright smile Amanda wore as she waved at the departing pair. “Alright, ask.” Those were the first words from Levi after the door was shut. Eren was still reeling from the encounter, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t curious. “She knows how forceful you can be? Spill.” 

“I may have left out a couple details from earlier. I didn’t say exactly how I met Amanda, because it’s embarrassing as fuck. I was still a teenager and in the midst of one of my ruts. At the time they still allowed me to leave my rooms to get exercise, but I had to be escorted under guard. She had arrived with her parents at the palace earlier that day and when we met out in the garden when I caught her scent. Shit, I tackled her to the ground and scent marked her. Of course it meant I also got her scent on me and for the first time, I was able to calm my self a little during a rut. The guards immediately separated us, and there was hell to pay when Kenny and Lord Lewis found out, but I’ve never been so grateful he allowed Amanda to help me after that. So now you know the whole story.” 

Levi looked to Eren to see his reaction and whether his mate was disgusted by his lack of control. The question Eren came up with wasn’t something he had expected. “So, it was her scent that helped you through your ruts. Then let me ask you this, who’s scent was it that you used for your last rut?” The relief on Levi’s face morphed into a smirk. “Who’s do you think, Eren?” 

Loud banging on the door prevented an answer, “Two minutes boys before I come in there are dress you myself.”

**********

Walking back hand-in-hand to the palace with the pair of over energetic women made Eren smile. Now that he no longer viewed Amanda as a rival, her stories of Levi combined with Hanges colorful additions and Levi scoffs made the walk enjoyable. He found himself liking her as much as Hange. 

The pleasant mood came crashing down after they entered the palace. They had not been joking about grilling Eren with questions. A pack of younger to middle-aged guests were seemingly waiting for the princes in the entrance hall. They held up the pair, when all Eren wanted was a hot shower to work out some of the soreness in his muscles. Two alphas ganged up on Eren and demanded to know where he had been, claiming affront at being ignored by their hosts. It took Levi setting the record straight that it was in fact the government of Rose, i.e. Kenny and Erwin, who were technically the hosts of the gala before they backed down. Eren hid his smile behind his hand while Levi ordered the nobles to go back to the sitting room and behave themselves until dinner, as though they were nothing more than little kids. 

The one interruption that was welcomed was the housekeeper. She had been waiting for a chance to confirm with Eren what was to be done with the crates dropped off by the Marians, and also if there was something specific requested for the fruit picked that morning. Did he like blueberry muffins? Maybe pancakes? Blueberries and cream? Eren settled on the muffins for breakfast tomorrow and promised to stop down in the kitchen when he found a way to slip away from Levi. Under the watch of the housekeeper Eren rejoined the others and they headed to freshen up for dinner. 

Amanda and Hange followed them, since Amanda’s room was in the same direction, giving warnings that the pair wasn’t to take too long with those showers or they would regret it. 

*********

Dinner was exhausting. He had no out, figuratively tied to his chair. For the last 2 hours he’d been at the center of the conversation and expected to behave himself. Or at least, try to behave lest Armin report back to his mom. The questions had been basic at first. Then with the mundane questions over, the questions got harder. He persevered through them all. But it was after dinner when the party had left the table and he had been corned by Amanda that a question came that blindsided him. “If I tell you the story of how I met Levi, will you help me?” It sounded ominous. “Levi already told me back at the training facility. But I’ll hear you out. What do you need my help with.” 

The look on Amanda’s face gave nothing away, and she clearly had considered the possibility that Levi had told Eren already. “That’s fine. It’s not my only card. I still have the picture of the two of you, and frankly, Levi owes me. Eren, I need your help in convincing Levi. I know he’s not going to want to do it, but I’ve talked it over with my husband and we would really like him to be our daughter’s godfather.”

The laughter bubbled up from Eren and grew into a full blown laugh that caught the attention of everyone in the room. “Oh shit. I thought you were going to ask me to do something illegal, or put my self in political jeopardy. If it’s convincing him I’ll do it, on one condition. Any and all pictures and/or video of Levi holder her have to be shared with me. I can’t wait to see Levi holding a baby. It’s going to be epic.” 

Amanda was rubbing her stomach, after she had caught Eren’s mirth and joined in the laughter causing her daughter to give a few good kicks. “Deal. This was really the other reason I came to the gala. Not that I didn’t want to meet you, but I know I won’t be traveling much after she’s born, and this seemed like the perfect chance to kill two birds with one stone, or so they say. I get to make sure Levi’s mate is worthy of him, and then enlist your help.”

Eren had watched Amanda soothe her unborn child, “So I take it that I pass muster? How’s she doing with all this excitement?” Amanda agreed that her daughter was certainly being active, and then offered Eren the same as Levi earlier that day; would he like to feel her kick? It should have been weird, being offered to feel another omega’s stomach, but somehow it wasn’t. Eren reached out and Amanda guided his hand, watching the expression change on Eren’s face as he felt her move. “Just you wait. This will be you one day.”


	58. Toasting the future by burning up the dance floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

Eren had talked more with Amanda and eventually got up the courage to ask a very personal question, albeit he did so in a joking sort of way – she had mentioned her husband several times, but he wasn’t present; where was he, why didn’t she have a mating mark or wedding ring? She hadn’t taken offense, and instead pulled a chain out from beneath her blouse, explaining that her fingers were too swollen to wear the ring, and added another laugh repeating her earlier words, “just you wait, this will be you one day”. As to being mated, well, her husband was rather progressive and swore he didn’t need a mating mark to know the children were his. She talked openly with Eren on their compromise and with a certain spark in her eye told Eren she was planning mate him as soon as she had her next heat, so she too could experience having a bonded mate. Eren had been pulled away shortly after, but not before making a promise to support her in asking Levi about being a godfather.

************

“Right there. Oh god, yes, right there.” The sounds of grunts and pleasured noises filled the room. “Harder, Levi.” Levi leaned down and spoke into Eren’s ear, “Are you sure you can take it, Love.” With Eren’s affirmative answer Levi pushed down again drawing out a groan from his mate. “I think I love this almost more than sex.”  
They had arrived back to their room after the exhausting dinner and after dinner conversation to find the bed had been turned down, and also a book on massage and a bottle of massage oil. Levi had wasted little time in coaxing Eren to lie down so he could work his mate’s sore muscles. His ulterior motive of wanting to make sure Eren could still dance tomorrow was the only thing that held him back from going further than a massage. It took all his will power not to pull Eren’s hips up after he caught the omega slicking. The alpha settled for spooning his mate after Eren had fallen asleep, completely relaxed and content. Tomorrow after the gala, there would be nothing holding him back. And with that thought he allowed himself to drift off.

**********

Breakfast and lunch were more of the same as dinner, except Eren was constantly pulled into directing the final preparations and now he was also maneuvering around the guests. Anticipation for the gala growing with every hour and finally, it was late enough that the various guests and royals had left to go change. Levi was nearly done dressing before Eren arrived back to change. He was holding the roses for each uniform and made Levi promise to wait for him before they went downstairs, saying that he had something to show his mate before they took up positions to meet the press and greet guests.

If Levi noticed the missing decorations on Eren’s uniform, he didn’t mention it, but he did pull Eren to him so he could thoroughly scent mark his mate before they left. Eren laughed the whole time, teasing Levi that he didn’t have anything to worry about this time, everyone already knew who he was. Did Levi really think he glare wasn’t enough to scare other alphas into their best behavior?

They found their way through corridors and rooms outfitted with the roses, decorations, and attuned lighting. The staff had done a superb job transforming the rooms. Eren lead the way to a surprising destination, his hand growing clammy in anticipation, pulling Levi forward to the kitchens. His demure smiles gave nothing away, but grew Levi’s curiosity tenfold, trying to figure out what Eren would need to show him here. 

The room was a madhouse with all the activities of finishing the food and organizing the delivery service, and Eren shooed away anyone who noticed them. They ended up in a corner where wine glasses and three bottles of wine sat. “I didn’t know what to get you as an engagement gift, but when I saw the roses, I had an idea. Maria is known for her vineyards, we produce several types of whites and reds.” Eren motioned to the two bottles on the ends and then pulled the center one forward. “We also produce this one. It’s a blend, made from both types of grapes, both green and red. After seeing the plans for the roses, the wines seemed like they were just like us, we’re going to start a family that’s made of a little bit of each, the white roses of Maria and the red roses of Rose, to make a blushing rose or like this wine. It’s a champagne, but considered a blushing wine. I uh, asked them to chill a bottle for dinner, but I’m not really sure if it will pair with anything, my knowledge of wine is limited. I had to have Pixis help me choose which ones to get. And he brought them here too, to the palace. They wouldn’t sell them to me since I’m under aged, and ….” Eren was cut off from his rambling by Levi placing a kiss to his lips. “I love it and more importantly, I love you. Thank you.” Another deeper kiss brought on the wolf whistles from the staff that had been sneaking glances at the pair. “Alright, that’s enough from all of you. Back to work.” The words didn’t have any real bite to them. It didn’t take long before the gossip had lead to knowledge of the gift being shared with the guests. 

***********

The photographers and press had been corralled in two areas on either side of the roped off walk way leading to the main entrance. They had also been given strict instructions on where they were allowed to go beyond these two areas once the signal was given, but at that point only stills were allowed. No one at the palace wanted a repeat of the solstice ball, so guards would be supervising them the entire evening. 

Eren stood off to the side out of sight breathing in the calming scent of his mate telling himself that he could do this. It was only pictures and a few questions, after all. Nodding to Levi he took his mates hand and walked forward. The flashes blinded him initially, but they died down so the questions could begin. Levi knew the questions had been vetted beforehand, but that wouldn’t stop a rogue reporter from trying something. Eren was holding up well. The press was obviously ‘in love’ with his mate, especially after the couple had shared a look before Eren confirmed they had talked about a spring wedding, but no, they didn’t have an exact date yet.

They had discussed how to answer the question of when the two princes had first met prior, and shocked them all by admitting they had met in Maria. The flood gates opened and the press conference when from energized to positively nuclear. Every journalist suddenly wanted to know more details, since it widely believed they had not met until Eren arrived in Rose. “This is the first we are hearing that your initial meeting was in Maria. Can you tell us more about your first impressions?” Levi didn’t hesitate, “I thought he was a brat.” Confusion reigned as Eren laughed out loud, “Oh, well I thought you were a scary authoritarian, already ordering me around, but my impression changed by the time you left. Or I would never have snuck outside to see you off.” “Hmph, I still thought you were a brat. Remember that first breakfast in Rose? My offer still stands by the way.” The answer drew more smiles from Eren and the press waited for an explanation but none came, so they asked.

“What was the offer?” The color was draining from Eren’s face when Levi took it upon himself to answer. “Oh, you know, a picture, so he didn’t need to keep staring at me. But, I found out later, that he already had a poster, so it would have been a little redundant.” “And who was it that was caught staring when we first arrived. I recall Mikasa had to ask you twice if we could be shown to our rooms before you stopped.” “I don’t deny it. What can I say, I was captivated.” A chorus of ‘awes’ went through the reporters as they watched the clearly in love mates.

“Is it true you exchanged gifts?” “How did you….? Yes.” Eren didn’t elaborate leaving everyone looking to Levi. “We did. Eren gave me wines from Maria. Guests tonight may be disappointed, but I’m keeping them for myself.” The humor drew chuckles. “And what was the other gift?” “Levi gave me a pair of German Shepherds. He had promised that I could have pets in Rose, and I kind of told him what breed, and then when I got here, it was a surprise, but he had arranged for me to pick them out.” 

The questions continued, until finally the first guests arrived and the interview was over. The princes left to head inside, leaving the new arrivals to run the press gauntlet. They stayed near the entrance though until after the arrival of the last dinner guest had been announced. Then they moved to the gallery set up next to the dining area. It was nearing the time for seating to begin and Levi happily collected Eren to join Kenny in leading the guests to where the dining had been set up. This time, instead of a formal long table setup, Eren had asked for individual round tables. Kenny was seated at a separate table with members of the council and only those closest to the crown were seated at the table with the princes: Pixis, Erwin, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Jean’s parents, and the Lewis family. Eren finally got his chance to meet the mystery husband of Amanda and found him quite ordinary, but it was clear how he doted on her and that they were very happy. 

Before the dinner was over, came the embarrassing toasts. If Eren didn’t know better, he suspected Kenny was drunk given the departure from his usual stoic self. “My Lords, Ladies, and gentlemen, thank you for joining us tonight in greeting High Highness to Rose. I look forward to the future my nephew and his mate will bring to Rose. And now if you will please join me in raising your glasses, although I have it on good authority that Levi has kept the good champagne to his table, to salute the future of Rose and the family I assure you, they are working on creating, even if there won’t be a repeat of the Solstice ball tonight. To Levi and Eren and the future of Rose.” 

**********

The guests just didn’t stop arriving. After the large meal it felt good to be up and moving, but there seemed a never ending number of people to greet, his face felt like it had frozen into a smile. It was now well past the start of the dance, and the sound of music filled the rooms. A glance to his mate, and he suspected Eren would need a break soon. With a parting smile, Levi led Eren away from the crowds to the rest rooms. 

“I needed that break from fucking smiling. How are you holding up?” They were on their way back now, walking slowly before they reached the edge of the guests. Eren snorted, knowing exactly how Levi felt. The warm wishes for the mates were all well and good, but most lacked genuine warmth. 

Ever since the toast from Kenny, Eren had been plagued by thoughts the guests were all stuffy old people who didn’t understand them. He wanted to live up to the Dowagers expectations and show that he and Levi would usher in a new era to the country. Inject some much needed life energy. “Hey, Levi? We danced last time, and now that everyone is here, would you care to dance before we get pulled into more boring talk? Last time every dance seemed like a waltz, but I was wondering if you knew any other dances. My mom made me take ballroom dancing lessons, so I um, kind of was wondering if we could liven up the party a little. You know, with a better dance or something. Like a tango or a bolero.”

Eren expected Levi to say ‘no’, instead his mate looked positively feral at the idea. “We’ll never be able pull that off in these monkey suites. But, I wouldn’t be adverse to a re-enactment of the Solstice ball in the form of a dance. Kenny can go fuck himself if he has a problem with it. How do you want to do this? We’ll need a plan to get the orchestra involved.” Life was coming back to Eren with the promise of illicit activities. “Oh, I think we can get help from Mikasa and Jean, and maybe Armin. Depends on how comfortable he is in answering to mom. I have a feeling if we tell the Dowager our plans, she’ll help too. Let’s go!”

************

The current dance was almost finished, and princes stood near their friends using them as a barrier from other guests, but still receiving disapproving glances for their state of attire. Eren had loosened his coat to button only one button and already unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt. Levi had unbuttoned his coat completely and had likewise unbuttoned the top of his shirt. 

It was typical for pairs to clear the floor and wait for the music of the next song to start before they moved out to dance. This time, there was a long pause, confusing the guests. Armin who stood by the conductor looked for the signal from Levi. “It’s not too late, Love. Last chance to back down and go with an easy waltz.” Eren leaned in and breathed in Levi’s scent for confidence. “I like a challenge. Let’s show them why you called me a brat.” With those words, he slide Levi’s coat from him as the signal to Armin. 

The opening strains of the tango filled the room. Eren gave Levi his best impish smile and began the crisp walking movements of the tango out to dance floor. The confused murmuring at the lack of music morphed into confused murmuring at watching the Marian prince begin the partnerless steps of the dance. All eyes were on him, but he ignored them and continued his sensual footwork, turning as he sensed Levi walk up behind him, their hands joining as they took the first combined pose of the dance. 

The dance was in full progress, the lovers looking straight into the others eyes. Eren easily wrapped his leg around his mate for the first dip, trusting him completely to hold him and help him snap his body back for another steamy stare. Now came more footwork as Levi raised his arm before swinging him out in a twirl, and then moving up to press their bodies together. His mate’s hands did not make contact, but ran down his side as though appreciating every inch of his body. Fuck, he wanted those hands to actually be on him. 

They went into their walk with his back to Levi, it ended with him turning and locking their lower legs and then more crisp footwork, all while staring straight into those eyes that were burning with nothing short of lust. It was too much and he twirled out keeping a hand back towards Levi, for him to catch and pull back to the alpha. Levi turned away from him as he pulled back, and Eren came up behind, reaching around to worship the muscled torso of his mate, while pulling up a bent knee to Levi’s waist. Levi’s hand moved to feel Eren’s thigh, and with a smirk, Eren quickly pulled away and walked backwards from Levi. 

Levi gave chase and they ended in another pose. Eren moved again away from Levi, only to have himself pulled back and this time they stayed close, each hearing the end of the song nearing. They ended with another Levi dipping Eren again and pulling him up and flush against himself, but still looking straight into his mate’s eyes before he moved to give a brief kiss at the skin at his neck. The music ended shortly after, and they broke apart to give a bow to the clapping and cheering crowd.  
They didn’t stay on the dance floor any longer than needed to, and went to retrieve their coats and find refreshments. Kenny stood in the distance and they heard the alpha tell the Dowager, “At least they kept it relatively clean this time. I don’t know how much more of this my heart can take.”


	59. Coloring the roses pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The chapter starting the arc that you've been waiting for.

The headlines the next morning were entertaining; “It Takes Princes to Tango” to “Sensual dance at Palace” to “Stepping up to welcome HRH” and “Princes warming to each other”. “Steamy Dance Defrosts Prince of Rose?” was one of Levi’s favorite. Amanda, who had also been in on the plan, had taken the task of alerting the media that they would want to have their cameras at the ready for the next dance, and they had listened. Not only were pictures of the two circulating everywhere, there were also several full videos online. The reactions varied from supportive to critical. The mates couldn’t care less; in the end they had danced for each other. After all, the tango is a dance for two.

Levi set the last paper down and looked at the others at the lunch table. It was comical how the women were stealing glances at him, some blushing as Eren arrived and gave his mate a kiss on the check. The mates hadn’t made it down for breakfast, and Levi had been sipping on tea waiting for Eren to finish checking in with the housekeeper. With Eren’s arrival, the covers were removed from the dishes signaling the start of the meal. Eren had arranged for buffet meals at breakfast and lunch to take some of the burden off the staff. Breakfast had been brought for the princes to their room, and Levi suspected the housekeeper had assumed they wouldn’t be leaving their room early after last night. Who was he to fault them if they wanted to give the princes special treatment?

Watching Eren fill his plate, Levi had to bite back a growl as the alpha behind him got close. It had already been about a month since he had claimed Eren, but his protective instincts just didn’t want to calm He was on his feet the second time the man reached around, but before he could reach Eren, Mikasa had stepped in offering to take Eren’s plate back to the table while the omega got something to drink. The look Mikasa shot Levi’s way, told him his actions had been noticed, and that he needed to cool off. With a deep breath, the alpha worked to settle his instincts. Eren wasn’t in danger, the alphas here wouldn’t hurt him. There was nothing to be so worked up about. His mate was just fine.

******

The trip to Maria was uneventful, if you ruled out certain parts. First, Eren had spent most of the flight to Maria trying to convince Levi they needed to join the ‘mile high club’, to which Levi refused, saying he didn’t want to greet Eren’s parents again after just having screwed their son. Second, the press in Rose had a made a big deal out of Eren disembarking the plane ahead of his alpha. The palaces later issued a joint statement that protocol had not been breached, since Eren outranked Levi in Maria. Third, Konrad had gotten loose when they disembarked the plane, leading to a chase of the puppy until Eren issued a loud command for him to heel, at which point the puppy had trotted over and sat in front of his owner. Fourth, the young child who approached Eren with a gift of roses broke out in tears when she tried to make the same offering to the alpha prince. Levi was stuck watching Eren calm the child and convince her the alpha wasn’t all bad, just a bit scary.

The rest of the visit was practically a vacation for the princes, except when Carla demanded they start wedding plans. The omega queen had already started planning and only needed the mate’s input in a few things, such as the wedding party names, and general ideas on flowers for the church and venue, and the all important cake. She made sure to hand everything requiring decisions over to Armin, knowing that Eren would most likely forget or worse lose the information. 

The week went by in a flash, filling in his parents on everything that happened at the gala. It was one evening after dinner when lounging in the palace that Carla hinted that she had noticed the alterations to his coat, “Did some of the decorations on your coat come off when we shipped it to Rose?” Under the knowing gaze of his mother, Eren confessed. Carla hadn’t been mad though, but promised Eren that if he forgot to add them back before the wedding, she would be sure to have duplicates available next April. She also added that the boys were free to repeat the tango at the wedding reception if they wanted.

She and Grisha made to retire to bed, but not before pulling Eren in for a hug, but Carla was alarmed when she did so. “Eren, sweetie, you feel warm. Are you feeling alright? Grisha here, does he feel warm to you?” His father did a simple check, and then left to go get a thermometer from his medical supplies to be more accurate. “It’s a low grade fever. You’re running at 37.9 degrees. I want you to get plenty of rest tonight and to drink extra water before you go to bed. No strenuous activity.” The last part was said while looking between the mates. “Dad!” “Your mother and I were young once too, Eren.” “Oh my god, I don’t need to hear this.”

The low grade fever persisted for the remainder of the trip, which made Grisha even more concerned that Eren might have an infection of some kind, but he didn’t want to prescribe antibiotics without a proper diagnosis. Eren scoffed off the fear of his parents, saying he felt fine, but Levi made promises on his behalf that if it didn’t improve he would make sure Eren was seen by a doctor in Rose. 

To convince Eren to see a Hange or Moblitt when they arrived back in Rose, Levi had broken down and humored his mate’s earlier request on the flight back Rose. 

**********

They had a small crowd following them now, everyone with a cell phone camera aimed at them. Eren had feared it was going to be like this, but with his mate walking beside him, things just went sideways from there. It also probably didn’t help that the cars they used had again parked on campus and now bore the royal standards of both Rose and Maria. 

If anyone at the school still doubted Eren Konrad was Eren Jaeger, the angry alpha next to him giving off a protective scent should put those doubts to rest. Levi had never before accompanied them, in fact Eren wondered how long it had been since Levi had been on the campus; probably not since he had graduated. 

Eren couldn’t blame Levi. After the last week he was sure his mate was on edge. It had started a couple days after they arrived back from Maria, while enjoying breakfast. Eren had suddenly become sick. His only warning was feeling queasy at the smell of the food, but after a few forkfuls of eggs, the omega had bolted from the room to the nearest rest room. Levi had followed and ended up running his hand over Eren’s back trying to calm him. The symptoms hadn’t gotten better since then and Eren’s breakfasts now consisted of nibbling on crackers throughout the morning. 

Since then, unless Levi had official duties, he was rarely out of Eren’s company. The alpha’s protective instincts seemed to have grown even more, leading to the party of royals to be walking through the school campus on the first day back. Levi had of course feigned interest in seeing where Eren’s desk was located, but Eren knew better, because just like Levi, he had found himself dreading being parted from Levi. The alpha’s presence calmed him, and in turn helped settle his rolling stomach, which currently was doing flip-flops. 

They met up with classmates, and after awkwardly executed greetings, they finally reached their building. Levi followed Eren in, thanking the student holding the door open for them. Once Eren was seated at his desk, and surrounded by his classmates, Levi forced himself to leave, but only after ordering Petra and Gunther to stay and keep watch. They were staying to make sure Eren went directly to the medical building after school. Leaving his omega was one of the hardest things Levi had ever done. Aside from the obvious nausea and low grade fever, Eren said he felt fine, but still Levi felt helpless to provide for his mate, other than to soothe him with his presence. Only Eren’s promises that he wouldn’t push himself convinced Levi it was safe to leave. With a nod to Jean, Mikasa, and Armin, Levi left to find Shadis. As the teacher for the class, he needed to know the current situation. 

The first bell rang, and Shadis walked in. “Alright maggots. It’s the last year, and my last chance to shape you into functioning members of society. So first, we’re going to get those beginning of year jitters out of the way with a 3-mile run. Then you’re going to write me an essay on what I did over summer and how I contributed to mankind. Arlert, you’re to stay behind with Jaeger working on those essays. Move it!” 

“Sir! Why am I being forced to stay back!? I don’t want to be treated differently than the others.” At the orders from Shadis, the other students had grumbled, but Eren spoke over them, outraged at the perceived special treatment. Shadis only moved to stand in front of Eren’s desk, looking down at him and making the omega feel small. “Your mate informed me you were feeling unwell as of late. Are you saying he was misinformed?” Damn, he should have known Levi was going to tell his teachers. Petra and Gunther were there at the back of the classroom, and if he lied, Levi was sure to find out. “No sir, but I feel well enough to join the run.” 

He also should have known that Mikasa wouldn’t stay quiet. “Sir, I ask that you refuse Eren joining us. He has been feeling unwell, even if he says he’s fine now.” The attention of the entire class was on them, and Eren relented with a huff after Shadis reiterated his exclusion of Eren. At best he a got ‘see you later’ as the other went to go change for the run. This sucked. 

The only plus side was he didn’t have any trouble writing his essay about the summer. So much had happened that he had several pages written by the time others returned, leaving him time to surf on his phone for part of the day, while nibbling on his crackers. 

******

Hange and Moblit both met him at the medical building, both having been alerted and expressing concern. The first course of action was a full blood workup, which with an order of expedited results, promised him some information within the hour. Hange and Moblit both shared looks the more he talked about the symptoms, and when a bored orderly knocked and provided a printout of the results, Hange was quick to grab the sheet. She had handed it to Moblit without a word, and had instead made a call for ultrasound equipment to be brought to their office. All the while Eren was growing more concerned. He could make out the word ‘gravid’, but not knowing what it meant, he could only wait. 

“Alright Eren, I’ve ordered them to bring some equipment up to confirm the diagnosis. I’ll need you to take off your shirt and pull your pants down so we don’t get any of the gel on them. We’re going to perform an ultrasound of your abdomen.” He was let into the exam room by Moblit where he was shown where to lay down and given a medical gown to cover up with. Hange pushed the machine cart in, and wasted no time in turning it on. Moblit was giving assurances to Eren that everything was going to be okay, but was now asking if Eren had felt his stomach was a little tender. Eren hadn’t mentioned it to anyone, not even Levi, but yes, he had felt a little sore there lately. He thought he had simply slept wrong or pulled something during one of his many trips to bathroom to puke. 

The gel was cold and Eren shivered as the wand moved around. Hange had asked him to lay still, so he couldn’t see what was showing up on the screen, but once Hange gave a sharp intake, and then turned on a switch on the machine, he could hear strange whirring noises. Fast repetitive noises, and there was more than one, there were two, each with their own beat. “Oh my.” Those words were too much, and Eren demanded to know what was going on. “What? What is it? What’s wrong with me?” Hange didn’t reply right away, and instead pulled the wand away and wiped Eren off with a towel. Moblit helped him sit up after.

Now that he was sitting up, he could see the screen, but it looked like just a blurry image to him. “Eren, we need to take out your birth control implant now. Moblit, please get the sterilizing swabs and forceps.” “No! You’re not doing anything until you explain what’s going on.” Hange pointed to two patterns on the screen and then spoke with the most calming voice Eren had ever heard the beta use, “Eren, I’m not yet sure how it happened, given you have the implant, but you’re pregnant. These two outlines are your children. You’re going to have twins. The sounds we heard earlier were their heartbeats. The symptoms you’ve been experiencing are all common symptoms for pregnant omegas, we just didn’t piece it together until your blood work came back.” 

Eren sat there stunned. He didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t be pregnant. They had used the implant. He just couldn’t be pregnant. The need to have Levi there was suddenly overwhelming and he stood up form the exam table and made a few steps to the door before Hange stopped him, wrapping him in her arms. “I know you’re shocked. So am I. We’ll need to figure out why the birth control didn’t work, but Eren, we need to take it out.” 

Moblit returned and made quick work of removing the implant. The immediate shock was wearing off, and Eren found himself rubbing his stomach while pondering if this was such a bad thing. But twins? He had wanted to start a family, but two right out of the gate? How would Levi react? Would he believe Eren? The whole idea of birth control had been Levi’s idea in the first place. Hange printed out the image of the ultrasound to share with Levi and then helped explain the image to Eren, showing him where his children where. The longer Eren studied it, it clearly showed his two children. Hange promised to go with Eren back to the palace to make sure he was okay and he was safely back with Levi. 

Petra and Gunther were obviously concerned when Eren emerged from the office. They had seen the equipment brought in, but waited for Eren to share. “It’s okay guys. I just have something I need to tell Levi. Then I promise I’ll tell you what’s going on.” Clutching the folder with the picture they headed back to the palace, but not before Eren made a quick stop at the building’s gift shop.

He could scent his mate from beyond the door, but the guards weren’t letting him past, saying that the meeting of the council wasn’t to be interrupted. Eren, wasn’t going to stand for it, and with his best imitation of Levi, ordered to be let past, saying that the guards had no authority to bar him entry. 

The doors opening weren’t immediately noticed by the room’s occupants, but once Eren’s scent reached them, all eyes turned to the omega. It was clearly an important meeting, as Kenny and the council were present, but Eren wasn’t about to back down now. “Please pardon the intrusion. I need to give my mate a message.” Confusion and concern were clearly expressed on Levi’s features, his scent rising and calling for Eren as he watched his omega walk forward and place a folder and two pink roses down in front of him. 

“What is the meaning of this? We are the middle of an important meeting concerning Rose. If you wish to bring your lover gifts, there is surely a more appropriate time.” Levi’s breath had caught; he suspected immediately what the pink roses meant, and only confirmed when he opened the folder. He knew immediately what he was looking at. “You’re right my lord, but as this also concerns Rose, I didn’t think you would mind.” 

“Eren? Is this what I think it is?” Levi was standing to face his mate. Searching those eyes for truth. “We’re going to be parents. I’m 12 weeks pregnant with your children.”

“Children?” The question came from Kenny. “Yep, I’m having twins.”


	60. Unexpected consequences

Kenny was one of the first to detect Eren’s presence after Levi. The old alpha knew what had been happening to Eren and of his medical appointment, and it was with no small trepidation that he realized what ever it was the omega had found out, was important enough for Eren to interrupt their work. He had been so close to achieving goal, and now it was possible that Eren was going to give them news that would bring those hopes crashing down. But if it was so terrible, why the flowers he gave to Levi and what was in the folder? The mostly dark image held within looked suspiciously like an ultrasound picture. He tried to study the picture and missed most of what Eren had said, only picking up on the word ‘children’? The question came out before he could check himself. “Children?”

“Yep, I’m having twins.” It took Kenny a moment to catch up to what he had missed and then he looked down at the picture again to where Eren was pointing, the proof of conception. A slow smile formed as his lips curled. “You’re pregnant with Levi’s children.”

“Yeah, that’s what I said.” Eren was confused by Kenny’s reaction. He was even more confused when the old alpha got up and knelt in font of his nephew. “You’re Majesty. I congratulate you and your mate.”

Levi wasn’t saying any thing, but he did hold out his hand for his uncle to place a kiss upon his signet ring. Only after helping the man to stand did Levi offer a murmured ‘thank you, Uncle.”

The scene was so odd that Eren immediately had several burning questions on his lips, all of which he held as he watched every council member repeat the motion Kenny had just finished. Some gave shorter words, other longer. Some were smiling, and some scowling. The bizarre parade of congratulations finished, and by now Levi appeared more collected. “Uncle, my Lords and Ladies, I thank you and now, I beg your pardon. I’m sure my mate wishes to inform their Majesties.” Levi collected the roses and the folder, and then gently led Eren from the room. The footmen holding open the door open gave nothing away.

The doors had barely closed before Eren found himself in Levi’s arms, pulled with their bodies flush, and arms circling around him. It was a light hug, as though his mate was afraid of touching him, or maybe suddenly fearful of crushing their children. The moment was broken by Hange clearing her throat. “I stuck around because I figured you’d have some questions. I’ve been making some calls, and I think we are getting closer to figuring out how it happened. Well, I mean we know ‘how’ it happened, but I meant why the contraceptive didn’t work. Is there someplace we can talk?”

Levi led them to a sitting room and made sure Eren was sitting before taking a seat beside his mate, keeping contact. “I had Moblit pull up Eren’s blood work to make sure we didn’t make a mistake, and we even redid the hormone level calculations, but the only thing I can think of is that the manufacturer’s directions for male omegas were wrong. We’ll keep digging, but I’m starting to suspect that the dose Eren was receiving was too low to prevent the pregnancy.”

“Keep looking into it Hange. We’ll need it figured out eventually.” Now it was Levi kneeling down in front of Eren, holding his hands out to gently touch Eren’s stomach. Eren’s hand came up to press his mate’s hand to him and he gave a shy smile. “Looks like we are going to get our family a little sooner than later, and a it’s going to grow a little faster than we thought too.” Levi gave a chuckle and then blanched, “Eren, the babies. Before the gala, we fought. I never hit your stomach area, but I sent you to the mats twice. What if I hurt them?” 

Both mates turned to Hange. “I’m assuming you are talking about the fight you had before the gala? Eren would have been 4 weeks along at that point. The fetuses would have been protected by your muscles and pelvis, unless you noticed any bleeding or cramping, they are okay. They had strong heartbeats today and I didn’t notice any abnormalities on the ultrasound. But, no more training until after you’ve given birth. However, I can tell you, the good news. There is no reason why you can’t still have sex until it becomes too uncomfortable for Eren.” Hange ended with a grin. Only the growl from Levi stopped her from going further on that line of thought and put up her hands in defense. “Okay, okay. Eren, we’ll need to set up your appointments, and to discuss your specialist. I’ll also have some recommendations for you to follow, but I’ll leave you two for now. Oh, and boys, for the record I expect to be nothing less than Godmother Hange.”

Eren and Levi sat together talking after Hange had left, and Levi finally realized, Eren was stalling from calling Maria. It was too easy to tease his mate, telling Eren it was okay to place the blame all on him. After all he was the one who had gotten Eren pregnant. Eren pulled out his phone a pulled up the number for the palace.  
The call went through, and Eren made a request to speak to his parents, to have them call his cell phone via video call as soon as possible. It wasn’t their usually scheduled call time, and it took a little bit to have his parents join the video call. 

Eren started hesitantly, “Hey Mom, Dad.” Concern was clearly displayed, Carla’s face drawn tight as she examine the image of her son and his mate. “Don’t panic, but I, no we have something to tell you. Remember that fever I had when we were in Maria? Well, it got worse and I started vomiting and Levi finally convinced me to get checked out today.” In the background he could hear Grisha telling Carla that he knew something wasn’t right with Eren, and he stood by his diagnosis of some type of injection. Eren shook his head, “Well, I guess you could say it is an infection, and that Levi’s the one who infected me.”

Levi interrupted, “Fuck Eren, I know I said you could put the blame one me, but you make it sound like I got you sick with some strange disease.” Levi caught the look from Carla, “Sorry Ma’am.” “Fine, it’s a little different than an infection, but I still have parasites growing in me.” From the look on his parent’s faces, his humor wasn’t appreciated. “Um, well, you see, I’m pregnant.”

Those words started an avalanche of questions from Carla and Grisha. Eren sent a snapshot of the ultrasound printout and his father confirmed what Hange had previously diagnosed. Eren had conceived during his heat based on the size of the children. Quick math was performed and a decision was made to move the wedding back until after Eren had recovered from the birthing. They promised they would be in contact with Rose to arrange for a pubic announcement. The call was cut short when Eren’s stomach decided to announce his hunger, and with promises to keep his parents fully informed on his health, the call was ended.

******

The announcement to Mikasa and Armin over dinner went as expected, until after the dinner. Mikasa had waited until Levi was finished eating before she too knelt before Levi and congratulated them. Eren now shrugged it off as some strange Rosian custom. He would have been completely content to spend the rest of the evening wrapped in his mate’s arms, but Armin reminded them they had to finish their essays and other school work; damn his teachers for handing out homework on the first day.

But it could have been worse, Levi had offered to help him, so they moved back to the sitting room and found a comfortable couch to share and read through his essay. The alpha was all too happy listen to his mate, and take his scent, which he had to admit now had subtly shifted. It was not less enticing, but there was a depth to it that wasn’t there before, and it was impossible to keep is hands and lips off his mate for long. The feel of his mate nuzzling against him caused Eren to stutter while reading his essay aloud. He trailed off reading while turning to face his mate and connect their lips. The kiss deepened as Eren threaded his fingers through Levi’s hair, only to have the door open and Levi’s team walked through. 

The mates broke apart, but not before the team had glimpsed the pair still connected. “Eren? Levi? We’ve been worried, but I’m assuming the news today wasn’t bad. Eren’s practically glowing. Can you tell us now what’s going on?” The question came from Petra, and the mates were all to happy to alleviate their worries. The strange procession of congratulations commenced, and Eren finally spoke up, asking if it was their custom to congratulate the royal family this way. The response drew derision from Olou, “How do you not know what’s going on? It’s one of the conditions set for the Regency to end. As soon as Levi is of age and either married or mated with an expecting mate, the Regency ends. As of today, he his now our king.” 

“Wait. Hold on. I get knocked up, and he becomes king? How unfair is that! I’m the one who has to give birth, all Levi did was..” Eren stopped short taking in the laughing adults. “I think they know what I did, and what we did, Love.” “I still say it’s unfair. I mean, what do I get out of this? Morning sickness? So, unfair.” 

“I probably shouldn’t say this, but you’ll also get to rub your pregnancy in the faces of those shitty ministers from Sina.” The image of a sniveling Dok flashed in Eren’s mind. Okay, so maybe he did get something out of this. “So, do I need to congratulate ‘his majesty’ too?” Eren had leaned in closer to his mate, teasing him, re-sparking the heat between them from before. “If my team would ever take the hint and leave, I think we can find a way to celebrate.” The four didn’t need to hear more before moving to the door. “We’ll see you tomorrow, your majesty, your highness.”

“Hmmm, you know, I’ve always wondered what it would be like to make love to the king of Rose.” “Oh have you now? Looks like you’re going to get your wish.” Levi had only gotten Eren out of his t-shirt before a knock at the door interrupted them again. Armin blushed at the scene before him, Eren holding up his shirt to cover himself, but Armin continued with his mission. “Sorry. This will only take a moment. Levi, we have the press release ready and need your approval before we send it out. They need it tonight to make the morning papers and news wires.” With his eyes kept down, he handed to paper to Levi. “Eren, don’t forget to have Levi sign your permission slip and other forms. We need to turn those in tomorrow.”

“Eren.” Levi held the paper up and pointed to a sentence. “Why didn’t you tell me we were having girls?”

******

The roses were pink. To Lord Schwarz, the color held great significance. The flowers could have been white for purity, or red for love, but pink held an unwelcome meaning. Pink and what it symbolized was not an acceptable color. As soon as possible he needed to gather his like minded nobles and plan. Nothing good ever came from the color pink.


	61. Ingenuity saves the day (in the critical moments in your life)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> I'd never hurt the puppies, and certainly wouldn't hurt the babies. You'll have to wait to see their sexes.

“We are? How do you know? Hange didn’t say anything. Neither did Dad when he saw the picture.” This was news to Eren. 

The alpha looked to Armin. “Where is did get this information?” Armin finally looked up. “The Regent added that sentence. He’s been talking about the roses and how Eren gave you a pink rose for each of your daughters. I even heard him tell Erwin to draw up an order of succession to put before parliament so they won’t be excluded as heirs. Isn’t that the reason the roses were pink?”

Eren had picked up his phone was doing an internet search when he groaned at the misunderstanding. Levi answered for him, “Eren and I always said our children would be a combination of the white roses of Maria and the red roses of Rose. The pink doesn’t symbolize anything other than them being our children.” Eren held up his phone. “You can’t tell their sex yet. It’ll be another 4 weeks before they might be able to tell. It says here they are only the size of plum or a lime.”

“Remove that sentence, the rest is good.” Armin took back the paper and left as quickly as he could. “Should we correct him now, or can it wait until tomorrow?” Eren’s hand had slipped back under Levi’s shirt to feel the skin underneath, making the decision for his alpha. “Tomorrow’s good enough.”

Eren’s skin burned where Levi’s lips trailed downward to where his unborn children were. Levi was taking his time, having Eren lay back on the couch so could continue where they had left off from earlier. At the latest knock on the door Levi’s let out his frustration, “Fucking hell! This had better be important, or I’m going to murder whoever walks through that door.” Levi hastily pulled back up his and Eren’s pants, grabbing the shirt to help cover his mate where his body didn’t shield the view. 

It was Kenny with a hesitant housekeeper holding back by the door. The scents of the room should have given away the activities of the mates, but it didn’t stop Kenny. “What’s the meaning of this Levi? I thought I was going to have grand nieces.” “They’re too young to tell yet. Now, get the fuck out.” Levi didn’t bother with pleasantries. His mate was slicking and ready for him, and the disturbances had his patience holding by a thread. The growl Levi sent Kenny’s way finally had the scene registering with Kenny, and the alpha backed away, “We are going to talk more about this tomorrow, but I’ll make sure you aren’t disturbed further tonight.”  
The whole evening was catching up with Eren. All he had wanted to do was spend it with his mate, but it seemed like heaven and Earth were conspiring against them tonight. The first bubbles of laughter came out when the housekeeper told them to check the side table when they were done. At least someone was rooting for him to finally get some. 

******

The baby wipes in the side table were an unexpected welcome. They had no idea what the housekeeper had meant, and they certainly had more pressing things to do than to check the side table after she left. Not until Levi was trying to dress his sleepy mate, did he remember. Gathering up Eren’s homework and book bag, Levi led Eren to their room where, preparations for a bath led to a second round. 

Now with his mate soundly sleeping, Levi took initiative to locate the forms Armin had mentioned. The forms needed to be signed by a parent for guardian. It was strange to think of himself as Eren’s guardian now that they were mated, but he supposed it was true. The first form was for the class field trip, which Levi thought comical. The palace had started the tours again now that Eren’s identity was out in the open and not at risk, and Levi was holding the permission slip for Eren to essentially tour his own home. It was an easy decision and Levi signed it and moved to the next. The school was holding a career day, and inviting parents/guardians to come talk about their careers. Levi paused; he could certainly talk about joining the military or even arrange for one of his team to talk. He checked yes on the form and filled out the pertinent details and taking notes on his phone. The last form was the agreement for Eren to take the college placement exam. Levi was beyond overjoyed at starting his family, but he didn’t want this to impede Eren’s work towards his goals. The last form was signed and Levi took note of the date and necessary ID’s required. He put them back in Eren’s bag and went to join his mate.

******

Levi paced in the sitting room. Eren should have been dressed by now, and they needed to head downstairs or Eren risked being late for school. With measured paces and growing concern Levi headed back to their room, following the scent of distressed omega he found within. Eren was sitting on the floor, his face streaked with tears, wearing his school shirt and unbuttoned pants. Now that he looked closer, several pants were on the floor beside his mate. “Eren! Love, what’s wrong?” “I can’t…they don’t…none of these fit.” None of his clothes fit. He’d tried four pairs of pants, and hadn’t been able to button or zip a single one. He’d barely gotten into them yesterday, but that pair was out for washing, leaving him these. 

Levi had noticed Eren filling out a little in his middle, but hadn’t said anything. He should have known eventually Eren would need new clothes, but he’d assumed Eren had worked this out already. The alpha pulled his mate up to standing and brushed the tears away before pulling the pants up to examine how bad the problem was with this pair. “Are these the loosest?” Eren nodded while Levi thought of a solution. “I have an idea. Come here Eren.” 

The alpha led his pregnant mate out to the desk and made a call to the housekeeper for a large rubber band to brought to their room. He knew he had some in his desk if she didn’t have one. Minutes and many assurances by Levi later, a confused maid delivered the item and watched her king use it as a spacer to hold Eren’s pants closed, looping the rubber band through the button hole and over the button. One long sweater added over the untucked shirt, and Eren was suitably dressed for school. 

It seemed like such a simple fix, but both mates knew it wouldn’t last. “I need to go shopping, don’t I.” Eren said it as a statement, not as a question and Levi just nodded. “I need to check with the school if they have exceptions for the uniform, since I don’t think this fix will work for long. Our apples are going to be avocados next week and I have a feeling I’m really going to start showing.” It had becoming a running joke for the mates to call the babies according the fruit they best matched in size each week. The naming had caught on and now the kitchen held a calendar showing the weekly progress to the staff could follow along. 

*******

“I refuse to wear a skirt.” With crossed arms, Eren stared down the headmaster of the school with Armin, Mikasa and Jean. There was no way in hell he was going to dress in the girl’s uniform. There had to be some other option, but the dress code was fairly clear: a school uniform was to be worn during school hours. The boys uniform was slacks and a shirt with two options for a sweater. The girls uniform had the same options for the top, but they wore a skirt or slacks. Tights or socks mandatory with the skirts. Both uniforms were to follow the same color scheme. “I have a petition signed by everyone in my class permitting an exception from the uniform. If needed, I can get over half the study body to sign, but I was hoping it wouldn’t come down to that.” 

It had been Armin’s idea, that if they could demonstrate the student’s acceptance of a one-time exception that they would have an easier time convincing the headmaster. The frown on the man’s face showed it was working. “I’ll grant an exception, but I want your attire pre-approved by faculty. Have your homeroom teacher’s approval, and I’ll notify the other teachers.” 

Finally relaxing once outside of the office, Eren rubbed his belly and listened to his friends explain their victory to his classmates. He caught a couple of the alphas bemoaning the lost chance to see Eren in a skirt; thank the stars he didn’t need to resort to that. Now all he had to do was find tasteful clothes to wear and get Shadis to approve them. Armin was quick to inform Eren he had made contact with a lead designer in Rose for maternity wear, and that they would meet them at the palace after school. With the chance to dress the prince, the designer had jumped at the chance resulting in the appointment to be scheduled so quickly. 

The man had brought several samples with him for Eren to try on and they were still choosing the best options when Levi joined them. The alpha was drawn to a shirt with ties that would accentuate Eren’s growing belly. The designer promised to have the first clothes for immediate use in 2 days, followed by additional clothes for later in the pregnancy in the following weeks. 

*******

The next weeks proved trying for Eren. After the implant was removed he started feeling better in the mornings, and was again eating breakfast, but he was horny all of the time. It took effort not to pull Levi out of meetings for a quickie in side rooms of the palace. The first time Levi hadn’t been fast enough, was when Eren reached him limit and had taken control; for once Levi had been the one who ended up on his back, his insatiable omega riding him. Levi had now given up on wearing high collared shirts in an attempt to cover the marks Eren had placed on him.

He was starting to get strange cravings too. Like the week the babies had been the size of large peaches, he’d ordered the kitchen to make peach cobbler for dessert, and then ate both his and Levi’s portions. He may also have snuck down to the kitchen for another taste later that night when he was supposed to be working on his homework, but that was a secret he now shared with the staff; making them promise to never to tell his mate.

The fall had marched on and they had completed their college placement exams and applications. The placement results were being sent directly to the university and there was a chance the university would know the results before the test takers. So it was with shaking hands that he held his envelope, knowing that someone out there already knew his results. The white paper was just opaque enough to tantalize him with knowledge of wording within without anything being truly visible. Armin and Mikasa had opened theirs and both had scored in the top percentiles, and now it was his turn. Levi sat nearby busy with work, but keeping on eye on the drama playing out before him.

Eren steeled himself and tore the envelope open and took the sheet of paper out. It was strange how his future rode on the results on a single sheet of paper, but those thoughts were scattered as he took in his results. He’d scored in the top 95th percentile. It wasn’t just good enough, he would be among the best applicants, when you combined he letters, grades, and test scores. Levi let Eren excitedly talk with his friends and call his parents, knowing he’d get his chance to congratulate Eren later when they were alone.

*********

“Your highness, my lady, Ambassador Arlert, you’re wanted in His Grace’s office.” The trio had been met by a maid as soon as they arrived home. The summons was unusual, especially to be called to Kenny’s office. They didn’t delay, and made their way straight to the office, knocking and entering after acknowledgement.   
Kenny sat behind his desk, and Levi, Erwin, and three others were present. Erwin, and the others stood when the trio entered, and Levi made his way to his mate’s side. “Do what you came to do, and then leave.” The cold tone in Kenny’s voice was unusual. Two of the men took papers and handed them to each of the students.

“You are hearby served notice by the district court of Karanes. You are expected to appear in court according to the notices. I’m sure the esteemed gentlemen here will attest to your identity for purposes of recording the serving of the notice.” Erwin, took his pen and signed on the three lines and the men left.

Armin had already torn his notice open and was scanning the details. “You’ve got to be kidding me! We’re being called as witnesses and Eren’s being sued by those creeps that attacked him!?”


	62. Law and order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

The third man in the room was the prosecutor from Karanses. His office has been informed of the legal defense being put forth by the three alphas, and as soon as he saw the witness lists, had rushed to inform the palace, reaching it the same time as the defense lawyers. The general consensus was that someone from either the police unit handling the case or his office prosecuting the case had leaked the identity of the teens to the defense. He had no choice now, but to call them as witnesses for the prosecution. The man now feared that it was only a matter of time before the matter went public. He was right. 

The next morning the papers were running wild stories of how the teens had partied in Karanses, and even wilder stories suggesting Eren as a wanton omega enticing alphas with the scent of his heat. It was a well crafted tale, using just enough facts to make it seem plausible that Eren wasn’t an innocent in the attacks, but rather the instigator. It seemed all too well spun to the adults and the trio; the details were too accurate and likely from an inside source or sources.

The suit against Mikasa and Eren were for bodily harm and defamation and its validity hung on the outcome of the criminal case. If the court agreed that the actions taken by the minors were in self defense, it would likely be dismissed. If the criminal case went badly, and the alphas found not guilty, the suit would proceed.   
It was hard for the trio’s inner circle not to talk about the case, even though they had been warned against it. The class had all been there, and they all knew royals. No one could believe what was happening. Especially not when things turned even worse and minor nobles began questioning the legitimacy of Eren’s offspring to be in line for succession. Much of the talk surrounded the fact that the mates were not yet married, so even if it was true that Levi was the father, he could still mate another and produce heirs from a more suitable mate. 

The tipping point had been an interview given by Lord Wald claiming Eren was going to overthrow the nobility of Rose, and that he had been the first casualty. The noble led the charge against Eren, appearing on what seemed like every major television news show. He was everywhere, sounding the alarm against Eren.   
Rose, however, refused to comment, and cited it would not be appropriate for the crown to comment on an ongoing matter, but they had the utmost faith that it would be settled in their favor.

The stress so far hadn’t taken a toll on Eren’s or the babies’ health. He knew he had been in the right and once he told his side of the story, believed there was no way a judge or jury would find differently. But, to be on the safe side, he tried to ignore the rage he felt as much as possible.

*********

Levi knew it was getting colder, but today had been warm autumn day, and yet his omega was wearing a thick bulky sweater. Not that Levi minded the sweater, but Eren had been wearing the same sweater for the past week and it needed to be washed. However, no matter how many times or ways Levi hinted that Eren should hand over the sweater for washing, he wouldn’t give it up. When Eren started wearing the sweater to bed, Levi knew something was really wrong. His mate was acting strangely and he wanted to know why.

It finally came to a head one night when the alpha had made an advance on his omega by slipping his hand under the sweater and upwards over Eren’s belly to remove it when Eren forcefully pushed Levi’s hand away. The pair both froze, Levi in confusion and Eren is anxiety and fear. “Love, you’re hiding something. Now, tell your mate.”

Eren brought his arms up to cover his chest. “It’s embarrassing.” More prompts from Levi followed by soft assurances that he wouldn’t judge, and Eren was slowly peeling out of his sweater. The shirt underneath was pulled tight around Eren’s stomach, but Levi’s gaze was drawn upwards to Eren’s chest. His mate’s breasts had filled out and he could just make out the outline of a swollen area around his nipples. 

Eren couldn’t look at Levi, fearing the disgust his mate would surely feel. He knew his stomach area was growing to make room for his children, but this side affect wasn’t one he had anticipated. “I’m a guy, I’m not supposed to have these. I have man boobs, Levi.” Levi put forth a practical response as he moved closer to embrace his mate. “Eren, it’s just your body getting ready for when you will feed our children, and honestly, I think they suit you with your belly getting larger. They are hardly visible with the shirt you have on. If you hadn’t started wearing the sweater, I wouldn’t have thought much of it.” Levi pulled away to look at his mate and to make sure to look Eren in the eye. He was telling the truth, and he needed to make sure Eren knew that he was. “You’re breathtaking like this, carrying our children. Never think of yourself as anything but beautiful.” The alpha paused, “But, please, never again refer to a part of your body as ‘man boobs’. Unless you really plan on gaining a lot of weight after the pregnancy, these are not that. Besides, you’re barely, what, an A cup?” 

“Yeah, but the doctor said they’ll get even bigger after I start nursing. He even mentioned something about a maternity bra. And I ’m going to have them for a long time, and even then he wasn’t sure if I’d lose them after. I don’t want to have breasts forever.” Eren moved back into his mates arms mumbling, “And how do you even know they’re an A cup? Something you’ve been keeping from me?” Levi chuckled darkly, “It’s a guess; never really had to consider things like that before. But, I’d be happy to go bra shopping with you to find out. If you take your alpha with and we both stumble through the store, it might be fun. Just tell me when you want to go. But Eren, you do know I’m not letting you put that sweater back on until it’s washed.”

******

Late November brought the trial. They had stayed in a hotel booked using pseudonyms, and took cars early to the courthouse to avoid any press. They had been assured that no cameras or video equipment would be allowed into the courtroom, since the teens were still under aged, but the rows were still filled with reporters. Levi sat stiffly by Eren, holding his hand and offering his mate comfort. The alpha wanted nothing more than to beat the life out of the scum that sat at the defenses table, leering at this mate. There was no doubt now that Eren was expecting. His baby bump was a clearly showing ball, but Eren refused to be cowed and with Levi’s support held his head high. 

Mikasa was called first, and her testimony was brief, since she had only arrived at the end of the fight. That is until the defense had their turn. Then the princess came alive with scathing remarks on how she had witnessed the alphas attaching Eren, and yes, it had been very obvious that Eren was warding off their advances. It wasn’t clear if Mikasa testimony made an impact on the judge, and Eren was called to the stand next. 

His testimony was going exactly as planned. They had rehearsed his answers and he was confident in what he would say, it wasn’t until the defense could ask questions that he felt butterflies in his gut. 

“So you left your protective detail behind, to be alone. Is that true?” “Yes, I wanted to think by myself.” 

“Right, because royalty doesn’t get much free time. So you conveniently decide to give your detail the slip on your last day of vacation, your “last chance to be alone”. And you happened to be walking by at night where the alphas usually play sports.” “Objection. Is there a question coming?” “Your Honor, if you please, I’m getting to my question.” The judge allowed the defense to continue.

“Now, at this time, you weren’t on suppressants, and as we now know, your heat was approaching. You must have been feeling rather, ahem, on edge. Isn’t it possible that you intentionally left your detail and stayed out on that beach to spend some of that time with an alpha? After all, a heat is meant to pull alphas to fertile omegas, it also works in the reverse. You may have even been acting subconsciously, drawn to nearby alphas. Your actions drew my clients to you and you were drawn to my clients, because of your impending heat.” 

Eren had expected the argument, given how the papers and news had been portraying him, and he didn’t his best to keep his voice level. “What you are saying isn’t true. That night on the beach, I was walking a straight path to the hotel, and it was your clients who asked me to bring their volleyball back. I had no intentions of stopping. After I gave them back the ball, they refused to let me leave and they were the first to restrain me. I made no advance to them, as I found them to be repulsive. I just told the court how they referred to me as an ‘it’. I would never, could never be interested in an alpha like that, whether I was in heat or not.” The butterflies had turned to something stronger, and Eren rubbed his belly, trying to soothe whatever the cause was.

“And you expect the court to believe you were capable of withstanding the urges of your heat when a willing alpha is near? Isn’t it true you spent the rest of that night alone in your hotel with your mate? And we are to believe that two compatible mates, given the opportunity, and your heat, that nothing happened that night?” “Levi and I slept, we were asleep on the bed, fully clothed. The only articles of clothing removed were our shoes. We were both aware of the rules of the engagement and would never do something to jeopardize it. And for the record, I would like to make it clear for the court while I am under oath, that there is no way possible that my children were conceived before my heat, unless it was by immaculate conception. Unlike your clients, I have full control of myself, whether I am in heat or not.” 

A grimace passed Eren’s features, and the judge who was carefully watching Eren, asked his own question. “Your Highness, are you alright? Do you need to take a break?” Eren grimaced, “No, I’m alright. It’s just, it feels like…” “Perhaps a 30 minute recess.” The judge hit the gavel and Eren was free to go to his mate. “I don’t understand. It feels like I have gas, but it comes and goes.” It was a surprised Armin who spoke up, “Could the babies be kicking already?” All eyes in their party looked to Eren stomach where he was rubbing. A few breathless moments, and Eren’s face flushed as he felt the movement, just like Amanda’s baby, but it was odd to feel it both within and by his hand. Levi’s hand was pulled up to feel, the awe he felt clear to see as his breath caught at the movement. 

Court continued, with the defense attorney showing mocking concern as Eren again took the witness stand, “Are your daughters alright, your highness?” It wasn’t how Eren wanted to announce the gender of this his children, but he was sure Levi would forgive him, “They are certainly being active, but it could have been my son causing the problem. Hard to tell which one was the culprit.”

“Son. You’re having a son?” “Objection. The gender of His Highness’ children is of no importance to the matter at hand.” The defense lawyer shot a glare to the prosecutor. “Withdrawn. Your Highness, you were on a beach with other people, yet you chose to harm my clients instead of calling for help, is that true?” “There wasn’t a guarantee that if I called for help that anyone would come. When they grabbed my arms, my first instinct was to get away. There were three of them, and to get away, I had to get them to release my arms. I did what I had to do to make sure they wouldn’t grab me again.” 

“They held your arm, and you felt justified to dislocate my client’s shoulder?” “It wasn’t just the physical contact. You need to pair that with what they said. At that moment, I knew I would be in serious danger if I didn’t get away, so I focused on getting free.” 

“Is it true you were training in the military on combat techniques?” “I wouldn’t say the military, but it is true I was training with my mate and his team on self defense tactics.” 

“Alright, one last question. Isn’t it possible that the reason you didn’t just call for help was because you wanted to prove yourself to your soon to be mate?”  
“I didn’t need to prove myself. Whether I or Levi wanted it or not, we were already engaged, and with the treaty there was no changing that fact. And besides, I had it on good authority from one of Levi’s closest friends that he was smitten with me before he even left Maria.” The judge called for a lunch recess before the defense presented their case. 

As the royal party left the courtroom, they were watched closely by the press, who called questions about Eren’s pregnancy and if his statement about a son was true. They ignored them all.

Returning to the courtroom after lunch to hear the testimony started with the defense calling a witness on behavior science. They explained in long drawn out sentences, that alphas were biologically wired to hunt for fertile omegas to breed, and that the men shouldn’t be held accountable, because they were wired to behave that way. The prosecutor cut down the expert witness with one question, “If all alphas are wired to act that way, why don’t we see more alphas attacking omegas near heat?” The sputtering witness could only answer that every alpha was different. 

The next witness was also a behavior expert, but on omegas. His testimony stated that Eren’s behavior was a classic example of an omega parading themselves in the hopes of attracting a mate. The prosecutor again made quick work countering their argument, “So, anytime I see an omega that is alone, I should assume they want to be assaulted? Isn’t that the same as saying that a female wearing a short skirt is asking to be raped? You can’t think of any other logical reasons why a teenager who’s had so much placed on his shoulders might want to take a moment by himself to think?”

Finally, the defense called the only alpha who had decided to testify. “He was walking around smelling like he was in heat. My mind blanked when he came near. We asked if he wanted to come with us, and the next thing I know he’s attacking. We wouldn’t have done anything bad to him, just taken him to where our other friends were.” The testimony went on with the alpha explaining how it wasn’t his fault because Eren shouldn’t have enticed him and how he couldn’t be expected to control himself in that situation.

The prosecutor came next. “I have here a vial that I would like you to smell. If you would.” “Objection. What is this?” The judge turned to the prosecutor. “It’s a vial containing the scent of an omega in heat. I’d like to see for myself the affects the smell has on the defendant.” “You may proceed.” 

“Oh no, that’s okay, you can keep it open during the questioning. Now, did you or did you not threaten High Highness by saying that he shouldn’t be walking around and not expect you to take a taste?” “I just meant a kiss, nothing more.” 

“So if it’s just a kiss it’s okay to assault an omega?” “Objection!” “Withdrawn. What was the order of events as you remember them, did you and your friends grab His Highness first causing him to defend himself, or did he attack for no reason?” “I don’t remember the order.” 

“Oh, is that because you blanked, to use your own terminology.” “Yes.” “If you blanked, and don’t remember, then it’s very possible that the testimony that His Highness gave was accurate, and you and your friends were the instigators, and assaulted him first. Isn’t that right? Yes or no, please.” The answer was begrudgingly given, “Yes.”

“One last question. You are near the scent of an omega in heat. Are you in control of yourself or should I order you be placed in handcuffs?” “Objection!” “Withdrawn.”

The defense attorney had no redirect and the judge left to write his ruling. The afternoon hours wore on and late afternoon they were called back into the courtroom. “It is unfortunate that His Highness was introduced to the people of Rose in this fashion, but I can not take his status into consideration in my ruling.” Eren felt his stomach drop. If the judge was starting with a statement like that, it couldn’t be a good sign. “I can however say that no matter whether you had come across an alpha, beta, or omega of royal, noble, or common status, that your treatment of them should be considered reprehensible. An omega, whether they are in heat or not, has the right to be free of worry of assault. I am finding the three of you guilty as charged. In addition, as to the suit filed against Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman, and I am finding on their behalf and hereby order that you are each ordered to pay both $10,000 for defamation. This court is adjourned.”

*****

And then one early December Saturday, the news of Armin’s and Mikasa’s acceptance into the university arrived. Eren shared in his friend’s happiness, but a nagging doubt was growing. Where was his letter? Over the next weeks it became ritual for him to sneak down to the butler and ask whether a letter had arrived for him, only to be disappointed time and time again. The assurances from his friends that his letter was coming felt hallow when even Connie received his acceptance letter. There was only so much hope one could hold. He finally stopped asking the butler.


	63. Alien Elements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of the during pregnancy chapters. Enjoy reading!

Why? Why was Levi doing this to him? It was beyond lame. It was beyond embarrassing. He swore Levi wouldn’t be getting any anytime soon after this – wait, check that; it wasn’t fair to punish himself too. Maybe he would simply tell the housekeeper to forget ordering his tea one month, or maybe just a week. Yeah, that would be good payback. The headmaster was speaking and introducing the panel of speakers; Levi had failed to mention that he and his team would be presenting military career options. Everyone in his class knew Gunther and Petra by now, as they were on campus daily watching over the prince, but the other two alphas were new additions. Olou was glaring at the teens, while Eld would smile and wave whenever giggling girls would point his way. Someone wake him from the nightmare, please.

It had started that morning. Levi had dressed in familiar fatigues walked with Eren to breakfast and they had eaten together with the others, but that wasn’t all that unusual. Levi would still visit the base and dress to match his environment and unless there was urgent business, he always ate with his mate. But today, when the teens stood, Levi followed suit and walked with them to the cars. Eren made a last minute break for the restroom, and when he rejoined the others, he found more than one car prepared. It wasn’t also unusual for Levi to have business outside the palace early in the morning, but when he guided Eren to a car with Mikasa and Armin Eren knew something was off. Usually Petra or Gunther would take the other seat in the back. But today, Petra was going to sit in the second car with Eld and Olou.

“You don’t need to come with me to school, Levi. Petra and Gunther are doing a good job of keeping me safe, or do you not trust them now that I’m this far along?” “Love, have you forgotten what today is?” Eren tried to remember, but nothing specific that would involve Levi came to mind: it was a Tuesday in the middle of the fall term, they had worked on decorating the school for homecoming yesterday, and there was a big football game planned for that Friday, but today? Well, he also had an assignment to turn in – his essay on what he wanted to do after graduation, but that was just an assignment. 

“Are you presenting today?” Of course, leave it to Armin to catch on before his mate. “The team is going to talk about joining the military.” Eren turned to his mate, “Please tell me you didn’t.” 

“You brought home a form at the beginning of term asking for volunteers to speak about their careers. I signed my team up, so I thought I’d come with.” Levi didn’t understand Eren’s objections. “Oh god, you did. My life at school is over. Now I’ll forever be known as the pregnant omega with the lamest mate ever. Why didn’t you tell me about this sooner? I could have talked you out of it and saved myself the embarrassment!?”

“Aren’t you over reacting a little, Love. It’s just a presentation on career options in the military made during a general student assembly. The list showing the order of the speakers had several different parents presenting.” Nope, Levi still didn’t get it. “But, everyone will know it’s you! They all know you’re my mate, hell you’re their king! They’ll think I’m trying to suck up to the school and headmaster!” 

Eren refused to hold Levi’s hand on their walk to the homeroom in show of protest. Levi hadn’t been on campus since the first day, and his presence was drawing attention as soon as he got out of the car, like an alien element sticking out in their familiar environment. Even if the school was used to seeing the diplomatic cars by now, they were not used to their king on campus. Students who recognized the monarch were unsure about how to act; but at least they kept their distance.

Finding chairs set up at the back of the room, wasn’t surprising. Levi striking up a conversation with a pair of parents was even semi-tolerable. It was even laughable how classmates not in his immediate circle of friends kept sneaking pictures. But not all of the class was enamored with his mate. “Do you see that? Jaeger brought his mate here to show off. As if he doesn’t get enough attention as it is. First it was I’m friends with Mikasa, and now it’s – oh look at me, I’m the mate of the king and he knocked me up during my heat.” The laughter filtered back to Levi, but he didn’t make a move. To Eren though, who knew how to read the emotions of his mate, he knew his mate was furious.

And then, Shadis showed up and asked the adults to introduce themselves, and Eren wished the world would swallow him whole. “I want all of you on your best behavior today. We have several of your parents and guardians with us today to share their working experience. If you please introduce yourselves to the class, state who you are here with and also your occupation.” Shadis pointed to the man next to Levi, but Eren blocked out what the man was saying he was so fixated on his mate. Levi was up next, “Good morning, my name is Levi Ackerman. I am here to talk about my former work in the intelligence service with my team and my connection to the class is through my mate, Eren Jaeger.” 

A hand shot up. “Aren’t you also our king?” A chorus of ‘yeah’ was heard and Levi continued, “Your school invited us to speak about occupations we chose. Being royal or your king is not something I chose, but was born to do. It is not something I would have chosen for myself if given the opportunity, so I do not plan to speak on my current role.” Another hand went up, “Why not? I mean, you’re the king, you get to do whatever you want.” 

Levi looked to Shadis who nodded for Levi to continue, “You may not believe me, but I have less freedom than every one of you. For example, I was forced to leave a career I like, I didn’t get to choose my mate, I don’t get to choose where I live, every hour of my life is watched to see who I talk with or meet, and I have no privacy. Public life is not all the glamour you see in movies. There are large consequences if I fail to perform my duty well. Every conflict Rose engages in, is set at my door and every life lost is my guilt. It is a necessary job that someone must do, and I have accepted the responsibility I was born to do.” For once the class was silent as the rest of the adults introduced themselves.

Next was the students turn to present their dream job and their plans to reach it. Shadis watched on as each student stood. One of the alphas had the audacity to stand and state their dream job would be to join the nobility by marriage so he could lead the easy life. Eren finally had enough when his turn came. “My dream job would be to join the intelligence service as a commoner, but my parents and my mate think it’s too dangerous since I will carry the next heir to the monarchies of Rose and Maria. So, instead I’m going ace the college placement exam, and then study economics so I can be a fair and involved ruler for Maria when that time comes. In the meantime, I’m going to help my mate and learn everything I can here in Rose. I’m going to do this while raising my family, and working to run the royal household. I’m not afraid of the work. I will work as hard as all of the people of Rose and Maria to make the countries prosper, even if that means making the same sacrifices as Levi.”

Eren stared straight at the alpha who wanted the easy life while he talked, daring him to speak back and he wasn’t surprised he stayed silent, his eyes flickering between the mates. The other students went next. Unsurprisingly, Armin admitted he aimed to be Prime Minister. Mikasa and Jean both were aiming to study law and like Eren to learn more about economics to enter into the world of politics. 

It was nearing the time of the general assembly by the time the last student has spoken, so Shadis ended the lesson and left the class to their own studying. Levi stayed talking with the adults until Eld appeared, and Eren caught him telling Levi that they were all set up. Those words sent chills down Eren. His mate was taking this all too seriously; didn’t he know most students thought this day was joke and just an excuse to get away from classes?

Wracking his mind on ways to persuade Levi, Eren followed he class the auditorium where the speakers were gathering. Once they had taken seats near the front Eren made his move, leaning in to quietly plead with his mate, “Levi, what will it take for you not to go up there?” “Why? Eren, are you embarrassed by me?” Levi’s tone was light, clearly trying to lighten Eren’s mood. It worked enough for Eren to crack his own joke about his pregnant self, “No, never. But I’ll do anything to convince you. I’ll even have your babies.” “Is that so? How forward of you. What would your mate say?” The world around them was being shut out as the mates joked back and forth. 

“Oh, I don’t know, if it prevents him from getting up on that stage and keeps his attention on me, it might be worth doing something daring.” “Something daring you say. How does playing hooky with your mate this afternoon sound? I think we can find something daring to do.” “Mmm, if it came with another massage, I might be tempted. Especially if that massage led to other daring things.” Levi’s immediate reply was to look around at the filling auditorium in an attempt to calm himself. “Deal.” The words were said with a finality to their bargain, but why was his mate smirking as he looked at the students? 

“Love, trust me.” That was all he got as Levi gave him a peck on the lips and stood to check with his team. Mikasa was quick to take Levi’s now empty seat asking if he was all right and whether Levi had told him what they were planning. All he could do was shake his head and wait with dread now mixed with anticipation. And that was how had found himself sitting in the auditorium, listening to headmaster address the class and explain that each guest was going to talk about their profession and take questions. Apparently some of the guests had prepared demonstrations – what the hell had Levi planned?

There was a mechanic, lawyer, doctor, pilot, and others. Most of the guests gave a short description of their job, described a typical day, and then asked if there were questions. There never were. A few others gave demonstrations or broke the mold by giving out freebies. The cooking demonstration was fairly interesting, and the aromas from the stage were mouthwatering. The dentist said boxes of toothbrushes would be available as they left – Eren doubted a single one would be claimed.

Then, his gut clenched. Levi’s team was moving up a mat on the stage, along with a table with a cloth covered display. He kept his eyes trained on his mate as the headmaster spoke, “It is my privilege to introduce our next speaking. As the youngest ever captain of the intelligence service, His Majesty has agreed for his team to present different military career options to you today. Sir, I welcome you to the academy.” The introduction was polite, and the applause a little louder than was heard for the other speakers. Levi stepped forward.

His opening remarks explained the mission of the intelligence service, and he introduced his team, stating their name, rank, and surprisingly, dynamic status. He then surprised everyone by asking for the volunteers to join them on stage. Eren knew them all. Three were alpha captains of their sports teams; each physically fit, and muscular in their build. The fourth was the alpha from his class who had spoken out about joining the nobility. Levi was speaking again.

“In the military, you work with many different weapons. Some of them, are crude tools like guns. Others are more sophisticated like computers.” As he spoke, Levi was lifting the cover off the table revealing a display of firearms. “We use everything from the Beretta M9 standard issue handgun to this one, a M-4 carbine rifle. In the army you learn how to properly use and handle these weapons.” Levi nodded and Olou picked up the M-4 carbine rifle and proceeded to break it down in record speed. Several students in the auditorium were sitting forward in their seats, engaged in the presentation.

“But those are external weapons. You have other weapons with you. This first is this.” Levi pointed to his head. “In the intelligence service, you need to always stay sharp. Most of our analysts speak different languages, and that includes computer programming languages. It takes discipline, but never underestimate your mind as a weapon.” 

“The other weapon you have with you, is your body. The intelligence service requires all of its service members to maintain strict health standards. A physically fit body will complement a sharp mind, and allow you to better use these.” Levi held up closed fists. “So now, I’d like invite your classmates in a demonstration with Petra.” 

Petra had been quietly speaking with the alphas giving them directions, and with that introduction, took over, explaining that the alphas had agreed to a match, with the goal of landing a hit on the officer, if they could. The comparison of the short omega standing next to much larger alphas was laughable. On face value it looked like Petra was doomed, but Eren knew better. He’d faced off against Petra and cringed for his classmates’ pride. 

The auditorium had come alive, and Eren could hear them cheering to show the pride of their school. Levi stood off to the side, taking it all in and looking almost bored, until he looked down at Eren and his lips twitched to show his trademark smirk. Eld called begin and Eren caught the sight of the alpha rushing at Petra, who easily dropped the alpha to the mat in a hold. It was over before most of the students grasped what had happened. 

The second and third students didn’t stand a better chance. And now the auditorium was roaring with the noise of the students, not in disapproval of how their classmates had fared, but at how the petite omega could completely overpower much large opponents. The last alpha was the one who had insulted Eren, and he could have sworn Petra’s demeanor shifted. Eld called again for them to begin, but Petra didn’t take offensive immediately. Instead she evaded the hits, and blocked, wearing the alpha down, making the boy look foolish in his attempts. Finally after the frustrated alpha made to take a large swing at Petra, she took him down in what looked like a lazy move of simply swinging her leg out of the off-balance attacker. No one heard what she said, but Eren could tell she was speaking as she helped him up.

Levi drew the attention back to himself, “So, as you can see, the intelligence service welcomes all able bodied alphas, betas, and omegas, to join. If you aren’t afraid of putting in the effort, we will train you into proud soldiers of Rose. Thank you.” The applause was thunderous. Maybe his mate hadn’t done such a bad job. He might even have earned back his black tea.


	64. A little water never hurt anyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a EXTREMELY short chapter. I'm working on the next one, but it won't be ready until next weekend (probably). 
> 
> More fun with the fall/pregnancy chapters. Don't worry, we'll get back to college/wedding/coronation soon enough.

“This was a bad idea, and I have no idea how you talked me into this.” Eren gave a quiet laugh as his mate, in all of his stormy glory, stood in the sunny nursery. The day had come for Laura’s christening, and Amanda was holding Levi to his promise to be her daughter’s godfather. Eren stood beside his mate looking at the sleeping infant. She looked so adorable and small; very, very small and fragile - fragile, but cute, in a pudgy sort of way. 

“She doesn’t bite.” The arrival of Amanda told them they had taken to long to collect Laura, and both mates jumped at her voice. “I don’t want to break your child before she’s been baptized. Besides, she’s sleeping and I didn’t want to wake her.” That earned a laugh from the new mother. “I wouldn’t have asked you get her, if I didn’t want her woken up. We need to get her dressed for her big day. Now pick up the baby, Levi.”

He didn’t have a choice now. With his mate watching, he would never live this down if he couldn’t even manage to pick up 1 child. Straightening up in determination, Levi leaned over the crib and gently slid his hands under the swaddled girl. She was light; much lighter than he thought. Those thoughts of how fragile she looked were creeping back and he turned to hopefully quickly hand the baby off, but Amanda was now standing over at the changing table – damn it, now he had to walk with a currently waking up baby who seemed on the verge of crying. 

“Want to learn how to change her? You’ve got to learn sometime, right?” The offer was made as soon as Levi set her down and Amanda started undoing the blanket. “Hell no!/Sure!” The opposing replies made Amanda chuckle all the more in between cooing to interact to her daughter. “Alright. A demonstration on diaper changing it is.” 

The ceremony at the church was shorter than Levi thought it would have been, but he and Laura had survived. Amanda had made sure to have Levi hold her daughter during the anointing with water and the girl had tested her lungs; leaving Levi to give his mate a look of absolute horror and pleading for help, unsure of what to do. But then Levi looked down at the small bundle he held and something clicked. Levi pulled her to him and rocked her with quiet shushes to calm her. Laura calmed and grasped the alpha’s finger that had been brushing against her arm. 

“I got him here, and you need to keep your end of the bargain. You owe me video footage.” If it was possible, Eren was even more excited for his own children as he watched his mate.


	65. A stranger in your own house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was getting long, so I split it here. I'll have more next weekend. Thanks for reading!

“Why did you even bother coming to school today? I mean, you’re just going back to where you came from.” Jean was confused by the thought process of the Marian prince. “Because, I want to experience what’s it’s like for everyone else. To feel like I’m visiting the palace instead of just going home.” Eren stated his side with a vigor that dumbfounded Jean. “But, that doesn’t change the fact that you just left the palace, and are now on a bus heading back to where you just left. Couldn’t you have saved yourself the trouble and met us at the gates or something?” 

Eren sat on the bus wearing a hat that shaded his face, which was against school dress code, but he figured they wouldn’t be so strict on the field trip, “But then the guards would know that it’s me. I managed to make my school uniform work, thanks to Levi, and this way with the hat they won’t know it’s me. I get to see the palace through the eyes of everyone else.” 

The students were standing and disembarking the bus, gathering in the car park it as teachers figured out where to lead them. It didn’t take long and they were told to keep up as the group moved to the side gate where security had been set up. 

“Oi, that’s another thing. Where are your guards?” Eren quickly looked around hoping no one had heard Reiner. “Keep it down! No one supposed to know it’s me, remember? Petra is here, but she’s undercover today. “Gunther is nearby.” His answer was dismissive as he pointed out Petra. The ginger omega was nearly unrecognizable; today she had donned the school uniform and was melding in with the students. Reiner had looked over to find Petra wearing the girl’s uniform and leaned into to Eren, “She’s totally hot in that uniform. Never thought I’d ask this, but can you get me her phone number?” “She’s already got an alpha, and he’s on Levi’s team. I don’t think you’d stand a chance.” Eren didn’t miss the shake of Petra’s head nor the smile she wore.

They had made it up to the tables where backpacks, purses, and bags were being searched. One-by-one they cleared and were allowed to go through the metal detectors. Eren’s nervousness grew as he handed over his backpack, hoping the guard didn’t look at him too closely. He couldn’t help but glance at the armed guards, hoping he wasn’t recognized. The behavior must have raised some alarm bells, as he was received extra scrutiny, but was allowed to go through to catch up with the others, only to pulled aside for a random swabbing test for explosives. “Hold out your hands.” He complied and held out hands, sweaty palms up. “This will only take a moment.” The guard used the wand to swab his hands and then moved to place it in the machine for the reading. Eren knew he hadn’t been around any explosives, yet those seconds of waiting for the machine to beep and show green seemed to stretch on forever. “Enjoy your visit to the palace.” 

The inside tours limited the people in each group, so the classes split up and made sure 1 teacher was with each group. Eren and his friends were all able to be in his group, with a couple of tourists. While waiting for their tour to begin, their guide was calling out the rules that needed to be followed: no running, no loud voices, do not touch anything, no going beyond the roped off area, and reiterating that they were not allowed to touch anything. With those out of the way, she began the introduction into the palace. How old it was, who had built it, and who had expanded it. Then in a shock to Eren, she stated that it was 1 of 3 total historical residences in the area, and there were other houses and manors throughout Rose, but that this was the current home of his majesty and his mate. Eren’s had shot up. “Are you saying they have a choice on where they live?” 

“There are two types of residences: those owned by the crown and those owned privately by the royal family. Trost palace is owned by the crown, but nearby Thornhall Palace is more typically the residence of the heir presumptive, and it is owned privately. The third residence is a medieval castle, and it is where the crown jewels and other artifacts are kept and it is owned by the crown. Trost Palace is used most often as the working palace due to its location to the government offices and army barracks. I believe both the palace and castle are open to visitors. If you would like more information about the other royal holdings, I am sure there is information online and I can help you after the tour if you would like.” Eren nodded, and turned to Mikasa. “Did you know?” “Eren, I inherited my own home from my parents, but I choose to live here to be close to you and Armin with permission from Uncle Kenny and now Levi.”

On they moved into the next room. “We’ve just entered one of the additions to the palace. This was added during the reign of King M---, and I’ll point out his portrait when we reach that gallery. These rooms are heavily influenced by the architecture of that period. Notice the gilding on all of the moldings and the intricate designs. The rooms in this part of the palace are larger and were designed for entertaining guests and holding state functions.” In every room, she would give her talk, and then let the visitors look before calling for them to follow her. 

As they entered the next room, Eren blushed at the excited conversations, “This is that room isn’t it, the one from the video!” The guide confirmed. “Some of you may recognize this ballroom from video of his highness’s gala. This is the room where high majesty and high highness danced the tango.” There was excited murmuring and Eren found his shoulder tapped by one couple asking he would take their picture, which he did, before asking his friends if it was really that big of deal. “I’ve heard the tango is now the most popular dance at wedding receptions.”

Eren leaned over and issued a dare to Jean, Reiner, and Ymir. The grins gave away acceptance of the challenge, and before Mikasa, Berholdt, and Historia could protest, they had been led out onto the floor in a trio of waltzes. Eren, too busy taking video missed the glaring guide, who ordered them into the next room. The laughing teens tried to looked suitably ashamed, but failed. The laughter helped loosen Eren up, and lessen his fear of being recognized.

They made it through other rooms before being led out onto the familiar balcony overlooking the gardens. This time, it was Eren’s hand that shot up before the guide could speak, “Is this the balcony where his majesty and his highness made out on the night of the Solstice ball?” The question drew snickers from his classmates, but the guide did offer a response, “The palace prefers not to comment about that picture, but (and she spoke more quietly) I can confirm this was where that picture was taken.” The couple from before were quietly talking and as the group moved to leave, pulled Eren aside and asked if he would again take their picture. With a grin, he assured them he wouldn’t mind and even pointed them to the right wall to use. The guide, was not amused, and gave them warning that if he pulled anymore pranks that she would see him escorted from the palace. Eren would love to see her try.

In every room now, Eren asked questions and added his own insights, each more intrusive than the last. “This portrait here is the great grandfather of his majesty.” “Wow, so that’s where his majesty get’s his lack of height.” 

“And here is a portrait of his majesty.” “Why is he always scowling? Is it because the Marian prince isn’t putting out?” “This portrait was done years ago, before the engagement become official.” “Oh, so he was grumpy because he wasn’t getting any.”

“This passageway leads to the old stables, which have been converted, or if we turn here we will make our way to the other side of the palace.” “If we are heading to the front, will we get to see where his majesty works? The standard was flying, so he’s here today, right?” “His majesty is hard at work. I mentioned that earlier. Please pay better attention.”

“Will we get to see the royal throne room?” “There isn’t a throne room in this palace.” “You mean they don’t have indoor plumbing, that sucks.” 

“This is one of the many bedrooms at the palace. Each room is named, and this is the striped room.” “Does his majesty sleep with the Marian prince or do they have separate rooms?” “I will not dignify that question with an answer. I am warning you, young man. I will have you escorted out of the palace if you don’t stop.” 

When they made it to the second portrait gallery the tour was nearing the end of the rooms and Eren’s feet were beginning to hurt. Carrying the extra weight didn’t help, and all he wanted was to sit for a little bit to rest. He got his friends and Petra to help shield him from view and move the roping to sit in one of the chairs, while listening to the guide. Petra couldn’t resist teasing Eren, “What ever happened to experiencing the palace like everyone else?” “My aching feet took precedence.” 

It felt so good to be off his feet he missed the call to move to the next room and was spotted. “What are you doing?! You are not allowed to sit there!” It was Mikasa who spoke up, “He needed to take a break.” “Well, if he needed a break, he could have sat on the floor. As a visitor to the palace, you show know better than to touch what does not belong to you.” The guide pointed to the exit and made sure to follow them to the next room.

They finally made it through the palace and out to the garden area where the guide told them they could explore any area that was not cordoned off, and that she would be leading a tour through the garden, but in the open space there was no restriction to the group size. The teachers trying to keep the classes in order asked the students to stay and walk as one through the gardens. 

His friends had found him a nearby bench to rest at while they waited for the tour to begin again. They didn’t have long to wait before the guide showed up again, but this time with a pair of guards. Eren could only smile as he caught her telling them to keep on eye on the kid in the hat. And with that the tour began. 

She led them through shady arbors and pointed out the hedge maze; then through the rose gardens and finally onto to main pool area that the infamous balcony overlooked. It was odd to hear her say that the royal family never really used the garden, when Eren recalled, several steamy make out sessions on benches throughout the garden, countless games of Frisbee with his puppies, and more than one lazy afternoon spent in the shade of the large trees. 

Eventually they stopped to visitors could throw coins into the fountain and take pictures of the outside of the palace. But that wasn’t what had Eren’s attention. No, instead his nose was twitching at the familiar scent, strangely nearby. He had no idea what was going on, until loud barking was heard coming from beyond a roped off area. “I thought you said the king was working and the royal family never used the garden? Or was it hardly working that you meant to say?” The guide could only frown at the question, not knowing what Eren was asking about. The statements put the guards on alert though.

Looking at his friends Eren issued his declaration of war “Everyday, I go to school, thinking my mate is working hard. And now I find out he gets to go outside and play with my puppies? Well, not today. Anyone with a problem of this tour ending early had better speak up now, ‘cause I’m about to liven the place up.” They all shook their heads and waited nervously knowing Eren was about to make a scene that would make their class trip worth every boring minute. 

“Konrad! Strider! Komm!” The yelled commands had the guards on immediate alert as Eren began to make his way towards the roped off gravel pathway. “Stop him!” Petra had come up behind him, “Eren, you had better be sure about this?” Eren’s only response was to again call for his puppies.


	66. Biting off more than you can chew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

Those fucking bastards describing their grandiose plans for the coronation had worn Levi out. He was being crowed by the church, not performing a miracle, for god’s sake. They had even built a miniature scale model of the cathedral showing where the two thrones would be located, along with the bishops, other dignitaries, etc. There was even a second model showing the parade route. He had only been half listening at this point, just wanting nothing more than to declare a private ceremony for the coronation; nothing more than 30 minutes and not more than those closest to the crown, but they seemed intent on making this a whole day affair, televised even. Someone, shoot him now.

The discussion of the queen’s thrown caught his attention though. There was no way Eren would ever allow himself to be called ‘queen’. But that was the least of his worries. The ceremony was scheduled for the first week in June, just after Eren graduated, but as Levi scanned the seating plan, something struck him. Where would his children be during this whole charade? Eren would be front and center with him, but who would be taking care of the twins? They’d be so young, and he suspected it would be hard on Eren to be separated from them for long. 

His objections on titles put aside, he voiced his concerns, and met firm resistance that a coronation was no place for the new born infants. Queue the arguing, followed by the headache, followed by Lord Y—pulling out his cigarettes. Levi’s eyes narrowed to slits as the man fumbled for his lighter. “If you light that, I will gut you, and throw your corpse in the river.” The man stilled immediately. “I think what my nephew means to say, is that his mate has changed the palace rules and there is now no smoking on any palace grounds. My Lords and Ladies and Gentlemen, shall we take a break and meet back after lunch?”

The look Kenny sent to Levi told his nephew to cool his head. Shit, he hadn’t meant to snap at the minister, but he was having difficulty keeping calm today. It could have been the knowledge that his mate was onsite, but out amongst the general public, protected by only Petra and Gunther. Well, them and all of the guards, sentries, and other workers at the palace. Why his mate had wanted to hide his identity was something Levi could understand, albeit granting permission had been harder for him to do. Knowing Eren would be out there, no barrier to keep him safe from anyone of the general public who chose to tour the palace. Anyone, including shitty alphas, who might harass his pregnant mate. Deep breathes. Fresh air was needed to clear his mind. 

He met the footmen taking the puppies out for their morning exercise on his way out to the garden, and their exuberant recognition of the alpha was a welcome distraction. He had plenty of time to play before heading back in for lunch. Walking with the footmen he made polite inquiries into their days, but as soon as the dogs knew they were outside to play, the barking made talking impossible. Konrad kept making a grab for the Frisbee, and Levi had to give a stern command for the dog to wait so could throw the first one and then the second one for Strider. He didn’t need to call the puppies to return, they automatically trotted back bringing the toy with them. Each time they either dropped the toy at his feet, waiting for a treat, or sitting waiting for Levi to take the toy from them. It didn’t take long before the puppies let Levi know he wasn’t throwing fast enough, beginning to bark again while they waited for him to fish out treats and offer them. 

But they never got the treats the last time, as the sound of his mate calling for the dogs reached them. Both dogs raised their heads and looked to where the voice had called. With the second command it was only a split second before the dogs took off to find their owner. Well, shit.

Levi, watched the footmen give chase, saw the sentry radio in the flight of the dogs, heard, the crackling of a second radio raising the alarm and calling for backup. Looks like his opportunity to calm down before heading back in had just gone up in flames. Levi asked for the radio, and relayed confirmation that his mate was onsite today incognito, and that everyone was to hold their ground until he got there. Handing back the radio, Levi began his walk heading towards the commotion.

********

The sound of yelling was heard from the direction of the earlier barking, and was drowned out by two juvenile dogs rushing up to Eren. Both began circling him in excitement, barking, tails wagging, and body slamming their owner in a clear display of joy at being reunited. “Sitz! Sitz!” The two immediately sat looking at their owner, pink tongues hanging out as they panted, waiting for their next commands, clearly hoping to play. 

The command came as soon as one guard came up behind Eren and tried to grab Eren only to be blocked by Petra and startled by a protective Konrad. He’d moved to protect Eren, hackles up, teeth bared. “Blieb! Konrad Blieb!” The other guard was radioing for back up as Gunther arrived and started explanation for the chaos. “Good boys! Good boy Strider! Good boy Konrad!” The pandemonium grew as more guards and the footmen who had been chasing the puppies came running up, and stopped short upon seeing the scene, then drawing their weapons and yelling orders for Eren to step away from the pets. Eren ignored the repeated calls to him to “Step away from the dogs with your hands up!” 

Petra had pulled out her ID and was shouting her credentials, hoping it would get the guards to lower their weapons. Gunther was still talking with the guard with the radio, confirming the identity of Eren. Mikasa and Armin stood nearby with Jean who stood shaking his head in disbelief while the rest of the tour watched on through the ring of guards, weapons drawn, on alert for any sudden movements made by the boy in the hat.

Continued shouts for Eren to put his hands up and step away were given, but Eren ignored them, waiting as he sensed his alpha nearing. “What are you doing brat? I thought you wanted to go incognito on your field trip?” Levi had arrived and the tone he used gave away how displeased he was, but Eren, ever demonstrating how he had earned the nickname suicidal bastard, pretended everything was okay.

“Your Majesty! What a pleasant surprise! We were told that you were working today, and too busy to be out playing the garden. So sorry to disturb your busy work day and cause all of this.” 

The guards surrounding Eren kept their guns drawn, while others stood in clear protective positions between him and Levi, ready to tackle the threat if he made a move closer. Levi looked around, “You’ve probably got half the royal guard gearing up to put down the threat with that little stunt of yours. Would you please remove your hat and reveal yourself to the guards so they know it’s you?” The dark voice of Levi was oddly paired to the alpha walking up and carrying two brightly colored Frisbees and a bag of dog treats. 

“Fine.” Eren removed the hat and turned to the guards. The guns were immediately lowered, but they remained in their formation, waiting for the command to leave. “There. Hi. It’s me. I’m not a threat to his majesty or my dogs.” Eren took in Levi as he turned back to his mate, “Although, I think I may need you to protect me from his majesty instead, given how angry he is.” Eren was wrong. Levi wasn’t angry anymore, more disappointed in the mess Eren had made. 

Konrad made a grab for a Frisbee, “Aus Konrad! Sitz! And what about you? I thought you had work today, but what do I find, my mate out enjoying the day and playing with my puppies. Do you get to play with them everyday? They probably like you better than me by now.” 

Levi lazily waved the guards aside to allow him through, “Love, I was taking a break since many in the meeting needed a smoking break, and they are not allowed to smoke on palace grounds. It was nice out so I decided to play with Konrad and Strider.” Levi leaned over to pet Strider. “If you are wondering about who they like better, think on this. I was the one with the toys and treats, but all it took was one call from you and they went running.” 

“Oh.” Levi had a point. His dogs didn’t listen to very many people, and the fact that he could get them to come when Levi had been playing with them, did mean something. And Levi was only taking a break? Shit, he needed to apologize to his mate, but not in front of everyone. For now, he needed to get the guards to disperse. “Thank you for protecting his majesty. Everything is okay now.”

The guards didn’t move until Levi spoke up. “I am returning to my work. You may return to your posts.” Levi turned and started to walk off, but the dogs remained with Eren. Not liking how things ended with his mate, he made to follow, and this time the guards allowed him through, but closed ranks after him. “Konrad, Strider, Fuss!”

Levi slowed his pace once he heard Eren following him, but did not speak. The tense silence between them was broken by Eren, “I’m sorry! I wasn’t thinking it would be that big a deal. Only that it would get your attention and give you a hard time about not working.” Their walk stopped after the apology, and Levi turned to his mate. “I’m not mad. Disappointed, but not mad. However, I don’t think your apology is owed to me, but to the guards. They work everyday to protect you, but today, you made them look foolish. You still have the changing of the guard to watch this afternoon. I want you to keep this in mind while you watch them carry out their duties. Eren, we will talk more about this tonight. Your classmates are probably wondering where you are, and I need to return to work.”

The dismissal was clear and Eren stayed watching Levi walk further away until he too turned and timidly asked a guard to take the dogs back inside before he began walking back to his friends. The tour hadn’t moved on, but had several additional guards with it, now that Eren’s identity was out. The couple from before were awe struck at having been touring the palace unknowingly with their king’s mate, and with completely awkward greetings, bow and curtsey, they asked if they could take a picture with the prince. Putting on his smiling face, Eren acquiesced. 

The guide from before was trying to reorganize the tour as Eren made his way to the front of the tour with Petra and Gunther to address the mess he had caused. “Hello. I just wanted to apologize for the disruption I caused.” Having a member of the royal family apologize was shocking to the guide, obviously not what she had expected, but she accepted the apology noting that this was definitely not a tour she would forget. It was now nearing the lunch hour and she led the tour back to the starting point. 

The teachers gave the students the freedom to eat at one of the nearby cafes, but ordered that they would take headcount at exactly 1 pm so they could make their way to watch the 2 pm guard changing. Eren’s friends held back, unsure if the lunch plans had changed. With his hat firmly positioned back on his head, Eren followed them, oddly quiet.

*********

“Are you going to be in trouble, because of me?” Eren had finally worked up the courage to ask Petra and Gunther. Both stood with him with the crowd waiting for the guard change to begin. They were in the front row, and Eren knew other guards were nearby too. They were trying to blend in, but their stiff posture and silent nature made then stand out from among the lively tourist and classes of school aged children. “That depends on Levi. We’ll write up our reports, and then see what happens.”

Oh great. Not it wasn’t only the guards who would be angry at him, but now he’d made extra work for Petra and Gunther, and they would probably be angry too. It was supposed to have been a joke, a prank played on his mate, not some major incident. For the second time that day, he found himself apologizing. “I probably shouldn’t say this, but don’t let Levi give you too much grief. There are some wild stories circulating in the service of him when he was younger. If they are to be believed, compared to him, your prank today was child’s play.” Well, wasn’t that interesting.


	67. Karma’s a bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. Chapters will be sporadic for the rest of the year, because life is getting in the way of writing.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading.

He didn’t have much time dwell on his new knowledge, as the clock began to strike the hour, and the gates were opening for the ceremony to begin. The precision of the marching of the guards from the barracks to the courtyard, accompanied by the band was a site to behold. Groups of guards broke off as orders were given, and he watched them march away to more distant posts while barked orders had sets of guards moving to relieve nearer posts next.

Everyone followed their orders immediately, with crisp precision. These were the soldiers of Rose, and Eren knew now that if anyone tried to attach the palace, they were the first line of defense. They were the ones keeping him, and one day, his children safe. A hand came up to rub his growing belly as he thought on protecting his children. 

Levi was right, the simple prank from earlier hadn’t been good idea, but then when were his pranks ever a good idea? He’d grown up in the world of high stakes politics. His parents had protected him as much as possible, but he wasn’t a little kid needing protection now. Truth be told, he envied his classmates; their casual lives out of the public eye would be traded in a moment for all the fancy meals, palace, and titles – to be normal. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to be a normal high school student. But he had learned long ago when battling his inner demons at being born a male omega that wishes got you no where.  
So instead, he watched the show of force being presented and wondered if Levi had ever gone on a class trip to watch the guard change.

**********

“Are we really going to do this?” A nervous Farlan stood next to his friends, Levi and Isabelle. The teens had been helping Levi plan his latest show of defiance, and this was their most daring plan yet. Ever since the school had planned the trip to the palace as their school outing, the trio had been working with Levi to liven up today. And now, within minutes, when the commander and captain of the guards marched out, that plan would be put into action. 

It had taken weeks of planning. Isabelle was a genius when it came to computers and she had used the commander’s user name and password to infiltrate the systems and discover the systems securing the castle and understand the guard schedule. Levi had struck up friendships with some of the guards with the sole purpose of later betraying them. He had grabbed his Uncle’s keycards and codes and made sure to be introduced to the guard commander on a trip to the barracks. Farlan had feigned interest in service and used his time mapping routes from the castle and tagging along on patrols more than once. 

Today Commander Eyebrows and his second in command were going to get the surprise of their lives. Levi put on the headset listening to the security feeds. “As soon as Eyebrows sends the guards to march out, move to your positions at the castle. I’ll meet you there.” 

They needed a distraction to delay the new guards that would arrive at the castle to give Farlan time to distract them and give Isabelle enough time to open the vaults. Queue the music. Literally, the band playing the march and the relief guards moved into formation to publicly receive their posts for the next 6 hours. Commander Eyebrows and Giant Squad Leader waited and watched while the troops lined up in formation. As soon as the music began, Levi’s friends made their moves. Farlan and Isabelle slipping away from their class and out amongst the tourists, while Levi’s newest ‘friend’ called out, “Make way for His Royal Highness Levi!” By now Levi shouldn’t be surprised by what stupidity money could buy. 

Levi didn’t hesitate once the attention moved to the fool standing next to him. Taking sure steps away from the crowd and into the yard he made his way to Erwin and Mike, raising his eyebrows in question as he stopped in front of them and they had yet to salute. “I believe, this is the part where you acknowledge me, or do you only kiss my uncle’s ass?” That snapped them to and Levi responded in kind to their salute. “Took you shitheads long enough.” Neither Erwin nor Mike gave away what they were thinking as they waited for Levi to speak again. “My uncle thought I’d learn something from seeing this pompous spectacle, so teach me something.”

“Sir, we were in the middle of commanding troops to take their posts. The guards here are apart of the royal guard which a part of the intelligence service. These troops are stationed on guard duty for 2 years followed by active field service for 2 years. Each of the squads before you is about to go on guard duty for the next 6 hours. They will relieve those on duty now. My job is to call off the orders and each squad will take up their positions. The squad leader will inspect those on duty. I have the station list here. Would your Highness care to order the troops?”

“How were the stations determined?” Levi needed to stall for a little more time. “The station schedule is determined by me. I rotate the guards through the posts to keep them sharp.” Levi held out his hand for the list. Scanning it, he pointed to one of the squads he knew would be assigned to the palace and not the castle. “How do they know where to line up, if you are just giving out calls now.” Levi gestured out to the troops who stood still at attention, eyeing him with surprise and what he perceived as mistrust. This was an anomaly in their routine, and those were not appreciated in the military.

If Erwin was becoming annoyed or exasperated at the questions, he didn’t let it show, but answered as though teaching a child. “The formation are determined by their squad. At the start of each year, the troops are assigned to a squad that is a part of a larger unit. Squads are rotated to ensure all squads eventually learn to work together. All squads have already been informed of their stations for today, but we call them out as a part of the routine. If your highness wishes to learn more, I can assign squad leader Zacharias to lead you through the checks today.”

Enough time had passed, and Levi knew he had to move to his next target, “That won’t be necessary. I can tell me Uncle about this, and it should satisfy him. Carry on Commander.” With a stiff salute, Levi turned and made his way away from the crowds and back to wards the barracks. He knew there was a side alley he could use to slip away, courtesy of his Uncle’s key card.

Upon arrival at the guard building of the castle the key card again came in use, as he pushed it up against the reader to gain entrance; all the while silently praying Izzy and Farlan hadn’t encountered troubles getting in. The lack of guard out side the door was his first queue that they were there. The unconscious guard slumped inside the door was the second. The key card and code opened the interior locked passage to the guards station, where he found Izzy and Farlan nervously keeping the 2 now unarmed guards backed against the wall. 

“Good work. What’s the status?” Levi’s greeting startled the guards and earned him pleas to stop his reckless behavior, but they were ignored as Izzy gave the update and Farlan kept the first guard’s weapon aimed, ready for use. “The vault is unarmed, and will open with the key card and codes. We can monitor your progress from here. As soon as your have the items, we’ll leave to join you. I’ve cut off the alarms, so these guys won’t be able to raise the alarm until the relief troops arrive.”

“Understood.” That was all Levi said as he turned and with adrenaline pumping in his veins made his way to the jewel house. He joined a group entering the vault, but moved off to a side interior door as soon as they moved passed. His hands were oddly steady as he gained entrance to the back side of the cases. They had mapped out the cases with the items, and Levi smiled when he found the locks on the cases had been undone just as Izzy had said. Backpacks were not allowed into the jewel house, but he pulled the silk bag out from under his coat and began loading it with their pre-selected targets: the crown used for state occasions, the crown of the heir presumptive, the signet ring of the king and heir presumptive, the chain of the office of the crown prince, and for the pure hell of it, the ring he was supposed to one day give his mate. Fuck that, there was no way he was going to give some spoiled brat this ring. 

He knew he was short on time, and decided to leave the other items on the list and instead made his way out, cutting through the tourists who were now bemoaning the fact that the crown of the monarch was no longer on display. Little did they know they were closer to it then ever. The security on the exit was less strict, but still monitored and Levi had to carefully maneuver his way through the crowds towards the castle exit. He saw Izzy and Farlan ahead of him, walking at a casual pace to avoid drawing attention to themselves. None of the guards stopped them when they made it through to the street sidewalk, and Levi allowed himself a self satisfied grin back at the ginning pair. 

They handed him a more secure bag and the silk bag was transferred into it. They had just finished when the first alarms were sounded and the metal grates of the entrance were locking. His friends had already started heading towards the next location, but Levi, looked back at the chaos and startled when he locked eyes with Erwin. The stoic commander was clearly enraged as he ordered the side gate opened so he could take off after the teens after calling for his personal squad to take up pursuit with him. Well, shit, he had hoped to make it back to the palace without being spotted. 

The others had heard the calls too and had begun running to where they had motorbikes waiting in case a quick escape was needed. “Farlan! Give me the bag, make your way back. I’ll meet you there.” He didn’t need to say more as Farlan automatically looked back and saw the troops coming for them. “Don’t worry, they won’t shoot, Erwin knows it’s me. Just go to the woods.” Without needing to hear more, his friends tossed the bag to him, and started their bikes speeding away. Levi followed, but once they caught on that the guards had alerted the police, Levi signaled they would split up. With a last look, his friends broke off to a side ally, too wide for cars, but not before a shot rang out. 

His blood ran cold when he saw the puff of dust caused by the bullet. There was supposed to be no way that they would use live ammo given that Erwin knew Levi was one the thieves, but it appears he had made a grave miscalculation. Not only were they using live ammo, but it didn’t matter if they hit the prince or not.

The pursuit was on now, swerving through the traffic that parted for the police, Levi kept speeding forward hoping to find a chance to make a break for it. A large intersection was coming up, and he knew he would either make it through or most possibly be caught. Luck was on his side. The light turned green, and immediately on the other side, he turned his bike and cut through the large park. On the other side he couldn’t see any of the police, and he made several other cuts through side streets to hopefully maneuver away from the path they would likely take. 

What he hadn’t expected now that he was nearing the highway was the army vehicle that suddenly appeared on his side and forced him off the road and causing him to lose control. He and the bag slid on the embankment away from the bike, but still he moved on fighting through the disorientation to get back on his feet and move away from the shouting. The hand on his shoulder telling him to stop, earned the owner a fist that was returned and blocked. Fighting on pure rage at being stopped, Levi growled at his attacker after the larger man had restrained him. The hold was cutting off his air and only when the hand in his hair pulled his head up to reveal his friends being held at gun point did Levi stop fighting with his fists. 

Energy spent, Levi sagged going limp against the ground while still restrained. Erwin bent down and spoke, “I’m glad you’re quick at reading the situation.” Erwin release Levi and stood and the prince followed suit, but he wasn’t giving up fighting yet, yelling out against his fate. “Fuck you Erwin. You and my fucking uncle and the cage you keep me in. Fuck!!!!” The expression on Erwin’s face was as close to a smirk as his squad had ever seen.

“Sir, we’ve recovered the stolen items.” It was a blond woman who hand pull out the bag and had rummaged through the bag assessing its contents. “Secure the criminals and take them back to the base and lock them in the brig, I need to inform his grace of his nephew’s latest tantrum.” 

With hands cuffed behind their backs, the trio was thrown into the back of a military transport. Their guards vigilantly watching for any signs of escape attempts, but none came. The two meekly obeyed, but Levi kept his glare aimed at his guards. They expected to be led to cells once they arrived at the base, but instead were made to kneel out in the open in the muddy practice field. Mike had received commands over the radio mid transport, and the sneer he gave Levi when he agreed to what the command give made the prince’s blood boil. 

It’s not that Levi feared whatever his Uncle would do to him, he main focus now was to protect his friends. In hindsight, he probably should never have gotten them involved. Both were commoners without any protections, and even though Levi was the prince of Rose, there was nothing he was in a position to do now to protect them. 

Erwin arrived shortly after, but his Uncle was not present. “I’m going to ask you questions. You three nearly succeeded in stealing priceless jewels from Rose – what were you going to do if you were successful? Who taught you the skills necessary to pull this off?” The three kept their eyes down, keeping silent to the interrogation. Erwin sensing he wasn’t making progress changed tactics and focused on Levi. “You are their leader, aren’t you? Who would have thought the crown prince of Rose was no better than a petty criminal?” 

Those words had Levi glaring up and growling at Erwin, angry alpha scent flaring with muscles twitching to lash out. He didn’t expect Mike to grab him and force him to submit, throwing the prince face first to the muddy ground. This time it was Farlan and Izzy who called out for them to stop. Levi struggled to turn his face to glare back up at the hulking squad leader. “I’m going to ask one more time. What were expecting to achieve by your little stunt today?” 

Farlan spoke up over the growling of Levi, “We weren’t going to sell them! We just wanted to prove that we could outsmart you.” Erwin focus shifted for a moment to Farlan, but quickly returned to Levi. “I don’t believe you.” The calm but firm voice was met with more frantic claims by Farlan and Isabelle, “We wanted to help Levi! Someone like you who is free to live how they want has no idea what it’s like!” “We’ve answered your questions, now let Levi go! Acting all cocky just because your some elite soldiers.”

Mike finally pulled Levi back up to kneeling, and Erwin moved closer, even going down on one knee in front of the captive prince, “I’ve spoken with you Uncle, and he’s given me leave to enact your punishment. I’ll let your crimes go unpunished, but in exchange, you three are going to enlist in the intelligence service and work for me.” 

Levi’s eyes narrowed with his friends gasped in surprise, “And if refuse to exchange one cage for another?” Erwin was ready with an answer, I’ll let the police have your friends to try them for treason, and you’ll be given back to you Uncle to face him. Considering the crimes, I don’t expect your friends to get off easily. Choose.”

There wasn’t much choice for Levi to make. He couldn’t leave his friends to rot in some prison. But he wasn’t going to let Erwin have his way entirely, “Fine. I’ll join your stupid unit. But I’m joining as Levi Ackerman, not as the crown prince of this shitty country. You want me to join, then give me the same freedoms of the rest of your men.” 

This time there was a smile playing across Erwin’s lips, only it seemed more feral than welcoming. “Done.”

Of course, it has been years later than Levi learned that Erwin had known they were planning something for that day and had placed trackers on him and his friends. His Uncle had told him to keep the ring of the crown prince, saying if Levi had the balls to try and pull this off that he had earned something in return. 

********

Levi found his uncle sitting with the other ministers once he ventured inside. The old alpha gave him a knowing look, “I heard Eren caused quite the stir during his field trip today. Karma’s quite the bitch isn’t she Levi?”

“Shut it old man. Now, as I was saying, my children will be present. You find room for their nannies here by the royal house of Maria. I’m sure their grandmother won’t mind. Eren will be called the Mate Royal, and you will ensure the program is not longer than 2 hours. 2 and a half if you count the time it will take to walk to and from the thrones. Do you understand?” It was time these nobles learned he was king, even if was over something as trivial as coronation preparations.

A late Halloween extra:  
“Levi, Levi, come here.” Eren stood shirtless before the mirror mesmerized. He could see the movement of his children under his skin, and couldn’t tear his eyes away from watching them kick. “It’s like I’m in an alien movie. You can see the twins move. Look.” Levi waited, and waited. “Oh sure, Daddy’s here, and now you decide to behave. Here, kiss me. Let’s see if we can get them to move more with a little excitement.” Levi never could say no to his mate.


	68. All that glitters

The end of field trip was a short visit to the castle. The jewel house reminded him of the vaults back at the palace back in Maria, but here they were on display, labeled with little bi-folded tags or name plates. He had accompanied his mom down to the vaults in Maria and watched her pick out tiaras, necklaces, earrings, bracelets, rings, and watches. He’d never admit it, but when he was younger he’d begged her to let him try on some of the tiaras and she had played along. Carla had told him that some day everything here would be his, even if he never wore them.

Of course, he grew up and swore he would never do or wear anything that would give anyone reason to mistake his gender. He may be an omega, but he was male, damn it. But, the filigree band set with diamonds between lover’s knots was striking. No! He shouldn’t be thinking this. Tiara’s were worn by queen consorts, not male omega consorts. It probably wouldn’t look good on him anyway. Probably, but maybe not.

Voices pointing to a display on the opposite wall caught his attention and pulled him from the inner struggle. “Why is there only a picture of this ring? Shouldn’t all of the jewels be on display? Let’s go ask.” It didn’t take long before the girl was walking back with one of the curator/guards pointing to the spot where a picture card had taken the item’s place on the velvet cushion. He knew the answer already and looked down to the ring on his left hand, before moving his right hand to cover it and walking up to read the card. Yep, it was where the ring he wore would normally be on display. Apparently the ring was ancient and it was the gift the founder of Rose had given to his mate. 

Well, okay then. Now he knew that he truly had in his possession a priceless artifact of Rose. No pressure. 

The coronation crown was towards the end, but by then he was feeling a little overwhelmed and needed fresh air. Mikasa was by his side almost immediately, checking that he was okay, even before Petra could radio in that Eren wasn’t feeling well. Eren waved them both off saying he just needed a short break. Of course, he hadn’t been fast enough and within a minute, a medical team was pulling up with additional guards. Seriously!? All he had wanted to overcome the mild panic he had started to feel, not cause another incident. Glaring at Petra he answered the first responders questions, fibbing that he had just felt a little lightheaded after a day of walking and was now feeling perfectly fine now that he was back out in the open. It wasn’t working though, and they insisted on taking him to be checked out by his doctor, especially for the health of his children. 

It took Eren pulling rank and telling the man to back off that he was given some room. They were gathering a crowd and he just knew there were pictures being taken. Thank all the saints in Maria that he was still wearing the hat that helped shade his face from view. Shadis was nearby corralling the class, and as soon as another teacher was able to take over, he headed back to check whether Eren would be joining the rest of the students in heading back to the school, or if he would be departing for the palace from here. 

As tempting as it was to head back to the palace and familiar territory, Eren still remembered how angry Levi had seemed, and he wavered in his decision. However, the palace was huge and he had a glimmer of hope of finding somewhere stay until he knew Levi’s mood. In the end it was the crowd that made up his mind. Hearing the disparaging remarks about teenaged pregnancy and questions on how his parents had let him end up this way were just too much. He needed to be closer to his mate, even if it was only in rooms that carried his scent. 

Petra radioed in the request for the cars and it took only a short wait before they received word that the cars had pulled up to one of the entrances. Mikasa helped Eren to his feet and surrounded by worried friends and guards they made their way with Armin to where their transport waited. It was only after they were in the security of the car that Eren calmed and considered Petra’s and Mikasa’s pleas for him to be seen by his doctor; if not for himself, at least to do it for the twins. 

********

Being back among the calming scents of his mate calmed Eren further. Petra and Gunther were standing watch in the outer room while he changed. They had asked to be informed immediately when Eren’s doctor arrived. The only person who wasn’t allowed to know of the trouble was Levi. Eren had made everyone promise that he would tell his mate later what had happened, but they had to let him be the one explain everything. Even if his mate was angry with him, he knew Levi’s concern would out weight everything else. 

What Eren hadn’t expected was the doctor telling him that bed rest for the next 2 days was needed. The machine he used to listen to their heartbeats confirmed everything sounded okay, but to be on the safe side he wanted Eren to come in for an ultrasound, tonight if possible. Only after that news did Eren allow Levi to be summoned. This involved him too.

The fear in Levi’s scent when he showed up at the door slightly out of breath made Eren feel slightly bad, but that was quickly replaced by relief. There was no where Eren felt safer than in his mate’s arms. The soft assurances that everything would be alright did more to relax him than anything the doctor had told him. 

******

“She’s still being shy.” The doctor was moving the wand making the screen light up with the image of their children. “They both look healthy and everything looks like it’s right on track. Would you like me to send you a new picture?” The doctor left to send the picture, or maybe it was to tactfully allow the mates a moment to themselves. 

Levi was helping Eren wipe off the gel when Eren spoke, “I’m sorry I’m such a failure at being a mother.” His mate was drowning in emotion and Levi needed to be an anchor for him. Pulling his mate into his arms, Levi gently rubbed Eren’s belly, “You aren’t a failure, Love. You heard the doctor, every pregnancy is different, and they can be very taxing on the mother. This isn’t anyone’s fault. You and the twins are safe and healthy. That’s all that matters.” 

“I was doing okay today, really. It was just when we looking at the queen’s jewels that it hit me. I’m marrying the king of Rose and I’m pregnant with the next king. Well, that and the fact that I apparently have been walking around with a priceless ring this whole time. I mean I suspected, but when I saw the spot in the case for the ring, it all became too much and I needed to get away for a minute. Then Petra saw me, and she called for medical support and you know the rest.”

Levi pulled Eren’s hand up and kissed the back, “You almost didn’t get this ring.” Which of course prompted Eren to protest thinking Kenny or one of the other ministers must have objected to a teenager having the ring, but then Levi started his story. He’d didn’t get very far before the doctor interrupted, and Eren took his doctor’s note much too distracted to realize he had just accepted being on bed rest for the remainder of the week. 

He was still grilling Levi when they made it back to the palace and relieved everyone with the news that everything was okay. The note was given to Armin to deliver to the school and Levi asked his team to ask for dinner to be brought to their quarters. He was going to see to his mate for the remainder of the evening.  
They ended the day snuggled under blankets in the game room, quietly talking and Levi sharing more of his stories. 

******

“I’ve asked for the jeweler to come take measurements today.” The forkful of fruit Eren was eating stopped midway to his mouth as he took in the statement from Levi. “Jeweler?” What would they need to measure him for? It didn’t make sense. “They need to make start fabrication of your coronation crown, and I thought they could also size your wedding ring at the same time. I believe they are bringing some designs for you to look at as well.” 

The forkful of food was set back down, the panic he’d felt yesterday was back, swirling in the mix of other emotions. Curiosity, pride in his mate, fear at being on television in front of millions, fear of making Levi look bad. Hey, nothing like tripping on live TV to make a ‘good’ impression.

“They are working on the coronation suits now, based on the measurements from before the solstice ball, but the final fitting will done after the twins are here.” Levi was looking at his mate and caught the rising scents of panic. “Hey, it’s just some shitty piece of jewelry you have to wear for 1 day. After the coronation, I promise it can be shoved in some closet and you’ll never have to wear it again.” 

“It’s not the crown, it’s everything else. Can I really do this? I’m only 17.” Where had his courageous mate gone? This wasn’t like the Eren he knew, the omega who was ready to battle the world to prove he could do anything he set his mind on doing. “Love, it’s not just you. Remember, we’ll be by each other’s side. If we stick together we can get through this and everything else. Besides, I’ve already ordered them to make a spot for the twins by your parents, so your whole family will be there with you too.” Those words were enough to calm his mate. 

*******

“What about emeralds or green sapphires?” The jeweler and his assistants looked up. “An excellent choice your majesty. They would match your highnesses’ eye color well. Will your highness be wearing the traditional coronation diamonds? It would be possible to extend the length to a traditional chain with platinum or gold, or perhaps working in the red of Rose with rubies.” Eren looked to the curator of diamonds and then at Levi, unsure if making alterations was allowed or in the budget. Hell, did they have a budget? “So long as the setting of the original stones are undisturbed, the links between them may be altered as needed.” One of the assistants had been sketching and held up her picture. “What about something like this?” It was a filigree pattern that looked more like a leaf pattern interwoven with stones to take the place of the flowers. “We can go back and source the stones and materials and then present a final design.” 

With that agreed upon, next came the wedding rings. It turned out that this was much simpler. Both Levi and Eren would have simple bands of gold to wear with their state rings. Finally the team left, and the curator began repackaging the other jewels to return to the castle. “Do I even want to know how much this is costing?” “Your highness, a coronation takes place only once in the lifetime of a king. It is the opportunity for Rose to show her wealth to the world, and if I may be so bold, for his majesty to present raise his mate to official status as consort. In those capacities, no expense is spared. If there is anything you wish added to your attire, please do not hesitate to make your request.”

Dare he mention it? Levi was nearby and he might overhear. “There’s a tiara, or more like a band at the castle. Levi’s asked me to attend the opening of the opera season, and I know that it’s a formal occasion. Would, I mean it might be weird, but would it be possible for me to try on that piece and see if it works with what I’m wearing?” If Eren thought the curator was going to laugh, the reaction was not what he was expecting. “Most certainly sir! I will need his majesty’s approval but it will be wonderful to see these pieces worn again.” 

“Ask me what?” Shit, Levi had overheard. “I was just wondering if I could borrow a piece of jewelry for the opera. If you don’t like the idea, I won’t, but I thought it would be nice to maybe wear something and make a statement or something.” Levi was frowning, but it wasn’t for the reason Eren though. “Before you make a final decision, let’s also look at what’s in the vaults here. We can take a look as soon as you catch up on your homework.”

“There’s more here?” Turns out, only a quarter of the actual jewels were stored at the castle, and most of those pieces were regalia and ceremonial including the plates and other items. The true personal jewels of the queens and consorts was stored at Trost palace. “Can Mikasa pick out something too?” Maybe going to the opera wouldn’t be such a terrible date night after all.


	69. At the stroke of midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very first opera I attended was The Marriage of Figaro, and it was totally worth it. Everyone should go at least once...just pick the right one. Some operas are better for beginners, e.g. don't jump straight to Der Ring Des Nibelungen
> 
> And yes, people were in tuxedos, floor length gowns, and even had the little glasses.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Eren stood before the mirror hardly believing the reflection looking back at him. Damn, he cleaned up well, if he did say so himself. Ok, so maybe he wasn’t wearing a tuxedo in the traditional sense, but the designer had worked his magic and it was close enough. He’d even broken down and let Mikasa’s maid take over for Hannes when it came time to affix the headband. Even after looking through all the other options, he was still drawn to this one. The band was slim and less ostentatious than the others. Mikasa’s tiara was far more extravagant, but this was just right for him. 

Arms circled him as Levi came up behind. His mate was in a formal tuxedo, medals and stars pinned, sash in place, sparkling cufflinks, and across his shoulders was the chain of his station and another medal on a ribbon around his throat. “Wow, and here I thought I looked good. You know, for someone who supposedly hates getting dressed up, you do it surprisingly well.” That earned him a smile from his mate, “Well, I’m just glad they had time to make yours. There was no way I was going to show up to this without you this year. You look beautiful.” 

They had transferred Eren’s medals and other decorations to his coat which was still sitting on the bed. They moved to there and with Hanne’s help he was adding the sash from Rose noting him as belonging to the Order of the Garter of Maria. His coat now had an addition to it, as just last week Levi had invested him and Mikasa into the Order or Honor of Rose in a semi private ceremony. The shiny new star was proudly next to his star from Maria marking him as the crown prince.  
Levi watched in amusement as the last touches were added and Eren bemoaned the clothing. “It’s going to take us forever to undress tonight.”

They met Mikasa and Armin downstairs. Both looked wonderful, and Mikasa gave Eren a hug thanking him for asking Levi if she could borrow the jewelry. Eren retorted that technically the jewelry still belonged to Levi, and since he was unlikely to wear most it, she might as well. And then, they were off in the black cars.

The scene when they arrived was enough to make even Levi pause. The fever pitch of interest in him and his mate had continued to grow ever since the gala and the announcement of Eren’s pregnancy. The flashes had begun even before the car door opened and Levi took hold of Eren’s hand to reassure him. The door was opened from the outside, and Levi stepped out onto the red carpet before offering his hand to Eren who gratefully took it, offering his mate a smile, captured by nearly ever camera there. 

The mates took a few steps down the carpet but stalled as they waited for the second car to bring Mikasa and Armin. Jean was not with the party tonight, for fear of the press running wild on stories about the alpha and the princess. Instead, he had arrived earlier and was invited to sit in their box. Eren couldn’t help but smile as his friends joined him and Levi and they took steps up to the hall entrance. Tonight they were not expected to interact with the press, but he did give a few waves to them and tried to get Levi to do the same. Levi leaned in instead and pulled their connected hands up and kissed the ring finger, and then whispering, “I’d rather show them how much I adore you.” 

Eren’s response was to blush deeply knowing that Levi’s actions tonight would be the topic of conversation tomorrow. Tonight wasn’t just about an early celebration of Levi’s birthday combined with the opening of the opera season, it was another chance of the royal family to show their commitment to the treaty and Maria and Rose staying on cordial terms. 

Inside the hall entrance, the room was filled with ladies, gentlemen, lords and commoners, all dressed in their finest, and all waiting to greet the king and his consort. Their arrival was announced and the conversation reduced. Staying attached to the arm Levi had offered him, Eren let himself be led up to various pairs and groups, all who respectfully bowed or curtseyed. It was a show of polite greetings, and way of showing who was in favor of the crown. Lord Wald was standing next to a greeted gentleman, but completely overlooked in the greeting. 

Checking the time, Levi decided to head up to the box and allowed the ushers to lead the way. The box was on the mezzanine and had a wonderful view of the stage. Two seats had obviously been prepared specifically for them, as they were not the typical seats. Both were larger and the backs taller. Eren waited for Levi to walk forward, but his mate took his hand and led him into the box side-by-side. The lights were still on inside the hall, and they stood in front of the chairs while the other patrons clapped for their king. Levi finally acknowledged the crowd by giving a wave with his mate and once the clapping had died down they took their seats. 

Ushers brought in the programs and opera glasses and asked if any refreshments were needed. While waiting for his water, Jean arrived in the box, and Eren greeted him warmly, but was especially wary watching how he eyed Mikasa which earned Jean a ‘hands off my sister’ warning from Eren. Levi began scanning the other boxes with Eren, and when ever eye contact was made, Levi would nod in response to the bows. 

The house lights were dimming shortly after, and Eren sat up straighter, not sure what to expect. His parents had never made him go to the opera, and this was his first time. Levi shown him where the synopsis was in the program and explained that it was sung in Italian and that there would be superscripts projected above the stage, but suggested he try to take in the singing and music instead. Apparently he thought Eren might recognize some of the music, to which Eren was doubtful. Wasn’t opera all old people’s music?

He knew the man that had just walked in front of the orchestra pit was the conductor and now someone was walking on stage to introduce the program and again acknowledge their box. As soon as they were off the stage, the conductor bowed to their box and then turned to the orchestra, raised his arms, and the music began. The program explained this was the overture played at the beginning before the curtain rose, and surprisingly Eren did recognize the music. It had been used in a car commercial, or maybe by an airline, or somewhere, but he had heard it before. 

There was clapping at the end, even as the curtain rose to show the first singers. Eren was immediately impressed. How was it possible to someone to use their voice this way? In the hall with the live music it sounded nothing like what he had heard on CDs or online. This was much better and he found himself captivated by the story told out in song. Levi silently stole glances at his mate to check that he wasn’t bored or in need of anything.

Then the aria began, and he couldn’t help it as a single tear escaped him. The tear didn’t make it very far down his cheek when he felt his mate’s hand reach up and brush it away. He turned his face into that hand as it cupped his face. Deep down he knew it was likely that this was being filmed, but when he looked into his mate’s eyes, the world melted away. Instead he moved his hand to his mate’s and leaned further into the contact. It wasn’t until the clapping for the aria that he brought their connected hands down and returned to looking at the stage. 

After the second act, the house lights turned on, and Eren was grateful for Levi’s team, who knew he would need to use the restroom and had cleared out the nearest one for him and Levi to use. By the time they made it back to the box, a line had queued on those wanting to give their best wishes to Levi, and Eren suspected, gather information about his pregnancy. They didn’t make it through the full line before the lights dimmed and Levi led Eren back to his seat to finish the second half of the opera. 

Eren joined the applause sending the actors back out to the stage multiple times at the end. They would have come out again, but Levi stood and offered Eren his hand to lead him from the box and back to the waiting cars. The press had thinned, but there were still some flashes as they got into the cars. 

“I keep waiting for the clock to strike midnight and this to turn out to be some dream.” Eren couldn’t believe he had enjoyed the opera. He had expected to fall asleep bored after the first 5 minutes, but it had been entertaining. If the music got too slow, he people watched, and that was never boring when you were sitting next to the king. 

“I’m sorry to tell you this love, but it’s past midnight. Looks like you’re stuck in this fairy tale with me.” Finally in private, Eren leaned over and did what he’d wanted to do ever since the second act, kiss his mate. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

********

December had brought an additional surprise. It started with Eren being summoned after school to Kenny’s office. The summons had all the hallmarks of the earlier situation with the scum from the beach, so Mikasa and Armin had gone with him. They again found a pair of gentlemen sitting in the chairs, but Eren recognized one of them as his tutor from over summer. Levi was there too, but he wasn’t giving anything away. In fact, he seemed kind of bored, as though whatever news these men were bringing was expected.

“Your highness, it is an honor to meet you. My name is Carl Zimmer, and I am the Director of Admissions at the university.” Why was it those words had Eren fearful for today’s discussion? They wouldn’t be here unless there was something wrong with his application, right? Mikasa had just received a letter. Surely he would have gotten a letter too if they ad admitted him.

“I must apologize on behalf of the university that it has taken longer than normal to provide an admission decision. There was a problem with your school records not matching your application and it took us, if I am being honest, an embarrassing long time to understand that Eren Konrad was in fact your alias in Maria. It was the Lord Chamberlain who clarified the paperwork.” Eren needed to sit. The glimmer of hope he was seeing was too much, and if it turned out he wasn’t accepted, it would crush him.

“Sir, it is my honor to inform you of your admittance to the university for the fall term next year.” And with those words the worry he had been carrying around for months melted away, only for him to remember that he would be expected to live on campus. Now he had to worry how that would work, but the director wasn’t done. “In light of your station and situation, I took it upon myself to approach the board and appeal for an exception to the housing rules. The exception was granted, assuming certain provisions are met. Again, I do apologize for the delay.” The man was holding out a leather portfolio with the crest of the university and Eren took and opened it to reveal the letter. 

“I’ve been accepted.” It was such a simple statement, but when Eren turned to his friends and mate, he found them smiling back at him. “Told you brat. There wasn’t a chance you wouldn’t get in.” Eren was still staring at the letter reading it and taking in the words, so Levi asked for clarification on the provisions. “A certain grade average must be maintained and a clean record is an absolute must.”

That was all. Just keep studying and don’t act like a stupid freshmen fresh out from under his parent’s watch. Check and check. Neither should be a problem. His tutor was offering his congratulations and Eren offered his hand to shake. “I look forward to teaching you again next year.” Those words sounded sweet in Eren’s ears; the promise of a future opening up to him.


	70. It's not the gift that counts, but the thought behind it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting!

“And now in other news, his majesty and his royal consort attended the white tie opening season of the opera last week, which was held in honor of his majesty’s birthday which is the 25th. As with any royal outing, this one didn’t disappoint. The royals were out in high fashion, and visitors to the royal jewel house may recognize the tiara worn by high highness. What do you think Julie? Did the omega prince make a fashion faux pas or has he succeeded in wearing the tiara traditionally only worn by female omegas.” 

Eren leaned forward in his seat. This was the moment of truth of another opinion. In their opinion, had he embarrassed his mate, or made him proud.

“Oh, I’d give his outfit an 11 out of 10. First, let’s not forget he’s almost 6 months pregnant, which may have added to his glow, but second he nailed it with that headband. It’s one of the smallest tiara’s in the official collection, and when you see the king and him side-by-side, they make the perfect couple. But the outfits are only half the story. We obtained video evidence of just how in love they are. While the royal family is known to rarely display public gestures of endearment, it didn’t stop his majesty. Let’s role the video and let our audience decide for themselves whether the rumors of their romance are true.”

The television snapped off startling Eren, and causing him to turn in his chair to find the culprit. An unimpressed Mikasa, hand on hip stood behind him brandishing the remote. He knew why she was there, but making everyone wait a minute or two more wouldn’t throw things off too badly. All he wanted was to register how Rose was warming up to him as their king’s mate. That was all. And honestly, he had a right to know, even if he knew he shouldn’t place too much importance on a single report. 

There were bound to be those who objected to the crown and thought it a useless fixture from the past, but if there were people who still thought it served a purpose then he wouldn’t at least have to fight that battle with the public. But if the little bit of the report he heard was true, the public was starting to accept him. Maybe it was because he was pregnant, maybe it was because anyone who could make Levi show emotion had to be nothing short of miracle working, or maybe it was because he was making an effort and was not some pretentious needy prince who asked everyone to dote on him.

He may not be needy, but he really wanted to hear and see the rest of the story, so without saying a word, he point back at the tv and looked to Mikasa with his best glare. He could have done without the eye roll, but at least it got the tv back on. 

“…surprised at how well they’ve hit it off. This outcome wasn’t something anyone expected. I think we all had this picture of a sheltered little prince who would turn out to be a bit of a brat or snob, but he’s managing quite well on the few engagements he’s had so far. I would expect that after the birth of the children and school graduation that he will adopt a fuller schedule and that we’ll be seeing a lot more this prince.” “Well, time will tell if we will see more of Prince Eren and maybe a little prince or princess with him.”

The television snapped off again, but this time Eren let it stay off without complaint. “Let me guess, they’re all waiting on me.” “You’re insights astonish me. Levi was busy so they sent me to see what was taking you.” Mikasa had expected to find Eren secretly stowing away something in this personal bag, not glued to an entertainment program. They were spending the holiday season between the last week in December through the New Year at the private estate of the king to get away from the business of the palace and were supposed to leave any minute. Eren had thought there was little more time, and had flipped on the show. He’d been looking for different reports on how he’d done that night and each time he found one, was pleasantly surprised to hear the almost unanimous praise. Wearing the tiara had been a risk and it had paid off nicely. Not that he was going to start wearing anything too avant guard, but it did make him happy to know he might be able to one day wear something a little more daring. 

“Jeez, I’m coming. Spare the pregnant omega a little pity. Let’s see you lug around two kids.” The twitch of a smile from Mikasa and he knew he shouldn’t have said that, “I thought you told Jean you’d turn him into a gelding if he dared to touch me.” He had. It had been the night of the opera when he caught Jean eying Mikasa. Levi had stayed silent, but he knew he had his mate’s full support in the threat. “And I meant every word.” 

**********

The bonfire and blankets, not to mention the heat his mate was giving off, were all keeping Levi warm. It was a crystal clear night out on New Year’s Eve and instead of spending it in surrounded by their subjects, Levi had arranged for them to spend it together under the starry sky. If he admitted it to himself, it was times like these that he enjoyed the most. No pressures to be a king and the freedom to be himself around his mate. Eren had asked him what he wanted for his birthday, and Levi had asked if Eren would mind not publicly celebrating this year. It had led to arrangements for them to schedule the 2 weeks between school terms as a holiday away from only absolutely necessary government business. And that was how they ended up sipping hot chocolate under blankets staring up at the sky, talking and waiting for the first sun rise of the year, and of course debating the constellations in the sky. 

“It’s the little dipper Levi.” “No, Eren that’s the big dipper.” “I have my phone here. If I’m right, what’s it worth to you?” “I don’t know Eren, what’s it worth to you?” “I’ll let you pick out the color of the nursery, so long as it isn’t black, grey, purple, or pink, or brown. Definitely not brown. If I’m right, I get the last marshmallows.” One quick download of a constellation finder app and Eren knew he’d lost, but somehow those last marshmallows still found their way into his mug.

**********

“Sure is nice to be king.” Levi looked up from where he sat reading to see his mate holding up one his birthday gifts. “I never got birthday gifts like this.” It was one of the cut lead crystal old fashioned glasses from a set received with matching decanters and bottles of various liquors. “You’re under age brat. And even if you were old enough, it wouldn’t be good for the twins.” Eren set the glass down with a huff, “Well, thank you for explaining that, Alpha. Like I didn’t already know that. It’s just that all I got last year was a key. I was kind of an unknown in Maria, so I only ever got presents from my family. This though, this is crazy.”

The gifts sent to Levi ranged from the sublime to the bizarre. They had been set up on display when they made I back from holiday. Everything from new jeweled cuff links, to food from other countries wishing him well, to hand crafted fishing poles. As far as Eren knew, Levi didn’t fish, so the gift seemed odd, but he didn’t dwell on it too long.

“It’s still a way away, but what do you want for your birthday?” The question was in earnest, and Eren knew that if it was even slightly possible, Levi would do it or get it for him; whatever Eren wanted.   
However, Eren knew exactly what he wanted, and it wasn’t something Levi could buy him. It would happen in due time, no matter what he or Levi did, and the second part, was up to him. “I don’t want to be pregnant and I want our children to be healthy.”

Getting up from his chair the alpha moved to wrap his arms around his mate from behind and gently rub Eren’s belly. He didn’t need to speak for Eren to know that the alpha would give up every gift before them for Eren to have a safe delivery and for their children to be healthy. It was times like these, when they were alone that Levi showed a side of himself that no one else saw. Sure, there had been the two quick moments during the opera, and who could forget the fiery dance at the gala, but this was on a different level. This was pure devotion of an alpha to his family being expressed in the simplest of terms; no explanation needed. 

Eren leaned into the embrace and let himself be calmed by the feel of Levi against him. He’d been putting off asking Levi about the class in February, and since Levi was asking what he wanted, now was as good a time as any. “There is one thing I’d I want to ask you for. Can you make sure you’re free the second Saturday in February? The hospital is offering a series of classes for soon-to-be parents and there’s one I want to go to, but I don’t want to go alone.” 

Eren could feel his mate smile where he turned his face to brush his lips against the delicate skin of his neck, “Amanda’s diaper changing demonstration wasn’t enough, or are there other topics?” Levi could feel the heat coming off his mate as he blushed deeply. 

Time to get his mate talking. “Eren.” Another deep blush. “Okay, okay. At the last ultrasound, the doctor gave me a pamphlet on the classes they are holding for soon-to-be parents, and there were a couple that could be helpful. Don’t be angry, but I didn’t want to go alone and he said you could be there, that other mates would be there, that it was perfectly okay to bring my alpha, and that it wasn’t weird, or that…” Levi cut him off. “Eren, it’s fine. I just want some idea on what I was walking into. Now, what is the class? Is it a delivery class?”

His mate nodded, but blushed again. “Yes, but that one doesn’t really apply to me, because I’m a male omega, but he said the room set up would be the same and it would be a good idea to attend so I had some idea of what it would be like.” Eren pulled away from Levi and retrieved his bag, rummaged through it, and pulled out the pamphlet. The hospital logo on the bottom told Levi the classes were legitimate, and unfolding the paper he read through the description. Eren waited patiently while he watched Levi read through and interrupted once the paper was refolded, “There was another one just after the delivery discussion about nursing. I thought I’d try breast feeding, and only use formula if that didn’t work.”

Levi pictured his mate holding his children and feeding them, the thought and picture warmed his very soul. Who was he to shy away from a little embarrassment when his mate needed him? “Love, you don’t need to keep things like this from me. I’m happy to come with, not that I’ll be much help during the class.” That at least earned him a smile from his mate. “There was one other thing the doctor mentioned. He said I could ask the nurse for recommendations on maternity bras. If you’re a good alpha, maybe we can look for ones you’d like to see your omega in.” With that image now planted in Levi’s mind, there was no way the alpha would be getter much more work done today.


	71. Where do babies come from?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone celebrating a holiday this time of year is having a wonderful season. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting!

Levi knew where babies came from. He’d known for many, many years, ever since he had been a child. Knew there were two of his children growing inside of Eren now. Knew too how they had gotten there. But, and it was a pretty big but, watching this video he was starting the feel a little queasy seeing that knowledge confirmed, which wasn’t normal. He was a decorated soldier who had watched comrades die on the battle field. Held the bloody hands as the light dimmed in the eyes of a soldier whose innards had been torn to shreds. Witnessed the horror of seeing limbs blown off, and yet never showed emotion; never let those gruesome scenes shake him. Now, he was watching a film of the birth of a child and it was as though he’d never really considered what labor would look like or what it looked like when the baby was actually delivered. Looks like his mate hadn’t either.

**********

They arrived and walked in and up to the main reception desk asking for directions to the classes. Hand-in-hand they walked to the elevators and then to the obstetrician office where they were asked to confirm the registration for the class. Levi was looking around and saw several mated couples eying them with distrust. Being accompanied to a hospital with guards that were clearly armed and more than ready to use those weapons was probably not common for a class on child birth. 

Levi ordered the guards that had accompanied them to head back and wait outside in the hall. It could have been the orders given, how he gave them, or maybe the fact that there probably weren’t that many alpha’s with pregnant male omega mates, but as he said the orders, received confirmation from the guards, and turned back to the room that Levi could see the proverbial lightbulbs going off as people began recognizing them. The hushed talking began with the attempts at snapping pictures. 

His mate finished signing in and then led them to open seats next to another couple. It had to be the bond of pregnancy, because it did not take long before the two omegas were comparing due dates and pregnancy woes while their alphas looked on, sharing looks of pity for the other. Fortunately, they didn’t have long to wait before a nurse was leading them into another open room; however, the room was not set up with normal seating, but instead had mats and cushions on the floor to use. Silently telling himself that this was for Eren, Levi stayed silent and followed him to a cushion off to the side and near the back. 

“Please make yourselves comfortable. Welcome to our quarterly series on becoming parents. We’re going to start off the classes today with how to prepare for your new bundle of joy, then the process of labor, followed by bringing your new family member home. We’re going to be talking very openly today, so I want to start with the ground rules. One, no cell phones. If you need to take an emergency call, please leave the room, but given that your mate is here with you, I’m really not expecting that anyone will need to take a call.” The room filled with chuckles of laughter. 

“Two, no question is a bad or wrong question. There are a lot of false facts zooming around out there about giving birth, and we’re here to inform you all of the truth to prepare you. And that brings me to number three. It ties into the no cell phones. Because we want this to be an open setting, what you say in here, stays in here. Does everyone understand?” The nurse paused and looked around at each couple Okay, let’s get started. And to test that everyone is capable of communicating, I’d like everyone to introduce themselves, first names only, and when and who you are expecting.” The nurse pointed to a couple in the front, both betas, and asked them to begin. 

Levi noted that the men wisely let their pregnant mates introduce them and by the time the nurse reached them he could tell Eren was nervous, especially since he was the only male omega there. Trying to keep skin contact to calm him seemed to be working, somewhat. “I’m Eren and this is my mate Levi. Uh, we’re expecting a boy and a girl at the end of March.” The nurse was either the most trained person Levi had even met, or completely oblivious to who had just introduced themselves, because she didn’t miss a beat, “Welcome Eren and Levi. And now, let’s talk about preparations to make before you go into labor.” 

Cribs, child gates, cabinet locks, changing tables, car seats, blankets, and the list of necessities went on. Each time Levi mentally checked them off as done. Eren didn’t know it yet, as he had been banned from the nursery while it was being painted and outfitted, but the household under the direction of Eren’s doctor’s office and Hange had been working diligently to prepare the room and other supplies. The one item that would missing…baby shoes. Levi refused to buy shoes for his children when they wouldn’t even be able to walk. He may have secretly checked out the socks and onesies when he had stopped by the check everything was ready though. He had planned to show it to Eren as a surprise after the class today. 

Baby monitors? Levi almost sneered at the cheap equipment the nurse was describing. Who needed cheap plastic crap like that? Instead his team had installed the latest surveillance equipment. They would know immediately if one of the twins woke up and needed them. They were wired to the nannies rooms too. They had sound and cameras, both infrared and visible light on them so one could check on them from any of the access points, day or night. A closed loop system like this had been child’s play for his team to install.

But, the overnight bag for the hospital stay was something he hadn’t asked Eren about yet. He supposed the idea of packing a bag might not be the same for Eren as the other omegas. If Eren needed anything, they could send someone to go and get it. Levi doubted he would be able to leave Eren’s side during the labor, and prayed there were no complications. Maybe he would ask his team to put together a bag with a backup phone charger, clothes, and slippers for his mate. 

They took a short break with stretching exercises for the pairs lead by the nurse. His hands worked to ease the tensions in Eren’s neck and shoulders. It was working, as he found the vibrations from Eren quieting into hums. It calmed him too, knowing that he had calmed his mate. But the calm wasn’t to last. They should have known what was coming next, especially since the nurse had told them the outline of the day. 

They were told to settle back down on the cushions so they could watch an informative video on delivery, and then she would take questions. The lights by the front were turned off and the video started. It had the hallmarks of a documentary, even the awful music. It started off with general background information for every pregnancy who would be present and what to expect. The introductory sequences ended with a nurse in a delivery room explaining all of the equipment that was common to delivery rooms.

But then, the film switched to a case study of a mated pair. The film interviewed the mates, showing the couple excited anticipating their first child, and the doctor who explained the status of the omega, complete with actual scans and computer simulations showing a child growing in the womb. The parts about the mated pair was boring; Levi didn’t care about these people. But after the explanation on the stages of labor the screen went dark; however, the sound continued. 

And it was the sound of something dying, or at least it was close to the sound of something dying. The picture came back to show a deliver room. The omega was now on a delivery bed and laying on her side. Her mate stood nearby rubbing her back. Whimpers of pain came through after the cries died down. Her mate offered words of comfort, trying get calm her down enough so she could turn and let the nurse check the dilation progress. Oh goody, she was far enough along that the nurse was going to get the doctor. 

The video spared nothing. Absolutely fucking nothing was missed, including the view of where the child would emerge. Levi supposed that was the point, informing others exactly what would happen during a natural childbirth, mother nature at work and all that shit. But that didn’t explain why his stomach was beginning to roll. 

The head was just beginning to breach and Levi found himself compelled to look over and check his mate, drawing his stare from the scene on the screen before them to Eren. His mate was white, looked close to fainting, and was swallowing down rushes of saliva. And now the queasiness was making sense. It was his mate’s emotions rolling off him and washing onto Levi. So maybe Levi could be objective because it wasn’t his body that had to push forth two fully formed babies into the world. Trying to picture how he would feel if he was in Eren’s place, it was easy to understand the panic coming from his mate.

Shrill cries filled the room from the video playback. The child was out and the omega sagging on the bed, crying in joy or pain or both. The wrinkled baby was laid on her belly, cord still attached, and the happy parents greeted their daughter. The nurses did their job and then gave the father scissors to cut the cord. The afterbirth scenes were anticlimactic in comparison. His mate’s breathing was evening out a little and Levi looked down to their connected hands and found the feeling returning. He resisted the urge to wiggle his fingers to get the blood moving again. 

“Okay, questions?” The cheery nurse was back. He and Eren didn’t ask any questions, but others certainly did. Did it hurt when your water broke? How long is a typical labor? It looked like the woman in the video tore, how long does it take for healing? Did this hospital allow mates in the room? When should they head to the hospital? How does one time contractions? How painful would it be? Would there be drugs available for the pain? What if the drugs didn’t work? Where there more drugs they could give you? Could you decide to go cesarean if the pain was too much? And the list went on.

The color was returning to Eren’s face by the time the exhaustive question and answer session ended, and the nurse gave them time for a break and let them know that the next class would begin after they were set up for the demonstration on breast feeding. Levi helped Eren up, but his mate still hadn’t spoken. They used the restroom and it wasn’t until they were back in the room that Eren broke his silence. “You’ll be there, right? I don’t think I’ll be able to do this without you.” They were in public, but Levi wanted nothing more than to pull Eren to him and let him know he wouldn’t abandon his mate. He settled for giving Eren’s hand a squeeze, “Love, you couldn’t make me leave.”

“I don’t want the drugs. I don’t care if you think that makes me stubborn. I know that after watching that it’s going to hurt a lot, but I can do this if you are there.” It definitely didn’t lesson what Levi thought of his mate. If these was something available to lessen the pain, Levi wasn’t sure why is mate wasn’t going to ask for the drugs, but he would allow it for now, “They said they would be available if things got too painful, so you can always try the deliver without them. Either way, I’ll be there.” After the video they had other things to talk over when they were back at the palace and in private, but for now Levi’s answers seemed to be doing the trick and Eren focused on the next session.

The lactation session was smaller, and instead of a video, a woman with her child was now at the front of the room talking with the nurse. The last thing Levi expected was for the woman to whip out her breast and start feeding her child after the child woke up, but that is exactly what she did. The alphas and male betas averted their gazes, but the expecting mothers nervously watched on. That damned cheery nurse was back explaining the position of the baby, and how to know they had latched on correctly, not to mention inviting the mothers up to get a better look. 

Levi could tell his mate wanted to go get a closer look to see how the baby was latched, but stayed back. It took the nurse specifically asking Eren if he too wanted a closer look before the omega stepped forward and even ventured a question, “Um, how do you know if your milk has come in? I mean, I barely have breasts, and I don’t know if I’ll even be able to nurse.” 

“Your breast size doesn’t matter. So long as you start lactation, you will be able to nurse. It may take up to a few days after birth before your mature milk comes in, but before then you can still nurse, even right after birth. Have you experienced any leakage?” Eren had in the last few weeks seen some wetness on his shirts and was now using pads to prevent embarrassing stains. Nodding the nurse gave him a smile. “That’s normal and exactly what your body should be doing.” Another mother spoke up and said she had the same thing and gave Eren an encouraging look, picking up the questions where he had left off. 

The whole discussion lead them to being fitted for maternity bras. On a whole, Levi was little disappointed at the options the nurse had, all of them the same style in white, tan, or black. Not sexy in the slightest. Oh well, he’d have to settle for watching Eren feed his children instead. And there was always the option of looking shopping outside the hospital once Eren knew his size. The nurse seemed to take pity on Eren and offered to measure him, nearly pulling the omega towards one of the exam rooms. Levi stood to follow but Eren waved for him to stay, leaving the alpha in a room with mates, and one breastfeeding mother. God help him, he didn’t know quite where to look and settled for reading the posters on the wall.

Eren emerged, blushing, and joined Levi, leaning in and confirming Levi’s earlier suspicions, “You were right, I am an A cup.” “Told you brat. Did you get them now, or do we need to go looking after the class?” With a shake of his head, Eren confirmed he was set, but was distracted looking at the poster on the wall. It showed the possible outcome from various mated couples. Eren found the alpha male/omega male couple and followed the lines down. Given that his parents and Levi’s parents had also been alpha/omega mated pairs, there was almost no chance of having beta children. Potential offspring was therefore limited to an alpha male, female omega, and he stilled when he reached the male omega. He hadn’t thought that far ahead. What if his son was like him. What would happen if his son was an omega?


	72. Another case of mistaken identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Everyone!

Eren had kept his fears to himself, unable to look Levi in the eye when he realized there was a higher probability that his son might be an omega. It was still a very low probability, but the chance did exist. They thanked the nurse for a very informative day, and while Levi informed the guards that they were done for the day, slipped back into the room to ask the nurse one last question, “How soon after birth can you tell the secondary gender of a baby?” The answer was satisfactory, since they would be able to tell immediately if the baby was a male omega. Alphas only truly presented upon sexual maturity and only showed some traits before then. For females, they would again need to wait until puberty to kick in before a definitive call could be made, but there were general signs parents could watch for in their children. 

Knowing that he would have an answer immediately after the birth only settled Eren somewhat. There was still the chance his son was an omega and would face the same prejudice he had faced growing up. As a mother, he would love his children no matter what. But, as someone who knew how critical the public could be, he couldn’t help but be worried.

They made it back to the palace in good time, and his stomach took precedence over the grand reveal of the nursery. Armin also reminded him over the meal of homework that was due on Monday, which created the conjecture on whether Shadis would buy the excuse of being pregnant to give him an additional day. The answers all led to a resounding ‘no’.

And finally, it was the moment of truth, Levi close to smiling, giving Eren’s fears that the nursery walls were painted blood red come back to life. Eren would not allow himself to be blindfolded, but promised to keep his eyes shut while he was led into the room. Even from behind his eyelids, Eren could tell the room was sunny and bright. Thank god the nursery didn’t look like a massacre had occurred within. 

At Levi’s prompting, he opened them and let his eyes adjust and take in the cheerful room. The walls had multiple colors on them in a block pattern ranging from light blue to the light green and several shades in between. “I was trying to replicate the color of your eyes, but nothing looked right, and then with all of the mixed paint, Hange suggested we go with a pattern.” It was hard for Eren to take it all in and he moved to the rocking chair to catch himself. Levi waited while Eren looked around and once he was composed, followed him as he explored the room, all the while talking to his belly, “Your daddy did a good job. I can’t wait for you to be here so you can see it.” Levi had certainly earned a reward from his mate that night.

**********

March began as a lion. A freak snowstorm system had moved in, promising to paint the landscape in white. Eren thought it was probably the low pressure of the system, but ever since last night he hadn’t felt right. He’d even had to forgo sex with his mate because of the discomfort, as embarrassing as that was. Levi had comforted him, telling Eren that it was alright and he was fine and that Eren shouldn’t push himself if his body was telling him to stop. 

But Eren wasn’t sure what his body was telling him. He was jumpy and didn’t want to leave Levi’s side, but wasn’t craving to be mated, just needed the feeling of security. It was messing with his appetite too. And the food on his plate as he looked down, while expertly prepared, held no interest for him. He could tell Levi was onto him, knowing his mate was merely moving the food around on his plate and not eating. If they had been alone, Levi wouldn’t have hesitated to initiate physical contact, but they were at a small dinner party hosted by Kenny and it wouldn’t be appropriate. 

The grimace that suddenly flashed across Eren’s face changed everything. Protocol be damned, Levi turned in his chair to check on Eren and rub lightly on his arm trying to calm down his mate. Whatever it was passed, and Eren gave Levi a smile of reassurance that he was okay. They made it through to the end of the dinner before Levi caught another twist in Eren’s features. This time, he wanted vocal confirmation from Eren that he was okay, and Eren gave it saying that he was just tired and maybe if they moved to more comfortable chairs that he would be okay.

The Countess of H--- didn’t waste any time seeking Eren out to ask after his health. She kept Eren occupied with stories about her own children, merrily chatting away about wonderful they were, completely oblivious to his state once she got started. From across the room Kenny had been watching Eren and every so often would look down to his watch as though confirming the time, it happened when ever Eren grimaced. The old alpha also periodically gave his nephew a pointed look before turning his gaze to Eren in some silent message. The duke’s message was apparently lost on Levi.

The night progressed and eventually ended, leaving the royals alone and giving Kenny the chance to clue in his nephew. “He’s in labor.” With those few words, the panic set in for Eren. He wasn’t ready, well not that he really would ever be truly ready, but if he really was in labor, the babies were coming early. However, it wasn’t really about whether the parents were ready; the question was really whether the twins were ready. Two weeks early wasn’t that early, and his doctor had said it was more likely for him to go into labor sooner rather than later given he was having twins. 

Levi’s military training was kicking in. He was calling his team and telling them to grab Eren’s kit and to head to the palace to accompany them to the hospital before Kenny or Eren had a chance to stop him. It took a combined Kenny and Eren to get Levi to sit down and calmly process the knowledge that the twins wouldn’t be arriving for several hours. The contractions were still about 30 minutes apart, Eren’s water hadn’t broken, and they hadn’t increased in intensity yet. 

The butler was summoned to arrange for the cars to be on standby just in case, but remembering the suggestion of his doctor and the nurse from the class, Eren opted instead to head back to their room to take a bath to help with the contractions, knowing they would only get worse. Levi didn’t stray far from Eren, only to run the bath and fetch the fresh towels for when Eren would emerge. He stayed watching Eren rub his belly to soothe the twins, quietly assuring Eren he wasn’t going anywhere and that he would stay by his side. 

Slowly, after more hours had passed, did the contractions start to speed up and increase their intensity, but still Eren refused to head to the hospital. “I don’t want to be one of those mom’s who shows up only to be told to head back home”, was the main argument. The doctor took Eren’s side after he was notified, but as a precaution, or perhaps on threat from Levi, he was now waiting in the palace on standby, ready to go with them to the delivery room. It wasn’t until Eren felt a particular contraction that he felt his water break. The only warning Levi had was Eren’s hurried waddling to the washroom and a weak, “Levi, I think we should head to the hospital now.”

Those words were all it took for Levi to jump to action. Helping his mate change and head for the sitting room, he found the group gathered, awaiting news and further instruction. “Armin, inform Maria. Kenny, we’ll keep you updated so you can inform government. Hannes, you’re with my team.” They were the orders of a seasons military official, given with authority and expected to be followed without question, Eren had other ideas. “Hell no. If anyone is going to tell my mom, it’s going to be me. You will not tell call, skype, face time, email, text or communicate with them until I have informed them they are grandparents.” The statement was punctuated by Eren grimacing and doubling over. It was an argument they could have later, getting him to the hospital came first.

***********

“We’re both men, why can’t you have the next one?” Eren was a panting mess as he lay on the bed catching his breathe after the last contraction. They were coming faster and were definitely painful. Levi stood nearby helpless to stop the pain, and could only use his scent to try to comfort his mate. “I’ll ask Hange and see if she can figure something out, but first you have to get through today.” It was an attempt at humor, so rare from Levi, that it did the trick and took Eren’s mind off his current predicament, if only for a moment before another contraction kicked in. 

The nurse and other medical staff in the room wisely stayed silent, waiting for the doctor to speak. His feet were already up, and the doctor was waiting until Eren starting having the urge to push before taking things further. “You are ready and can start pushing anytime now.” 

It took only a little bit after the doctor gave him the go ahead that Eren knew his body was ready. With each passing minute the urge to push grew and scrunching up his features he gave his first attempts. It was going to take more than a couple of pushes to birth his first child though, and with each big push he rested back and received assurances from Levi, “You’re doing so good Eren. The doctor says the baby is coming. Just a little bit more.” “Hange better have those contraceptives ready (push). Or you will never touch me again! (push)” 

“I can see the head” Those were the words he’d been waiting to hear. Eren was already a sweaty mess from the strain over the last hours, but now that he knew his first child was almost here, he had renewed strength and continued his efforts. 

“And here is your son. Nurse if you would.” A shrill cry filled the room as Eren rested back on the bed listening to the sounds, smiling even in his fatigue. Levi hadn’t strayed from his side, but waited with him as the nurse cleaned their child. It seemed to take forever before he was set on Eren’s belly. “I’d like to introduce you to your son.” 

Levi would never admit to crying, blaming instead the perspiration from the stress of the delivery, but there was no doubt that as he looked at the child there that a pride in his newest family addition was growing. He had a son! Quiet words thanking Eren and telling him how well he had done were whispered to his mate as he held Eren. 

The cord was clipped with blue clips and he was allowed the honor of cutting the cord before their son was moved up and placed on Eren’s bare chest. The sound of his heartbeat and gentle hand rubbing his back was enough to calm the baby and reduce the crying. It didn’t last long though as the nurses took the baby to measure and swaddle. There was still a second child to deliver after all. “I can’t wait to see our daughter.” 

But this time, Eren was too euphoric to feel much of the pain, that or already stretched, and it took much less to deliver. Levi had strayed a little closer to the end of the bed and was there when Eren gave a last push, only something was right. The doctor paused as he took the child, “And here’s your….here’s your second child. Nurse, has the first child been banded?” Looking down, Levi knew right away what was wrong, and Eren immediately sensed his mate’s surprise. 

“What, what is it, what’s wrong?” He could hear the cries coming from the baby, and knew his child was alive. But why wasn’t anyone taking?! The nurses weren’t giving anything away, and Levi had returned to his side, hushing him, saying everything would be okay, that everything was okay. It wasn’t very reassuring. “Will someone please tell me what the hell is wrong!” 

The adrenaline was still coursing through Eren’s veins when he shouted for answers. He got an answer and a shock he wasn’t expecting. “Your Highness, I would like to introduce you to your second son.”


	73. What's in a name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hopefully this chapter answers some questions.

The cord was still attached, so there was no denying that the baby set on his belly was his child. It didn’t stop the tears or questions from Eren, “Are you sure?” The doctor held back laughter, but not Levi. “I’m pretty sure the doctor knows a boy from a girl, Eren.” Levi again cut the cord, and the baby was moved up for Eren to soothe and check the gender for himself. “Shhhhh, it’s okay. Come here baby. Mommy may have thought you were going to be a girl, but I love you just as much.” 

The nurses swapped out the boys and laid the first child back with Eren, “Your Majesty, please allow me to congratulate you on the birth of your sons. Here is your little alpha.” Now the tears really were rolling down Eren’s face. “He really is an alpha? What about my other son?” Eren’s voice was laced with a desperate fear. Not only was his son the second born, images of him being treated second class to his brother were running through his mind. What would they do if his son was an omega while the first born went on to rule the nations. 

The nurse and doctor didn’t get a chance to answer, instead Levi pulled Eren, still holding their first born to him. “We’ll both love them equally. It doesn’t matter if they’re alphas or omegas. The only problem we have to face for now is what are we going to call him. Somehow I don’t think he would appreciate being called Adelaide Sophia Charlotte.” A short laugh escaped Eren as he took in Levi’s words. No, guess they have to pick out new names. “I still like Karl Rainer Joseph” The grimace by Levi at the name looked to be a prelude to another argument, but the doctor wisely interrupted.

“Your Majesty, may I recommend postponing this discussion until after the delivery is complete?” With only minor grumbling did Eren hand their son to Levi and finish the rest of the delivery. He was absolutely worn out by the end. Worn out and sore. He had torn and had required stiches, which earned Levi and him a strong warning, “No sex for three months.” “What about if…” “No.”

Finally he was reunited with both of his sons, and given the news. He’d given birth to two beautiful alpha boys. “How am I going to explain this to my mom? And what happens now? I won’t have Karl treated any less than his brother Henry.” “We won’t treat Louis any differently than his brother. They are both princes of Rose.” “Henry and Karl are both also princes of Maria. Don’t forget that fact, Levi. Mom will probably make them both Earls.” “Then I’ll just have to make Henry and Louis dukes.” 

The winning vote seemed to be cast for them when a nurse came in and asked if Eren would like to try feeding Henry and Karl before a sponge bath. With near gleefulness at his use of the name, Eren got Henry in position and attempted to get him to latch. At the sight, all thought of the argument was lost for Levi. Maybe he could let Eren win this one, for now. They switched children so the nurse could check if Henry needed to be burped before he handed him back to Levi. 

If Eren had been tired before, he was absolutely exhausted now. Nearly asleep he let Karl be taken from him as he was moved to the next room and the nurses cleaned him up and helped him change into fresh night clothes. He may have actually dozed a little while they wheeled him up to his room, where Levi and the boys were waiting. He gave his mate a smile and settled back into the pillows and let the darkness claim him.

*************

The shrill crying woke Eren immediately. He was sitting up and grimacing in pain before it registered that it was coming from his sons. Two nurses were there immediately to tend to the boys and change them, before checking whether Eren would like to try feeding again. It was awkward at first, just like the last time, but Eren was slowly getting the hang of how to hold them. Thankfully the nurses took care of burping them.

After they were back in their hospital cribs, a realization came to Eren. Levi wasn’t there. There was a second bed set up for him in the room, and Eren had expected to find his mate watching, but they were alone. It didn’t take long for sleep to claim him again after he fell back against the pillows.

***********

The next time he awoke Eren found Levi was in the room again, standing quietly over their sons. Not more than a pair of hours had passed. Upon sensing Eren waking, Levi turned and went to his mate. “Love? How are you doing?” 

Eren gave a stretch that ended with a wince. The doctor wasn’t kidding when he said he was going to be sore for a couple of days. It would be the day after tomorrow, if everything went well, that he would go home. He would be home and his children with him. Home, where the pause button on life would go back to ‘play’. Home where school work awaited. Uhg, he should enjoy the time off while he had it. It would be a while before he went back, and in the meantime he would need to rely on Armin and Mikasa, and heaven forbid, maybe even Jean to help him still graduate this spring.

But that wasn’t what he needed to discuss now. Now he needed to know who was already aware of the birth. He wouldn’t allow Karl to be seen as second to Henry. “I’m still sore, but already feeling better. I’d be surprised if they didn’t wake up soon. You missed them when they were awake before. Where were you?” That was now the question of importance. He knew Levi wouldn’t dare tell Maria, given his earlier warning, but it didn’t explain why Levi had left him. What could be more important than his family?

“I went to consult Kenny and Erwin. Before you ask, I haven’t informed Maria, but we can’t wait. We were reading through the treaty wording and they are drafting orders of succession. The heirs to Rose and Maria need to be, in their shitty way of phrasing it, the fruit of our union. We were checking if any language prevented a divided succession, and it doesn’t. We will need Maria’s support, but it was the best solution we could find.” Two kingdoms, two heirs. The solution could actually work, but first they would need to get the agreement of Maria, and that would take notifying them. 

The boys were stirring before Eren could respond, focus shifting once the nurses came shuffling in to hand the babies over to Eren for feeding. It still took all of Eren’s concentration to make sure the boys were feeding correctly, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t burning with need to talk this over with Levi, or wasn’t frantically trying to figure out a way to explain the situation to his mother. How was he going to tell her first that she wasn’t going to have a granddaughter and second that he was refusing to have Henry inherit both thrones. Surely she would understand.

The twins’ meal was over, and as much as Eren wanted to watch the nurses burping and changing them, he couldn’t wait. The chance of a news leak was too high, and they absolutely had to have a press release ready ahead of the birth announcement. The only problem now was his phone. Nightclothes did not lend themselves to phone storage.

Levi watched on while Eren started searching, but didn’t let the search last long before calling Eren’s attention to the travel case next to the bed. Phone in hand, Eren looked from it to the twins, fearing that holding the call here would awake them. Sensing the hesitancy, Levi spoke up, “The doors are guarded and the boys will be safe if we go next door.”

Eren started the call as he shuffled out of the room and passed Gunther and Eld, giving them a nod in recognition. There would be time to talk with them on the way back. His mom answered with a cheery hello, given that he had called her private number and it was now midmorning. Uhg, he didn’t need the reminder of how little sleep he was already getting. “Hey mom, it’s me, Eren. Levi’s here too. I’m going to put you on speaker.” Carla and Levi exchanged greetings, but Carla was sharp and having gone through a pregnancy herself, paused the call to ask for Grisha to join the call. “Go ahead, your father’s here now.” Oh god, how did he start. Eren turned and looked to Levi, “I, we’re at the hospital. I went into labor yesterday. Uh, congratulations at becoming grandparents.” 

The excitement on the other end of the line was explosive. Suddenly Carla was demanding pictures, to know the babies’ weights and lengths (he didn’t know yet), whether they were born with hair (just fuzz as of now), oh and how was Eren doing (sore and tired). And then, the dreaded question, who was delivered first. “They’re sleeping and I haven’t had a chance to take pictures yet. Henry was delivered first. Karl was second.” “Eren, you will not refer to your daughter as Karl. I raised you better than that.” 

“Then what do you think about Louis?” He was stalling. He knew it. “Eren Jaeger, do not make me angry.” Deep breathe, “She’s a boy.” The other end of the line went silent. “What do you mean? Eren are you saying what I think you’re saying. Levi?” His mate took over the explanation that one of their sons was always a little shy at every appointment, and the doctor had incorrectly thought he was a she. The explanation over, silence again reigned. “Ma’am you do realize the implications, don’t you? I’ve already been in contact with Kenny and the government here and we are preparing orders of succession, but for this to work, we need Maria’s agreement and for similar orders to be issued by you.” 

Levi went on to explain the plan to Carla and Grisha. There was silence again followed quickly by muffled speech. Moments ticked by, and then Carla was back, “Are you asking me to name one of my grandsons over the other?” There was ice in her voice and Levi was never so glad that he could answer in a way that would not anger his future mother in-law. “No. Only the day of birth. Let me send you the draft I have.”

More silence while they read through the order, which was short. The order referenced the treaty, confirmed the live birth of two male heirs on March 5th, and then named one of the males heir to succeed the crown for Rose and one to succeed for Maria. The countries would maintain autonomy instead of unification, close allies instead of the same country. The last part was a modification of the treaty, but wasn’t of great importance, because it would be decades before unification would have happened, even if there was only 1 heir. 

“Give me an hour to have lawyers and our Prime Minister to comment. I do not see any problems in this order. If there are no objections, I will sign the order today, if my other demand is met.” What would Carla demand. Wasn’t this in the best interest of her grandsons? “Video and or pictures Levi. I’m their grandmother and I deserve the right to meet my grandchildren before the rest of the world.”

“Okay, let’s go. I’ll switch to video call.” Eren changed the call over and started back into the room. “Here’s Henry. He was born first. And here’s his brother, Karl.” “Eren, you mean Louis. “No Levi, I mean Karl.” “Boys! I’m going to leave you to settle this. By the time I get back, I want both names for the press release.”

Carla ended the call, leaving the mates with their family. “Come on Love, let’s get you back to bed.”

***********

Eren was asleep by the time Carla called them back confirming the order would be signed in minutes. She was only waiting on the copying of the order into a suitable format. Erwin, Armin, and Mikasa were next door with Rose’s copy, and with the marvels of modern technology, the two sovereigns signed as witnessed by representatives of both nations. “Now then. The information on the boys arrived from the hospital and as agreed we will publish the birth announcement and succession order immediately after this call. We can discuss how long we will wait to publish pictures until the boys are older. But, I expect regular pictures sent to Maria and I will be visiting you in June.” 

It didn’t take long after the call before Mikasa was asking to meet the boys. Not wanting to disrupt Eren’s sleep, they stayed in the second room until the twins were awake and the nurses had entered the room. Even then, Levi first checked Eren was finished feeding them before he allowed others to enter. Eren sat on the bed holding Louis, softly talking to his son. The introductions were repeated and Mikasa was quick to pick up Henry. 

Levi stood nearby watching on and listening to Eren update his family. His mate had done so well to protect and deliver their sons. He owed so much to Eren. Lost in his thoughts he almost missed Erwin stepping forward, “Eren, on behalf of Rose I’d like to congratulate you and Levi. With the birth of the heirs, I am charged with fulfilling the last of the treaty conditions. I will set up time to discuss after you are discharged.” A confused look crossed Eren’s face. What was left other than their marriage? Oh well, he’d find out in due time. 

It was now early evening and the nurses brought in a meal for Eren, shooing everyone but Levi out of the room. The boys didn’t stay asleep long and Eren was feeding them again, but stayed awake listening to Levi give updates and worrying about how the countries would react. Unlike before, he wasn’t going to wait to find out the reaction and used his phone to pull up a search. There hadn’t been much time yet since the news was provided, so there were only a few sites that were covering the story, but the ones that did were positive, after getting over the shock of twin boys. There was a lot of speculation and question on how the succession would work. He was skimming through them, but then he finally noticed the published names. “Levi? Did you do this for me?”

Levi leaned into see where Eren was pointing. It was the boys names, ‘Henry Phillip George and Karl Louis Rainer born March 5th’. “I can always call him Louis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the naming, read as LouiEE not LouiSS.


	74. Long live the king

Levi sat across from Erwin, trying to hold back his growl. The boys and Eren had gotten out of the hospital yesterday, and Eren was still sore, adjusting to being a parent, and just plain exhausted. The boys were only sleeping a little over an hour before they needed to be fed again. This left Eren very little time to sleep. And now, his shithead prime minister had requested an audience with Eren to divest himself of the responsibilities assigned him by the modified treaty. “Couldn’t this have waited? Eren’s still recovering. I’m beginning to think you and Kenny enjoy seeing him suffering, shitty sadists.” 

Erwin, who sat behind his desk, elbows resting and hand hands folded, just smiled back, ignoring the growling. “He has a right to know, Levi. Eren has fulfilled his duty, and now he has another decision to make. Just be glad I’m allowing you to be here. Are you in a bad mood because you’re worried?” That earned him a sneer, “Do you really expect him to take your offer?”

An answer would have been given, but a footman announced Eren’s arrival. The teen walked in carrying Louis, and making soft shushing sounds to the nearly asleep baby. He took a seat in an open chair and in a near whisper asked Erwin what he wanted after telling Levi that Henry was already asleep and with his nanny, Lady Gray. “Your Highness, thank you for coming. I’ve asked to speak with you, because now that an heir for Rose has been born, one of the final clauses to the treaty is being effected.” Levi shiftied in his chair and extended his arms, offering to hold Louis.

Eren hadn’t been there for the last of the negotiations, and this part of the treaty hadn’t been published, so there was no way the brat would know what was coming. “For the birthing of an alpha heir and second potential heir to Rose, I have been commissioned to provide you your recompense. The funds have been deposited into an account for you and are immediately accessible. Thank you for fulfilling your duty.” Erwin pushed a portfolio across his desk, and Eren took it, but was confused.

“Wait, I thought Maria owed Levi? Wasn’t that what Dok suggested?” Thinking back on that day, Levi grinned, “Your mother reminded us all that the real work is done by the omega. She wanted you to have a way out if I turned out to be some shitty alpha.” Eren opened the folder and found a letter of deposit along with bank cards. The account was in his name, and as he scanned the letter he came to the amount. Holy shit, there were a lot of zeros. 

“In addition, you have been awarded property in trust for your sons. A budget has been set for outfitting Thornhall Palace however you desire. Of course, you may still choose to reside here at Trost Palace, but the alternate living arrangements exist.” Eren went quiet. He had learned of Thornhall before, but hadn’t considered it, since he and Levi were happy at Trost. But if what Erwin was saying was true, it sounded like Levi would live at Trost and he and the boys would live at Thornhall.

“Levi? Are you kicking me out?” There was shocked hurt from Eren. First he was being given a fortune in money, which felt like a payment to leave his sons to the care of Rose, and now he was being given a residence away from his mate. “No! I told Shitty Eyebrows this wasn’t the right time to tell you. It’s like I said, your mother, she was worried that we might not be a good match, and if we mated, she didn’t want you to be without options and demanded these last clauses. I want you here. I’ve always wanted you.” It was awkward to show how he felt while still hold Louis, but Levi tried. Leaning over he nuzzled Eren, “We’re a family.”

A sound of relief escaped Eren as he leaned into Levi and looked down at Louie. “Yeah, we are.” The wheels in his head started turning again as he considered the portfolio contents. “Since I’m sticking around, and since I’m going to be stuck at home for the next couple of weeks, does this mean you won’t object when I buy a new video game?” Levi continued to nuzzle Eren, “I think you can afford more than a few now. But first you have to focus on healing and not turning into a sleep starved zombie fitting in your school work. Remember, there’s only three months to the coronation.” Eren turned his head and placed a kiss on his mate’s check, “That not the only thing I’m counting down.” The sound of a throat clearing turned their attention back to Erwin, “I’d take this opportunity to remind you that my office is also off limits.” 

Levi and Eren stood to leave and as the door shut, Levi looked back to Erwin, “Too late Shitty Eyebrows, too late.”

********

His birthday was a little anticlimactic. There was a small party with his friends from school at the palace. He allowed them to meet his sons, and they stayed as long as Eren could stay awake. The odd thing was that his friends had gotten him a bottle of liquor. “Congrats on finally being legally old enough to drink!” Which didn’t make sense. The legal drinking age was 21. Armin explained, “Anyone aged 18 or above can drink when accompanied by their mate.” 

He was surprised and happy for a few moments thinking he might finally get to crack open one of the bottles from this summer. That was before he realized that he couldn’t drink until he was finished with nursing his sons. Looks like those bottles would have to stay sealed.

The class was planning a graduation trip, but this time, there was no way Eren could go with. Not only did he have the boys, the coronation was the week following. He listened on as they told him where they were going, thinking back to the debacle of his last trip. Maybe it would be a good thing he couldn’t go.

Levi had told him about his gift that night. As soon as Eren felt up to it, one of the best photographers in Rose was standing by to take pictures of the boys. He would take pictures once per month during their first year. That way they could formally catalogue the boys growing. The photographer would also be taking family portraits for the christening. Levi told Eren he should let the photographer know if he had any ideas. Eren had some, but wanted to surprise his mate.

***********

It took every ounce of energy Eren had to roll out of bed and head to go feed his sons. It had been over a month since he had last slept a full night’s sleep, but finally the boys were starting to go longer before needing to be fed. It was only 3 hours, but it was better than the 1.5 from their very first weeks. He was beginning to experiment with pumping so that the nannies could take over 1 of the night time feedings and thus gain him 6 hours of solid sleep daily. But he still wanted to nurse at the other feedings. It was time to bond with his children.

Armin and Mikasa had been a saving grace, and thank god he had already been accepted into college and didn’t need straight A’s this semester. He could survive with a couple of B’s mixed in. So long as he graduated, that was all that mattered. That and losing the baby weight to make sure he fit into the coronation outfit. That was on the agenda for this afternoon, along with another grueling workout. They had devised exercises to get Eren back into shape, but he was frustrated, because he wasn’t showing improvement fast enough. It seemed that no matter what he did, his belly just wouldn’t shrink. 

He’d brought it up with his doctor at a follow-up visit, but time and hard work were the only solution. So, no matter how tired he was, Eren made sure to spend time at the training facility. It was up to him now to make sure everything fit. His suit matched Levi’s with a different set of embellishments. The robes were deep crimson and contrasted the champagne colored breeches. There was gold thread embroidered into the clothing and the closures were marked with buttons of precious metal. But that was nothing to what was sitting on the table. Two crowns, medals, pins, medallions, chains, rings, and sashes. The designers wanted to run through today so they had time to remake anything that wasn’t quite right. 

Eren sat while feeding Henry and inspecting the outfits. One of the nannies was nearby holding Louis. If the boys didn’t finish eating soon, Eren would be late to lunch. Not that the household wouldn’t hold the meal for him. The staff were in love with his sons. The maids fought over who had the nursery assigned for cleaning, and even the footmen seemed friendlier when they saw Levi or Eren walking with the twins through the halls in an attempt to calm them and get them to sleep; it had been a rough first few nights. Even the dogs seemed to have taken to the boys. They had taken to sleeping in the nursery and following the nannies. 

So, everything was looking up, so long as he could get back in shape and get more sleep. 

***********

Hange and his doctor were stopping by today to check his healing and give his sons their second round of shots. He felt like he was fully healed, but his doctor warned him that while everything was healed there was still a month on the clock. Hange seemed more interested in playing with the boys, but perked up when she heard the warning. A Cheshire cat like grin was on her face as she gave him sly advice, “You know Eren, there’s nothing saying you can’t mess around. Just no penetration.” 

“Hange, jeez, not in front of the twins. I’m worried enough as it is that their first words are going to be ‘shit’ or ‘fuck’.” Eren covered his mouth as he realized they could have heard him. The cackling from Hange was followed by a question, “Well, in either case, we need to get you back on birth control soon. Nursing will only prevent pregnancy with any level of consistency for the first 6 months. I suggest the oral ones this time so we can adjust the prescription as needed.”

With promises to prescript him placebo pills if she wasn’t made godmother, Hange followed the doctor out.

************

It was a just under 12 weeks after giving birth to the twins that he stepped back on campus. It was a warm late spring day and it was going to be the first time he was more than a few minutes away from the boys. The last week of the school term was made up of final exams, and he didn’t need to stay the entire day, just show up and take the exam, then leave. But even these few hours were going to be nerve wracking. 

And then, finally, the last exam was over. Eren knew he had passed and happily turn in the test paper. He wasn’t going to the graduation ceremony and would wait for his diploma to be delivered. It was a somewhat bitter sweet moment. It was unlikely that he would meet many of those in his class again unless they too were attending the same university. Eren stayed back to go with his class to celebrate at a local café, but even then couldn’t stay long. 

When he arrived home, he was greeted by staff, and headed straight to one place. The nursery. He was met at the door by his dogs and after greeting them he looked to where His sons were laying side-by-side on a blanket with a mobile overhead. The nannies sat next to the boys cooing at them and trying to engage them. But nothing they did could cause the same smiles as Eren called to them as he entered the room. “Lady Anne, did my sons behave themselves today?” The boys still couldn’t move much, but they tried to turn their heads to find their mother. Eren picked up Henry before switching to Karl. The nannies, looked on and then gave their report on how the day had gone. If the way the two ladies spoke was any indication, he sons were already skilled in stealing hearts. “Your Highness, they were perfect little gentlemen.”

*********** 

“The carriage and honor guard are here your majesty.” Levi turned his head to nod, but otherwise stayed still so this attire could be adjusted. Eren was nearby with Hannes helping him straighten the medallions. He could tell Eren was nervous, watching him fidget with the chain around his shoulders. His hair had grown out a little and had already been styled to accommodate his crown, and on his right hand he already wore the ring of queens. It matched the signet ring Levi wore, but as with almost all of the jewels for the queens, was embedded with a large stone and diamonds. Eren had joked that between the rings he now owned, he would be deadly in any fist fight. 

The noise from the television shot up, and Eren couldn’t help but turn to it. It showed his parents arriving with Armin and Mikasa, and of course his sons. The crowds went crazy after the babies were recognized. The palace had release the first pictures last week of the royal family. What was surprising was both his mother and Mikasa had asked to carry one of the twins, leaving the nannies to enter via a side door to deposit any supplies needed for the boys. 

It was a huge relief to know his sons were being cared for by his family. After the coronation Levi had assured him the boys would travel back with them. But first they had to be crowned. Levi was ready. Eren was ready. Everyone else was there, and it was time. Walking hand-in-hand they headed downstairs. The crowds were deafening as they spotted the royals emerging and entering the carriage. Levi gave short waves with his free hand, the other never releasing his mate. He did however, lean in tell Eren how beautiful he looked.

They stopped in front of the cathedral, and Levi exited first before helping Eren out. They adjusted their attire and gave more waves before moving to the doors. The walk to the makeshift platform was nerve wracking, and Eren may have said several silent prayers that he didn’t trip. Unlike what was planned for their wedding, for the coronation, they entered together to the sound of choral music. At the platform, they separated and took their seats before the guests also sat. And thus the ceremony began. Water, oil, several blessings, a couple of oaths, songs sung at each point, and then the placement of the crown and mantle. Levi now had pages following him everywhere to manage the mantle. 

All that was left was for Levi to place the crown on Eren’s head and him to have the mantle added, and then they would be free to go. The twins had done so well thus far. But as they moved to hand the crown to Levi, one of the boys started they cry, which of course set off the other. At the first cry, it was as though time slowed. Eren stayed seated, but strained to see if they were being cared for. The nannies were bringing out bottles as fast as they could, but it was taking too long. Eren was left gripping the chair’s arms to stop himself from rushing over. 

Mikasa and Carla finally had enough and took one of the boys each so the nannies could prepare the bottles faster. Stepping out from the row of seats, they stood rocking Henry and Louis. After what felt like an eternity listening to his sons crying, the bottles were ready. But, to the surprise of everyone, instead of handing Henry over, Mikasa took the bottle and started feeding him. The boys quieted while they finished their meal. The tension had eased out of Eren when Mikasa informed the ceremony officials, Levi and him that the when the boys were carried next door. Levi refused to continue until the nannies had burped and changed the twins and returned. Only then was the ceremony continued. Then Levi was before him, giving him the smallest of smiles as he crowned his mate. Stepping back, Levi held out his hand for Eren to stand. The mantle came next before Levi moved to stand side-by-side with Eren. The noise of cheers in the cathedral was deafening. 

The mates looked to the nannies to see whether the boys were ready to go. In an impromptu move, the mates instead walked to where Carla stood. In a highly symbolic gesture, the monarchs shook hands, and Carla kissed Eren on both checks. They quietly talked a few moments longer until it was time to head back to the palace. Levi would have liked to have carried one of his sons out of the cathedral, but he was handicapped with the scepter. Eren likewise carried the scepter typically carried by queens. So, instead Levi walked out ahead of his mate, followed by pages carrying the mantle. Eren followed with his own pages. Then Mikasa and Carla with the boys and Armin and Grisha. 

The day was sunny and the carriage ride back to the palace would be open air. The mates seated themselves before the boys were handed back up. The crowds roared to life seeing the royal family together. It seemed no amount of waving could temper the excitement of the crowds as they began the trip back to the palace.

They made it back to the palace in good time, and walked up to the room with a balcony overlooking the public. Refreshments were being served, and the family milled around until the noise from the crowds could not be ignored. Levi and Eren, both holding one of their sons, went out onto the balcony to greet the cheering masses. At the sight of the royals, the noise grew into a chanted version of the national anthem. For several long minutes they waved at them, and then finally as dictated by a fussy Henry, they headed back indoors.

The boys were handed over to their nannies for naps, and now the rest of the ‘show’ began. Hours of congratulatory audiences followed the pictures. The best highlight of the evening came when Nile Dok moved to congratulate the mates on behalf of Sina. Eren just couldn’t resist asking Nile if he had seen the birth announcement of his sons; his two beautiful alpha sons. And wasn’t it just wonderful that the successions in Rose and Maria were secure?

By the time it was all over, Eren was just done with it all. He needed to nurse or pump, and given he was at his home, nursing was the more obvious choice. What he didn’t expect was for his mom to come with. He’d only ever nursed his sons in front of Levi and with the nannies in the same room. But the nannies knew to be discreet and kept their gaze downcast. His mom was a discreet and waited until he had Louis already feeding, his chest covered by a cloth, before she sat down to talk with her son. He should have known what she was going to blindside him with questions now that they were alone. “Now that you’ve had time to heal, are you going to try for my granddaughter?” “Mom!”


	75. Time's up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading, commenting, and giving kudos. It's been a fun year writing this, but this will be the last chapter with one epilogue chapter. I hope you've enjoyed reading and much as much as I've enjoyed writing this story.

It had been a long day for Levi. The boys had gotten them up early, still not sticking to their schedule consistently. Erwin had kept him busy with budget meetings for the military, and he had missed dinner. It was now nearing midnight and the only thing the alpha wanted was to curl up behind his mate and sleep. That wasn’t going to happen though. Eren’s scent when he entered their bedroom should have been a giveaway; it called to Levi in a way that it hadn’t in well over 2 months. 

Padding to the back to the bed after changing, Levi pulled back the covers and climbed in. As was his usual sleeping position, he turned to pull Eren to him, but when he spooned up behind his mate, he found Eren naked. “Eren, we can’t.” His mate gave up pretending and turned around pushing Leve onto his back. “I’m healed, and the boys are asleep. We have…” “We have to sleep. I have a long day tomorrow, and you have school work to finish.” With a huff, Eren moved off Levi and lay back down away from Levi. If Levi thought Eren would give up until the doctor gave him the all clear, he was wrong.

Over the next days, Eren made his life miserable. His mate seemed to have adopted a policy of showing Levi his body more often. Taking his time in the morning after showering to walk through their room in the nude or with just a barely tucked towel. After his workouts, he would find Levi to give him updates while wearing a loose tank top over a sports bra. Taking Levi hands to run over his body asking if his mate thought the workouts were working. Eren also started feeding the boys in his office and talking to them when he nursed. “Even if your daddy doesn’t look at me anymore, at least you both need me.”

After the 2-month check-up, Eren upped the ante. A calendar with creative hand-drawn pictures had shown up on his desk; each day closer to June 5th showed stick characters with one less piece of clothing and in more interesting positions. More than once Levi woke up to his mate pleasuring himself, which ended in a scene similar to the morning before his heat started. The first day after school ended Levi had been surprised by Eren locking them in his office and then torturing Levi by jerking off in front of his mate. Three days, just three days left was the phrase going through Levi’s mind on repeat. It had earned Eren a warning that the omega had better be prepared, because parents visiting or not, the night of June 4th his mate would get his wish. 

Levi wasn’t one to break promises.

**********

It was the week after the coronation that the christening was held for the boys. Where the coronation had been a large national event, this was limited strictly to close friends and family. Mikasa and Erwin were given the honors of holding the boys. At the end they had gone back to the palace for pictures. His mother had gifted the boys their patents of nobility, each being granted land in Maria along with their Earldoms. Levi hadn’t retaliated with his down dukedoms, but it didn’t stop Eren from filling his parents in on why he had broken out laughing when he held up the letters.

His parents had left the next day saying their vacation could only last so long. And now the palace was returning to its normal daily routine. Or at least close to it. School was out and Eren found the days of playing with his sons and dogs could only occupy him for so long. University classes didn’t start until the first week of September and his wedding wasn’t until August. The wedding plans were coming together and he really didn’t have anything to do. Just sit back, enjoy the time off. It was killing him.

Or maybe that was a bit of an overstatement, but he needed something to do. So maybe it shouldn’t have come to much of a surprise that Eren spent more time at the training facility, but what was surprising was his sudden obsession with day time television. Levi knew Eren had spent time during the spring with some of the maids discussing how Juan was cheating on Carlotta with her best friend Linda. He figured they were past school mates, actual people, not fictional characters in a soap opera. In the end though, Levi had figured it out, and also realized the television was giving his mate some very terrible ideas.

Like the idea to nurse his children outdoors where the telephoto lenses of the paparazzi captured him. Most of the news outlets refused to publish the pictures this time, but they still ended up online. But unlike with the last picture, this one was being condemned by the media. Eren was in his home, and should have had the right to expect privacy. For some reason though, it sparked the debate on public nursing. 

Opponents said it was not different than public indecency, and proponents said it was natural, normal, and the babies needed to eat. Eren was furious. Levi was even more furious. But, they couldn’t speak out publicly and had to let the palace make statements on their behalf. That and sue the asses off the persons and media outlets who had dared invade the privacy of the royal family while at their own home. 

And then there were more of those bad ideas. Like the bad idea that if the world wanted to see him nursing his children so badly that Eren would make a stand and purposefully nurse his children in public. Levi should have stopped him, but when his mate told him he wanted to each lunch out at a local café that had seating in front of the building on the sidewalk area, he thought it would be nice to show off his family. Lady Gray was with them helping to lug supplies for the boys. Or, at least Levi assumed the diaper bag held bottles, but when Louis began to fuss, Eren merely pushed his salad back while giving Levi a grin, and started undoing to top buttons of this shirt while asking Lady Gray for the cloth he had packed. 

The poor woman was startled and kept looking to Levi, but he knew better than to try and stop his mate. Deep down he didn’t want the public to witness what was supposed to be his, but with the cloth in place, you couldn’t see Eren undo the bra and Louis was quick to latch. Baby in place, Eren began eating his salad again as though nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Looking at the scene it wasn’t indecent, as Eren had everything covered as reasonably as possible. It didn’t stop pedestrians walking by to comment in amazement though. More pictures were being taken and he knew it was only a matter of time before the news organizations got involved. 

The restaurant manager came to the door at the request of the waiters who didn’t know what to do, but upon seeing an old alpha approaching their table, hesitated. Eld and Olou were on alert if he got too close to attack, even if only verbally, but instead he bowed, “Your Majesties, please forgive this old man for interrupting you. It is an honor to see you out among your people. This is only the opinion of one of your subjects, but I am proud to see you standing up for old fashioned values. I wish you both great success in raising your family.” With another bow the man, the man didn’t wait for a response before turning to leave. Levi told Eld to follow the man and get his name. He had a feeling Eren would want to write a letter thanking him for his support. Levi was tempted to knight the man.

************

“Well Julie, if there’s one thing we know, it’s that the Royal Mate Eren is certainly good at breaking the rules. As seen here, he is nursing Prince Louis while out for lunch. There has been much speculation that while the palace has been silent on the issue, this act of defiance was their way to show support for all the mothers out there. But it still remains to be seen if there will be any legislative actions taken to protect the rights of mothers.”

“Are you angry?” Eren had been watching the evening news while Levi finished reading the daily briefing. “No. But I wish you would have let me know before hand what you were planning. That way we could have timed it better.” Levi held up a page, “Someone in the lower house put forth a motion today to exempt nursing mothers from the public indecency laws. I’m not sure the timing, but it could have been this afternoon in response to today.” Eren smiled back at Levi, “See, I’m not even graduated from the university and I’m already making a positive difference.”

**********

Their wedding was mid-August, and Eren had traveled to Maria with the boys to make sure final preparations were complete, while Levi stayed in Rose until the day prior. It was hard on the mates, and Eren may have imposed his own feeling on his sons, but he swore they missed their daddy too. Grisha had even convinced Carla to forbid Eren from seeing Levi until at their wedding, but Levi was allowed to see his sons that day. That night, the party from Rose had done their best to keep Levi’s mind off missing his mate.

The morning came all too soon for Eren, after a night of restless sleeping. It had taken both Armin, Mikasa, and Hannes to finally convince him that he needed to start getting ready. The television was playing in the background while he dressed. Unlike traditional omegas, he wasn’t going to wear a veil, but he was still going to wear a jeweled clip in his hair to keep his bangs in place. His uniform was brushed and every medal polished. The television showed the first guests arriving. 

It was an hour later and Eren stood with his parents waiting for the cars they would use to drive to the cathedral. The boys would already be there with Levi. It was nerve wracking and annoying how a small sliver of himself questions whether Levi would be there at the alter waiting for him. He didn’t need to worry, because there was no way Mikasa would let him skip out. 

Their car pulled up and Carla got out first after giving Eren a hug. As monarch she was last to arrive before Grisha and Eren. The salutes to her by the guards was on point as she headed in to her seat. Only after she was out of sight did Grisha and Eren get out and head to the doors. And then, the signal was given and they began their walk. 

The ceremony was no where near as long as the coronation, and now that his sons were older, they could handle the hour without making a fuss. The gold ring he now wore marked him as Levi’s mate just as much as the mark at his neck. But, it also secured his sons’ future in a way that the mating mark couldn’t. There was no question now on their right to the throne of Rose. It had been almost a year and a half since he had met Levi, but Eren couldn’t be happier. 

The end


	76. Epilogue: Learning your lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

Henry and Louis sat huddled in the corner of the nursery. They had just tried to surprise Levi with his birthday cards. The twins had gotten up early to prevent their nannies from stopping them from going to their parents’ rooms. They had it all planned out. A sneak attack into the bedroom where they would surprise their dad with the cards. But, what they saw when they got there left the boys running away in tears.

**********

Eren sat with his sons on December 24th at the table in the nursery. They were turning 4 next year while their younger sister would turn 2. Tomorrow was their father’s birthday and they had wanted to surprise him with cards, so with a table full of art supplies, Eren was helping them. 

Henry held up his, “Mommy, I want to give Daddy his card now.” The pride his son had of the colorful stick figures showing the 5 of them and what he assumed were the 2 dogs made him smile down at the boy. “You have to wait until Louis is done. Why don’t you surprise Daddy with them tomorrow?” It seemed to work as Henry went back to coloring and shortly after, Eren left them in the care of their nannies. 

**********

Levi had awoken on his birthday to his mate trying to wake up all of him. It didn’t take long, “If you’re my present, I’m going to take my time and savor it.” Levi had slowed his pace just as he felt Eren nearing his release. He was a panting mess, “No! Don’t, don’t stop. Please Levi, don’t stop!” “Alright, since you’re asking so nicely, the thrusts picked up in force causing Eren to roll his head to the side, giving Levi access to his mating mark. Levi didn’t think twice about sinking his teeth into his mate as he came. It would be a while before they would be ready to come down for breakfast. 

*********

Mikasa, Jean, and Armin were all staying over at the palace to celebrate Levi’s birthday, and Mikasa found it odd that her nephews weren’t down eating. The party went in search for them and found the boys, teary-eyed and scared. It took a lot of coaxing to get them to come down for food. The nannies were just as confused and said that they had found the boys in the nursery this morning, but that the boys refused to the tell them what was wrong. 

Hoping they could make progress, Mikasa and Armin promised the boys they wouldn’t be in trouble, but if something was wrong, they needed to let the adults know. “We can tell her Henry. It’s Aunt Mika. She’ll protect Mommy.” “No! We can’t tell anyone that Daddy hurt Mommy. We’ll get in trouble.”

It was rare for Mikasa to growl, and it took Jean and Armin to stop her from storming to find Eren. “Louis, Henry, what do you mean your Daddy was hurting your Mommy.” Armin, being more practical tried to get more information from the boys to better understand what they had witnessed. “We went to surprise Daddy with his cards, but he was biting Mommy.” “Mommy was telling Daddy ‘don’t’ and ‘stop’.” Once they started, the damn broke and the boys described everything they saw. 

Jean just couldn’t hold back his comments. “Great, now it’s their kids that have seen them fucking.” Henry looked to Jean and then tugged on Mikasa’s sleeve. “That’s a bad word. Aunt Mika, Uncle Jean just said a bad word.” “Yes, he did and I’m sure he’ll apologize, but how do you know that word.” Louis spoke up, “Daddy says it all the time and Mommy tells him not to.” Two innocent sets of eyes turned to Jean. “I apologize Your Highnesses. Don’t worry, your Aunt Mika will protect your Mommy.” 

It earned Jean an elbow to his side, but it seemed to solve the language issue. Now the adults had to wait until the mates arrived to confirm their theory of what had happened.

************

Levi and Eren walked hand-in-hand to the breakfast room. They were both famished after working up and appetite with the morning’s activities. They had no idea the ambush they were walking into though. With a last kiss, and completely oblivious to the mood in the room, Levi and Eren entered and Eren gave his daughter a kiss before taking his own seat. “Good morning! Boys it looks you’re done eating. Why don’t you get what we made yesterday and give them to Daddy?” 

Eren watched in confusion as his sons shrank back in fear; it looked like fear of their father. “Boys?” Mikasa had been looking over Eren’s appearance during this time. He looked happy and healthy, if you ignored what were obviously love bits on his neck and a fresh mark over his old mating mark; all of which were signs that Jean was right. “Eren, did you know that the boys tried to give the cards to Levi this morning?” 

A look of confusion came over Eren, until he blushed and looked to Levi. “No. No, I didn’t. Boys, did you try to give Daddy the cards?” The little heads nodded, “We wanted to surprise Daddy.” The wheels were turning in the mates heads, thinking back to what they had been doing this morning. “I take it they saw us fucking.” “Levi!”

“Aunt Mika, Daddy said a bad word, just like Uncle Jean.” “I already apologized for that!” 

“Yes, the boys saw you and they believe Levi was hurting you.” 

“Boys, Daddy wasn’t hurting Mommy.” “But Daddy bit you.” Eren’s hand went to his neck. Just how much had their son’s seen?

“That was…that was just Mommy and Daddy playing.” Their sons looked at them like they didn’t believe them, “That didn’t look like a very fun game. I don’t want to play.”

“It’s a game that only mommies and daddies play. It’s a very private game. So, you see Daddy wasn’t hurting Mommy.” Levi gave his own unhelpful insights, “Mommy likes playing that game with Daddy.”

“Levi!” The boys still looked doubtful, trusting their eyes more than what the adults were telling them. “Boys, why don’t you get your cards and give them to Daddy?” Henry looked down to where his card sat on the table, to Eren and to Levi. With cautious movements, he got up and walked his card over, holding it out at arm’s length. “Happy birthday Daddy. I’m sorry we tattled on you.” 

Levi took the card and read it silently. He set it down and held his arms open to his son. “Thank you Henry. Will you give Daddy a hug?” Henry stepped closer and let himself be pulled into a hug. Still holding Henry, Levi called to Louis who had wandered over into Eren’s arms and whispered a question to his mom, “Mommy are you okay?” “Sweetie, Daddy wasn’t hurting Mommy. You’ll understand better when you’re older. Now why don’t you give Daddy your card?” 

Louis and Henry switched places, “Happy birthday Daddy.” “Than you Louis. I’m very proud of you and Henry for trying to protect your Mommy.” Henry and Louis had calmed, and now their minds were trying to comprehend everything they'd heard.

“Daddy, what’s fucking?”


	77. Encore: An attempt at being normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will likely be the last chapter, because it includes the last of the sections I had prewritten. It didn't seem to fit in the original chapters, so I'm posting it as an encore chapter.
> 
> To everyone who read this story, I can't thank you enough for the support you have given. 
> 
> Wishing you all the best,   
> mscs.

There was nothing normal about their relationship. They had been engaged for years before meeting, mated and had kids before marrying, and more importantly, never been on a date. Sure, they had gone shopping, and out to eat, and there had been the opera, but it was never with the sole intention of enjoying the company of the other, uninterrupted by the public. Those few times after the coronation that they had been outside the palace, seemed to always involve crowds and a sea of reporters following them. 

To say Eren was jealous of Armin and Annie was an understatement. Armin was currently telling him about the latest movie they had seen, and Eren was only partially listening, lost in thought on how he had never experienced anything similar. Even Jean and Mikasa had gone on dates to the movie and to see sporting events. What would a date with Levi be like? Where would they go? What would they do? Sure, they were well beyond the ‘will he kiss me’ point, but everything before then was a blank. 

“Are you listening?” Armin’s voice finally made it through to him. Recognizing Eren hadn’t heard him, Armin continued. “I was asking whether you and Levi would like the tickets since Annie and I can’t go?” The tickets Armin had pulled out and set in front of Eren now made sense. The little pieces of paper suddenly worth far more to Eren than they ever could to his friend. They represented an evening of normalcy. His chance at a date. Now all he had to do was convince Levi.

He didn’t get his chance until that evening while they were preparing for bed. His mate seemed surprised, and didn’t immediately say ‘no’, but instead said he would have his team look into it. The date on the tickets was for next weekend, so there was still time. Eren fell asleep hopeful he’d finally get his first real date.

***********

The jeans and grey hooded sweatshirt were not what he had expected to be wearing for his date, but those were what Hannes had laid out for him at the order of Levi. His mate was already dressed in a similar outfit. Levi handed him a red baseball cap as he walked out. His mate had told him they were cleared to go on the date, but after that, he and his team had taken over planning and Eren only knew their final destination. Where they were going to dinner was a complete mystery.

They had already said goodnight to their sons, so it was only the normal staff to see them off. But even that was strange, since the cars parked at the entrance was not the typical black sedans. Instead a little compact car was there with 1 unmarked black van. Sensing his hesitation, Levi opened the door to the car for Eren, and then closed it once he was seated, before walking around the car and taking his seat to drive. “So, are you going to tell me where we’re going?” That smile was back. “What? Don’t you want you want to be surprised? I thought you brats liked the idea of a surprise romantic date.” 

Eren pulled the grey sweatshirt away from his torso, “Not exactly screaming romantic with the clothes, Levi. Come on, give me a hint, at least.” The pause in the car left Eren wondering if he was going to get an answer. They were driving on a highway now, and strangely, Eren seemed to remember the stadium was in this direction. “You were the one who had the tickets. I thought you wanted to see the game. Since you’ve never been there, I thought we could make a night of it.”

So they were heading to the stadium. Eren’s excitement was building. He’d only ever seen sporting events on television, and now he was going to a playoff game between Rose and Sina. The red baseball caps were making more sense, since it matched the team color for Rose. Sina’s uniforms were blue. 

“Really? This is going to be awesome!” The drive seemed to take forever after Eren knew their destination. This was going to be a night of so many first for him, he suddenly had no idea what to expect. His mate pulling up to a gated public parking lot certainly wasn’t expected. Neither was Levi pulling up his sweatshirt hood and putting on sun glasses before he rolled down his window to hand over parking passes for their car. “Levi? What are you doing?” Eren had stayed back in his seat, not letting the people at the gate get a good look at him, after he sensed Levi’s purpose. “We’re going to play a little game. The first person identified tonight, loses.” 

Oh. Well in that case, game on. Eren followed Levi’s lead and pulled the sweatshirt hood over his baseball cap before stepping out of the parked car. He was curious now as to who was in the van and didn’t have to wait long before Levi’s team showed up, except they were definitely not in their normal uniforms. It took effort for Eren to hold back his laughter at the sight of the team decked out in the Rose Warriors colors, complete with jerseys and face paint. Olou and Gunther were the team members in blue, and it was Olou who grumbled loudly that it was disgraceful that he had lost to Eld and had to be the other one chosen to wear the opposing team’s colors. 

They walked together to the entrance where security was set up. It was the first challenge. There was no way security would let them through looking as they did. Eren watched as Petra and Eld were let through followed by Olou and Gunther. He looked to Levi to see if his mate was going to move forward, but Levi held his hand telling him to stay back a moment more. Not knowing what to expect, he was unprepared for Levi pulling him in line to go through the metal detector as Petra and Eld started heckling Olou and Gunther to draw the attention of those around them. The mates took their chance, lowered their hoods, flashed smiles at the security guards and quickly went through after their tickets were scanned. After their hoods were back up, Eren put his finger to his mouth in a silent plea for the security staff to keep quiet about who had just entered. 

The first thing Eren did once they were past security was to pull Levi over and demand he buy a game day guide. Scanning through he found there were several pubs at the stadium that were advertised, and he picked one out. He had no idea where the seats were located, but they definitely had time before the game started. Levi’s team seemed to have dispersed into the crowd leaving them to enjoy the night out. Without hesitation, Eren took his mates hand and explained where he was leading Levi. 

They fell into an easy conversation while trying to find the pub, holding hands while they walked, and earning a few odd looks for their unusual attire, but nothing could phase Eren. Just being at the stadium and talking with Levi was already the perfect date. 

As could be expected on a game day, the pub was packed when they arrived, and it left them with only a choice of sitting at stools up by the bar. Levi caught the attention of one of the bartenders before ordering a beer and then looked to Eren for him to place his order. Following in Levi’s lead, he also ordered a bottled beer, but froze by what came next. “Can I see some ID?” Shoot, he couldn’t very well pull out his college ID, since that didn’t have his age, but would also reveal his identity. He also didn’t have a driving license. It looked like he was going to be doomed to soda for the evening, until Levi spoke up. “The kid’s with me. If he’s old enough to mate an old man like, he’s old enough to drink some shitty beer.” The bartender looked between the pair, and begrudgingly handed over the two beers in exchange for the money Levi held out. They sat together then, nursing their drinks and Eren grilling Levi on all the times he had gone out to drink with his team. 

Eventually, as with almost all sporting events that served alcohol, their evening was sidetracked when Sina fans began trash talking to the Rose fans and somehow looped in the royal family into the argument. “I’ll bet your team will come up short, just like your king, and just like shorty over there.” The argument had drawn the attention of the mates. 

“Our king may be short, but he’s got the job done when it mattered, or maybe you Sinians hadn’t heard about his sons.” “Yeah, well, you’d have to be half dead not to be able to get it up when you’ve got such a sweet looking omega. If he wasn’t a king, there’s no way he’d ever have a chance scoring a hot piece of ass like that.”

Eren leaned over and whispered to Levi, “Depending on how this date goes, you have more than a good chance, although, I have heard that omegas shouldn’t put out on a first date.” “Hmmm, I’ll have to be on my best behavior then, so I can at least get a kiss.”

“What’s your problem with our king! There’s no way you would ever have a chance with an omega like the royal mate.” “Hmph, I bet I could please an omega better than some shorty.”

It had to have been the beer. There was no other explanation for what happened next. Levi laughed. It drew the attention of both parties to him and Eren. “You gonna prove me wrong, shrimp. If you got something to say, just say it.” Levi looked to Eren to check that he had finished beer before standing up from the bar stool. “Come on Love. Time to go find our seats.” Their way was blocked by the alpha and his friends in blue. “Running away shorty? Afraid I’m going to take your omega from you?”

“Unlike you, I don’t need to compensate by being a loud-mouthed prick. I’m not forcing my omega into submission to stay with me. He’s free to decide.” Now all eyes turned to Eren. “I’m just out enjoying an evening with my mate. But I can say it’s a good thing Rose recognizes omega’s rights to choose their mate, because there is no way I’d ever be interested in an overbearing ass like you.”  
It took a minute for Eren’s words to sink in, but when they did, the pub erupted in jeering at the alpha in blue. There were far more Rose fans than Sina fans attending the game, and it gave the mates time to slip out of the pub to go find their seats. 

The seats were perfect at mid field. It was right in the middle of several well-dressed fans who obviously didn’t appreciate the pair in their hooded sweatshirts. They were drawing attention, and it wasn’t for the right reasons. But they didn’t let that phase them and Eren eagerly scanned the crowds and watched the action in the stadium, since the game wasn’t underway yet. “Oh, oh, I want two hot dogs and a soda.” The vendor exchanged the food for money and the mates hungrily ate their stadium fare while waiting for the game to begin.

At the singing of the Rose national anthem, everyone was asked to stand, and Levi stood at attention giving a perfect military salute. Eren joined his mate and after the song Eren heard some musings wondering if they were war veterans. Well, that was better than the hobo comments from before. Levi didn’t seem phased by any of the comments though and preferred to keep his mate’s attention by small touches to his arm or leg, or reaching up to brush the mustard at the corner of his mouth away. 

They cheered when Rose made a good play, booed when Sina played dirty, and yelled when Rose missed a scoring chance. It was liberating to be normal, surrounded by normal people that shared a common passion: defeating Sina, even if just via a sport. 

Midway through the first half, Eren noticed the large replay screens would sometimes switch to scanning the audience. Levi explained that was when the television companies were playing commercials for the fans watching remotely. By the start of the second half, the screen had switched modes and instead had large letters spelling ‘kiss cam’ over the video of the audience. They also zoomed in on couples. The first couples who found themselves suddenly displayed on the screen gave simple pecks to the lips of the partners. During some commercials the kiss cam showed two strangers and under pressure from the crowd they would kiss. Other kisses where definitely a step beyond appropriate for general audiences. The mates laughed along enjoying the good humor behind the kiss cam.

That was until later in the second half, when Sina had just scored and taken the lead, and the kiss cam landed squarely on them. Eren noticed first and elbowed Levi, before pointing up to the screen where they were on display. The glint in Levi’s eyes gave away that the kiss that was coming wouldn’t be just a peck to his lips. Eren wet his lips and leaned towards his mate, the rim to their baseball caps colliding and pushing the hoods back. As with the other couples, the stands cheered with the contact of their lips, but it turned to howling and whistles as the kiss continued. 

Levi pulled back eventually, but it left Eren’s face exposed and by the noise in the stands he knew he had been recognized. “Looks like you lose, Love.” “That’s playing dirty!” Levi expected it, but didn’t stop his mate when he reached up and pulled off his own hat. Cell phones with cameras at the ready were suddenly all pointed their way as nearby fans tried to take a picture of the duo. There was little they could do to move for now, and stood giving waves to the crowds, waiting for them to calm. Eventually retaking their seats.

After Levi’s team appeared at the end of the row waiting to escort them back, Levi stood and offered his hand to Eren, but instead of accepting it, Eren pointed instead to the scoreboard, which showed Rose had the possibility of winning. The look Levi gave his mate was clear to everyone that he was telling Eren that they needed to leave, but the stadium was on the omega’s side. A chant of ‘let him stay’ filled the stadium, much to the amusement of Eren. He smiled broadly as a king acquiesced to the will of his people and retook his seat next to his mate. It earned him another kiss; this one a peck to his check.

With only seconds remaining, Rose retook the lead and there wasn’t enough time for Sina to make a comeback. They remained in the stands a suitable amount of time to again wave and exchange pleasantries with those around them. They didn’t head straight to the car and van, but were instead taken to a side room to wait for more of the crowds to disperse. 

It wasn’t until they were headed back home, with Eren happily recounting how much fun he had, that he dared ask Levi what the alpha wanted in exchange for winning. “The boys are getting older and I was wondering what you would think about trying for another.” “My mother would never forgive me if we didn’t. Care to start practicing tonight?” “Fuck yes.”

*********

The next morning as Eren sat down to breakfast, he again found his usual contraception and suppressant pills. Instead of taking them, he called over a footman. While looking straight at his mate, he told the man that he wouldn’t be needing the daily pills anytime soon. 

A new round of betting had begun by the household by the time lunch was served.


	78. Encore: The weirdest parents ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist writing 1 more chapter. This was a bit rushed, sorry if the quality doesn't match the other chapters.

It wasn’t what Eren had expected to find upon returning from a visit to Maria, but then again, their family was anything but traditional. Well, that and Levi tended to be creative when their children needed to be disciplined. Just like the time he had made they boys sit through an afternoon of listening to Kenny explain all the different fishing lures kept in his grey tackle box. And that was the only explanation Eren could think would explain the scene before him and the scent of fear the servants were giving off. Everything had been fine when he’d last talked with Levi confirming he was flying home today; hell, he’d been looking forward to coming home to see his family and to spend time with his husband, but this could only mean something very bad had happened. 

Handing off his coat to the butler, while taking in the scene of the entryway was strained. The greeting from the butler had tried to be welcoming, but the glances stolen back to his sons gave away that he was nervous. Eren also spied Addie on the second floor, peaking from around a corner, watching the scene play out. His mate was nowhere to be found, but if the lingering scents of anger meant anything, he was home. 

Ignoring his children, Eren asked where to find Levi and headed there, instead of trying to figure out why his sons were kneeling on the stone floor in the middle of the entryway and still in their school clothes. It was probably a little mean to leave them there, but one thing he had learned was that his sons were very, very good at playing the mates off each other. Eren had quickly learned that he and Levi needed to be a united front when it came to discipline. The boys didn’t move from their spots as he walked by, but from their scents, Eren could tell they weren’t ashamed at what they had done. Not in the slightest.

He found his mate in his office, just as the butler had said. Erwin politely excused himself once Eren entered the room, leaving Eren to greet his husband properly. The kiss was too brief, as the burning curiosity on what the boys had done this time got to the better of him. “The little shits started a fight at school, got suspended for 3 days, and won’t tell anyone why. I’m leaving them out there until they’re prepared to talk. The stone floors should soften them up a little.” Creative indeed.

This wasn’t the first time his sons had gotten into fights. Over the years, especially once they understood just who their parents where, it seemed like there was either an endless number of friends who wanted to suck up to the boys or pick fights to prove they were nothing special. To his son’s credit, they had never lost a physical fight, but some of the fights were less than ideal. 

And not all fights were physical. Like the time when the class had covered the modern monarchy and the teacher had insisted that Henri would one day rule over Rose, since he was the first born. Henri had been only 8 at the time and loved all things Marian. Apparently, he had set his heart on living in Maria when he was older, so when the teacher had insisted he would be the next Rose monarch and Louis would go to Maria, Henri made his displeasure known by holding up the class and demanding the teacher ‘take back’ what he had said. Henri had been backed up entirely by Louis who had no qualms about joining Henri in claiming that the teacher knew nothing about the succession and that Henri could rule Maria if he wanted to. 

The disruption in the classroom had ended with the boys being sent home with teachers in tow, demanding that apologies be made after they had called the teacher ignorant. After listening to both sides, Levi had agreed with Eren that the boys needed to write an apology. It was a good opportunity to teach the boys that monarchs didn’t have free reign and had to keep cool and think strategically. Levi had helped the boys, and in the end the teacher got a single sentence apology written on the king’s own stationary, signed by “Henri, future king of Maria” and “Louis, your future king”. 

“How long have they been out there?” Eren would prefer to have his family back to rights before dinner, but didn’t want to undermine Levi’s decision. The confirmation of just under 3 hours had him wondering just what it was that was fueling his sons; 3 hours on stone and he would have been confessing his every sin to his mom. The twins had learned their lessons very well over the years, and Eren was starting to become curious at just what would be so terrible that the boys would resort to physical action. Levi must have been curious too as he got up and held the door open for his mate, “Let’s see if you can get them to talk.” 

The boys knew better than to turn around as they sensed their parents approach and chose to instead maintain their position kneeling and looking straight ahead. “Well boys. Your father tells me you’ve suspended for 3 days. Care to tell me why?” A look exchanged between the twins led to Henri take a quick look up to where Addie was still hiding. Looking back to Louis he shook his head, “They said some stuff that we couldn’t let them get away with.” The room went silent as the mates waited for more to the explanation. 

After realizing nothing further was coming, Eren prompted for more. This time it was Louis who looked up to confirm their sister was there and signaled to his brother. “It was just some stuff.” Finally catching on, Eren called for their sister to come down. Addie was 15 this year and had presented as an omega by having her first heat at 13. “So then what does this have to do with Addie?” 

The over the top rebuttals that it had nothing to do with their sister was suspicious. “Addie, what do you know about this?” The response wasn’t what either parent expected. “It’s all my fault! If I hadn’t been there, this wouldn’t have happened. Henri and Louis would never have gotten into trouble. And I’m sorry for that, but for the record, I never asked you to do this. I can take care of myself, even if you don’t think so.” The outburst from their daughter had the mates even more confused. 

“And what was it that you did?” Now all three shared a look. “Oh for fucks sake, just say it already so I can send you to dinner.” Another pause ended with Addie speaking, “I went over to their school unaccompanied.” That wasn’t what they had been expecting, but now at least the pieces were coming together for Eren, “And someone in the school said something when they saw you and the boys heard it and then started a fight. Do you I have that right?” Addie shook her head. “So boys, what did they say?”

“Please don’t make us repeat it.” Henri had fisted his hands as he made his request and both boys were shaking with anger, remembering what they had heard. Louis had tried to capture his mom’s eyes and looked back to Addie before looking back to Eren. The message Eren was getting was that they did not want to repeat what was said in front of Addie. “Addie, you’re still in your school uniform. Please go change for dinner.” His daughter looked like she might protest, but instead turned and left, but not without trying to again take the blame, “It’s not their fault.”

Levi had caught on and once Addie was out of sight, resumed the questioning. “Addie’s no longer here, and I want answers.” The boys again shared a look, and the head nod from Louis gave Henri the go ahead. “They said stuff about Addie. Really, really mean stuff, and we weren’t going to sit by and let them.” The more they talked, the more details the boys gave. “She’s our sister. You can’t expect us to not do something.” 

Levi interrupted, “You still haven’t told us what they said.” Henri looked down, “They were joking about mating her and how easy it would be since she didn’t have anyone protecting her.” The boys were now switching off filling in on what they had heard, “They didn’t notice us right away and we overheard them saying that the alpha who marked her would be set for life.” “Except they didn’t say it like that. And when they started moving towards her, we knew we had to stop them.”

Eren sighed. It was like growing up all over, except he had Mikasa to watch over him. Now his daughter was guarded by her brothers. Well, if the emotions coming from Levi were anything, she also had an angry father to protect her. “Did those fuckers touch her?”

“No! We stopped them before they reached her, but Addie doesn’t know what they said. She only saw us stop them and knows it involves her.” “At least, we really hope she didn’t hear what they said. They said that since she wouldn’t be Queen that as an omega all she was good was spreading her legs to please alphas.” “Now can you see why we weren’t going to let them near her?”

Levi turned to the nearest footman, “Get me the headmaster and those fucking brats. Also, send for Erwin.” The man took off at a near trot. It didn’t matter that it was evening, a summons from the king was not to be ignored. Turning to his sons, and in a lessor tone, told them they could stand. “I understand what you did, but you need to learn to control your anger. You actually take after your mom in that way.” They boys looked oddly pleased with the statement, “We know, you’ve told us before.”

While waiting for the other parties to arrive, Levi sent the boys to change for dinner and told them to collect their sister and bring her down with them. The mates went to a sitting room to await their arrival and Erwin arrived shortly after. Their children were back with them by the time everyone else was assembled in the entrance and lead together to the sitting room. The royals remained seated, except for Levi and Erwin who stood before the door was opened. Each person bowed to Levi before standing off to the side, no one dared to speak.

“My sons have told me their version of what happened, and I would like to hear yours. Since it isn’t wise to let matters like this go unsettled, I ‘asked’ you here tonight. Now, if you would.” The parents of the two boys spoke up first, claiming that Henri and Louis had started an unprovoked fight with their sons and demanded apologies. The boys stayed silent. “I’d like to hear it directly from your children.”

“We were just out in the yard, when they came up and grabbed up. We shook them off and that’s when they punched us. We weren’t doing anything.” The second boy nodded, confirming the first’s story. “So you weren’t walking towards Princess Adelaide?” Eren interjected a question and they boys countered. “She was in the general area of where we were walking.” 

Erwin finally spoke up, “You are in the presence of His Majesty and the royal family. You will refer to the royal family as his or her royal highness.” At the reprimand both boys sneered. “Her royal highness was in the general area of where we were walking.” The parents were now looking uncomfortable given the protective scents Levi was starting to give off. 

“And had you made any statements about my daughter before walking in that general direction?” “Now the boys paused trying to figure out how to answer without admitting what they had said. “I don’t really remember. It’s possible.” Levi wouldn’t let them get by with that answer, “So you don’t remember making a statement about forcing a mate bond on my 15-year old daughter before walking towards her 'general area'?”

It was the first time Addie had heard what her brothers had protected her from, and she looked to them before looking to Eren for confirmation. Eren put his arm around his daughter to calm her. They were definitely going to have to have another talk with her about giving her guards the slip. 

“Your majesty, I know my son, and he wouldn’t joke about something like that.” The look Levi gave the woman shut her up. The boys shifted their weight from side to side trying to think of a way to answer. In the silence Levi turned to the headmaster, “Did you investigate why the fight started?” The man stepped forward, ready to defend his actions. “Your majesty, I confirmed that their royal highnesses initiated the fight and they did not deny it, nor did they provide any explanation.” 

Levi wouldn’t let the man off with such a paltry excuse, “With what you have heard today, does the school wish to amend the punishments for the parties involved. My sons have been given a 3-day suspension. What punishment has the school given for threats made to the royal family?” The headmaster had no choice but to revise his initial assessment. With a clearing of his throat and looking back to the other families, he amended the earlier punishment, “In light of the new information, I am giving a 3-day suspension to all parties. I hope your majesty agrees given the physical escalation of the fight by their royal highnesses.” 

Henri and Louis knew Levi wouldn’t disagree. They had thrown the first punches after all, and even with the threats made to their sister, it should never have gone this far. “Good. I am in agreement. Thank you for your time this evening.” The dismissal was clear, and Levi wasn’t about to give the families the opportunity to argue. He would send guards to the school tomorrow to check that the 2 boys were indeed absent. He also needed them to figure out how Addie had made it to the other part of the school.

Once the room had cleared, Erwin spoke up suggesting he might take the next 3 days to educate the princes. The look of dread Henri and Louis both wore when Levi confirmed that was why he had requested Erwin’s presence deepened when their mom agreed. Next came Addie’s punishment. For the next month she would be assigned a female omega guard who would accompany her everywhere, and when Levi said everywhere, he meant everywhere. If she demonstrated respect of the dangers that faced her outside of the palace, just maybe Levi would give her more freedom. She was also ordered to start self defense training. The princess accepted her punishment without any pushback and got up and gave her big brothers a group hug as thanks for protecting her. 

In that time, Eren had gotten up to stand by his mate. With Levi not making a move, he discretely pressed his body against his mate to give him a hint of what he was thinking. Levi looked up to Eren and gave a smirk before ordering his kids to dinner. They all walked together to the dining room, but when neither Levi nor Eren took a seat at the table, they got strange looks from their kids. “Your dad and I have other plans. We’ll see you all tomorrow for breakfast.” Levi took Eren’s hand and was leading him out of the room, “Don’t count on seeing us for breakfast. Your mom isn’t going to be getting much sleep tonight.” “Levi!” 

“Ewwww, gross. God, we have the weirdest parents, ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to read your comments on the story.


End file.
